Bittersweet Melody
by CaBu
Summary: After the tournament, he lost her to fame. Hiromi brings about a rare second-chance meeting, will Takao take it or will his anger about her leave their childhood friendship in the dust? OCs, SPOILERS, COMPLETE, TakaoXOC.
1. First Arc: Act One

I do not own any part of Beyblade, just the characters: Cat, Jam, Rumi, Yumi, Adof and Yuki.

* * *

"_Maybe I'm a little bit over my head. I come undone at the things he said and he's so funny in his bright red shirt. We were all in love and we all got hurt."-_ White Houses, Vanessa Carlton

Bittersweet Melody

First Arc: Act One

One short year had passed him by and before he knew it, Takao had found himself in a new light. Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Champion? The feeling was more than amazing. Now, that he had beaten most every enemy in battle it was no longer a task to meet and beat the next opponent, it was beating _his own_ high scores. He had no one to challenge him since the tournament; he only had himself to face in battle. Sure, there was the occasional battle with friends or newcomers but they were short-lived and seemed to lack the rush he had come so accustom to. The champ could only hope and pray that his adrenaline rush would return with the announcement of a new Bakuten Shoot Beyblade tournament.

The idea of new battles, new teams, and new foes was almost overwhelming. Takao found himself feeling a child-like excitement as the days counted down until the tournament was set to begin. Of course, he wouldn't let a day pass him without a good training session with Kyoujyu.

Lucky for him, the Bakuten Shoot Beyblade tournaments were always held during the summer months, when school was no longer an issue. During his last school year, Takao had acquired the first female friend he'd he had for a year. Hiromi. This female was the first friend to 'join' the team since, _she _left.

_She_ had been there before Hiromi, before the fame, before the champion was titled. Had it really been one whole year? He was beside himself to think he'd seen hadn't seen _her_ in one whole year. Life had sure taken a strange turn in her absence, the newfound popularity and the title of 'Champ'.

The whole situation had taken a number on not only him but his whole team, Kyoujyu, Max, Rei, and Kai. The others had found it somewhat difficult to have this popularity added to their daily routine but for him, it didn't seem so bad. Newspaper, magazines, radio stations all lined up for an interview with the new champs of Bakuten Shoot Beyblade. The attention was great for him but for the others, Takao wasn't sure. Kyoujyu, Max and Rei seemed bothered by it from time to time while Kai was the lone wolf of the team and stayed away from the public's eye.

Ah well, there wasn't much time to stop and think about it anyway, today he was on his way home, nearly leaping the whole way. He couldn't think of anything he enjoyed more a training session after school. He skipped home in delight knowing that his teammates would not be far behind. He knew that they would be waiting for him, most likely in his backyard practicing.

Takao had called a team meeting; they needed to discuss the coming year's tournament. What battle plans would they devise for the coming year? What teams would make a return visit? What skills had they obtained during the past year? All these questions needed to be examined and answered. This year he was determined to once again smash the enemy and become champion for the second year in a row. This time around, he wouldn't show mercy on anyone. It felt almost as if he wanted this championship more than he wanted the previous years.

The champion rushed into his small home, throwing his backpack and other school essentials aside. He slammed open the dojo room doors wide open with excitement. It was there that his eyes landed on his trusty teammates. The BBA team sat in wait for him. Takao could hardly muster up words to form as he looked upon his own teammates.

His eyes scanned from Max, who was sitting on the ground his legs crossed, to Rei who stood next to Kai in the doorway of the dojo and lastly on to Kyoujyu who sat on the dojo floor tapping away at his laptop. His eyes continued to wander until it landed on a fifth shadow in the room. His eyes followed the shadow until it matched up with a body. Hiromi had followed along.

Again? Ugh! His wide smile was quick to drop at the sight of her. Was she here to nag him once again? What urged her to bother him so much? Perhaps she found joy in causing him annoyance and pain. She never seemed to fail at giving him a major headache. She must have followed Kyoujyu to his home; it wouldn't be the first time.

"About time," Kai was first to speak outwardly as he pushed himself off the wall and faced Takao with a glare.

"Yeah," Takao interlaced his fingers and cracked them. "Let's get this thing started." He said with a smile as he passed by Hiromi without a second glance.

She didn't hesitate to shoot Takao glare as he passed her, he could _feel _it. He was going to give her the silent treatment, something that irritated the young brunette more than anything. He knew she hated it, and _she _knew he was doing it on purpose. Perhaps if he continued to ignore her, she'd eventually leave. _Maybe. _Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as she threw her hands to her hips and glanced to the left. Was that her attempt to 'show him up'? She'd have to do better than that!

"So, what should we start with, Takao?" Max was quick to cut in an enthused tone, no doubt trying his best to calm the tense atmosphere.

"Well," Takao unlaced his fingers and rose his arms up into the air and began to stretch, "Who wants to practice first? Rei? Wanna go?"

"Sounds good to me." Rei smiled as he stepped up to face the one-time champion.

The two looked at one another, each ready with his own plan of battle. He knew Rei's weaknesses and as well as his strengths and by now he was sure Rei knew his as well. The two took their fighting stances, blades ready on their launchers. A still look in each other's eyes, they were both prepared for their count down.

"3…" Kyoujyu's voice came on cue, "2…1…GO SHOOT!"

The two shot their blades off their launchers and the sound of the blades hitting the ground echoed throughout the dojo. Takao was first to go on the attack, his blade slamming into Rei's. The black haired male was quick to counter with an attack of his own, sending Takao's blade flying back several inches.

Ah, this was how he liked his battles; one-on-one with a tough opponent. He knew Rei was one to be reckon with. He could be vicious if need-be and always saved his best attack for last. Takao knew this and was sure to stay on guard. But it was _this_ type of battle that kept him in the game of blading, the type of battles that kept him on his toes. And if in the end he did not come out the victory he knew that there would be no hard feelings or harsh losses. Sure, the tournament was fun but blading with his friends was something it couldn't be beat.

"So you guys are all set up for this year's tournament?" Hiromi turned to Kyoujyu as the battle ensued.

"Sure are!" The boy replied with in a delightful tone as he continued to tap away at his laptop. "I can't believe it's been a whole year all ready."

"Is it really that hard to believe?" She let a small chuckle escape her lips as she sat beside him.

"Yeah, it is." He replied all the while obtaining the battle information on his computer.

"It almost feels like yesterday!" Max responded to Hiromi's initial question. "…In some ways, anyway."

"Oh?" She tilted her head at the blond's comment. "What do you mean by that?"

Takao let out a grunt as the trio chatted behind him. Their chitchat was setting him up for failure. How dare they interrupt his practice by such meaningless chatter? As the three spoke amongst themselves, the thought of Hiromi even _being_ there entered his mind. Why did she always have to intrude? Why did she insist on following him wherever he went if she disliked blading? Takao clenched his fists, trying his best to keep his concentration on track with the battle.

"Hm," Max mumbled to himself as the tapping from Kyoujyu's computer became slower. "Well, things have just changed around here…that's all."

"I agree with that," Kyoujyu's agreed.

It was then the tapping from the smallest BBA member's fingers came to a complete halt. Takao's ears twitched to the new silence of the continuous tapping. He could feel Kyoujyu staring at his back; no doubt the lone female was doing the same.

"Why? What's changed?" Hiromi asked amongst the sound of the crashing blades.

He grunted once again. Why were they still speaking? Couldn't they see that he had something going on? It was just as he was getting through his train of thought when Rei's blade swiftly came in through his left side and slammed into his blade. The colliding of both blades caused Takao's blade to fly off in defeat. The capped boy gritted his teeth in anger before turning to Hiromi, Kyoujyu and Max.

"Why are you guys talking when we're practicing?!" He shouted before walking toward his beaten blade and picking it up from the ground.

"Sorry about that Takao," Kyoujyu was first to apologize out of the trio.

"But nobody answered my question!" Hiromi puffed up her cheeks, probably feeling impatient with the group of boys.

"Because nobody _wants_ to answer you, Hiromi!" Takao snapped at the young female with a sharp remark.

"Hey!" She countered with a loud snap of her own. "What's wrong with asking a question? It isn't that big of a deal is it?"

Takao threw his hands on his head and gripped on the hair in front of his face, "Just never mind! It isn't important!"

"It isn't?" Max shot a quick glare in his direction.

"No, it isn't!" He growled before storming away from the group.

Enough was enough. He didn't want to talk about the past, the past was over. There was nothing to look forward to but the future, right? Why ramble about something that happened more than a year ago? He wasn't going to sit around and 'chat' about what used to be.

XoXoX

The group watched at Takao walked out of the dojo and into the main area of his home. What the heck was that about? Hiromi sighed to herself as she wondered why he had gotten so upset. It wasn't unusual for the boy to become upset after losing, but this was stranger than normal. Takao wasn't one to take practice matches so seriously.

"What's wrong with him?" She curled her lip and tuned back to Kyoujyu.

"Ah," He lifted his hand and scratched the back of his head.

"This is where I leave," Kai's dark tone cut in as he walked away from the group. "I don't need to be here when it's unnecessary." She watched as the cold male turned a tight corner and left her sight completely.

"So is anyone going to answer my question?" The brunette gnawed on the inside of her cheek, trying her hardest to subdue her frustration with the boys.

"Well," Kyoujyu cleared his throat, "It's about last year's tournament."

"And? What about it?" Hiromi tilted her head to one side.

"When the tournament ended we lost a part of our team, that's all." He explained, his hands adjusting his high-set glasses.

"What? A part of your team, but aren't teams made up of only _four_ members?" Hiromi lifted her index finger to her lower lip.

"This person wasn't a blader by any means," Kyoujyu continued on, "Just a part of our group."

Hiromi opened her mouth to ask another question when she looked in Max's direction to see that he had turned away from the group, his face toward the bare wall. She could tell something was wrong with the blond, but she couldn't begin to guess what. Should she press on for answers? She then took a moment to look in Rei's direction; he seemed a bit distracted his eyes on his feet.

"Well, where did he go?" Hiromi asked her tone soft, feeling as though she had touched a sensitive subject.

"It's kind of a long story," Kyoujyu explained.

Intrigued, she leaned in toward Kyoujyu. This was the best moment to use her large brown eyes to get what she wanted. She looked at the four-eyed male and batted her eyelashes to the best of her extent. After a moment, the smaller boy let out a small sigh and placed his laptop to one side. Hands in his lap, he inhaled a deep breath.

"Last year when we traveled we had an extra member on our support team." He spoke in a soft tone. Was he nervous that Takao might over hear them? "She-"

"_She_?!"

"Y-yes," Kyoujyu cleared his throat. "_She_ traveled with us, that's all." He looked at her for a moment before clearing his throat. "She ended up separating from us because she had some work to do in America."

"Oh?" She nodded. "But Takao seems awfully upset about it, why-"

"I'm not upset!"

Hiromi flinched while the boys beside her jumped in surprise. Takao's booming voice was enough to cause them to look up to see him standing before them, still angry. His hands were placed on his hips and an unpleasant frown centered on his face.

"Seems like it to me, Takao." Hiromi replied in a concerned tone.

"I don't care if she's not around anymore," He snorted, his eyes closed. "She wanted to leave so she left. No big deal."

At this, she looked up to see how Max was taking the small talk. She took note of his depressed gaze and slouched posture. Had the mention of this ex-member taken _that _much of a toll on him? Perhaps the two were close? Or maybe the subject in general was just sensitive for him, after all the, young blond couldn't be used to separation, especially not after his parent's divorce.

She then jerked her head to the right to see Rei standing straight with his blade in his palms. He appeared as if he wanted a distraction, so he didn't want to talk about this either?

Takao turned away from the group once again this time speaking aloud to himself. "I don't need her around. I can do just fine without Cat."

Wait, she had heard of that name before. "_Cat_?" Hiromi's back shot straight upward as the words entered her ears, "Cat, you mean like Cat Greco?" She asked.

Takao stopped dead in his tracks. What so she was right? She watched as the champion stiffened to an extent she had rarely seen. Her eyes shifted from him and landed on Max. His jaw had dropped a few inches, so she was right! This was great!

"What did you say?" Takao swirled around, only to shoot her a nasty glare.

"You, you, you don't _know_ Cat do you?!" Kyoujyu tripped over his own words, as he looked straight into her eyes.

"Of course I know Cat Greco!" Hiromi shut her eyes and gave the group a wide smile. "Well, I don't actually know her…but I know _of_ her!"

The boys at once gave Hiromi a strange look. Were they confused or intrigued? She resisted the tiny giggle that crawled up the back of her throat. Oh this was sweet, now they had something in common! She could finally contribute to the team! Now there was only one thing left to do, show them her proof!

Hiromi snapped her delicate slender fingers and reached over toward her knapsack that lay on the ground. She unlatched the buckle and reached deep inside her well-organized bag. Inside, it didn't take her long to find what she was searching for. She pulled out a black, three-ringed binder. The boys watched as she flipped the binder open and she began to look with it. She turned a few pages before landing on a single laminated page. She then popped open the binder rings and pulled out the paper. Hiromi, pleased with what she had found, handed the laminated sheet of paper to a confused Takao.

The single sheet of paper was almost glowing with bright colors and large fonts. Takao squinted his eyes as he scanned the page. This article had come out of an American magazine, a girl's magazine at that. Trying his best to read the English words on the page, he quickly scanned through the summary until he stopped on two big words.

Cat Greco.

His hands tighten around the laminated sheet of paper while his eyes widened. He scanned through the rest of the magazine article. After the short summary he came to the bottom of the page, where a large photo was placed and there pictured in the article was Cat, Cat Greco.

"Cat?!" Takao exclaimed aloud, causing all three remaining boys to rush to his side.

The four boys stared upon the girl pictured at the bottom of the magazine article. Their wide eyes and jaws spelled it out for Hiromi. It was like they were looking at a ghost from their past! So this _was _female that Kyoujyu just spoke of moments ago. How strange!

Takao dropped the page from his view and glared at her, "Where did you get this?!" He shouted, excitement obviously pumping through his veins.

"It was an article," Hiromi explained, "In a magazine I like to read."

"But this is an American magazine!" Kyoujyu popped in as he pointed toward the article. "Where did you get this?"

"There's a bookstore in the mall that sells American magazines and books." She continued with a sigh and a roll of her eyes. "Since I take an English class, I like to read American magazines."

"Oh wow!" Max's eyes got wide as he gave a gentle tug on the paper, pulling it toward his eyes to read. "This says here that Cat is…" He narrowed his eyes as his eyes scanned the paper. "Is a pop star!"

"What?!" Takao shouted, yanking the paper back toward himself. "Where does it say that?!"

"Here," Max indicated by pointing with his index finger. "_Cat Greco's first album to be released!_"

"Well, well," Rei gave a wide smile as he placed his hand behind his head. "It seems like she got what she wanted after all!"

"Right," Kyoujyu exhaled deeply. "That's amazing, it really is her!"

"I've been listening to a few of her singles," Hiromi's voice caught the boys off guard. "I really enjoy listening to her voice." She stood to her feet alongside the boys, "But this is really the girl you used to travel with?"

"It is!" Kyoujyu smiled, "That's her."

"Wait a minute," Hiromi lifted her hand to her chin in question. "That reminds me," The boys looked at the female as she spoke softly, "I thought I read somewhere that Cat Greco got her career started at a Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Tournament…"

The four boys look at one another in silence for a solid moment. The silence was the only answer she needed. So all the information she had translated was true. What a strange coincidence! After a short moment of silence Max, Rei and Kyoujyu let out a big laugh and pulled away from the laminated magazine page.

"This great news," A large smile widened on Max's face.

"Psh," Takao turned his nose upward and turned his back to the group.

Ignoring Takao's clear attitude toward information on Cat, Hiromi looked at the other boys with a smile. She felt for the first time she had proven her worth by giving them some news they didn't know of. She had longed for some time to feel appreciated by the boys; as much as she denied it aloud, she wanted their respect greatly. Maybe this way, she was getting somewhere in the search of value within the team.

"Well you know," A slight blush came over her face as she spoke in a soft voice. "I heard that Cat Greco was on tour to expand news of her CD release."

"_And _your point?" Takao snapped.

"She might be coming back to this area," The girl bit on her lower lip, nervous that her idea and or suggestion may be rejected by the boys. "I assume she grew up here, right?"

Takao flinched and became silent.

His features became stiff while his skin grew pale. He turned in his lower lip and began to chew on it. His fists at his sides clenched while his eyebrows furrowed. What was he thinking? Was he mad, scared or maybe a bit of both? She had never seen such an expression on his face before, was this girl a source of some kind of pain for him?

"Takao?"

Said boy flinched once again but this time at the sound of his name on Max's lips. The blond extended his arm out to Takao, his fingers touching his shoulder. With the warm presence on his body, the capped boy appeared to return to reality. He shook his head back and forth before clearing his throat.

"What?" He asked, turning about to face Max.

"Are you all right?" The American asked his voice low.

"I'm fine."

Taking the hint, Max backed away from Takao. Hiromi watched as the two boys separated from one another. What was with the sudden tense air between them? Had Max over stepped his boundaries? Perhaps this topic was still too fresh in Takao's mind. Maybe bringing the subject back into the light was a bad idea. Had she done something wrong?

No, she couldn't have disrespected them! Not after all her hard work in trying to fit in! She had to undo this, she had to make things right. She couldn't live with herself knowing that she messed up the only chance at making the team. Ugh! Why did the subject have to come up at all?!

Then again, maybe bringing Cat back into their lives would be the best thing. What was the harm in it, it's not like the pop star ever hurt any of the boys, right? There was only one way to find out.

"I could always check if the tour is coming here," Her voice broke the odd silence. "I mean, if you wanted."

"Do what you want," Takao shrugged off the offer with haste. "We have training to do."

"Takao…" Kyoujyu muttered under his breath as he watched the older boy walk away from the group.

"Come on!" He shouted, causing the group the flinch. "Let's get back to training."

"It's all right, Hiromi," Max bent down to look her in the face as Kyoujyu and Rei followed their leader. "I think it's great you knew about this." A smile widened on her face as he continued, "If you want to look up Cat's tour schedule, I'd appreciate it. Okay?"

Hiromi closed her eyes and gave Max a big, firm head nod. She, for once, was feeling needed to the team. Even if Takao didn't agree to it, she did not want to give up on her being an essential part of the team.

Act End.


	2. First Arc: Act Two

Bittersweet Melody

First Arc: Act Two

She was intent on being a part of the boys' team. She did not want to let up on getting her chance. She felt as though her only connection to the team was through this 'Cat'. And she wasn't one to give up, even if Takao seemed bothered by the near mention of the girl. She would prove her worth and she _would_ be a part of something special.

Hiromi sprinted down the street with a single sheet of printer paper in hand. A large smile was spread wide across her face. She had obtained what she had gone in search for, information. She couldn't be more satisfied with herself in this moment; she was proving herself worthwhile by doing this. So, she rushed down the street to Takao's home with everything she had learned the night before.

It didn't take the young female long to reach Takao's front door. As she reached up to knock at the door her ears twitched to the sound of voices. The voices were familiar and came from the backyard. Hiromi realized that the boys must have been training in the back. She let out a happy squeak before clenching the sheet of paper in her hand. She then ran around the large house to find all five boys standing in the backyard.

Panting from her extended sprint, she waved her arms wildly in the air to catch the young male's attention. The five boys looked her way with confused gazes. They were in for the surprise for their lives!

"Hiromi?" Kyoujyu stood up from his sitting position to come face-to-face with the brunette. "Are you all right?"

She placed her free hand over her beating chest and took in a large breath of air, "Yes, I'm fine."

"What's the matter?" Rei asked as he approached her with concern.

"I found something out!" Hiromi exclaimed as she held the piece of printer paper into the air for the boys to see. "I got the tour dates and locations of Cat Greco."

"What?!" Takao, Max, and Kyoujyu shouted in unison.

"Yeah!" She pulled her arm back and gave the boys a warm smile. "I looked it up last night." She said before walking over to Takao and held the sheet of paper out in front of him to read.

He looked to the ground and clenched his fists all while chewing on his bottom lip. Without looking at the paper, lifted his hand up to her and pushed her hand away from him. It was as if lighting struck her body as he turned her away. She felt her whole body go numb with shock and surprise. Her hand limply fell to her side, her fingers just barley clinging to the sheet of paper.

Much to Hiromi's surprise, the other four boys didn't seem too shocked at Takao's actions. It was as if they saw this coming. She felt the sudden urge to cry. The burning sensation behind her eyes began to intensify, as she stood there silent. But she couldn't let the boys see her in such a condition; she had to keep her emotions inside. She could not let any weakness show or she would surely be rejected from the team. So instead of tears, the emotion evolved into anger.

"What are you doing?!" She shouted at Takao, the boys at his side flinching in fear. "I spent the whole night looking this up for you and you're going to turn it down?!"

"I don't care where she's touring," He snorted, turning his back to her.

"Not at all?" She asked in a soft voice.

Silence.

In her heart, she didn't much care if Takao _wanted_ to see Cat Greco, she only cared that she was valuable to the team. She wanted her findings to be proven useful to the team. But it was clear that the team leader wanted nothing to do with Cat or her tour. Maybe she made a mistake, maybe she had overstepped her boundaries and touched a subject too sensitive. She lowered her head in shame, her eyes still glued on the information on the sheet of paper.

"Wait,"

Hiromi's ears perked up at the small sound of Max's voice; maybe there was still hope.

"I care."

All four boy's eyes grew big with surprise as the blond stepped forward. Takao's mouth dropped open; no doubt he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Max walked over to her and placed his hand on top of her own. His hand then slid down to gently touch the sheet of paper. He lifted it to his face and began to read.

A few moments passed by and the tension grew. Surely all the boys had their own thoughts racing through their heads, but what were they thinking? Anger, happiness, or sorrow? It was hard to tell.

"This says she's touring here!" Max yelled out, his eyes still attached to the piece of paper.

"What?!" Takao shouted as he spun around to look the American in the eye.

"Really?!" Kyoujyu squealed with excitement.

Max tore himself away from the paper to look at the group. "Yes but her tour here ended all ready," His voice lowered along with his enthusiasm. "It ended yesterday."

"Aw," Kyoujyu's smile dropped.

Hiromi bit down on her lower lip. She had not read that far into the tour dates. She had been too eager and wound up to read too much into it. She had read that Cat Greco had been in the area and took off with the information. She hadn't thought twice about the date being one day off. How could she be so stupid? Now what were they going to think of her? She gripped her hands into a tight fist.

"We were busy practicing yesterday to notice anything going on in the city," Max let out a large sigh. "I guess it's too late now."

"Not necessarily,"

The group's ears perked to the sound of Rei's calm voice. They turned to the boy to see him standing with his index finger below his lip. It was obvious that he was lost deep in a thought. Rei always seemed to have a clever plan; maybe he thought a way out of their problems?

"It takes a day or two for the tour bus to leave a city," Rei spoke slowly, more than likely organizing his plan as he spoke. "We might just be lucky enough to catch the tour bus before it leaves."

"You think we could make it?" Max dug his fingernails into the sheet of paper.

"We just might if we take off now," Rei replied, moving his hands to his hips.

"_What_?!" Takao's mouth dropped open, "You're not serious are you, guys?"

"Why not?" Max looked left.

"Because we have training to do!" The champ snarled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I think you guys can go one day without any serious training," Kyoujyu remarked, throwing his laptop in his backpack.

"You're not _agreeing_ with them are you, Kyoujyu?" He looked down at the brown-haired male with an angry expression.

"Like Max said, why not?" Said boy replied, throwing his backpack over his shoulders. "Takao, is something wrong?"

"No!" Takao shook his head before turning away from the group. "What makes you say that?"

Kyoujyu began to scratch his head in question, "You're awful objective about seeing Cat."

"No I'm not!" He fought back.

"Are you sure about that?" Rei smirked as he walked toward and stood beside Takao.

"Yes!"

"Then you won't mind if we go see her?" Rei replied, giving the stubborn male a big slap on the back.

"What?!"

"Come on Takao," Max insisted, "It'll be good for us to see her again. It has been a year."

Along period of silence caused the group to watch Takao. The dark-haired male stood with a look of frustration flushed over his features. Clenched jaw and furrowed eyebrows did not lift even after seconds of waiting. He shut his eyes tight for a moment before shouting his reply.

"Fine!" He threw his uncrossed arms into the air, admitting defeat.

"Come on, Hiromi," Max smiled at the young girl with his hand extended to her. "It's because of you we can see Cat, come along with us."

A bright red flash ran across Hiromi's face as she gave Max a nod. "Okay."

XoXoX

His feet barely touched the ground. He was sprinting behind his team. The others ahead of Takao kept a steady pace as they ran, careful not to bump into anyone and delay the fated meeting any further. Max led the group without hesitation. Was he _that _excited to see her? Everyone must have been intent on meeting with her, everyone minus Kai of course. All Takao knew was that this was one meeting he was _not_ looking forward to.

Down one street then another, the group took sharp turns as they traveled. Max had come to the decision that their best bet would be to check the local high-end hotel. It was a given that any traveling band would stay at the nearest, most expensive hotel so that is where Max wanted to check first. The group found themselves traveling under a fading sun and rushed as quick as they could. Keeping their timeframe in mind, Max predicted that nighttime would be the best time to catch any leaving celebrity. When the sun had set and not a lot of people would be out and about. Max's idea was if he could stay in the lobby long enough he would eventually catch Cat leaving, if she hadn't already left.

"Not much farther!" Max called out to the group behind him.

The hotel was now only a block away. In the back of the group Takao ran, with one hand over his gut. He felt himself ill. He couldn't really be nervous, could he? No, it wasn't in him to be nervous over a _girl_; A girl who he had once called friend at that. He had at one time had this female at his side while he battled through his first Beyblade tournament so why would he be nervous? He had to shake off this emotion; it wouldn't do him any good to show weakness now. For all he knew, the girl, might not even _be_ there.

"Here!" Max's feet came to a halt in front of a large building.

Takao groaned, where they really there all ready? They couldn't have run so fast already! Takao cursed under his breath, they had in fact made it to the large hotel. The hotel was obviously reserved for wealthy travelers and not for the average tourist. It was grand in size and dwarfed the teens as they stood before its carpeted entrance.

"You think she'll be here, Max?" Rei asked as he stood beside the blond.

"I'm pretty sure," He replied.

"Let's go then," Rei smiled at Max and gave him a firm pat on the back.

A red glow flashed on Max's freckled face for a moment as he looked at the taller male. He looked at the blond and laughed, no doubt finding the look on the American's face amusing. He lifted his hand and gave Max a thumbs-up for luck; It was obvious that Max was anxious about the meeting, even _Takao_ could have guessed that one. Max gave Rei a nod and walked in front of him, entering the grand hotel.

They group followed behind the blond and entered the building. The hotel seemed even larger on the inside than it had on the outside. The teens awed at the fancy décor and delicate interiors. They were sure they wouldn't be allowed to touch anything and so they kept their arms and hands close to their bodies.

Leading the way, the defensive blader acted as if he knew just what to do. He stepped out in front of the group and made his way to the receptionist's desk. It was a huge risk but the American was obviously willing to take the chance. As he stepped toward the main desk, his nerves began to appear on his features. The woman at the head desk frowned at the sight of Max and waited for his question.

"Excuse me," Max began in his most polite tone, "Has anyone by the name of Greco been staying here?"

The woman hesitated, probably taken back by the young child's question. She inhaled before turning to her computer monitor that was mounted beside her. She began to tap away at the computer and her eyes began to dart back and forth as she read what was being displayed. The woman stopped for a short moment before turning back to Max, now sided with the other four teens.

"And may I ask who are you?"

"Um," Max lifted his hand to his chin and turned to the group. "We're very good friends."

"Is that right? Hmm," The woman growled as she turned back to her computer and again began to tap away at the keyboard.

Max looked again back at the group and gave a shrug of his shoulders. Takao had wondered if he had said the right thing, with the expression on the woman's face, neither of them could be sure. Max turned back to face the woman and saw that she had taken her attention away from the monitor and over to a telephone which rested on the large desk. She lifted the phone to her ear and began to punch in a set of digits on the base of the phone. A moment or two passed before she spoke.

"Yes, there are a few people here to see her."

The teens looked at one another with brows lifted. Had they found the right hotel? Takao felt himself tortured by his gut. It tossed and turned as he stood there in the hotel. He had never thought he would be here, now waiting to meet up with his old friend. He was sure that their friendship had long ended. But here he was, waiting.

"They say they're 'friends'."

His ear twitched to the sound of the receptionist spoke once again. The woman was silent for another moment, the person on the other line telling her this and that. She then nodded before her eyes landed on Max. She gently pushed the phone aside from her face and focused on the blond.

"And your name?"

"M-Max!" He jumped back a bit; no doubt butterflies were crawling about in his belly.

"Max." The woman replied in a simple tone.

She waited, nodded and placed the phone back into its cradle. "She'll be down momentarily."

The group's eyes widened to the news. Takao was still in awe that they had stumbled upon the right hotel at the right time. The teens took a moment to look at one another, each speechless to the situation. The stood in the lobby all nervous in their own ways, Meanwhile he was fighting the urge to vomit, his hand still placed on his belly. Max interlaced his fingers and twiddled them. Hiromi, Kyoujyu and Rei stood closest together and looked up, down and about.

Ugh, why did this have to happen? Just when he thought one chapter had been closed in his life, here Hiromi comes and opens the door wide open again. Since when did _she_ care about the team so much? After all the fighting they went through together and suddenly she wants to help? It wasn't making much sense. Besides, when did he ever say he wanted to see Cat again?

She left them and that was it.

"Who here asked for Greco?"

The teens jumped to the sound of a deep, male voice. Takao shuttered as he turned about to face the deep voice. After turning, he and the others saw a very tall blond male. He stood before the group dressed in a black business suit and dark sunglasses. The man had a small device sticking out of his right ear, it seemed to be a phone but the group couldn't be sure.

"I did," Max came forward.

"And you are?"

"My name is Max," He answered. "Max Mizuhara."

"Max?"

Time stopped. All the hair on Takao's arm stood up straight as the words entered his ears. It came from _her_ mouth. It was _her_ voice, he was sure of it. The other teens stopped as well, each flabbergasted by voice.

A small hand appeared from behind the tall man's back. It had gripped on to the man's business suit and gently tugged. A human form soon followed. A girl. She stood a bit shorter than the boys, still taller than Hiromi. Her dark brown hair dangled in front of her face loosely. Her long hair in the back curled and hung low on her back.

"Cat?!" Max exclaimed, his mouth hanging open wide.

"Max!"

The girl tore herself away from the tall blond man and stood out in front of him, her arms open wide. She then leaped forward and wrapped her open arms around Max embracing him in a large hug. He was quick to warm his own arms around the girl, hugging her tight.

"I can't believe it's you." She spoke in a soft voice, her hands gripping the back of his shirt.

"We're all here, Cat." Max replied his voice also soft and gentle.

Cat pulled away from the blonde to verify his statement. She looked beyond his shoulders to see the group of four standing behind him. Her eyes grew to the sight of the team.

"Hi, everyone…" She said tenderly.

"Cat!" Kyoujyu yelped, as he ran forward.

Cat opened her arms and wrapped them around the smaller boy. Rei was quick to follow with another hug from the celebrity. Max, Kyoujyu and Rei stood beside the girl each teen examining each other for differences and similarities. They laughed as the huddled together, not sure of what to say or how to say it. It was an awkward situation for certain. A whole year had passed them by and it was as if they were meeting for the first time all over again.

"Why don't you go say hi?" Hiromi looked to Takao, who had removed himself from the group.

"Eh," Takao bit down on his lip and looked away from Hiromi. "I will, don't worry about it."

"Takao?"

He turned to Max's voice. He looked up to see that Max, Kyoujyu, Rei and Cat had caught on to his absence. The American reached out and grabbed Cat by one hand; he then led her toward Takao. He stood between the two, a smile on his face, and 'introduced' the teens.

"Takao…" Cat spoke in a gentle voice and extended her hand out to the boy.

His eyes darted to the floor. "Hey."

"Takao," Cat said as she stepped toward said boy. "I've missed you." She reached out and took him by the hand, "I've missed everyone." She smiled and turned to the rest of the group. "Very much."

"We've missed you too, Cat." Kyoujyu gave a big grin to the female.

"So," Rei patted the girl's shoulder, "It seems you've made it quite well for yourself."

"Ha!" Cat let go of Takao's hand, "What do you mean by that?" She asked in a playful tone.

"Just the fact that you've got an album coming out!" Kyoujyu poked the girl in the side with his elbow.

She laughed and placed her hand behind her head. "I suppose so!"

"That answers what _you've_ been up to, Cat." Max smiled.

"And let me guess," She spoke, her index finger extended. "You guys are preparing for this year's tournament?"

"Of course!" Kyoujyu shook his fist with excitement. "Just ask Takao, we've been training more than ever before."

Cat turned to Takao. His eyes were still glued to the floor beneath him. His gut was still roaring within him even though she was now standing before him. Takao was hoping that the nerves would wear off once she was in front of him. He couldn't think of a single thing to say to the girl. What could he say? In truth he wanted to ask a number of questions but he couldn't bring himself to begin. He wanted to know _why_? Why had she left? For some dream, was that all?

"Takao?" Hiromi extended her arm to the boy and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Huh?" He jumped to look the shorter brunette in the eye. "What?"

"Oh?" Cat bent in toward Hiromi and Takao. "You're new! Haven't seen you before."

"Ah!" Hiromi backed away, a blush flashed on her delicate cheeks. "I'm Hiromi!" She muttered as she threw her hands in front of face in an attempt to hide her red cheeks.

"Hiromi?" Cat lifted her finger to lip. "Very nice to meet you," She then offered her hand to her. "Looks like you've been taking care of the team since I've been gone."

"Oh," Hiromi agreed to the greeting offer and gave the foreign her small pale hand to shake.

"Is that right, Takao?" Cat mewed in a sly tone as she nudged him with her elbow.

"Hey!" Takao snorted pulling his body away from his old 'friend'. "She's just been following us around, it's not like that!"

"Ah, I see." She gave him a quick wink. "And I see Kai is absent." She said looking about for the boy.

"Yeah," Rei began with a laugh, "He refused to come and see you."

"I wouldn't doubt that." Cat replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Miss Greco,"

The group turned to the sound of a man's voice. The group turned to see that the tall, blond man that had come before Cat, was speaking to the young female. He pushed up the sunglasses on his nose as if they were real glasses and held out his hand to her.

"Oh guys," Cat smiled as she ran to the man's side. "This is my manager, Adof."

"Manager?" Takao tilted his head to one side.

"Yes," Adof cleared his throat, "I am Miss Greco's manager and personal assistant. I go everywhere with her and aid in the production process. Nice to meet you," He lowered his face to reveal his blue eyes, "I assume you are the Beyblade team that helped Miss Greco get her career on the road?"

"I guess so…" Takao muttered, his stomach tossing and turning.

"Yes," Adof smiled and again pushed his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose once again, "Because I saw Miss Greco perform on stage at the final Beyblade battle she is where she is now." He walked toward Takao and offered his hand to him. "Thank you for helping getting Miss Greco her first start."

"Uh," He muttered returning the gesture and shaking hands with the taller man.

"Now," Adof turned to his client with a serious expression, "Miss Greco, what would you like to do now? You know you have a visitor on the way."

"Hm, that's right…" Cat mumbled as she cuffed her chin with her hand. "Hey," She turned to the group with a delightful smile, "Why don't you all stay here a little while? I have someone I'd like you to meet."

"Oh?" Max turned to the rest of the group, "That's fine with me, how about you guys?"

"Sounds fine to me!" Kyoujyu was swift to turn to the champ. "How about you…Takao?"

"Uh," He let out a loud exaggerated sigh. "I should tell my Grandpa where I'm at."

"Oh good!" Cat clapped her hands together in excitement. "Then you'll invite him?"

"Yeah, sure…" He grumbled to himself.

Cat turned to Adof and held her empty palm open to him. The older man reached into his front pocket and pulled out a small cellular phone. He placed it in Cat's empty palm. She grasped the tiny phone and flipped the top open. She approached Takao with a silly grin on her face. She then grabbed on to him; pulling his arm toward her, she placed the phone in his hand.

"Go ahead and give him a call," Cat said with a smile "I'd love to see him again."

"All right, give me a second." Takao grunted before turning his back to the group.

He dialed his home phone number on to the tiny phone. His Grandfather was sure to pick up. Takao was quick to explain himself and where he was. Upon hearing that Cat was back in town, he jumped at the chance to see her again. Gritting his teeth at this thought of a 'family reunion', Takao felt his stomach take a turn for the worst. Ugh, was he still nervous? No, he couldn't be.

"All right, I'll see you in a bit." He flipped the cellular phone shut and turned to face the group once again. "He'll be here."

"That's great!" Cat squeaked with delight.

"Yeah, perfect."

Act End.


	3. First Arc: Act Three

Bittersweet Melody

First Arc: Act Three

"So one whole year!"

"Yep!" Cat replied in a pleased tone.

The group had walked back to Cat's hotel room, where room service had been ordered. It was the perfect opportunity to catch up and talk about the current affairs of their lives. The group had been separated for what seemed ages and it was as if they were getting to know each other for the first time. Chitchat of days passed where of course revisited, gladly by the boys. Talking about their glory days when they were just starting out was just too much fun. Takao found himself warming up to the conversation and situation while talking about the previous years. Warming up also seemed to take care of his nervous stomach.

"So how have you been? You know we really worry about you." His Grandfather expressed concern for the girl he sat across the table from.

Cat looked down at her plate of food as the other members began to munch on their food. "I've been very good. You know I've really…been missing you guys too."

"_Really_?" Takao was sarcastic about his question causing Hiromi to elbow him in the gut.

"Of course." She whispered as she gently stirred around the objects on her dinner plate. "You know it wasn't an easy transaction…from living with you to living on my own."

Hiromi shot a quick glare to him, who at the moment was chewing on the inside of his cheek suppressing any angry words. "What?" She asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Didn't Takao tell you, Hiromi?" Cat cocked a brow at the young female before looking back at him. "I guess he didn't…"

"Tell me what?" Hiromi looked back to the celebrity with a confused gaze.

"Oh boy," Kyoujyu let out a loud sigh, placing his hand on his forehead.

"Takao!" His Grandfather turned to him with what seemed to be anger.

"Look, it was no big deal." Takao snarled as he pounded his fist down on the table. "Cat…used to live with us." He said his eyes on his plate.

"When Cat was a little girl," His Grandpa began to finish for him. "Her Mother assigned me legal guardianship. She didn't have the means to properly take care of her or her sister so she entitled me legal guardian." Closing his eyes, he continued, "See, I was a close family friend so she trusted me to take care of Cat. So she lived with us for as long as she can remember."

Did it all make sense to her now? Geez, it wasn't like it was any of her business anyway! Takao felt Hiromi's large brown eyes glued to him. He turned away from her gaze, refusing to look her in the eye. So now she knew the truth, why did she insist on staring at him like that? Ugh, now all of his dirty laundry was out in the open! All thanks to his Grandfather…

"And she left," Takao muttered causing the boys who were seated around him to flinch. "That was it."

"At the finals," Cat began to speak her voice low. "I asked a special favor of President Daitenji. I asked him if he would let me do the opening for the finals, live on stage. And…I did." She lowered her head almost as if she was shameful for what she had done. "I decided to stay in the US, because I had something I had to do. Someone I had to look for."

"And I ended up finding her," The boy's ears perked to the sound of Adof's voice. "I signed her for a contract and became her manager. So now she has a record label and we've been on tour ever since."

"Cat," Hiromi called to the female with a soft voice, "You said there was someone you were searching for…who was that?"

"That would be my sister," Cat lifted her head to look the shorter female in the eye.

_BAM! BAM!_

The group's back shot up in surprise. Someone had pounded on the hotel room door. The boys felt themselves shift into defensive mode as they sat around the dinner table. Adof let out an elongated sigh and lifted himself up from his seat. He then walked over to the door and opened it just enough to see who it could be. Without any warning the door swung open, slamming against Adof's face. He yelped in pain and jumped back, holding his red face. The group's eyes widened as the figure behind the door stormed in.

A female. She was tall, taller than any of the boys and only second to Adof. Her most noticeable trait was her beautiful long, flowing hair. It was dark brown almost black and greatly resembled Cat's hair. A slender pair of glasses sat on her nose and above the many freckles on her face.

She stormed into the room and toward Cat. She reached outward and grabbed the singer by her t-shirt collar and held her up in the air. She had anger written all over her face as she held Cat prisoner. "There you are!"

"HEY!" Takao snapped, leaping from his seat and to his old 'friend's' defense. "Who do you think you are?!"

"You must be Takao," The woman spoke slowly, still holding Cat in midair. "How nice to finally meet you."

"What?" He unclenched his fists and let his defense down.

"Jam, come on!" Cat let out a whimper as she struggled in the air. "Let me down!"

Jam looked back to Cat with a sharp glare. She snarled as she dropped the girl from her grasp, letting her butt hit the cold ground. She let out a squeal after hitting the ground. Max was quick to jump from his seat and rush to her side, checking to see if she might be hurt in anyway.

"And you must be Max." Jam curled her lip at the sight of the blond.

"What?" Max turned and looked at the tall female with question.

"This is Jam," Cat explained as she lifted herself on to her feet, her hand still on her behind. "This is my older sister."

"Sister?!" Takao and Kyoujyu said together before turning to look at Jam with shock.

"Yes, sister." Jam replied to the boy's shock with a swift mouth.

"The sister I've been searching for, that's her." Cat said as she pointed the older girl out with her index finger.

"Ah," His Grandfather rose from his seat to greet Jam. "I've heard a lot about you from you from your Mother."

"What?" Takao looked at his Grandpa with wide eyes. "But why didn't you ever get legal guardianship of _her_." He snapped, pointing at the stranger with his finger.

"Well," He began with a heavy sigh. "I already had to take care of you, Takao and your brother. I didn't think I could take care of four children. So Jam went to live with her aunt."

"I always knew I had a sister," Cat spoke up, "But I didn't know where she was…" She then turned to her sister and gave her a bright smile. "After I became famous in America I had the means to find her."

"And now _I'm_ Cat's legal guardian." Jam stated, her hands on her hips.

"That's great," Rei spoke finally; bring himself up from his seat and walking toward the taller female. "I'm Rei." He said, offering his hand out to her.

"Yes, I know." She took Rei's hand and gave it a good, strong shake. "As you all might already know Cat has a huge mouth. So I know all about you guys." She backed away and pointed to each individual. "Takao, Kyoujyu, Max, Rei and…where's the fifth one, Kai?" Jam turned to see Hiromi standing behind Takao. "And I don't remember another girl being here."

"Kai's refused to come," Rei explained before he walked to Hiromi and placed his hand on her shoulder. "This is Hiromi."

"Ah," She turned her nose up to the brunette and turned away seemingly uninterested.

Adof walked toward the small group of teens and opened his arms out wide. "Well, I do have some good news for you boys." He then walked over to Cat and placed his hands on her shoulders. "As you may already know, our tour has just come to an end and," The boys watched as Adof as he spoke. "It seems that we can stay here in Japan for the time being! How does that sound?"

"Great! That sounds great!" Max balled his fists in excitement.

"It should give you kids a chance to catch up." A wide grin spread across Adof's face.

"Oh boy," Takao let out a small sigh before turning away from the group.

"Takao?" Cat tilted her head to sound of his sigh. "What's the matter? You've been awfully quiet."

"It's nothing," He replied lifting on hand in the air, "Don't worry about it."

"Well then," Takao's Grandfather clapped his hands together. "Cat how about you and your sister come down to the house tomorrow?"

"Wow, really?" She mewed with thrill and darted her eyes to her manager.

"Sounds fine to me," Adof gave a lazy shrug of his shoulders and smiled.

Takao snorted as he placed his open palm over his gut. There it was again, that ache. He couldn't still be nervous? No, this wasn't like anything he had ever felt before. It was as if his guts were swirling around inside him. It wasn't enough to actually catch Cat in a hotel but to have her actually come to his house and catch up? It seemed too much for him. Strange how he felt like this was more of a chore than anything. He at one time lived with this female, so why was he feeling this way now?

XoXoX

"Something is wrong with the balance on your blade, Takao." Kyoujyu said as his fingers quickly hit the keyboard on his computer.

"No, that's not it." Rei spoke up as he stood up from his sitting spot and walked toward Kyoujyu. "Takao isn't concentrating. What are you thinking about, Takao?"

"Arrgh!" He threw his arms over his head as his blade tripped back and forth. "I'm not thinking about anything!"

His blade then sluggishly slipped over to one side and stopped turning. It was a crushing sight to the other teammates. The boys flinched at the sight of their leader's blade topple over in such an appalling way.

"Maybe you should give yourself a break, Takao." Max said as he sat beside Kyoujyu and Hiromi.

He walked over to his blade and plucked it up from the ground. He then turned around to face his team with a dissatisfied look. "Isn't Cat and Jam supposed to be here?"

"Oh," Max sat up straight, "I got a call from Cat earlier. She said that she'd be a little late."

"She's probably doing some kind of photo shoot!" Takao snorted his nose curled up.

"So?" Rei crossed his arms over his chest. "You've done interviews before. Besides, it's her job. She'll be here, she wouldn't flake on us."

"Oh yeah?" He fought back. "Remember when she left us? But that's fine if she wants to be famous that's her problem."

"That's a bit harsh isn't, Takao?" Kyoujyu peered over his laptop.

"Like I care." He shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention to his blade.

"_Takao_!" Rei and Max called out together.

"We're here!" The boys jumped to the sound of Jam's voice.

They all stood as Cat and Jam entered the backyard. A quick smirk raced across Rei's face as he watched Jam walk closer toward him.

"Hey," Rei approached the two girls.

"Yeah, what took you so long?" Takao continued to focus on his blade, twisting and turning on the small gears.

"Oh we were at the studio," Cat explained as she reached deep into her coat jacket and revealed a small disc in hand. "I have something I would like to show you guys, is that okay?"

"Sure!" Kyoujyu replied, "You can slip that disc in my laptop."

"Thanks!" Cat stepped toward the boy and handed him the slender disc cover.

Kyoujyu was swift as he gently placed the disc inside his laptop. He ran his finger over the mouse pad and made a few clicks. Cat smiled as she watched the computer whiz work his magic on the disc she had given him. It was just like the youngster to know exactly how to work anything technology-wise.

"Hey after this, I want to know what you've all been up to." Cat looked at Max and Rei with a happy expression. "And- oh!"

Her cocoa-colored eyes had landed on Kai. He had been standing some distance from the group and seemed uninterested in what was going on. He had his arms crossed over his chest and an angry look on his face. It was obvious he didn't care at all about 'catching up' or what Cat had brought to share. Of course the whole situation didn't appear to bother the celebrity much; she was well used to the fact that Kai could care less about anything other than Beyblading.

"Why hello Kai," Cat said with a wink. "I didn't see you at the hotel last night. Mind telling me why you avoided me?"

"I didn't care." He replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "I didn't need to be there."

"A bit _rude_ if you ask me." Jam muttered under her breath as she glared at the oldest boy.

"Ah, it's finished loading!" Kyoujyu announced with joy.

Max, Rei, Takao and Hiromi huddled around the tiny computer screen to see what the disc had to show. A video player popped up on screen, a large button to unpause the video at the bottom. Kyoujyu swirled his fingers around on his mouse pad and hit the play button.

The group watched as a commercial began to play. The commercial was an ad for a make-up product. What the heck, since when was his old female buddy into make-up? A few seconds into the video a familiar face appeared. The boys awed as Cat appeared on screen. The make-up applied to her face and wearing a frilly dress, Cat danced about on video advertising the make-up brand. Takao felt his stomach sink. Again? This feeling? He reached down and placed his open hand on his gut as the video finished up. Max and Rei watched with wide eyes, amazed by the transformation from average girl to commercial actor.

"Wow," Kyoujyu remarked after the video had completed. "That was really you, Cat?"

"Yep!" She bounced up on her tiptoes as a red glow engulfed her face.

"That was really something!" Rei removed himself from the huddled group and approached his old friend, giving her a pat on the back as a congratulation for her work.

"Yeah, I agree!" Max stood up fully to greet Cat with a smile.

Takao turned away from the group his hand still on his belly. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw as Hiromi caught on to the odd behavior and turned his way. She walked over to him and extended her arm out to him. But before she could lay a finger on him, he swirled around to face her. The two eyed each other for a moment, both unsure of what to say. Where they both feeling this strange stomach pain?

"Takao?" Hiromi retracted her arm. "Are you all right? You look a little sick."

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." He lifted his hand off his gut and held it up to Hiromi.

"Takao?"

Said male blinked as he heard his name being called. He looked up to see Cat standing there with a look of concern on her face. She opened her mouth to ask another question and probably to make sure he was in good health, when her sister interrupted her.

"So, are you gonna tell Cat and me what's been going on since she's been gone? Cat here has been very worried about you all." Jam gave her sister a sly grin before elbowing her in the side.

"Jam!" Cat snapped, her cheeks bright red.

"It seems that we've got a few mysterious people following us around," Kyoujyu said as he returned his attention to his laptop. "Strangers with invisible Holy Beasts."

"Invisible?!" Cat's mouth dropped open wide.

"Yeah," Max lifted his blade to his face and stared at it. "Each member of their team has battled each one of us and won. They say they're after our Holy Beasts."

"And that's not all," Kyoujyu added. "Tomorrow we have a match with a team called Team Phykick."

"So we all got together, thanks to President Daitenji, to battle against them." Rei lifted is arm and gripped his fist. "So we're training for that."

"Ah, awesome." Cat grinned as she brought her balled fists to her face. "That sounds like the good 'ol days."

Kai let out a small sarcastic chuckle, his shoulders bouncing up and down as he did so. Takao turned at looked at the boy with confusion. What could be funny at a time like this?

"Well, I'm sure there is nothing to worry about!" Cat pounded her balled fist on her chest.

"There's a lot to worry about!" Hiromi cut in. "These guys have some serious training to do! Takao already lost _twice_ to one of those strange hooded guys!"

"HA! WHAT?" Jam let out a loud laugh. "The world champ?"

Takao growled. "What does it matter to you anyway?" He then stuck his nose up in the air. "It's not like you blade anyway. You don't know what you're talking about."

"It can be harder than it looks." Max pointed out, his finger lifted.

"Oh please." The elder sister shook her hand from side to side in front of her face. "Don't tell me I don't know what I'm talking about! I know _exactly_ what you mean."

"Do you, know?" Takao asked, his hands attached to his hips.

"Hey, Takao!" Cat bursted in. "My sister knows what she's talking about! She's a blader too you know."

"Oh?" Rei raised a brow as a grin spread across his face. "Is that right? Do you blade?"

"Sure," Jam's shoulders rose and shank in a sluggish shrug. "And I'm pretty good at it too. At least that's what Ralf thought so when I battled him."

"Ah!" Takao's mouth dropped open as he took one step toward the opposing female. "You fought Ralf?!"

"Of course, and I won too."

Cat let out a small snicker as she held her hand to her mouth. "When I was on tour we went to Europe and we ended up staying with Ralf while we were there!"

"Oh yeah?!" Takao rubbed his index finger under his nose before reaching around to his back. "Wanna prove it?" He then pulled his Beyblade launcher from behind his back and shifted it in Jam's direction.

"Oh please!" She waved her hand in an up and down motion. "I wouldn't waste my time."

"What?!" Takao jumped back, surprised by the older girl's reaction. "Why not?"

Cat then began to punch at the air with enthusiasm, "Oh come on Jam, I know you can beat him!"

"What?" Hiromi and Takao turned to Cat at once, both in shock.

"You're rooting for _her_?!" He snapped at Cat while lowering his blade launcher.

Cat turned to Takao with a wide smile equipped on her face. She brought both balled fists to her chest and gave him a firm head nod. His mouth dropped open and he felt his arm hit his side. He could barely believe what he was hearing. Rooting for the other opponent? How could she? He put his launcher back behind his back and looked to the ground.

He didn't know what to say or even how to say it. What could he say? Takao could feel the deep stabbing pain of hurt sink deep within his gut. He hated it. Pain was weakness and he couldn't stand for weakness. So he turned to the only other emotion he could, anger. He would suppress the anger for now, but it was building.

Cat opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a muffled ringing. Her eyes snapped open with surprise as she reached down into her jacket pocket. She then pulled out a small cellular phone. She flipped open the device and before speaking, pressed a small green button.

"Whadd'ya want?" She spoke in the phone with a demanding tone.

The girl poked out her lips as the voice on the other end of the phone spoke. The boys could only assume that it was Adof, seeing as he was her personal assistant. Takao curled his lip at the sight of Cat talking on her fancy cellular phone. It was apparent that she had come into some sum of money, the new clothes, shoes and phone. The idea of one his oldest friends' being super rich was sickening. How could his friend change so much in such a short period of time? It must be her new status of fame.

"All right," Cat let out a loud sigh. "We'll see you in a few hours than."

Without saying 'good bye', she pouted her lower lip in frustration and flipped her phone closed. She then stuffed the tiny cell phone back into her jacket pocket. She greeted the bladers with a smile and shrug of her shoulders.

"Apparently Adof forgot that I had something to do later on," She replied as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Sorry guys, I'm going to have to cut this visit short."

Takao turned away from the girl and stretched his arms behind his head. "It's not like you'll be missing anything." He said in a lazy tone. "Just boring training stuff, nothing like the _exciting_ magazine and commercial shots _you _do."

Cat puffed up her cheeks at him and his remark. "Hey! Well excuse me, Takao but I do have other _important_ things to do! Not that it concerns you."

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Takao lowered his hands and interlaced his fingers before placing his hands in front of his face in a feminine manner. "You have important things to do like wear makeup and dance in puffy pink dresses, I'm so sorry I forgot!"

"Ugh!" She threw her arms up into the air before turning her back to him. "At least…at least…"

"Haha!" Takao turned to face Cat with a wise smirk on his face and his finger pointed at her back. "You can't even think of a comeback."

"Takao!" Cat whined as she turned to face him once more.

"Hey, hey!" Max stepped between the two with both hands raised to each. "Relax, both of you."

"Takao, you're being a jerk." Jam interrupted the blond boy with her sharp mouth. "Quit it."

Takao stuck out is tongue at the older girl and pulled on his lower left eyelid. "Make me."

"Takao!" Hiromi reached toward the boy and grabbed him by the arm. "What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing!" He stuck his nose in the air and placed his hands on his hips.

"Is how he is all the time?" Jam asked her younger sister, frustration in her voice. "I don't remember you telling me Takao was a jerk."

"I must have forgotten!" Cat turned around to face the group. "But it doesn't matter," She lifted and dropped her shoulders in a shrug. "I'm not going to let _him_ ruin us catching up." She presented Max with a warm smile after turning her attention to the blond.

A bright red flash radiated off Max's face for a moment before he gave Cat a firm nod of his head. Takao rolled his eyes at Max's only reaction to the female. He then folded his arms over his chest and glared at Jam as if she were the cause for all the drama. Catching his glare, Jam returned the favor and lifted her arm and took a tight hold of Cat's shoulder.

"Cat, we should get going now."

"What?" Kyoujyu and Max exclaimed. "Why?"

"Because," Jam squeezed her hand on her younger sister's shoulder, urging her to listen. "Takao is pissing me off."

"Can't you stay a bit longer?" Rei stepped forward and placed his gentle hand atop of Jam's, which still rested on Cat's shoulder.

The two looked at one another for a moment, Cat still in between the two. The celebrity let a small awkward chuckle leave her lips as she looked at both Rei and Jam. The eldest girl's facial emotion shifted from angry to sultry. She stared at the black-haired boy with interest in her eyes. Rei returned the favor by applying pressure on her hand with his own.

"Uh," Cat coughed as she gently pulled away from the two. "Anyway!"

"Sorry Rei, but I think it's best if we left now." Jam said as she pulled back her arm and let it hit her side.

"All right then." Rei let out a sighed.

"Come on then," Jam turned to her sibling and began to pull her by her jacket. "Say good bye now."

Cat's eyes grew wide as she was dragged away by her sister. She looked back at the fading image of her former team. She quickly waved her arm back and forth and gave the group a silly grin. It wasn't long before she was out of sight. Takao and Max both let out loud long sighs before looking to one another.

As the two boys stared at one another Takao's stare turn into a glare, "What? I didn't mean to make her mad!" He protested his innocence with a defensive pose.

"It's just as well," Hiromi voice seemingly appeared from nowhere. "You guys need to train anyway."

The group fell silent. Takao knew that he had done wrong by angering Cat's sister and in some strange ways he was saddened to see his old friend leave. But he couldn't let on to the others that he was hurt in anyway. Either way as much as he hated to admit it, Hiromi was right, they needed to train.

"I'll be right back," Kai's voice turned heads.

Takao's mouth dropped open and he lowered his launcher. "Where are you going?!"

Without an answer, Kai ran off out of Takao's backyard. He took a tight turn and headed down the street. Where the heck did he think he was running off to? Just when Takao didn't think things could become any more awkward! Ugh, if _he _wanted to chase after Cat then so be it. It was no skin off his back.

Act End.


	4. First Arc: Act Four

Bittersweet Melody

First Arc: Act Four

The sun had just begun to set and a pink color filled the sky. Kai could feel heat come off his own body as he sprinted down the street until he found what he was looking for. The two sisters were still walking, now through the park. He stopped for a moment when his eyes landed on the girls. He stopped to think for a moment, was he doing the right thing by chasing after them? He wasn't sure. Seeing the girls walk further away, he decided, without much thought, to continue his chase.

"Hey!"

Cat and Jam both turned to the sound of his voice. The two girls looked at one another for a moment, confused by the boy's actions. They both returned their eyes to Kai as he stood in front of the two, his back straight his eyes still.

"Kai?" Cat tilted her head to one side.

"I can see that you two need a moment," Jam let a snicker pass her lips. "I'll walk ahead then. Catch up as soon as you can, Cat." She turned away and began walking north.

"What? You think of something mean Takao didn't already say?"

Kai let out a groan and rolled his eyes at the younger female. "No," He then crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes at the girl. "I have a question for you."

Cat again moved her head to one side in confusion. Her brown eyes widened and her lips parted. So she wasn't expecting this, was she? No surprise there, after all, this girl had a habit of being naïve.

But with the threat of meaningless drama being played out between her and Takao, Kai wasn't going to risk anything. She had come back into their lives, whether anyone liked it or not and if it was going to cause drama he was going to nip it in the bud now. With that thought out, he also had his _own _questions for the girl he'd known for so long.

"Why-" Kai began as he stared sternly at the girl.

"Why what?"

His brow twitched. The boy stood silent for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts after being cut off.

"Well?" Cat poked her lips outward. "Why what?"

Kai closed his eyes in irritation. "Are you finished interrupting?" He was now beginning to remember why he did not particularly like this girl. "Why did you decide to come back?"

She stood shell-shocked for a moment. So his question really did have a harsh effect on her? The look on her face spelled out her emotions like a book. And did he detect a slight pink dusting coming over her chubby cheeks? No, she knew what he was asking and why. This was not new news to him; he knew her well enough now. They _both _knew he wasn't stupid.

After a moment, Cat frowned. No doubt that his question was echoing in her head. They both knew the truth; she might as well come out with it. It was just a matter of if she'd be truthful to everyone, and he was sure she wasn't ready for _that_ just yet.

"I'm on tour," A simple answer fell from the singer's lips. "But you knew that, I'm sure."

"I _knew_ that." He growled. "But that's not the reason you're here. Now what is the real reason?"

She twitched. "I don't know what else to tell you."

"Don't be stupid." Kai snapped at the girl, causing her to flinch. "I know you planned on coming here, don't tell me otherwise." He allowed let his crossed arms fall to his sides. "I have an idea why you're here but I'm not sure yet. I just wanted to verify it."

"What?" Cat's mouth dropped open several inches. "You're wrong!" She protested, stomping her foot on the ground in anger.

"Fine." Kai began to turn away from the girl. "I think I'll know shortly if I'm right." He then looked over his shoulder at the girl. "You'll end up telling me whether you know it now or not."

With that the boy began his walk back to Takao's home. He knew his premonition would come to pass. When was he ever wrong about something like this? Now that he was done speaking to that dunce of a girl, he could move on to Takao.

He was going to let the 'Champ' have it whether he liked it or not. Nothing was going to come in the way of winning the tournament this year. Even if that meant disconnecting Cat from the team forever. They didn't need the excess stress and he would _not_ stand for it.

He was going to end this here and now.

XoXoX

Night had fallen on them. The warm summer's air had become cool and light. The boys slept together inside of his dojo. Their blankets and pillows in disarray on the wooden ground. Their clothes were not far from their original owners, Takao being the only one not to fold them.

Ugh, what was keeping him up? He should have been asleep hours ago! Takao rose from his pile of blankets and began walking. He stepped quietly over his teammates, being careful not to stir them in any way. He then made his way into the kitchen. With slow steps he crept over toward the cupboard and removed a cup from the top shelf. He turned the faucet on and began to fill the cup. Once full, he lifted the cup to his lips and began to take a sip of water.

"Takao."

Said male jumped at the sound of Kai's voice behind him. The unexpected voice caused him to choke on his water and he began to cough. He balled his hand to make a fist and began to pound on his chest.

"K-Kai?" H managed to speak as he lifted his arm to his mouth to wipe away any water hanging off his lips.

"Takao," Kai spoke standing in the doorway of kitchen, his body against the left side of the wall. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," The champ narrowed his eyes at his ultimate rival. "What's wrong with _you_? Sneaking up on me in the middle of the night."

"Don't lie to me." Kai snarled, his voice low. "You've been acting strange ever since Hiromi brought Cat up. What's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem." He muttered as he returned his attention to the kitchen sink.

"You two are just alike, you know that?" The older boy growled as he lowered his head. "You both deny any wrong doing. You're both stubborn to a fault."

"What are you talking about?" Takao hissed, rotating his body to face Kai once again.

"When I asked her the same question, she gave me the same answer you just gave me." He shook his head back and forth, saddened by the stupidity he found in both Cat and Takao.

"You asked her what?" He felt his mouth dropped several inches in surprise.

"Why should that matter," Kai turned his back to him and shrugged his shoulders. "Not like you care anyway." He was silent for a moment before he glanced over his shoulder at the younger male. "Or do you?"

"I don't!" Takao slammed his fist down on the kitchen counter. "She left us, remember? I don't care what she does anymore."

"All right then."

The boys let silence overcome them. The air between them grew still as the two settled their emotions. Why did this have to happen now? Why did she have to return now, when things were so tense? As far as he knew, she left them for good. When she left their friendship was over and suddenly wanted to come back? It wasn't right. There was no excuse for popping in and out of his life the way she had.

"Just don't let this upset bother you tomorrow." The words fell out of Kai's mouth slowly. "We don't need this meaningless drama interfering with the match. Don't let the team down, Takao."

Takao lowered his head. This was true. In that sense, Kai could not be wrong. The team needed him, maybe now more than ever. He could not let this little incident ruin him mentally when he had such an important match coming up. He had to be ready physically, mentally and spiritually. Meaningless drama was no use here.

He watched as Kai stepped away into the darkness of night. Takao could only assume the boy had taken himself back to his bed. With a sigh, as he stood in the kitchen alone. What was he thinking? Why was this bothering him so much? Perhaps it was the idea of losing such a dear friend or perhaps it was like he lost a sibling. Either way he couldn't let it distract him. He had a battle with team Phykick the following day and nothing would stand in his way of victory.

XoXoX

Days passed the teens as if they were minutes. The day of their fated match with team Phykick had come and gone within an instant. The fated match, much to their surprise, had been a trick, which lead the team being locked away on an island. A day or so passed with no news of Takao or the other's whereabouts. Ryu, Takao's Grandfather had almost exploded with worry and had gone on a rampage looking for his grandson. President Daitenji had become sick with concern and guilt for having set up the match in the first place. Their prayers were answered when President Daitenji got in contact with Takao and found where he and others were located. He was quick with a helicopter and picked the group up and returned them home, all safe.

Safe, but not all in good health, Takao had injured his leg during the heist. Upon returning home, the boy had been admitted to a hospital. Now located at the local hospital and was being well taken care of.

Hiromi stepped down the street with light steps. She had her arms crossed up over her chest, holding a stack of papers in them. She had some work to deliver to Takao homework, every single sheet. She had to admit to herself, she found joy in bringing Takao pain. But she had to stop for a moment and ponder about this, why did she find excitement in doing these things to that idiot boy? Perhaps it was because she got some kind of attention out of it.

Or maybe…no, that was impossible. She shook her head from side to side in denial and tightened her grip on the sheets of paper she held.

"Hiromi!"

Hiromi lifted her brows to the sound of her name being called. She looked over her slender shoulder to see some approaching her at a fast rate. It didn't take more than a few minutes for her to realize whom it was running toward her. It was Cat, the very same Cat that she had reintroduced the team. Hiromi let out a loud sigh, why did she even suggest that Takao meet back up with her?

"Hey!" Cat waved to the brunette after catching up with her.

"Hello, Cat." Hiromi said in a mild tone, her eyes on the street ahead of her.

The strange female paused vocally for a moment, her eyes landing on the stack of papers she was holding. Cat lifted her index finger to her lips, she was thinking. Catching wind of the celebrity's silence and turned to give her a confused look.

"So, where are you off to?" She finally asked, no doubt still puzzled by the papers she was carrying.

"The hospital."

"Oh," A smile spread across Cat's face. "Me too. I have a jerk there I have to visit."

"Uh-huh." She inhaled a deep breath and returned her eyes to the road ahead.

"Hiromi?"

The shorter female turned and looked again at the female standing beside her. Cat had stopped walking. Several steps ahead, she came to a halt after seeing the singer pause. She turned to face Cat, feeling more confused than ever.

"Cat? What's the matter?"

"I was just thinking about something, that's all." She shook her head and began walking once again. "How long are you going to stay?"

Hiromi tilted her head to one side. "Stay? Stay where?"

"For the visit. How long are you going to stay?" Cat asked, her voice low.

"I don't know." She replied as the steps she took picked up speed.

"Because," Cat bit down on her lower lip, "Because I need to speak with Takao. Alone."

Hiromi's shoulders shot upward. She had come to a complete halt. She turned around to see that Cat had stopped mid step once again. What the heck was going on? What could this strange girl mean? She had to talk to Takao _alone_? What was so important that she had to speak with Takao alone for? How could she _not_ be suspicious about this? She narrowed her eyes at Cat. Something was amiss here.

"Not long then."

"Sorry." Cat inhaled and gave a large sigh.

"Not a problem," Hiromi turned back around and once again began her walk to the hospital.

XoXoX

"You have a visitor!"

Takao was sitting up in bed when an older nurse had informed him of his visitor, it was Hiromi no doubt. He let out a sigh and laid his hand on his bandaged leg. It was still causing him some slight pain. It had not been long since he and his team had been rescued from that strange island where those strange bladers lurked.

A moment of no activity later, the room door opened and Hiromi stepped lightly in. Over her chest lay the stack of papers; Takao's smile dropped at the sight of these papers, surely they were homework sheets. How perfect, homework at a time like this! That was all he needed, to do more work.

"Takao," Hiromi stepped into the room.

What no smile? She _always _had an evil smirk when she came to visit him with work! No grin, not even a lifted brow. Something was wrong; he could _smell_ it on her. He hadn't known this female for any extended period of time but if there was one thing he knew well were her emotions.

"Hiromi…" He said, feeling worry for her. "What's the-"

The room door opened a bit wider as Takao spoke. Another body was about to enter. He blinked in surprise, Kyoujyu? It had to be. Hiromi then stepped to one side and there before his eyes stood Cat. His eyes grew as he saw the girl. How could this be? Why would _she_ come and visit _him_?

"C-Cat?"

"Takao."

The room fell silent. Hiromi's eyes darted to the floor, obviously feeling partially responsible for bringing the girl with her. The annoying female was now well aware that he wanted nothing to do with Cat but here she was standing before him. Hiromi took slow steps toward his bedside. Takao watched as she dropped the stack of papers on the lower half of his hospital bed. With her head lowered, to where her brown hair covered her eyes, she refused to say a word. It was as if the stack of papers were silent as they hit his bed. She then turned her back to him and without even looking over her shoulder, spoke.

"Here's your school work, Takao. I'll see you later."

Takao lifted his hand to stop Hiromi but she was already sprinting out the open door. He took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. Something was wrong with her but he couldn't tell exactly what. Perhaps she felt sick or something, but it was unlike her not to tease him about his homework.

Takao's attention quickly shifted. Cat was there, standing in the doorway, her hair shining from the sunlight that entered the room. The two stared at one another both silent verbally but mentally screaming at one another, at least on his end anyway. His eyes fell on the papers Hiromi had left him. He could no longer stare at his former friend. Small footsteps echoed through the room, she was approaching him. He felt his body stiffen as she moved toward him. The sick feeling in his gut had returned to him. Why did this sick stomach follow him whenever Cat was around? Was he so angered by her presence that it sickened him? It must, it only appeared when she was around him.

"Takao…"

He flinched at the call of his name.

"Takao, I wanted to see how you were." She continued to speak, Takao's eyes still glued to the papers on his bed. "I was really worried about you and the team." Her voice flowed into his ears slowly. "Especially when I heard that you were hurt." Cat sat down beside the bed. "Mind telling me what happened?"

"Not much to tell." Takao replied with a swift remark to end the conversation short.

"Oh?" She raised a brow. "That's not what Max told me."

He twitched. Max had filled her in on what happened? How could Max betray him like that? To speak with the enemy? But it wasn't unlike Max to tell Cat what had happened and he knew why the blond would.

"Quite a story if you ask me."

Takao snapped back into reality. He turned to Cat with a stern look. _Quite a story_? It wasn't just a story it was the actuality that had happened to him and his team. An actuality that had ended with him in the hospital, it was more than a story. How could he _not _be angry when she said things like that? Then again, it was beginning to feel like everything she said made him angry.

"Yeah well, nothing much you can do about it now." He said as he turned his head away from the girl and looked out the window.

"Takao," She began as she placed her hand on his bed sheet. "I'm really worried about these people coming after you."

"Tsh," He shrugged his shoulders, his head still turned to the window. "Why, I'm not worried about it. You have _better_ things to worry about, remember?"

"Takao!" Cat snapped, causing the boy in front of her to flinch. "What's the matter with you? Are you mad at me?"

"Why in world would I _ever_ be mad at you, Cat?" He replied as he turned to the girl, a glare equipped on his face.

The two fell quiet. Cat looked down at her knees and gripped on her pants. She then closed her eyes tight and bit down on her lower lip. She then let out a small sigh. Takao let out a small 'humph' before turning back around to face the window. He looked outside for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts. He felt his eyes land on his bandaged foot.

"You know," She began in a soft voice. "I would have given anything to be there."

What did she just say? He turned to her with an arched brow and curled lip. Why would she _want_ to be stuck on an island set to explode if the team didn't meet the villain's demands? Sounded crazy to him. He let out another long sigh and shook his head. What a stupid thing to say. This girl must have been out of her good mind.

"Yeah, being stuck on an exploding island is lots of fun."

"That's not what I meant." She snapped back.

"What does it matter now?" He threw his arms behind his head and fell backward on to his soft pillow.

"Takao-"

Enough was enough.

"No," Takao lifted a solo hand into the air, interrupting her. "Cat," He lifted himself up once again in a sitting position and looked the girl dead in the eyes. "I think I should tell you something." Her body stiffened as he continued, "I don't think it's a good idea for you to come and see me anymore."

"W-what?"

"It's just not…not a good idea." His eyes fell on his injured leg.

This was for the good of the team, it wasn't a good idea for him and Cat to communicate any longer. It was only causing unnecessary drama. It was causing unnecessary harm to his emotional status. He was too focused on his old friend and what she had done the previous year and it was taking him away from his team.

"Takao," Her voice strained, "I-I can't do that, you're my friend. You're like my-"

"Cat, it's not a good idea."

Her fingertips gripped at the hem of her pants. Was she having a hard time thinking of a reply? Her large eyes glazed over with tears and she had begun to chew on her bottom lip. Her eyebrows dipped over her eyes and she clenched her fists. Was she repressing the urge to cry?

Without any words, she lifted her body from his bedside. She then turned on her heel and made a beeline for the exit. Her head tipped downward between her shoulders as her feet came to a stop just before the door. In the midst of the silence, her tiny voice called out.

"I still wish I could have been there."

Another stupid comment? Ugh, he growled under his breath and turned his head to one side, away from her. He couldn't stand the girl at this point. He let out a grunt and crossed his arms over his chest. He had to do this; it was in the best interest of his team. He needed to be as focused as he could be. People were after his Holy Beast, his Dragoon. He couldn't let drama sidetrack him. Blading was his life and nothing would come in the way of that.

Act End.


	5. First Arc: Act Five

Bittersweet Melody

First Arc: Act Five

Days passed without a single word. Between the days of their last confrontation the world champion and his team has come across a number of different situations. Thanks to President Daitenji, it was told to them the name of the clocked blader team. They were called 'The Saint Shields', or something stupid like that, didn't matter much to him. Ozuma, Dunga, Mariam and Yusuf were challenging but they had nothing compared to him and his Dragoon!

But then again, Rei and Max had come across the siblings Mariam and Yusuf and battled. They suffered a bitter, embarrassing defeat but he couldn't let their loss be in vain! He was going to face Ozuma again and he had proved himself by winning. But something Ozuma had said kept repeating in his mind.

"_You need to practice your technique."_

What was that supposed to mean? Of course nothing good could come out of a statement like that. More practice? How could that be, when he was the winner of their fight. Surely Ozuma was sore about losing. Or perhaps…was he trying to help? He couldn't be sure and he wasn't going to take any more risks.

He was only sure that there were many people out to get him and his teammate's Holy Beasts. Team Phykick had developed their own Holy Beasts: Electric Holy Beasts. How the hell were they supposed to fight something like that?

To fight back against any threat Kyoujyu had prepared his own training routine to aid Takao and his team fight back against the Electric Holy Beasts. A ridged work out that sent him and his friends through a loop. Running, push-ups, sit-ups all in an effort to become better at their sport. Ugh! When were they going to get a break?!

Running on at the local beach, in the sand, was _not_ a good idea.

If 'cutting off' connections with Cat Greco was supposed to make things easier to deal with, why hadn't this training been easier? Then again, his mind _was _free of drama, right? Of course there was the occasional squabble with Hiromi but that was to be expected. The nervousness in his gut, however, had stopped since then and he hated to admit it but he hadn't felt this free in _weeks. _It was nice to be normal again!

"Come on guys!" Hiromi shouted as she ran alongside the boys.

Did she have to give out orders like some kind of drill sergeant? Gah. For whatever reason Hiromi felt found it necessary to work out with them. But even if she was shouting out commands like a P.E. teacher, at least it was better than dealing with Cat and her drama! He just needed that part of his life to be done and over with. He had things he needed to be worried about.

"Let's take a break!" Max panted, his running feet coming to a halt.

The boys nearly collapsed on themselves after taking a break from their running. It was hot _and_ they had been training on the beach all afternoon. There was only so much the team could do to improve their blading. Perhaps physical training was too much? He could not find time to argue this, all he knew was that the training must continue. He had to get better.

"Any one got any water?" Max managed to speak, his throat sounding dry.

"Here."

A clear plastic water bottle appeared from what seemed nowhere. Without looking or asking, Max reached upward and wrapped his hand around the bottle. He twisted off the plastic cap and began to suck down the cool liquid. After finishing his swing of water, Max let out a satisfied sigh and wiped the excess sweat from his forehead.

"Thanks!" He replied, standing up straight.

Takao's eyes followed to look at who he assumed was Kyoujyu. But his eyes landed on a female standing in front of him. Cat?! His eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat. What the heck was _she_ doing here? Didn't he make his request clear enough?

The look on Max's face turned from confusion to delightful surprise. The blond hadn't seen the celebrity in days, so he had to be excited. With all their trouble with The Saint Shields, none of them had much time to be social.

"Cat!" The American boy exclaimed with joy.

The other tired boys turned up to see Cat standing in front of Max with a smile on her face. She turned to the rest of the group, water bottle in hand. Cat stepped toward Rei and opened the water bottle for the boy. As she stepped to one side it became obvious that Cat was not alone. There standing behind her was her sister, Jam.

"Hello Jam." Rei smiled at the older girl.

"Here, drink this," Cat said to the black-haired boy as she handed him the bottle.

"Thanks." He then began to take a few sips from the bottle.

Takao twitched. How arrogant! So she thought she could just come waltzing back into their lives? He had made his request as obvious as possible! What was she thinking? This was not what he needed at the moment; he needed peace and quiet and time to train. Drama was the last thing on his priority list. The team leader growled under his breath as he threw his arms over his chest and turned away from the girl.

"What are you doing here?" Max asked, now appearing refreshed.

Rei handed the bottle back to Cat, a smile on his face. Before she could answer, she looked in Kai's direction and approached him. "Well, I was in the neighborhood and thought I might check in." She explained as she held the bottle up to Kai's face. "Grandpa said you all would be down here."

He twitched again. She had talked to _his_ Grandfather? Why was she so insistent on talking to him? Takao felt his stomach do another flip. He lifted his hand and ran his fingers through his blue hair. He then removed his cap from his head and began to fan himself off.

Cat looked to Kai and shook the bottle at him. He said nothing as she continued to shake the bottle at him. The loner's lip curled at the female, her offer obviously not impressing him.

"Drink." She snorted.

Kai let out a grumble before snatching the bottle from her hands. He pressed the bottle against his lips and began to take a few sips. Takao had to admit, a drink of ice-cold water _would _be refreshing right about now. But how could he face _her _after their last meeting at the hospital?

Cat stepped toward Hiromi and extended her arm to the other female. She had offered the water bottle to the brunette. The younger female appeared surprised reached out and took the bottle from Cat's hands. Hiromi gazed at the bottle for a moment, seeing that there was about a fourth of a cup of the water left. The BBA's cheerleader's eyebrows dropped in disappointment as she looked at the more than half empty bottle.

"Go ahead; you and Takao have the rest." Cat said in a simple tone before turning her back to the couple.

"So what are _you_ here for?" Takao grunted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jam approached the group, her hands to her hips.

He turned around to face the rest of the group. "Cat I told you not to come around anymore."

"What?!" Max, Kyoujyu, Rei, Hiromi and Jam exclaimed in unison.

"Takao, what are you talking about?" Max rushed over to his friend.

"It's exactly what it sounds like." His eyebrows lowered as his anger grew.

"Cat?" Rei turned to the young female.

She looked in the opposite direction that Takao had been looking in. "It's true." She spoke in a low voice. "Takao and I have decided not to talk to one another any longer."

Kai's mouth dropped and eyes darted over to Takao. He stared at the boy in amazement. Was he surprised? He had no reason to be; after all it was _his _idea to cut off communications with the pop star. Takao felt his eyes dart away from Kai, though the older boy continued his shocked stare.

"No, this isn't right." Kyoujyu followed Max and rushed toward him, his hands extended outward "Takao, you can't do this."

"Why not?"

"Why should you two stop talking?" Max asked, trying to change the stubborn male's mind. "What good will come out of this?"

The champ flinched. He wasn't feeling bad about this all of a sudden, was he? No, it couldn't be. This was the way it had to be. Kai was right; things with Cat Greco had to end here. This was the best move the team could make. No more distractions, no more sidetracking.

"That doesn't matter now," Cat spoke, breaking the boys back into reality. "Just because Takao and I aren't talking anymore doesn't mean I can't speak to the rest of you."

Takao growled, "Yes it does!" The female blinked in confusion as he continued to snap at her. "We can't have you around bothering us anymore! We have to train; our Holy Beasts are at stake!"

"Bothering you?!" Cat shouted her fists balled tightly, "I haven't said anything to you!"

"You're a distraction." Takao grunted.

Cat shut her eyes tight and lowered her head. She began to shake her balled fists in anger. The same facial expression she presented last night had come back with vengeance. She bit her lip and shut her eyes tight, an obvious sign that she was fighting back the urge to cry. Sweat had begun to build on her brow and before anyone could speak further, she exploded.

"Oh? And _she_ isn't?"

The group turned to see that Cat was pointing at someone. Her arm was raised up high, her index finger pointed outward. The boys followed the direction of her finger and saw that it led to Hiromi. The boy's eyes widened before they turned back around to look at Cat. She stood there, her face and eyes, now open, growing red.

"What?" Hiromi's mouth dropped open from shock.

"Why…why is it okay for _her_ to be here…" Cat lowered her face, her chin touching her neck. "But not me?"

Silence filled the salty air, the crashing of the waves, the only sound to be heard. Takao had returned his glare to Cat and he stood proud. He wasn't about to back down now; he wouldn't let anything get in the way of his team winning. No distractions.

She left _them. _They hadn't hurt her the way she had hurt them. She deserted them at the time they needed her the most. How was he supposed to forget that? How could everyone else forget that? Things could never go back to the way they were. Things were different now, and the rest of the team had to come to grips with it.

"She didn't desert us."

Cat's head rose to the words that fell out of Takao's mouth. Did he really say that? The words fell from his lips before he could consider them. But it was the truth, wasn't it? There was no arguing it now; she left them for some stupid dream. A dream that obviously was more important as their friendship.

"You left." He continued to speak. "Once you got what you wanted, you left us." He looked at his sand-covered shoes. "No one wanted you to leave, but you did. No letters, no phone calls, not a thing. You deserted us."

"I did not!" Cat screamed, her voice now shaky and unsteady.

"Ask everyone here," He lifted his head and looked the girl straight in the eye. "We used to be a team, but you broke that."

Cat scanned the group in front of her: Max, Kyoujyu, Rei and then finally Kai. They all refused to look at the female, each for their own reasons no doubt. Her shoulders tensed for a moment but the relaxed and drop.

"I-I…" She stuttered as she brought her hands to her face, trying to shield her red eyes.

"That's enough."

The boys looked to see that Jam had stepped in front of her sister. She had her arms crossed tightly across her chest. She had a look on a face that could kill. Jam's beautiful, long dark hair danced in the salty ocean air as she stood before the boys.

"I won't stand here and let you talk to my sister this way."

"It's the truth," Takao added, causing the older sister's eyebrow to twitch. "I'm sorry if you can't handle that."

"Is that why…" Cat's unstable voice came from behind her sister's back. "Is that why you've been so mean, Takao?"

He turned his nose up at her. He couldn't feel bad for her now. What she did was something he could not forgive. She left him, left his family behind. After all the years together, all the battles she removed herself from it. Were things _that _bad that she had to leave? It had to have been, why else would she give them up? Why else would she give _him_ up?

"Fine." The boy's ears twitched to the sound of Cat's voice. "I understand. None of you want anything else to do with me."

Max looked at the troubled girl with large, innocent eyes. "No that's not-"

"No," Cat lifted her hand into the air, causing Max to pause mid-sentence. "I'm through with the arguing. Good bye, Takao."

Max's mouth hung open as he watched the girl begin to walk away from the group, her feet taking heavy steps through the sand. Her head hung low on her shoulders, her hair covering her eyes. Jam turned to look at her hurt sister. She trailed after her, shooting one last glare at the boys before leaving. Takao grunted, refusing to watch the sisters leave the beach. This is what he wanted. He wanted to be left alone, nothing to distract him from his training.

"We should get back to the work out." Takao announced as he turned his back to the team and began to step away from them.

"Takao?" Hiromi approached the blue-haired boy, attempting to place her hand on his shoulder. "Are you al-"

"I'm fine!" He shouted, causing the worried female to twitch and take a single step backward. "I'm just fine…"

XoXoX

"So what are we going to do about this?" Ozuma's ears twitched to the sound of Dunga's voice coming from behind him.

The Saint Shields had gathered together in their usual spot, an abounded warehouse. This was the place where Ozuma and Takao had battled the earlier day. Of course, Ozuma had only tested the world champ in that battle and let him win as a mean of examining his true strength. Now he and his team stood within their hideout, pondering about this new 'situation' about team BBA.

It wasn't anything the leader of The Saint Shields would normally drabble in, this social drama, but this situation just could turn out in their favor, if they played their cards right.

"Hm, good question." Mariam let out a loud sigh as she sat on the ground, one leg crossed over the other.

"Why should we let this bother our plans?" Yusuf leaned up against his sister and gave a lazy yawn. "It's just some boring social drama. Nothing we should care about."

Ozuma plopped down on a nearby crate and placed his chin on his empty palm. "I know it sounds unimportant to us right now but…" He closed his eyes as he collected his thoughts. "It might be a problem for us later."

"Why?" Dunga grunted, dissatisfied with his leader's statement.

"Just a feeling."

"That's it? A _feeling_?" The tanned male snorted, throwing his hands on his hips and turning his face away from the team.

"I think it would be a good idea if we follow that girl." He moved his hand from under his chin.

"What? You mean that singer-girl?" Dunga turned back around, his jaw hanging open, "You're not serious are you?"

"Are you up for it, Yusuf?" Ozuma looked down at the youngest member of the team.

"Sure, if you think it's useful." Yusuf agreed with a simple shoulder shrug.

The small team leader gave his group a satisfied smile. "I do."

XoXoX

"_I need to be by myself for a while. I need to think about a few things."_

Cat let out a large sigh. Her feet touched the gravel beneath her as she pushed herself back and forth. She had taken a break from Takao and from being a celebrity and found herself sitting alone at the nearby playground. Her hands and fingers wrapped around the connecting chain of the swing. Cat lifted her two feet upward and gently began to push herself back and forth. It was now sunset. She was alone; she had separated from her sister to be alone.

There were things she had to think about. People she had to think about. Why and how could this happen? Since when did Takao hold a grudge against her and her past choices? Had she been so blind to not see her decisions hurting others around her? But why couldn't he just be happy for her and her newfound fame?

Anger fueled her to push herself higher on the swing. Dust kicked upward into the air as she pushed and pushed. Why? Why couldn't he just be proud of her? Why did he have to be angry? It was apparent to her that Takao had turned the rest of the team on her. Kyoujyu, Max, Rei and Kai they all agreed with him no doubt. And Hiromi? How could Takao _replace_ her like that?

"It's not fair!" She shouted aloud.

The girl pushed on, flying higher into the air. The whole swing set began to rock back and forth as the female pushed. She shoved her two feet out in front of her body and her heels grinded with the ground causing her to stop the swinging process. After coming to a halt, she hopped off the swing set. Her two feet hit the ground hard, causing more dust to disburse in the air.

"He…he…they…" She muttered to herself, her eyes on the ground below her.

Cat then slammed her fists against her sides. She then began to drag her feet through the gravel. What use was it to complain about it now? Takao wasn't going to change his mind on the matter he was far too stubborn. She let out a grunt and threw her hands into her jacket pockets. She then began to walk toward the street. She might as well go home, no point in staying out too late and catching a cold.

She looked up to see the empty street before her. The singer could only wonder, how many times did Ryu take her and Takao to this park when they were children? Countless times and countless laughs. Why couldn't it be like that now? She felt her heart ache as her memories flashed before her eyes. Her and Takao…together not as friends but as siblings.

Cat lifted her hand to her forehead and looked off into the distance. Strange, there was a black-colored van headed her way. She cocked a brow, a black van? She watched the van approach her at an accelerated rate. As the van drew closer the speed decreased. Was it stopping for directions? Tilting her head to one side, watched as the large vehicle came to a slow stop beside her. The van door then slid open to reveal to strange men in side. Both men were dressed in business suites and wore sunglasses.

"Do you need directions?" Cat asked the taller blond man.

"Cat Greco?" He replied in question.

"Oh, so you've heard of me!" She released a strain of nervous giggles before throwing her hand behind her head. "How can I help you?"

"Come with us."

"What?" Her smile flipped upside down.

"Here," The taller blond man then reached outward and grabbed Cat by one arm.

What the heck?! The girl let out a shriek, which caused the tall man to wrap his gloved hand around her mouth. She continued to let out small yelps and muffled screams as she squirmed around in the man's arms. The man pulled the young teen inside the van and slid the door shut with a loud slam. The blond man then turned to his driving counterpart and commanded him to drive. The car sped off, letting loose a loud screech as he drove off down the street.

Act End.


	6. First Arc: Act Six

Bittersweet Melody

First Arc: Act Six

Jam let out a loud sigh as she covered her eyes with her arms. She laid backward on her couch, stretching her legs outward. Now _this _was her idea of relaxation. There was nothing better than laying down on a big couch with her laptop at her side. She removed her arms from her face and peered down at her laptop, which was sitting a few feet away on the coffee table.

Earlier that day Jam had been using the internet to look up some information for herself and had left her internet window open. A chiming sound alerted her that she had received an e-mail. Reacting to the instant mail, she sat herself upright and reached outward toward the laptop. Her fingers danced across the tiny keyboard and her index finger swirled on the mouse pad. An e-mail from Ralf? Now this should be interesting.

"Oh," Jam said with sarcasm. "He actually e-mailed me."

Her eyes scanned the screen as she read the message. How flattering, the great and all might Ralf took time out of _his important_ day to message her? Perhaps she had left an impression on him? She had to laugh to herself as her mind fluttered with the memories of him.

Sure he was mature in all the ways of a gentlemen but he was naïve to the real world. She had to admit, he was a spoiled rich boy but he was also kind and gentle. She slammed her open palms on her face. Why did Ralf continue to have this effect on her? A slight blush ran over her face as she removed her hands from her face and continued to read the message he had sent her.

"I want to see you as soon as possible. I am willing and able to send a plane out to you when you are ready."

"Back to Europe?" Jam sighed to herself, her back falling on to the couch. "Might be nice."

XoXoX

"Welcome,"

Two large doors swung open before Cat. She growled as she peered over her shoulder at the two men that had taken her hostage at the park. The men had explained to her that they were with a new Beyblading corporation and had access to the best Beyblades and Beyblade parts. They had been in search of a new team, a team that would test out some of their 'new equipment'. She humbled the stranger and agreed to come and see what types of 'equipment' this new organization had to offer.

"You know you didn't _have to_ pull me into that van!" Cat hissed at the two men. "Try not to make it look like KIDNAPPING, you know."

"Miss Greco,"

The girl twitched to the call of her name. She took her eyes off the two men who had brought her to the building and looked forward to see two more strange men standing before her. One older, dressed in a lab outfit the other younger and dressed in an odd suit. What the heck?

"Allow me to introduce myself," The older man in the lab coat approached the young female with one hand extended out to her. "I am Dr. B."

"All right…" She hesitated for a moment before shaking hands with the doctor.

"And this is Gideon." Dr. B turned to his superior and offered the young girl's hand to the oddly dressed man.

"Hello…" She curled her lip at the man named Gideon and shook his hand. "Excuse me gentlemen but I'm really not interested in-"

"Please," Gideon released the girl's hand before interrupting her. "Allow me to explain."

"Sir, I'm just not-" She began but was cut short.

"Our organization has been specializing with new Beyblade equipment and we would like you, Cat Greco, to give it a try." The stranger explained as he turned his back to the girl and begun to walk ahead of her.

She began to follow the man as he toured her through the lab and watched as other men at large computer screens tapped away at their keyboards. What the heck was all this, all this work just for some new Beyblade equipment? The tiny female looked back at Gideon to see that he had not stopped walking. At this, she dashed toward him to catch up with the man, might as well listen to what he had to say.

"You see if we got an upcoming celebrity like you, Cat to test and market our equipment then it would greatly help us." Gideon spoke his voice low. "Don't you agree?"

"Yes sir but I can say something?" She cleared her throat in order to grab their attention. "I'm not sure I'm the proper person for this job. I mean, I don't Beyblade very much and I'm not very good."

"Oh please," Gideon turned back around to face the female with a grin. "Don't be so modest! And my dear, with our equipment you will surely improve. How about you give it a try?"

"Sir, I just don't think it's a very good idea." She shook her head from left to right. "I-"

"Please Miss Greco give it a chance?"

"I-I can't." Cat stuttered as her fear began to sink deeper, she took a single step backward. "I'm sorry but I can't!" She shouted before twisting around and charging toward the exit.

The same two strange men that had driven her to the building stood before the exit, blocking it. She let out a small gasp before her feet came to a complete halt. She turned around to see Gideon and Dr. B still standing in their original positions. The fearful girl let out a whimper, turning back to the exit and gripping her fists. This was wrong, this was illegal, they couldn't be doing this!

"Miss Greco," Cat shuttered to Gideon calling her name and moved in a slow motion and peeked over her shoulder. "We've been watching you for some time now," He began as he took slow steps toward the shivering female. "And I must admit, you have a lot of issues. Tsk, tsk!" He then loomed over the girl, his shadow dwarfing her. "You and that Takao Kinomiya."

"Takao?" Her hands shook.

"Kinomiya hasn't been very nice to you since you've been back in town, poor dear." He took a few steps away from the singer as he spoke. "Rude, mean, pushy, am I right?"

How could he _know _something like that? He wasn't following her around, was he?! Her body felt heavy and her legs felt as if they would buckle beneath her at any second. What was this man saying? Could he actually know of about the happenings between her and Team BBA? No, that was impossible. But he was right about Takao… wasn't he?

"He turned the rest of the team against you." The words fell from his lips so lightly but the words hit her like a ton of bricks. "He made you hurt, made you mad, made you… _cry_."

Cat gripped her fists. "It's true…" She muttered just loud enough for the men in the room to hear her. "He did all of those things."

"Wouldn't you do _anything_ to get back at him? He did betray you and broke your trust."

She paused. Could he be right? Did Takao deserve to see _her_ side of things? Didn't she deserve justice? No one, no one stood up for her. No one stood up to Takao; they all backed him and every word he said. All her work and support for the team and this is what she received in the end? It wasn't fair, it wasn't right. But was revenge the right road? Would proving herself in a Beybattle show Takao that he was wrong? What other way could there be?

"I-I can't…"

"We're experimenting with Electric Holy Beasts," Gideon spoke as his eyes stayed glued to the young girl. "Perhaps you've heard about it through your ex-friend Takao? That's us."

Cat flinched. How could she get herself caught up in this mess? She looked away from the taller man; she now knew why she was there. She was going to be used as a tool against Takao and his team.

Gideon turned away from the girl once again and stepped toward Dr. B. The doctor held a bundle in his arms and gladly gave it to Gideon once he approached him. The younger man let a chuckle pass his lips before returning to her. He pulled her right arm out toward himself and opened her hand. He then placed a small Beyblade into her hand.

"Take this," Gideon said.

She shuttered, her eyes darting down at the blade he had placed in her small hand. The small white blade glistened under the room's florescent lighting. Could she really do this? Could she really take part in this 'experiment'? Did she have the courage to take part in this thievery? Taking away Takao's Holy Beast for the sake of some experiment?

But on the _other hand_ Takao had betrayed her first. He had thrown away their friendship and accused her of being a deserter. The world champ had also turned the rest of the team against her, how could she forgive this? He had taken everything sacred away from her in an instant. Revenge _did_ sound satisfying.

Gideon then pushed the bundle of clothing into her arms. It was a uniform. Was this the team's uniform and if she wore it, did that mean that she was part of their organization? On top of the bundle of clothing lay a tiny red device. It appeared to be a single eyepiece, a scanner of some kind. Her fingernails dug into the clothes as she held them in her arms. Could she do this? Was she capable of destroying or taking Takao's Holy Beast from him?

"We have some tests we'd like you to endure." Gideon spoke, snapping her back into reality.

"Like what?"

"We would like to create an Electric Holy Beast for you. We must use your Dwarf Spitz as a reference." He explained as he placed his solo and atop of hers.

Cat looked to the ground. This was happening. She was going to side with the organization that created the Electric Holy Beasts. There was no looking back now, Takao had broken the friendship they had once shared and she wanted revenge. How could Takao take all her friends away from her? How could he be so cold and betray her in this way? This demanded revenge, this demanded justice.

Cat lifted her head and looked straight into Gideon's eyes. "All right."

A smirk spread across his face. "Welcome to Team Phykick."

XoXoX

"What are you talking about Yusuf?"

Ozuma stood before the smallest and youngest member of his team, his hands to his hips. Mariam, Yusuf's older sister stood beside her brother with an unsatisfied look on her face and Dunga stood furthest away from the group, his arms crossed over his chest.

The team had gotten together to discuss the current happenings and what Yusuf could discover about Cat Greco. The small boy had returned to their hideout with vital information about the celebrity's current state of affairs. He had followed the black van to the hidden lab where Dr. B and Gideon occupied and carried out their experiments and had discovered that Cat had agreed to become a part of Team Phykick. But the real question was, why would she agree to something like this?

"It's all true," Yusuf, confirmed the leader's worst fears. "Cat Greco agreed to be a part of Team Phykick." With a lazy shoulder shrug he continued, "She even handed over her own Beyblade to be experimented on."

"That means," Mariam placed her index finger under her chin. "That a cyber-version of her Holy Beast will be created."

Dunga snarled with his fist clenched. Quick to catch on to the sound of his grumbling, he turned toward the tanned male. The Electric Holy Beasts, they had embarrassed and dented Dunga's pride almost beyond repair, it was no wonder the tanned boy had a grudge. That day when Yuuya defeated Dunga, it must have made quite an impression.

But now there was another blader under the influence of that organization. This was not a positive moment for the team; anything that threatened the existence of Team BBA's Holy Beasts was trouble.

"We have to warn Takao."

The team perked up to the sound of their leader's voice. Ozuma gripped his left fist and rose it to chest-level. He then looked down at his clenched fist and let out a grunt. He could not allow this to happen. This strange girl, Cat Greco, what was her problem?

Going and making a mess of their plans of protecting Takao and his team's Holy Beasts. She had some nerve, seeking revenge on the World Champion. He had to admit to himself, this girl was something else although she went about her goals all the wrong way. There was nothing he or anyone else could do about the situation now; the only thing left to do was warn Takao and the team about Cat.

"I'm going to warn him." He replied, his team nodding in agreement.

"We're with you Ozuma," Mariam placed her slender, pale hand on the shorter male's shoulder.

"Then let's go." He said in a simple tone.

XoXoX

Takao launched his blade on the ground. The tiny blade spun on the ground, kicking up dust as it did so. It shifted left, right, right again and left. He had been practicing, ever since Yuuya had appeared and challenged Kai, He thought it was necessary to train as much as he could. Kyoujyu sat on the ground with his laptop placed over his crossed legs. Max and Rei stood beside one another each observing his spinning blade. Hiromi had her chin placed up against her knees as she sat next to Kyoujyu. She was lost deep in a thought by the look of things.

"_Why…why is it okay for her to be here…but not me?"_

Ah, so _that _was it, was it? It had to be. Girls weren't really the type of people to get lost in a world of rivalry, were they? Hell if he knew. All he _did _know was that things were going to be different now. Now that she was gone for good.

"TAKAO!"

His concentration instantly broke at the call of his name. His blade flipped over, tumbling into the ground. He let out a frustrated snarl and slammed his fists in the air. He walked over to his fallen blade and plucked it up from the dirt. He then swirled around to see who could be calling him at such an important time.

Takao turned to see Jam standing in the middle of the dojo. Her chest was slamming up and down; she had obviously run here from her place of residence. Her glasses had slipped off the bridge of her nose and hung off her face and sweat dripped from her forehead.

"What do _you_ want?" He grunted.

"Takao," Jam huffed as she rushed at him. "Do you know where Cat is?"

"Tsh," He snorted and turned his nose up at the older female. "How would I know?"

"Takao, I'm serious!" She shouted at the boy as she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Where is she?!"

"Wait a minute," Rei stepped over to Jam and placed his delicate hand on her tense shoulder. "What are you talking about?"

"Relax a second and tell us!" Kyoujyu squeaked after he jumped from the ground to meet Jam.

She released the blue-haired boy, his feet hitting the ground with a small thud. Jam then turned around to the group and took in a deep breath, trying her best to calm herself. "Cat's gone."

Max rushed at the elder sister and placed his hands on her shoulder, digging his nails into her shoulder. "Jam, what are you talking about? Cat's gone?"

"Yes. She's been gone all day." She placed her hands on Max's shoulders and pushed him away and off her. "She missed a photo shoot yesterday. It's unlike her."

"I bet." Takao snorted, his arms crossed over his chest.

"_Takao_!" Hiromi snapped at the boy.

"I was sure she might come back here…" She lowered her head in upset.

"No, we haven't seen her here." Rei placed one hand on the woman's back for comfort. "But I'm sure we can find her, try not to worry."

"This is all _your_ fault, Takao!" Jam swirled around to face the boy. "If it wasn't for _you_, she wouldn't have left!" She lifted her clenched fist to the boy.

"No!" Max reached out and grabbed her by the shoulder. "Stop!"

Rei complimented Max by reaching out and grabbing Jam's fist. He applied pressure to her arm, forcing it down and back to her side. Rei then placed himself in front of upset female and put his hands on her shoulders. "That won't help."

"It'll sure make _me_ feel better."

"If that solved every problem, it'd be great."

"Kai!" Kyoujyu gasped.

The group turned to see Kai standing near the backyard entrance, The Saint Shields standing not far behind. What the heck were _they _doing here? Takao felt a gasp leave his lips as Ozuma's image came into clear view. Had he come back for another match? If so, he was more than ready to go.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hiromi placed her hands on her chest.

"We have some information you might want to hear." Ozuma answered as he stepped in front of Kai and the rest of his team. "Important information."

"And you should listen," Kai added in a serious tone. "We can't afford another incident like Yuuya."

"Then what is it?" Max asked.

"You are going to have another member of Team Phykick attack you soon." Ozuma spoke slowly as his hair danced in the warm air. "And we found out who it is."

"Who?" Kyoujyu asked as he clung to his laptop.

"Cat Greco."

"What?!" Max's mouth dropped open in shock.

"It's the truth," Yusuf stepped forward and stood beside his team captain. "I saw it all. A day or so ago she left with them and has agreed to have her Holy Beast transformed into an Electric Holy Beast."

"She's joined Team Phykick." Ozuma was blunt.

No, that couldn't be true, it was a lie! "You're lying!" Takao shouted, his left fist balled and shaking.

"Takao?" Max's voice strained in confusion.

"I'm not lying." Ozuma replied as his eyebrows lowered on his face.

"Cat would never do something like that!" He shook his head from side to side.

"And how would _you_ know?" Yusuf chuckled and closed his eyes. "From what I've observed you two don't talk."

"I-"

"Aw, are you having regrets now?" Mariam giggled.

"Shut up!" He snapped back. "I know you're lying because…because Cat's not strong enough to do that!"

"Ha!" Mariam threw her head back in another fit of laughter. "Oh? And that Yuuya kid wasn't strong either until he got his Electric Holy Beast."

Out of the corner of his eye, Takao saw Kai flinch. The subject was still sensitive for him? It had to be, and now Cat was going through the same thing. What the heck had he done? He made the wrong decision; everything he tried to do backfired, tenfold.

"Cat's going to get an Electric version of her Dwarf Spitz?" Max asked Mariam with a saddened tone.

"Yes," Ozuma answered for his female teammate. "And soon. You all should prepare for the worst."

The worst? No, there was no way that could happen. It wouldn't _let _it happen. Even if she had joined sides with Team Phykick, she wouldn't last long…right? He had to say something, _anything_ to make himself feel better.

"Oh what's there to worry about?" Takao said before thinking, causing his teammates to turn his way. "Cat will never be stronger than me," He spoke, while feeling a false sense of security and turned back to face the BBA. "I can beat her, no matter what. There's nothing to worry ab-"

_SLAP_

A cold hand came fast at his face. The bear open hand had slapped him clean across his face. Takao felt himself stumble back for a moment, stunned at what had just happened. Did he just get slapped? He quickly reopened his eyes to see Jam standing before him, sweat dripping down her temples.

"Jam!" Hiromi screamed before throwing her hands over her open mouth.

"How _dare_ you." Jam pulled back her red hand and glared at the younger boy. "Cat's out there destroying her own blade to get back at _you_ and all you can do is stand here and brag about yourself?"

Takao lifted his hand to his red cheek and held it there. Was he bragging? No, that wasn't bragging if it were the truth. He _was_ stronger than Cat in every field of blading so how could that be considered bragging? Besides, if he could say anything to make himself believe that his old friend hadn't made a wrong decision, then he was going to say it and _believe _it.

Then it happened. The sick feeling had made its return. He looked down at the ground as his insides flipped and flopped within him. What was happening? Why was he feeling sick now? Was it possible for him to be feeling guilty?

"You should heed our warning." Ozuma broke the silence with his deep voice.

"A warning for me?"

He stiffened. That voice…it was Cat's voice. The teens shifted their heads right then left trying to find the girl. Max called out for the girl as he searched the area, hoping to find her safe and sound. A rustle from a nearby tree caught the group off guard. A single body leaped out from the tree and hit the ground hard. The body then stood up to reveal herself. There standing before Team BBA and The Saint Shields stood Cat dressed in her Team Phykick uniform. She hand one hand to her hip and the other adjusting her red eyepiece.

"Look at that uniform!" Kyoujyu shouted his index finger extended in her direction. "It's Team Phykick's!"

"So…it's true…" The words fell out of Takao's mouth slowly as his eyes did a full scan of Cat's body. "You're a part of Team Phykick!"

"It looks like it." Cat smirked.

"But Cat why?" Max ran and stood in her path.

She lifted her arm and moved her finger out to point Takao out. "Because you betrayed me."

"As I recall, you left us!" He shouted back, pushing Max to one side.

The former singer retracted her arm and reached around to her back. There she lifted and pulled out her Beyblade launcher. She then lifted it out into the air and pointed it into his direction. With a glare on her face she loaded her launcher.

"Cat!"

Said female flinched at the sound of her sister's voice. For a moment, she lowered her launcher and watched as her sister walked passed Takao and Max. She stepped out in front of her younger sister and moved her arm out toward her.

"Cat, where have you been?" She asked, her voice soft and sweet. "I was worried sick about you."

"Stay out of this!" Cat barked. "This doesn't concern you!"

"Cat I know you're scared," Jam's voice took on a tone Takao hadn't heard before, was she trying to sooth the younger sibling? "Come now, let's stop this. I will forgive you."

"No!" Cat shook her head violently from left to right. "I'm not going to let this go!" She shouted raising her launcher up once again.

"Let them at it," Dunga shrugged his shoulders.

"What?" Jam turned to the blonde boy with wide eyes.

"I say let them fight. If they fight and Cat wins it'll be twice as easy to get Takao's Holy Beast from her." He explained with a smug attitude.

"What?!" The female enemy shouted, turning Dunga's way with her launcher ready for fire. "Don't underestimate me!"

"Cat this is crazy!" Rei called out to the female.

"With my modified blade I'm not crazy, I'm powerful." She let out a small chuckle. "You!" She shifted her launcher toward Dunga. "Let's go. If you're so confident."

"Come on then!" He snorted back as he lifted his own launcher into the air.

"Dunga, no!" Mariam reached out to the larger boy and touched his shoulder. "It's not worth it."

"Not worth what?" The biggest male peered over his shoulder to make eye contact with the blue-haired female.

"Remember the last time you battled with an Electric Holy Beast?" Hitting an obvious a soft spot with the tanned boy, Mariam continued, "You lost. If you lose again I don't know what will happen."

"She's right Dunga." Ozuma agreed with the girl.

Dunga let out a growl before he lowered his blade launcher. Taking in his teammates' advice, he frowned. He had failed on the pervious occasion and the odds were against him.

"No one wants to battle then?" Cat lowered her hands. "How disappointing."

"No!" Takao pushed himself forward. "You can't do this! What did you do to your Dwarf Spitz?!"

"Electric Dwarf Spitz." Cat said with a stern voice. "He's more powerful than ever before." She lifted her arms up once more. "Allow me to show you!" She then ripped the cord on her launcher, releasing her blade on to the ground.

The blade it the ground with great force and it began to spin in giant circles, leaving a deep trail in the ground. Dust and wind swirled around the blade as it spun faster and faster. Team BBA threw their arms over their faces, shielding themselves from the dust and harsh wind. Small electrical sparks flickered off the small white blade as he flew across the ground.

"This is for betraying me!" Cat shouted, her voice hardly recognizable to his ears.

"What incredible power!" Yusuf managed to shout to his teammates.

Cat let out a loud scream as she threw her head back in what seemed to be pain. She threw her hands onto her head and fell to the ground. Her knees it the dirt and she continued to scream and shout. Takao felt his arm extend toward the female, if there was only a way to reach her. A bright shining light came from Cat's blade and blinded the group for a second. It was then a loud roar shot through the air; it was the Electric Holy Beast.

Kyoujyu knelt down on one knee and unfolded his laptop. His fingers began to scatter along the keyboard as his computer picked up information on the energy surging from Cat's blade. He let out a small gasp as his computer completed its data analysis.

"The blade is responding to Cat's emotions!" He called out to the rest of the team.

"Cat!" Takao called out to female, his arm still extended toward her.

She wrapped her arms around her body. Her arms and legs appeared limp as her face became pale. Her chest lifted and fell in desperate moves to catch her breath. Her eyes darted left then right, was she trying to steady the world around her? Beads of sweat dripped down her temples and cheeks and hit the ground. The dust and wind began to settle as the blade slowly began to stop spinning.

"_Greco_,"

Cat twitched to the sound of Dr. B's voice coming through her communicator located in her eyepiece. Cat panted as she lifted her hand to her eyepiece in an attempt to listen clearly.

_"Get out of there. Team BBA is recording your information. Don't let them get the better of you! Get out of there!"_

It was then her blade stopped spinning. The blade tumbled down to one side. Crawling on her hands and knees, she approached her blade. An inch or two away from her modified blade, Cat collapsed falling on her stomach. She reached one arm outward and her middle and finger gently tapped the top of her blade.

"She's hurt!" Hiromi called out.

"I-I can't…can't…I can't breathe…" She huffed and puffed as she lay on the ground her fingers just barely able to touch her blade.

"Don't speak!" Ozuma ran toward the girl and bent down and placed one hand on her back.

He then reached under her and placed his other hand on her belly. He pushed her upward. Sitting her up right so he could clear her airway, The Saint Shield leader cradled the exhausted female. He then lifted one of her arms and wrapped it around his shoulders. Cat's chest rose up and down at a fast rate, she was gasping for air. Her face grew pale with each passing second, was she going to pass out? Acting fast, Ozuma removed her arm from over his shoulders and laid the girl down on her back.

"Cat!" Jam rushed the girl and placed her ear on her chest. "Your heart, it's beating so fast…" She lifted her head and turned to Team BBA with a look of shock on her face. "Do something!" She shouted.

"My blade…give…it to…me…" Cat whispered as she lifted her arm into the air.

Jam let out a yip and jumped to her feet. She ran toward the blade and bent down to pick it up. A small shock of electricity stunned her and caused her to retract her hand quickly. She looked at the burn on her hand and once again reached out for the blade. She plucked the small Beyblade from the floor, heat still radiating from its gears. She stood up straight and began to run back to Cat when Kyoujyu called out to her.

"Jam, no!" He stood up from his previous position. "Don't! If you give it back to her this will happen again!" He then took Jam by the arm, trying his best to hold her back.

Cat pushed herself upright and began to stand on her own two feet. Ozuma and Mariam reached out to help the girl but were quickly shooed by her flaying arms. The two ducked for cover and backed away. Jam watched as the blade begun to spin in her hand. The searing pain of the hot blade caused her to open her hand and drop the spinning top. Cat's Beyblade spun toward her and jumped into her open hand.

"I-I'm ready for pick up..." Cat spoke into her earpiece.

"Cat…" Max took a few shy steps toward the wounded female. "You don't have to do this."

"All of you…just stay away…" She managed to speak as she limped slowly away from both teams. "We're not through here, u-understand?"

"Cat, no!" Jam rose her single arm into the air.

A loud tire screech alerted the group that Cat's ride and come. Upon hearing the tire, the injured girl stood up straight and placed her hand over her chest. She then made a dash for the street. Team BBA gave chase. The team followed the young girl until she collapsed shortly before meeting the street. A slick black van twisted around the corner and came a screeching halt in front Takao's home. The door slid open to reveal a tall blond male in sunglasses. The man reached out and tugged on the girl until she picked herself up from the ground. She entered the van and the door slid closed. The car then sped off to the left and was soon out of sight.

Act End.


	7. First Arc: Act Seven

Bittersweet Melody

First Arc: Act Seven

"You deliberately disobeyed my orders!"

Cat flinched to the sound of Gideon's bear palms hitting the cold surface of his desk. It was true, she had disobeyed his orders, she couldn't deny it but the fury that had built within her had far reached its boiling point. She couldn't hold it in any longer! She had to challenge Team BBA; she had to show them how much they had hurt her!

"I couldn't control it," Cat explained, "I had to take some kind of action."

"Greco, you know that your teammates have yet to arrive." Gideon removed his hands from the desk. "You still have a few days before you can launch an attack on Team BBA."

"I don't want to be a part of a team," She lifted her brow and frowned. "I don't _need_ a team. I can defeat Team BBA by myself."

"By yourself eh?" He let a chuckle pass his lips. "Without your Electric Holy Beast you would be nothing."

Her back stiffened. Could that be true? No, she could do this without her Holy Beast. She looked the ground. It wasn't the blader that made her blade strong, it was some kind of artificial computer engineering and that was _wrong_, wasn't it? Didn't it go by everything she'd learned, everything Takao had taught her?

_I'm a tool_.

She lifted her clenched fist to eye-level and growled. A tool? How shameful, she couldn't go on like this, even if Team BBA had hurt her to the core.

"I don't need your Electric Holy Beast." Cat gritted her teeth in anger. "I can defeat Takao on my own."

"Believe what you want," Gideon gave the young girl a shoulder shrug before he closed his eyes. "You continue to use your Electric Holy Beast, correct? Then it _must_ be useful."

She dropped her balled fist. He was right; she was depending on her manmade Holy Beast to defeat Takao and the rest of the team. She was no longer depending on her own strength to overcome her obstacle. What did this make of her? It made her a _tool_. An instrument used to serve someone else's purposes. How could she have let herself become a tool? How could she stoop so low as to let someone else use her?

Cat choked back her tears. Never once with Takao and Team BBA was she used as a tool. Never once was she looked down upon or treated differently because of who she was. But here she was being used. Could this have been a mistake, could this have been the wrong path in which she had stumbled upon due to her anger? There was no going back now, no way she could apologize enough to prove herself to Takao.

Cat turned her back to Gideon. "I need to go and rest…" She said in a soft voice.

"Go," He lifted his hand and waved it to 'shoo' her out the door.

She began to take slow steps toward the office room door. She paused for a moment as she stood before the door. She reached outward and her fingers just touched the knob. Wasn't there anyone who could help her now? Someone who could swoop in and save the day? Any savior would benefit her now. Cat shut her eyes tight, fighting back the urge to cry. She could hear her teeth grinding in her mouth.

As her fingers tapped the doorknob, a loud alarm caused her to retract her arm and look around the room. Gideon let out a loud gasp and rushed over to his computer. His fingers scattered about on the keyboard. Something was wrong, did someone kick started the alarm system? Cat let out a small grunt and her eyes darted over to Gideon.

"Someone had infiltrated the building!"

The office door slammed open, causing her to fall over on her rear. Gideon snarled at the sight of the people standing in the doorway. It took a moment or two before she could clearly make out who was standing before her. Four teens stood before her, each dressed in strange cloaks. One of the shorter members bent down to her and offered her his hand. What the heck? Her eyes grew as her eyes focused on the male's face. It was the same boy for earlier in the day.

"You!"

"No time to talk," The boy reached down and pulled the girl off the floor. "Come with us."

Cat gave a short small head nod and leaped up on her feet. The four teens surrounded her as a barrier of protection. The five teens then ran off down the hall, leaving Gideon in shock.

"_Get them!"_ He shouted over his P.A. system.

The team's feet create aloud set of footsteps as they charged down the long lab hallway. Two men stood at the end of the hall, in an effort to prevent the team for leaving the building. The tallest member of the group ripped out a Beyblade launcher. He launched his swift blade at the two men. The two large men hunched over, ready for any attack aimed their way.

Much to their surprise the blade came to a halt feet before away from the men and began to spin very fast. The quick rotation of the blade caused a large amount of dust and smoke to fly into the air, blinding the two men. They hacked and coughed until the dust and smoke settled. In the midst of the large smokescreen distraction, the group of hooded teens dragged her away and out of the building.

How many times was she going to be kidnapped in one week?

XoXoX

Sunset. The sun was beginning to fall at Takao's house and the whole team sat around together, stunned at what had happened earlier in the day. Why and how this could have happened? What had possessed this girl to go from friend to foe within a day? It seemed crazy. Takao felt himself at an utter loss for words. What could he say? He couldn't have upset the girl that much…could he?

"This is all of your fault, Takao!"

He grunted. Hiromi had gone on an 'accusing spree'. How could Cat's actions be a result of what _he _did? He didn't force her to join with Team Phykick. He sat inside of the dojo and threw his arms up over his head. He then let out a loud sigh before falling on his back. Could she be right? But he was only trying to do what was in the best interest of the team. He didn't mean to cause anyone hurt or harm. He just wanted to be at his best for the upcoming battles he was soon to face.

"It'll be all right." Max spoke out to the group.

"How could this be all right?" Takao snapped at the blond, causing him to lower his head.

"I know," He replied in a low tone. "I know that she'll turn around."

"It's not like Cat to do this," Rei added. "We must have really hurt her feelings."

"We?" Kyoujyu looked at Rei with confusion on his face.

"Yeah!" Hiromi shook her fist at the black-haired boy. "Takao was the one who said those mean things!"

"But none of us stuck up for her either." Rei answered in dull, mild voice.

They were all speechless; no doubt the blame game had consumed each and every one of them. Who did this, who didn't do that; he was sure that his team was questioning every little thing they said or didn't say. And in the center of it all? There he was, this _was_ his fault. But he had good reason…or so he once thought. All the arguments they had before this point now seemed so silly and unimportant. Why did this have to happen? Why did they both have to be so stubborn? Takao found himself clenching his fists in anger. What could he do now?

"It doesn't matter anyhow." The group turned to see Kai leaned against the dojo wall.

"What?" Takao jumped up into a seated position. "What did you say?"

"She's a distraction." Kai mumbled, now catching Max and Rei's attention. "All she does is cause meaningless drama."

"That's not true!" Max shouted.

"Then what are we doing now?" The older team member turned to the blond with a serious look on his face. "Instead of improving our skills, we're stuck here dealing with her drama."

He had just about enough. He balled up his right fist and slammed it on the ground. The whole team turned to see an angry expression stuck on his face. This was stupid, this was drama, this _was_ meaningless but…he had caused it. He was not free of guilt here; he had involved himself in drama and for what? He wasn't sure anymore.

XoXoX

Night had fallen on the quiet town. The cool breeze entered the empty warehouse through its broken windows and floorboards. In the dimly lit room Cat sat on the cold ground her face buried deep in her knees. Tears poured out of her eyes and stained her Team Phykick uniform. The four-cloaked teens stood around her, watching her sob.

"Stop crying."

Her ears twitched to the sound of a male voice. She lifted her head a small amount to see a short boy standing before her. He had pushed back his hood to reveal his face. It _was_ the boy from earlier in the day. She paused for a moment before sniffling and let out more tears. She threw her face back into her knees and began to cry _louder_.

"Didn't you hear him?! Stop your crying!" The tallest member of the team shook his clenched fist at the crying girl.

"Dunga, shut up." The female of the team pushed the taller male aside and knelt down in front of her. "Are you all right?" She asked in a soft voice.

"NO!" She screamed, causing the female to back away.

"Cat Greco," The team leader approached the sobbing girl. "Stop crying."

Cat lifted her face off her knees and glared at the strange boy. The boy cocked a brow as the tears slid down her cheeks. What was this guy's problem? Couldn't he see that she was crying?!

"Who are you supposed to be anyway?" Cat managed to speak. "You're those thieves Takao was talking about, aren't you?"

"We are The Saint Shields." The boy explained. "I'm Ozuma."

"I don't care!" Cat threw her head back and began to cry once again.

"But you just asked-" The youngest boy paused after seeing the blue-haired girl shake her head at him.

The female once again bent down toward the girl, this time placing her delicate hand on Cat's back. She then began to rub her hand on her back. Cat looked up at the female to see that she was smiling at her. What captivating eyes. She stared into her green eyes with wonderment. The female let out a small chuckle after seeing that the singer had stopped her crying.

"I'm Mariam," She said with a sweet tone. "That's my little brother, Yusuf." Mariam explained as she tilted her head in the shorter man's direction. "And that is Dunga over there."

Her eyes perked to see the tallest and biggest member with his arms crossed over his chest. She then looked back at Ozuma, no doubt her eyes still red from the tears she had shed. The leader shook his head slowly, right then left. Was he mad?

Ugh, what a sight this was! Cat Greco the famous recording artist, sitting in an abandoned warehouse crying her eyes out. This would _not_ be a moment she would be proud of. This would forever go down her lamest hour! How could she do this to the team she once called her own?

Ozuma let out a loud sigh and took a few steps toward the girl. He reached down and tugged on her arm. Her mouth opened as she let the boy pull her arm toward his body. Ozuma opened her hand and placed a small blade in her open palm.

"My Dwarf Spitz!" Cat exclaimed.

"Yusuf managed to get it before the alarm sounded." He said as he closed the girl's hand and pushed her arm back toward her chest. "Now, pull yourself together."

Dunga turned around to face the rest of the group, a silly grin on his face. "Yeah because you sound like an animal when you cry."

Cat felt another stream of tears leak down her face. Was she crying again? She lifted her hands to her cheeks and wiped away the moisture on her cheeks. Dunga threw his arms up into the air upon seeing her cry once again. Why wouldn't the tears stop? Why couldn't she just pull herself together and be strong, like Takao?

"What are you going to do?" Ozuma asked the girl.

She paused for a moment; her glassy eyes peered up at the team's captain. What could she do? Return to her life as a celebrity and forget this ever happened? It was impossible to do that now. She had hurt her only friends and betrayed their trust. How could she show her sorry face in front of them ever again? Guilt consumed her and she tightened her grip on her Beyblade to suppress more tears from falling down her face.

"Well?"

She continued to stare at Ozuma. He had a stern, serious look on his face.

_What would you do, Ozuma?_

Cat's eyes hit the ground. What would he do? Cry? Scream? No. She bit down on her lower lip. Takao…he wouldn't do those things. He wouldn't sit on the floor, throwing a fit he would get back up and fight, right?

"First," The team's ears perked to the sound of Cat's voice. "I think I should get up on my own two feet."

The team leader stretched his arm out. "Here,"

Cat complimented Ozuma and took his hand. He managed to crack a smile as he pulled the girl up on her feet. Mariam followed and stood up beside the couple. Cat turned to the other female and opened her arms. The strange female blinked in confusion. Cat then walked toward her and wrapped both arms around her body. A bright red flush came across her face as the singer nuzzled her face on her shoulder. Mariam let out a small chuckle before loosely placing her arms around her.

"Thank you," She whispered in Mariam's ear.

"And what's next?" Ozuma spoke as the two females broke away from each other.

"A change of clothes, I think…" She mumbled, looking down at her Team Phykick uniform.

"Sounds like a good idea." Yusuf said, stepping forward.

"You made a mistake," Ozuma spoke in a soft tone. "Everyone makes mistakes. If they can't understand that, then there isn't anything you can do."

She gazed down at her outfit. Team Phykick…had she really joined forces with them, however brief it was? Cat reached up, her fingers touching her eyepiece. She _had_ joined with them. She had made it her mission to steal their Holy Beasts. How could she?

Forgiveness sounded like heaven. She ripped the eyepiece from her face and threw it to the ground. More tears trickled out of her eyes as she proceeded to stop on the device. The eyepiece shattered into bits on the floor with a loud crash.

"Stop crying," Ozuma repeated himself.

Cat closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She paused for a moment or two before reopening her eyes and looking at Ozuma. She gave the smaller boy a firm nod of her head. She then lifted her right and left arms and began to wipe away the tears from her face.

Ozuma…he wasn't such a bad guy. Cat looked at the boy for a moment or two more. _This_ Ozuma, The Saint Shields…were they really out to get Takao and Team BBA? How could that be? She smiled to herself; there was more to this boy and his team. Perhaps they had good intentions.

"Ozuma," She spoke with sympathy in her voice. "I'm sorry I caused you and your team so much trouble."

Dunga threw up his arms into the air. "Just GO already!"

"You should get going," Ozuma agreed with his older teammate. "Your sister is worried."

She nodded once more, "Right."

Act End.


	8. First Arc: Act Eight

Bittersweet Melody

First Arc: Act Eight

She could feel her feet weigh heavy on the ground with every step she took. Down the street she walked, one foot after the other. Was she doing the right thing? Perhaps she should give them a day or two? Perhaps going to see them was completely wrong to begin with. But…

Cat stood in front of Takao's front door, her head lowered. She had dressed in her best outfit, made sure her hair was nothing but perfect. Takao…would he forgive her? Would he give a second chance at friendship? She couldn't be sure. She inhaled a deep breath before lifting her hand to the door. She hit her knuckles against the wooden door twice.

_Knock, knock_

Then she waited. No answer. Cat took one last deep breath and knocked once more.

_Knock, knock_

This time the front door began to slowly open. She felt her legs stiffen and her fists clench. Would it be Takao? Max? Or even Hiromi? Cat chewed on the inside of her cheek while she waited. Once the door opened wide enough, she leaned over to one side to see who was at the door, Ryu, Takao's Grandfather, stood in the doorway with a goofy smile on his face.

"Hello!" He said with a delighted voice. "Cat, where have you been? Takao and the others have been worried."

Worried? She blinked in confusion. Could they have concern for her and how she felt? Cat felt her heart flutter at the thought of Team BBA being worried for her. Perhaps forgiveness wasn't too outlandish. She felt her hands and legs relax after seeing Ryu's happy face. She managed to smile at the older man.

"I've been around…" Her voice became lower the longer she spoke, unsure of what to tell the man she once called 'grandpa'. "I was wondering, is Takao here?"

"Cat, you know you can stay here even if Takao wasn't here." He laughed. "Don't be a stranger!"

"Thanks Ryu." Cat bowed before the elderly man.

"Ryu?!" He shouted as he reached his arm out to the girl and patted her on the back. "It's Grandpa remember?"

Cat gave Ryu a small smile before giving him a nod. Satisfied with the girl's response, he stepped to one side, allowing the girl to enter the home. The door closed behind her as quiet as he could. Ugh, maybe if his grandfather was this happy to see her, maybe Takao would be too? After stepping her way in the direction of the dojo, she thanked the older man and stepped forward.

With each step Cat felt her heart slam harder. Her nerves were a bundled mess inside her. There was no turning back now; it was now or never, flight or fight. For a moment she found her, mid step and wondering. Was she scared? Scared of what, rejection maybe? Should she continue? Cat placed her hand over her beating heart. _Thump, thump_, her heart slammed away in her chest. No, she couldn't go through with it.

"_Everyone makes mistakes. If they can't understand that, then there isn't anything you can do."_

_Ozuma wouldn't run away_.

This, she knew for certain, neither Ozuma nor Takao would run right now. They would face their fear and go through with their apology. Her heart slowed.

_Don't run, don't run_.

She repeated to herself over and over. She stepped down the long dark hallway by herself. A small burst of warmth hit her face, it was sunlight; she had come to the end of the hall and entered the connecting corridor to the dojo. Surely the team would be out here doing their training. Feeling her nerves get the better of her, Cat ran up against the wall and flattened her back against it. She took in a few deep breaths before peering around to corner.

There she saw Team BBA training. Takao had been battling with Rei. The two boys were heated and in the midst of their fight, both with serious looks of concentration on their faces. Kyoujyu, Hiromi and Max were seated on the wooden corridor watching the match. Kai was out of her sight so the young girl could only assume that he was against the opposite wall watching the battle play out.

She let her deep breath go in a sigh. How she missed the boys. The small things seemed so innocent back then. She felt her heart sank as her eyes landed on Hiromi. Is that was she looked like when she used to watch their matches? Was that how she looked one year ago, sitting at the sidelines with all the support she could muster? She brought her hand up to her chest and felt the pounding of her heart. It was time to talk.

"Nice move Rei!"

Cat flinched to the sound of Takao's voice. There he was, so unaware of her presence and yet so happy. He sounded the same as always: cocky. She could hear a counter move made and could only assume Takao had made his move. Things didn't sound different…is this how things were when she wasn't around? Then the spinning sound of the blades came to a halt. It was apparent that the two boys had brought their training match to an end. It was now or never.

"Guys, I'm sorry. Guys, I'm sorry. Guys, I'm sorry." She repeated to herself continuously, her back still against the wall and eyes closed tight.

XoXoX

"_Guys, I'm sorry."_

"Huh?"

The sound of Hiromi speaking caused Takao's ears to perk. What was she hearing something? He jerked his head over his shoulder for a second to see that she was turned about, facing the doorway. Whatever, if she wanted to act weird then so be it, it couldn't come in the way of his training.

The sound of the young female bringing herself to her feet caused him to flinch however. What was she _doing_? Geez, couldn't she sit still for one second?! This was a practice run after all, it wasn't like she was invited or anything.

Again Takao glanced over his shoulder to see the brunette up on her feet and making her way toward the dojo hall. She stepped forward, her head twisting left then right. After making no obvious observations, Hiromi stepped deeper into the hall, disappearing from the champ's sight. He returned his attention to his game.

After a few seconds, she began to speak again.

"C-C-C!" She stuttered.

What was wrong with her now? Ugh! Couldn't he get a moment of peace? Takao jerked his chin over his shoulder once again.

"Hiromi?" Kyoujyu looked over his shoulder to see Hiromi acting in a strange manner. "What are you doing?"

"C-Ca-!" Hiromi continued to trip over her words, causing the computer whiz to step beside her to see what she was talking about.

Following in the direction of Hiromi's finger until his eyes landed on the body standing in the corner. "Cat!" He shouted, catching the rest of the team's attention.

"What?!" Takao, Max and Rei shouted together.

"Cat! What are you doing here?!" Kyoujyu rushed toward the girl.

Takao ran over to see if this sight was true. He entered the room and looked into the right corner it became obvious that Cat _was_ there. The team stared at the girl for a moment. She was no longer dressed in Team Phykick's uniform and stood with sweat dripping down her face.

"Hey…" She lifted one hand to wave at the boys.

He slammed his open palm on his face. "That's all your gonna say? _HEY?!_"

Cat threw her right arm behind and began to laugh a nervous laugh. "Well, yeah I guess I'll be seeing you all around." She then made a break for the front of the house.

A warm hand reached out and grabbed her trailing arm. Cat's eyes widened to the feel of another person's touch. She swirled around to see Max had reached out to her and took her by the arm. A red flash spread across her face as the blond tightened his grip on her arm.

"Don't leave," He said in a deep voice.

"I-I…" She muttered before her eyes shifted to Max's hand.

"Cat," Max continued, "Don't go."

"I just came here to apologize…" She finally spoke loud enough for the whole team to hear. "I'm sorry."

What? She actually came by to _apologize_? This was strange. Takao felt his stomach take a sudden turn for the worse. He let out a grunt and threw both hands on his belly. Just as the pain heightened, He felt a hand fall on his shoulder. He shifted his head back to see Kai hand placed his hand on his upper arm.

"I'm really sorry." Cat's voice began strained as she talked. "I-I don't know what I was thinking…"

"Cat," Max then released the girl's arm. "It's okay."

Rei stepped forward and gave the girl a wide smile. "It was a mistake right? I think I have it in me to forgive and forget."

"Mistakes are mistakes," Kyoujyu added. "It's not the first time something like this has happened to us."

"But…" She turned her away from the group in an effort to shield her face. "What I did…revenge is wrong. I almost lost my blade because of it."

"We all made some mistakes." Max smiled at the girl. "We can understand why you did what you did. To be honest, we weren't being very nice to you either."

The champion felt Hiromi's eyes on him standing in pain. She gave him a confused look before noticing that Kai's hand was placed on his shoulder. The youngest female then stepped toward the boy and looked at him square in the eye.

"Takao, are you all right?" She asked.

"He'll be fine," Kai spoke for the younger boy, retracting his arm.

"Takao…"

He twitched, Cat was calling for him. He looked up to see the younger girl standing in the hallway both hands on her chest and her eyes about ready to burst with tears. Takao watched as she lowered her head so that her hair was hide her face. He winched from the pain in his gut. Was seeing her cry making this pain worse? Was he actually feeling guilt for what he had said?

"I'm sorry." She said as her voice began unstable. "I'm so sorry. Not just for this but for everything. I had…I had no idea how much…"

"No,"

The boys turned to see Takao with one hand lifted to the girl. He winced through the pain in his stomach and approached the crying female. He stepped toward her and with his second hand reached out to her. He then placed both hands on Cat's shoulders. He then gave the girl a good solid shake.

"It's all right."

Cat's head shot upward upon hearing his words. She looked the male in the eye while tears streamed down her face. She looked as if she could hardly believe what she was hearing. He was he really going to apologize? That might be stranger than Cat going to the enemy's team. But he couldn't let go; he tightened his grip on the girl's shoulders. Was this actually happening?

"Really?" She sobbed.

"Really." He answered, letting his arms drop off Cat's shoulders. "And I-I-I…"

"You're _what_ Takao?" Hiromi let a girlish giggle pass her lips. "Go on!"

"I…I…" He stuttered.

"Come on Takao." Rei smiled at the blue-haired boy.

"I'm sorry too, Cat."

Cat opened her arms up and wrapped them around his body. He let out a grunt as the girl squeezed the boy in her arms. She dug her face into his shoulder as tears fell from her eyes. Takao let out a small laugh before patting the girl on the back. A moment of sweet silence passed before a small sniffling sound tickled his ears. He twitched and moved aside to see Cat wiping her nose on his jacket.

"GROSS!" He shouted, shoving the girl out of his arms.

"Sorry." She lifted her hand to her nose and began wipe away any mess.

"Good to have you back." Max walked over to the girl and placed his hand on her back.

"So everything's okay now?" Hiromi asked with a pleased voice, her hands cuffed together on her chest.

"Seems like it." Kyoujyu patted Takao on the back.

Cat made a small squeak before she reached down into her jacket pocket. The team watched as the young female bit down on her tongue and felt around the inside of her pocket. After a moment of searching, she pulled out a small white Beyblade. She then hopped over to Kyoujyu and presented the blade to him.

"It's the Electric Holy Beast," Cat explained as the boys gathered around Kyoujyu to get a closer look at the blade. "I managed to get away with it. Here, you guys can have it." She said as the shorter male took the Beyblade from her hand.

"This will give us a lot of information on their technology!" Kyoujyu awed as he studied the blade, top to bottom. "Thanks!"

"So Cat," Takao turned to his old friend with a look of worry on his face. "Does uh…Jam know you're home?"

"Sure," She gave the boy a nod of her head.

"And she's not angry with us anymore?" He asked with a nervous chuckle.

"Uh," Cat lifted her index finger to her lip. "I dunno."

"WHAT?" He twitched. "She's _still_ mad at me?"

Well, that was just perfect. That's what he needed, for that woman to still hold a grudge against him. She was a tough cookie, slapping him like that. Just the thought of it made his cheek throb. Ugh, maybe if he could win back Cat's affection he could win Jam's as well. It was a big 'maybe' but it was worth a shot.

XoXoX

Sunlight. Takao shielded his face from the sun beating down on his cheeks. New York. The team had just arrived in the large American city and they couldn't be more thrilled. Max's Mother, Judy had invited the team to the BBA lab where she managed and worked. Nothing could stop the teens from jumping at the chance at going. So they all boarded a plane to travel across country. Hours and hours passed and finally the plane hand landed.

"_I'll see you in New York!"_

He could remember Cat calling him on the phone late one night. He had informed the girl that he and the team were headed to the Big Apple with the help of Max's Mother. He could still remember the long awkward pause on the opposite end of the phone.

"_I'll come with you!"_

This was great! Cat joining in on the adventure? It would feel like old times. The singer had left for New York earlier than him and the rest of the team and would be happily awaiting their arrival.

"_Meet me at the hotel."_

Takao could hear her voice in his mind repeating over and over. As he stepped out of the plane and into the daylight he felt his bag hang heavy on his shoulders. The hotel it was. He turned to the rest of his team to see Max most excited after meeting up with his Mother.

"Let me give Cat a call," Judy reached down into her jacket pocket and pulled out a small cell phone. "I'll tell her that you boys will meet her at the hotel later tonight." She said as she began to punch in Cat's digits into her phone.

"Sounds good, Mom." Max replied, his smile growing wider with each moment.

"I wonder why Cat came down here?" Rei spoke as he stood next to Takao.

"She wanted to come with us!" He answered Rei, dropping his luggage to the floor.

"But it _is_ a little strange that she came all this way just to come with us." Kyoujyu lifted his hand to his glasses, adjusting them.

"Is it?" He tilted his head to one side.

"Yeah it is!" Hiromi added. "She didn't come with us also. She must have _other_ objectives." She said with a sly tone and a glare in his direction.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He snapped at the girl.

"What I mean is," Hiromi began with her nose stuck up in the air. "Cat probably has some work to do here. A photo shoot or maybe a recording, she didn't come here strictly for _you_ Takao."

Takao opened his mouth to counter Hiromi's comment when Max stepped between the couple. "Either way, she's here. What's the big deal?"

"There isn't one!" Takao and Hiromi said at once, both boy and girl refusing to look at one another.

"Then we'll see her later today." A wide grin spread across Max's face once again. "Soon, I hope."

Act End.


	9. First Arc: Act Nine

Bittersweet Melody

First Arc: Act Nine

"Well, we're here." Max said to himself as he stood before Cat's hotel room door.

Max took in a deep breath of air. Cat's door was laying just inches away from him. He had to admit to himself, he was nervous about knocking. What if she didn't answer? What if she _did_ answer? He found himself more nervous than he had originally planned. What was this their first meeting? He balled up his right hand, preparing to knock with it.

"Knock already!" Takao shouted from the background.

"Just a second, Takao." Max replied before lifting his fist to the door.

"Max is something the matter?" Hiromi's voice broke his source of concentration.

"Nothing!" A red flash came across his cheeks.

"Then let me do it!" Takao reached one arm out and began to shove him to one side.

"Wait," Max pushed back against the pressure Takao's hand.

"Both of you _move_." Kai snarled as he pushed both boys aside.

Kai slammed his hard fist against the door twice. Ugh, he could _feel _Kai's frustration growing. What was wrong with him?! Since when was he too nervous to knock on a door? Geez, it was just Cat after all, right?

The door creaked open. Max felt his back straighten as the body behind the door revealed herself. Cat stood in the doorway, a delighted smile running on her face.

"Hey!" She squeaked with excitement.

"What are you wearing?" Takao lifted his hand to his face to hold back any laughter.

Cat's eyes lowered to look down at her own attire. Dressed in a white shirt and swimming trunks, the girl moved her hands outward to express her style. She let out a girlish giggle before she pointed her thumb toward the back door.

"Swimming." She said with a wink. "I told you guys to bring your things, right?" She asked before turning away from the group, allowing the team to enter her hotel room.

The boys looked to Rei whom held a duffle bag on one arm. It was true, Cat had told them to bring their swimming gear but they weren't sure if she was _serious_. Perhaps it was an outlandish thought to relax and hang out by the poolside but it was obvious that she was serious. The team watched as the girl turned back around and urged them to follow her. Obeying the female, the team entered her large hotel room.

"Hurry up!" Cat laughed as she ran toward the large glass sliding door. "I'll be waiting!"

The team members looked to one another, each keeping their own opinions to themselves. Why not relax? They were on vacation, weren't they? They had traveled all this way; why not take it easy for an hour or two? Takao was one for fun in the sun. The blue-haired boy reached out and snatched the duffle bag from Rei's arm. He then threw the bag to the ground and began to rummage through; throwing every piece of clothing that was not his to the ground. Naturally, his things laid on the bottom of the bag and once he got his hands on his swimming trunks he laughed.

"Let's get going!" Takao cheered before running to the restroom to change.

"Sounds like fun." Hiromi turned to the other boys with a sweet smile.

"Then let's get ready." Rei nodded in agreement.

XoXoX

"The water's just perfect!" Hiromi lifted her hands to her delicate cheeks.

She let the warmth of the sun hit her body, as she stood second-step deep into the pool. The water was cool yet slightly heated by the sun's rays. How perfect. She stretched her arms outward, allowing more sunlight to hit her body. She looked out in the distance to see the pool inhabited by her teammates: Takao, Max and Kyoujyu. The three boys bobbed on the surface of the water, enjoying the cool waters.

Hiromi looked to her left to see Rei and Kai seated on two patio chairs. It was obvious that Kai would refuse to swim with Takao. The idea of getting wet caused the older boy to shutter. She lifted a brow as she studied Rei. He was seated by himself with a look of pleasure on his face. Why wasn't he in the water? Hiromi opened her mouth as if to ask the black-haired boy only to see her answer walk out in front of her. She watched as Jam exited her hotel room and stepped toward the patio chairs. Dressed in a white tank top and magazine in hand, she took a seat beside Rei.

Before she could return her eyes to the pool a large amount of water splashed on her, completely soaking her. Hiromi let out a loud squeak, lifting her hands to her dripping locks. She turned to see who was the cause of this wave only to find Cat swimming by her.

"_Cat_!" She shouted as she shook her head, trying to dry off her hair.

"WINDMILL!" Cat shouted.

The celebrity then began to swing her arms around in a windmill-like motion, spraying water at anything in the area. Cat let out a loud laughter as she approached the three boys in the pool, her arms still flying around. Takao dove under water to avoid the attack and Max lifted his hands to his face.

"Stop, Cat!" Kyoujyu shouted, shielding his face from the water. "You're playing too rough!"

"Ah _HA_!" She continued to splash the smaller boy.

"Cat!" Jam called out to her younger sister from her throne. "Cut it out."

Cat let out a small grunt before her circling arms came to a stop. She poked out her lips in disappointment. Perhaps it had been too long since her last 'play date' with any type of friends. Takao popped out of the water with a loud gasp. He panted for a few seconds before turning to see if his comrades were safe. Max swam over to Takao and wrapped his arms around his neck from behind and began to roughhouse with the boy. Takao let out a loud growl, trying his best to combat the blond.

"You guys are too rough," Kyoujyu blew bubbles in the water as he watching the two boys play.

Cat rolled her eyes at Takao and Max; Hiromi could only assume Cat knew that she would not be invited in their roughhousing. The two boys wouldn't commence in that type of activity with a _girl_.

With that said, she watched her rival, Cat let out a sigh before looking up to see Jam, Rei and Kai sitting around the pool. The singer let a sneaky grin spread across her face as she drifted toward them. Cat placed her hands on the edge of the pool and looked to see Kai seated on a patio chair with his eyes closed. A small chuckle passed her lips; did she have an idea in mind?

Cat let her arms hang underwater, near her sides. She allowed the water around her to become calm and quiet. In one swift movement, she jerked her arms upward causing water to splash high into the air. A large wave of water landed on Kai's chair, causing him to become wet. The boy's eyes snapped open to see that he was now damp with pool water. He looked around to only to find Cat floating at the edge of the pool with a stupid look on her face. The blue face paint began to run on Kai's face and his cheek twitched with frustration. He should have seen this coming, whether it had been from Takao or Cat.

"You idiot!" Kai shouted at the girl as she doggy-paddled away from the scene.

Kai began to curse under his breath, the other boys laughing as he began to march back into the hotel room. It was obvious the lone wolf had enough of these immature games; apparently he had better things to do so he exited the pool area as angry as he could be. Takao busted out laughing, pointing as he did so. Max had to laugh as well, seeing Kai wet was a rare 'one in a lifetime' opportunity.

"Nice one!" Takao gave Cat a supportive thumbs up.

Hiromi let out a sigh as she hoisted herself up on the edge of the pool. She let her pale legs dangle in the water below her. She had to let out a loud sigh, how relaxing this scene was. No fighting, no battles, just good old fashion fun.

She looked down at the crystal clear waters beneath her. She could see herself reflected in the water. Hiromi paused for a moment as she stared at herself. Was this how things were before she had come along? She let her eyes lift and look toward the four teens in the water. Max and Takao were 'on the attack' and splashing Kyoujyu and Cat with fierce splashes. Wait a minute…was that a _smile_ on their faces? Hiromi felt her head and neck sink into her shoulders. Why was she suddenly nervous, self-conscious?

"Hey Rei," She broke herself away from her own reflections for a moment. "Is this how they always are?"

"Who, Takao?" Rei looked toward the brunette with a cocked eyebrow.

"I mean the team…is this how it was last year?" Hiromi asked in a slow tone.

"Hm," He pondered for a moment, his eyes landing on Takao and the other three teens. "Pretty much."

"Ah," She inhaled a deep breath before returning her eyes to her own reflection.

Maybe things were better before she appeared in the picture. Then again…

"_Why…why is it okay for _her_ to be here…but not me?"_

Were they feeling the same way about one another? Did they _have_ to be rivals; after all they had been through as a team?

XoXoX

"Miss Greco, room service has arrived."

The team looked up to see Adof standing before them. Now inside the comfort of Cat's large hotel suite, the team had taken advantage of the room services and warm towels. The five swimmers found great comfort in the fact that they had warm towels to wrap themselves up in after a good romp in the pool. Kai apparently giving the whole team the 'silent treatment' due to the earlier incident.

Though it was anything but noticeable once the room service had arrived. How comforting, a warm meal after such a relaxing day. As the sun began to set outside, the team sat around together and filled their stomachs.

"So Cat," Hiromi lifted her fork to her mouth after breaking away from her meal to speak. "Mind if I ask why you came here to New York?"

Takao rolled his eyes after the question had left Hiromi's lips. Hadn't they gone over this subject once before? He was sure he told Hiromi that Cat had come to New York to venture with the team. There was no use in fighting it, Hiromi was going to ask whether he liked it or not, so he crammed more food into his mouth.

"Hm?" Cat managed to bring her face up from her plate of sweets just long enough to catch Hiromi's question. "Well," She began, wiping the cupcake icing from her mouth with her shirtsleeve. "I had to do a concert here."

A piece of hamburger meat nearly fell out of Takao's mouth upon hearing this. A concert? He was sure that Cat had come out to New York to meet the team there. She _did_ have other objectives. Why was he suddenly sad? Not for an adventure but for work. He felt his stomach suddenly take a flip for the worse and lowered his hamburger away from his mouth. Again with the stomach pains? He moved his hand over his gut and grunted, just when he thought the drama was over.

"Is that so?" Hiromi leaned over into Takao's space and gave him a sly 'I told you so' grin.

"But when I heard that you guys were coming, it made the deal even better." Cat replied with a happy smile. "So I decided to stay in New York a little longer to meet you here."

"A concert huh?" Rei asked, pulling another fork-full of food into his mouth.

"Sounds cool!" Max reached over toward the female and gave her a pat on the back.

"Better than cool, boys." Adof cut into the teen's conversation. "It was fantastic!" He then lifted his cuffed hands to his face a swooned for a moment.

"Wish we could have been there," Max added.

"Well," Cat lifted her finger to her mouth. "We _do_ have a recording of the concert."

"Oh!" Kyoujyu and Max leaned in toward the female with a set of giant smiles on their faces.

Cat pushed her plate to one side and stood up on her two feet. She then walked over toward her luggage bag. She unzipped the large bag and began to pull different items from her bag. Clothes, make up, papers all feel on the bed before her until finally she unburied a DVD case.

She stepped over toward the large TV, which rested in the center of the room atop a dresser drawer. She pressed her index finger against a single button on the DVD player and watched as the DVD tray revealed itself. With a gentle touch, Cat placed the disc in the player. A moment passed after the tray sunk back into the player before the video began. Cat then backed up and rejoined the group and sat back down beside Max and Takao.

Takao felt his stomach twist and turn. Why was he feeling this way? He bit down on his lower lip as he felt his stomach rumble beneath him. He couldn't even place an emotion to this strange stomachache. Was he nervous? Angry? Excited? He couldn't tell.

His eyes turned to the female sitting beside him. He looked at Cat with wide eyes, why did this pain seem to follow wherever she went or when she was mentioned? He let out a sigh before his eyes and head moved to look at the boy sitting beside Cat. Max sat with eyes bursting with wonder before the television. What would he see? What would Cat sound like? Would she dance? Takao watched as Max's mouth opened slightly, preparing himself for what he was about to see. He let another sigh pass his lips.

The television before the group flickered black and then blue, the video was beginning. Before their eyes a loud concert scene played. Massive amounts of fans surrounded a large brightly lit stage. It was then Cat Greco came out and stood in the center of the stage. A loud bass began to play and a rhythmic beat began to spin, the music had cued the girl to begin singing.

The team watched as the girl began to step forward, her voice flowing through her lips and into her microphone earpiece. It seemed unbelievable such a strong voice to come from such a young girl. The team watched as the concert commenced and Cat began dance on stage. The crowd roared, the lights flashed, and the girl sang. As quickly as it seemed to begin, the DVD had come to an end. Cat let out a loud embarrassed laugh as she threw her arm behind her head. She felt a warm flash come over her before she stood up and ripped the DVD from the player.

"That's it!" She said, the red glow still on her face.

"Wow!" Max looked at the girl and gave her a thumbs up. "That was amazing! It must have been great live."

"Did you actually sing _and_ dance?" Hiromi asked, intrigued.

"Well actually," Cat bit down on her lower lip. "Most singers when they do a live performance lip sing."

"But it was still your voice, right?" Kyoujyu asked.

"Of course." Cat gave the younger boy a firm nod.

"Then it was just as good." Rei gave the girl a pleasant smile.

"Well, Takao?" Cat turned to the young blue-haired boy with a look of worry on her face. "What did you think?"

He paused. Why was she asking him? What was he supposed to say? Was it good? Yes, it was nice to watch but it wasn't his area to critique. He inhaled a deep breath before he could answer. Did she want constructive criticism or something? It wasn't the first time Takao had heard the girl sing before, on many occasions he had heard Cat sing when they were younger and she resided with him. Many showers consisted of her many melodies. What was with the sudden interest in what _he _thought? Why did she need _his_ approval?

"Not bad," Takao finally spoke.

"Thanks." Cat gave the boy a sweet smile. "This is going to a part of my CD," Her voice aided Takao to snap back into the real world. "It's an additional DVD special."

"That's great, Cat." Rei said as he returned his attention to his plate.

"So I'm guessing you all are staying at this hotel too?" Jam's voice caused the champ to turn into her direction.

"Yeah." He answered. "Down stairs somewhere."

"Are you done here, Kinomiya?" Adof bent down beside him and pointed toward his plate.

"Uh, sure." Takao answered as he handed his plate off to Adof.

"Well, that's good." Jam replied before standing up and gathering the other teen's plates.

Ugh, tonight was going to be a long night.

XoXoX

"Cat? Cat are you there?"

_Knock, knock_

Was she really knocking on Cat's door at 3:43 in the morning? Ugh, how embarrassing! Hiromi waited for a few moments while she chewed on the inside of her cheek. No one, absolutely _no one_, enjoyed being woken at this hour of the morning, especially a girl that no doubt had a few more interviews or shoots the following day. But this was important! Beyond important, it was like her whole life depended on this!

_Knock, knock_

She tapped her knuckles against the wooden door for a second time. She had to talk to Cat about everything that was happening. She had to express herself to the older girl and maybe get some perspective on things? Who knows when she'd get a chance like this again!

The door slowly creaked open to reveal a tired Cat Greco. With a few bags under her eyes and her hair a complete mess, she actually appeared _human_. The celebrity lifted her balled fist to her right eye and began to rub. "Hiromi?" She groaned in question.

"Cat, I needed to ask you something." Hiromi spoke as she stood before Cat in her pajamas.

"Couldn't this wait 'till later?" Cat groaned. "It's like four in the morning."

She twitched. She was just like Takao. The same groan, the same drowsy look in her eyes. This moment just confirmed something for her: Cat and Takao _were_ like siblings. Perhaps she had assumed that, for whatever reason, none of Takao's bad habits wouldn't have rubbed off on a female, but his was just proof that it had. Hiromi looked at the girl, her brow twitching and spoke in a soft whisper.

"Please? I couldn't ask you in front of the boys. It's a girl thing."

The look on Cat's face shifted from tired to confused. A single brow lifted and her lip curled. "All right." She let out a sigh before turning around and gently closing the door behind herself. "Let's head out to the lobby."

The girl's feet made gentle taps on the carpeted hotel floor as they walked down the halls. Not a sound could be heard from the surrounding rooms, an eerie silence that caused Hiromi to shutter. The two girls headed for the lobby, Cat leading the way.

Ugh how awkward was this? Could things get any weirder? But this was something that was just between two girls, right? Two girl friends? Perhaps all the time spent among boys had eaten away at her girlish exterior. But that's all she could assume, since she had just met the celebrity. Maybe they could be friends, rival but friends.

"This is fine." Cat's feet came to a halt.

Hiromi lifted her head and looked around at her surroundings, a large lobby, empty of any persons. She could hear the singer's voice echo within the large empty room. She turned to the left to see a large vending machine. At the same moment Hiromi's eyes landed on the machine Cat's did the same. A look of delight crossed her face as she rushed toward the machine and glanced up and down at the selection of candies and cookies the machine had to offer.

"Cat," Hiromi began, watching the girl press her index finger against the glass of the vending machine. "I wanted to know something."

"Yeah?" She stuck her tongue out as her eyes landed on a bag of chocolate chip cookies.

"What…" Hiromi began her voice soft. "What was it like getting used to being around so many boys?" She blurted out all at once.

"What?" Cat turned to her with a stupefied look on her face.

"I mean…" The smaller female lifted her index knuckle to her lower lip. "What was it like, being around so many boys? Was it hard to get noticed?"

"Hmm…" Cat's attention returned to the bag of cookies inside the vending machine. "Well," She continued to mutter as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a crumbled bill. "No, not really. Then again I wasn't out to get attention, I didn't need it." She answered, pushing the bill into the machine.

Hiromi watched as the taller girl clapped her hands together, hoping her bill would be accepted in the machine. "You weren't?"

"Of course not." She narrowed her eyes at the machine and then punched in her desired treat number. "I hate getting too much attention. Besides, that's more Takao's thing not mine."

"But," Hiromi watched Cat with a confused look. "You're a singer; you must have wanted attention if you wanted to be famous." She rolled her large eyes as she watched Cat bend down to machine and pull out her selected bag of sweets.

The celebrity didn't hesitate before ripping open the bag. "I became famous because I was doing something I loved." She paused for a moment, looking down into the deep contents of the bag. "I didn't want to become famous…I just wanted to sing."

Hiromi looked at the girl, she had suddenly become silent. What? Why become a pop star if you didn't want fame and fortune? The highlights of being famous sounded amazing to Hiromi. Your name in lights, CDs, concerts and all the financial benefits it brought. Who _wouldn't_ want that lifestyle? Cat let out a deep sigh before reaching down in the bag. She then pulled out a single cookie and held it up to eye-level.

"I also needed the money," She continued to speak as she gazed at the cookie with longing eyes. "I needed to find my sister."

"Oh," Hiromi's eyes dropped to the floor.

"_After I became famous in America I had the means to find her."_

"But you don't have anything to worry about."

Hiromi's ears twitched to the sound of Cat's voice. She looked upward so her eyes could meet Cat's eyes. The taller girl had lowered the baked good and was now looking at her with a warm look. She felt her face grow warm for a solid moment. Was she _blushing_?

Hiromi lifted hand to touch her face, unaware that Cat had dropped her bag of cookies to the floor. Without notice, she felt a two warm arms wrap around her body. Was this a hug? She felt her mouth drop open and her arms dropped to her side as Cat embraced her. She pulled her head slightly away from the woman to verify to herself that this was actually happening.

"Thank you…" She whispered into Hiromi's ear.

The warmth from Cat's breath caused shivers to shoot up her spine. Cat squeezed down tighter on the girl and let out a small whimper.

"Without you, I wouldn't be here with the team now."

Could this be true? Yes it was fact, without her Team BBA wouldn't have had a second chance with Cat Greco. But she had never personally taken credit for finding the young woman and yet she had always regretted it. So many times the thought passed through her mind. What if I didn't do this? What if I didn't mention it? Hiromi felt the arms around her body loosen. Cat had begun to pull away from the brunette. The opposing female moved her hands to Hiromi's shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Don't worry." She said in a gentle tone. "They know you're here. In fact," A sigh passed her lips. "I think they like you more than they liked me!"

"What?!" Hiromi's voice echoed in the empty lobby. "What do you mean by that?"

"I lost Takao's trust."

She froze. Takao's trust? Hiromi narrowed her eyes at the female for a moment unsure of what she meant. It then hit her with full force. Team Phykick. Cat had gone behind Takao's back and joined with the enemy and for a short period time threatened his Holy Beast. However brief the time, it had happened and it was something Takao wouldn't forget easily. She felt her chest burn for a moment; did Cat have _her_ trust? Could this all be an act? She felt herself back away from Cat, how was she supposed to feel?

"By going behind his back," Cat spoke to the floor in a low tone. "I lost his trust. I lost what special connection I had with him. That includes the others as well." She inhaled a deep breath of air before continuing. "And I don't blame them. But…there are things that Takao will never understand about me."

"I-I…" Hiromi began.

Cat lifted her hand to pause the shorter female. "It's all right. Just know that…you still have their trust."

"I will."

"So," Cat looked to the ground and spotted her bag of cookies. "Can I go back to bed now?" She asked before bending down to pluck the bag off the floor.

"Oh!" She slapped her hands on her cheeks. "I'm sorry, you must have something to do tomorrow, I'm sorry!"

"Forget about it." The singer shrugged the girl off before sticking her hand inside the small cookie bag.

"All right then." Hiromi let out a small sigh before bowing politely in front of Cat. "Good night."

"I'll walk you to your room." She jerked her arm in the direction of their hotel room.

Hiromi took the taller girl up on her offer and began to follow her. Time seemed to tick away faster this time around for her. She could feel her feet tap across the carpet at a faster rate that earlier. Was she was walking faster? She had to wonder. Perhaps Cat wanted to return to sleep or perhaps she had struck an unsteady cord within her. She couldn't be sure; this girl could be so strange at times.

The two soon arrived at her room door. They parted as easily as they greeted, leaving her in the room alone. Things seemed more settled now, _she _felt more settled. Perhaps tomorrow would be a better day.

Act End.


	10. First Arc: Act Ten

Bittersweet Melody

First Arc: Act Ten

"_I'll fly home with you!"_

Takao looked over to his left at the plane aisle across from him. Sitting in the two seats in the second aisle were the two sisters he had grown so fond of. Cat and Jam sat beside one another each occupied with their own thoughts.

He was excited; Cat had agreed to come back to Japan from New York along with the team. He found himself to be delighted with the fact that his old friend was now following him around, it felt like old times. Traveling the world, in search of new people that would battle with him. Although he had to remind himself, this _wasn't _exactly the adventure he had in mind.

His mind was rattled with the information he had learned on his trip to New York. An ancient rock containing Holy Beast fragments was now in the hands of someone else, a group that was out to get Team BBA's Holy Beasts. The rock, which was stolen from Max's Mother's research lab, had to be found. Feeling their best bet was most likely found with President Daitenji, the team traveled back home to Japan and took their information along with them.

Takao stared at Cat as she sat in her plane seat. She had a set of head phones attached to her head and a low bass could be heard from where she was sitting. She was also bobbing her head to the music, her lips reciting the lyrics although no sound came from her mouth. What could she be rehearsing, maybe for an upcoming concert or something?

Jam sat beside her sister, an angry look on her face. Takao chuckled under his breath she was _still _mad about the seating arrangement? Earlier he could recall Jam calling 'dibs' on sitting with Rei only to be disappointed when Kai took her seat. He watched as Jam grinded her teeth while she sat, one leg crossed over the other.

"What do you think she's doing?"

His eyes opened wide to the sound of Hiromi's voice in his ear. He turned to face the brunette only to see her large curious eyes planted on Cat. She continued to bang her head to the music blazing in her headphones.

"Practicing, I guess." Takao answered the girl before resting his chin on his open palm.

"It's like she's training." Kyoujyu popped up from the seat ahead of the couple. "Like we do for blading."

"Oh please," He lifted his arms and stretched them over his head. "I'd hardly call it training."

"Takao," Kyoujyu spoke to the older boy. "I think you're underestimating how hard her job is."

"It's not like she _has_ to do what she does." He replied.

"Whatever she's doing, she should stop."

The three teens twitched to the sound of Kai speaking from the third row. Takao flipped around and placed his knees on his seat, hoisting himself up to see Rei and Kai sitting behind him. The cold male had one eye open and glued on Cat as she continued to lip sing to her music. He let out a grunt before shutting his eye and crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's annoying and embarrassing." Kai muttered to himself.

"It is pretty…odd-looking." Rei remarked as he placed his hand over his mouth, trying to hide his laughter.

"Aw come on guys," Max's voice floated in the air, catching everyone's attention. "Leave her alone, she's working hard."

Cat twitched, causing the teens that were watching her to flinch in return. She lifted her hands to her headphones and slowly moved them off her ears. She turned her attention to her CD player and pressed the pause button before she looked up at the team.

"What's the matter?" She asked looking at each team one by one.

"Nothing!" Hiromi leaned over to look at Cat and waved her hand at the female.

She cocked her eyebrow at the team. "All right…"

XoXoX

Takao could feel the pressure looming over him, haunting him wherever he went. There were people out to get his Holy Beast. Not only was The Saint Shields after his Beast but this new organization. What could be worse? Two groups after his Holy Beast made the teen drama he faced with Cat seem so minimal. Though he had found himself more self-assured than usual with his new Beyblade. Judy had repaired and improved his blade after the beating it had taken from the battle he fought with Team Phykick. This new blade it was powerful for sure. With the amount of power he had gained with this upgrade, he found himself 'relearning' how to use his blade. It was time for some serious training.

Takao had walked alone to the river to commence with his training. He must become better; he must learn how to manage with this new blade. He could not risk losing his Holy Beast and he had to protect the rest of the team from whatever they had headed their way. He stood before the river, his blade launched and spinning. He shouted at his blade, demanding it go left then right then left once again. The blade lagged as it zipped along back and forth. What was wrong with him? Ugh, why couldn't he getting this?

"Training I see,"

Takao's whole body twitched to the sound of a voice calling to him. His blade spun back over to him and leapt into his open palm. He then looked up on the grassy hillside to see a figure standing before him. The shadow from the setting sun caused the boy to squint his eyes at the figure. A smile spread across his face as the image became clear. Cat stood at the top of the hill, both hands placed out in front of her body, fingers interlaced together. Takao waved at the girl, a signal that caused the female to approach the male. Takao plopped down on the grassy hillside and patted the seat beside him. She let out a small sigh as she took a seat on the warm grass.

"So, what's with all this training?" She asked the boy as he lifted his blade to eye-level and began to adjust its gears.

"I'm trying to get a hold of his new blade Max's Mom made for me." Takao spoke with his eyes glued to his Beyblade.

"I see." She mumbled to herself.

Cat looked to the ground and began to dig her feet into the dirt. She let out a sigh but refused to say anything. He switched and turned his grip on his blade, adjusting it to his desire but feeling the pair of eyes on him and turned to see Cat staring at him. His eyebrows fell low on his forehead as he watched her stare into his eyes. What was with her? What was with the sudden stares and silence? He stuffed his Beyblade into jacket pocket and let his hands touch the soft grass.

"What's the matter?" He finally asked.

Cat took in a deep breath before opening her mouth, "Takao I-"

"Ah Takao!"

The couple jerked to the sound of a male voice. Takao jumped up on his feet after hearing the familiar voice speak out. The voice, it couldn't be. He looked about until his eyes landed on a small group of teens standing at the bottom of the hill. Ozuma stood with back straight and fist clenched before his team. His cheek twitched after seeing Ozuma standing before him. He then jumped off the hill, landing on both feet in front of The Saint Shields.

"What are you here for, Ozuma?" He aimed his index finger out toward the team standing before him.

"Ozuma!"

The Saint Shields' looked up to see Cat standing at the top of the grassy hill. A wide smile grew on her face as she witnessed the whole team before her. With delight, Cat jumped down from the hill and rushed at the team leader. The sudden sprint from the girl caused Ozuma to take a step back. He then looked at the girl with wide, confused eyes. What was she doing? She was _happy_ to see him and his team? Ozuma looked over his shoulder to see his teammates just as confused as he was; he then returned his confused stare to the girl standing in front of him.

"It's so nice to see you again!" Cat reached outward and took the confused boy by the hands. "How have you been?"

"Uh," Ozuma's mouth fell open as he felt the girl tighten her grip on his two hands.

He gently began to pull on his hands back in an effort to release the grip Cat had on him. She let out a small giggle and pulled him closer. Ozuma's eyes grew wide with bewilderment and tried once again to retract his hands.

"Cat, what are you doing?!" Takao shouted before running and standing beside the girl.

Takao reached forward and grabbed his oldest friend's hands. He then pulled on her hands until she released her grip from Ozuma. She turned to look at him with confused eyes. Cat tilted her head to one side as her arms fell to her sides.

"What's wrong?" She asked the blue-haired boy with soft tone.

"You're holding _Ozuma's_ hand, Cat!" He placed one hand on her shoulder and pointed his left index finger at The Saint Shield's captain.

"So?" Cat lifted her right hand and pushed his hand off her shoulder.

"Ozuma? The Saint Shields? The guys who are trying to steal our Holy Beasts, remember?" Takao gripped his empty fist, his anger growing with each passing second.

Cat shifted her eyes and attention back to Ozuma. She looked at him with a familiar sense. Sure, he and his team had been present at the time when Cat was a part of Gideon's team but why was she acting as if they were _friends?_ She gave him a look as if she could not believe the rumors surrounding him and his team. Didn't she believe him when he told her that Ozuma was no good?

"I-I…" Cat began to stutter while speaking.

"Don't say anything." Ozuma lifted his hand, causing the girl to stop mid-sentence. "It doesn't concern you."

"But," She dug her nails into her shirt as she gripped down harder. "I never thank you properly."

"For what?!" Takao looked at the girl with a confused glare.

Ozuma's shoulders bobbed up and down as a snicker passed his lips. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Cat loosened her hand from her chest and extended it toward The Saint Shields. "I-"

"Forget about it." Ozuma then turned his back to the shocked female. "Let's go, it's obvious that Takao is busy."

"And it's too bad too." Mariam let out a loud sigh and shrugged her shoulders in a careless manner. "We wanted a match with you."

"Maybe next time," Yusuf laughed, following is captain and turning away from Takao and Cat.

"Oh," Ozuma lifted his hand in the arm for a moment before he glanced over his shoulder at the couple behind him. "And Cat, I'll see you later."

Her eyes snapped open wide. Takao narrowed his eyes and looked at Cat with one brow cocked. What was he talking about? As usual Ozuma was speaking in riddles and he found himself at odds more than ever. He watched as the Saint Shields disappeared from sight. He turned to his left to see Cat standing in shock. Now what? He placed one hand on his hip as he stared at the girl.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Takao asked, causing the singer to shake her head back and forth.

"Takao," She turned to him with a look of concern on her face. "I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

"Tomorrow, get the team together for me." Cat felt her hand lift up to her face and gently push aside a stray hair. "And meet me at the airport."

"The airport?" He felt his stomach begin to flip and flop inside of him. "What for?" He winced in pain as he spoke.

"Takao," Cat leaned in toward him. "I can't stay here any longer." She replied before lifting her hand and placing it on his shoulder. "I'm…I'm going back on tour."

"What?" He backed away from the female. "But you just got back."

Cat removed her hand from his shoulder and lowered her head to look at the ground. "I know…but I'm leaving tomorrow morning." Her voice softened as she continued to speak. "I want you to gather the team for me, can you do that?"

He felt the world around him spin. What was happening here? Could she really be leaving…_again_? And his stomach cramped. What was this he was feeling? Anger? Sadness? He grunted and placed his hand on his chest. He could feel his breathing slow and become deep. The noises around the couple became muffed and dull. It was as if he was gasping for air, as if he could no longer breathe. What could this be? A panic attack? He felt his hand raise and touch his forehead. Sweat dripped down his temples and cheeks. His forehead was warm perhaps he could be sick?

"Takao." Cat waved one hand in front of the boy. "Takao, can you do that for me?"

"What?" He managed to speak out as he tried to get a handle on his emotions.

"Can you get the team together for me?" She leaned in toward him and placed her hand atop of his upper arm.

"Oh," He pulled away from the female. "Sure."

"Thank you." She let a sigh out as she lowered her arm away from the Beyblade champion. "I'll meet you tomorrow morning at the airport then."

"The airport tomorrow morning." Takao could feel more sweat building on his forehead.

"See you then." Cat backed away from the boy, her eyes lingering on him for a moment.

The celebrity bursted into a sprint and dashed away from the scene. Takao looked up to see the girl running, the pain in his gut remaining. He then looked to the ground. He could feel the burning sensation of anger simmering inside of him and yet…he couldn't find it in him to shout or stomp or scream.

A cool breeze passed through him as if he were a ghost. The cool air dampening his sweat-covered face, Takao lifted his head to face the clouds. The orange and pink sky reflected on the clouds creating a picture that he found hard to turn away from. This was to be expected but…so soon? He closed his eyes and let the breeze shake his jacket loose from his body. What was he going to tell the team, what was he going to tell Max? His fist began to clench closed.

Max…what would he say about this?

XoXoX

"Takao, where have you been?"

He entered the dojo, one foot dragging in after the other. He was sure he heard his name being called. He forced his head and eyes to look forward to address who was speaking to him. In front of him stood Kyoujyu, Rei and Max. The capped boy turned to the left to see in the deepest corner of the room Kai standing alone. It was apparent now that Hiromi had taken herself home. He let a sigh of relief out and plopped down on the dojo floor. That's right, someone was calling his name. He once again lifted his head to see that Max was speaking to him.

"I was just…training, that's all." Takao finally answered the blond.

"We were beginning to worry." Rei spoke out.

"Are you all right, Takao?" Kyoujyu knelt down toward his old friend, feeling worry for him. "You look a bit pale."

"Guys," He lifted his head to look at his teammates, "There's something you have to know."

"Go ahead, Takao." Rei narrowed his eyes at the young boy.

"Tomorrow, we're all going to the airport." He lifted his hands to his head and pulled his cap off. "We're going to see Cat off."

"What?" Max and Kyoujyu backed away, shocked by this statement.

"Tomorrow Cat is leaving." He said in a simple tone. "We're going to see her off tomorrow morning."

Kai let a chuckle roll off his tongue. The champion flinched to the sound and shot a nasty glare in the oldest male's direction. What was so funny? Nothing about the situation was funny, not a thing. Kai always had a habit of making a sweet moment taste bittersweet. Why couldn't he keep it to himself just this once?

"She's continuing her tour." Takao turned away from Kai and spoke to Max. "We're all going to be there."

"It's hard to believe." Max managed to crack a small smile. "It feels like she just got here."

"I know." Kyoujyu sighed.

"Well," Rei bit down on his lower lip. "It is her job. I'm sure she'll be back."

"Yeah _sure_." Takao rolled his eyes. "There she is, choosing her career over us again." He then fell backward, letting his back hit the wooden floor.

"Takao!" Kyoujyu watched the blue-haired boy as he wrapped his arms behind his head.

"It's true, isn't it?" He protested with a glare. "Right when everything seems fine and good, she up and leaves." His voice then grew low. "She always does."

"She has a good reason, Takao." Max sat down beside him.

"Yeah, yeah." Takao waved a solo arm in the air, dismissing the blond.

"If we're going to see her tomorrow in the morning, we should get some rest." Kyoujyu stood up and looked over toward his pile of folded blankets.

"I agree." Rei lifted his hands to his head and ran his fingers through his silk-like hair.

Takao let out a grunt before turning to his bed. "Fine."

XoXoX

Takao had found himself in this position before. He sat up from his bed and looked into the darkness of the room. The soft sounds of the other boys sleeping gave him a strange comfort. He felt himself inhale deeply through his nose and exhale through his mouth. Perhaps he needed a splash of water to the face. Too many things were happening now, why couldn't this have happened later?

He rose from his bed and step out of his pile of blankets. He tiptoed around the other boys before finding himself standing in the dark kitchen hall. A splash of water would do him good. Takao stepped over toward the faucet and pulled on the handle. A stream of water gushed out of the faucet and soon into his empty palms. With one solid jerk, a large amount of water slapped his cheeks. The cool water was refreshing and for a moment, his mind was clear.

"Takao?"

Another jerk caused Takao to choke on the water as it entered his nose. Someone had called to him from behind. He let out a few small coughs before reaching out blindly for a towel. Once he held the towel in hand, he brought it to his face and began to dry his wet cheeks. When his eyes were clear to see, he dropped the hand towel from his face to see Max standing before him.

"Max?"

"Takao," Max spoke in a soft, quiet voice. "I wanted to know, how you were feeling about tomorrow."

Takao paused for a moment before answering. "Exactly the same way you're feeling."

Max let a smile stretch across his face for a moment and shook his head from side to side. "No, Takao I don't think you do." A small laugh passed through his lips. "Takao…"

He bit down on his lip. What was this supposed to mean? He felt his stomach jerk in pain. Wait a moment, stomach pain without the mention or visual of Cat? So now he was going to feel sick just by the mention of her name? He looked into Max's deep blue eyes. What was the blond thinking? What did he mean by coming to him with this attitude? He watched as the ocean blue eyes shifted from up to down.

"Takao," He spoke again. "There's something I think you should know."

"Max?" Takao felt the sudden urge to turn away at this moment, fearing what he was about to hear.

Max let a small laugh calm Takao's tense body. The American then let a warm smile spread across his face. A sigh passed through him as he stood before Takao. Looking down at the floor he spoke in the softest voice he could produce.

"Takao, I care a lot about her." His voice caused him to flinch in stomach pains. "I love her, Takao."

His world came to a screeching halt. His stomach flop up then down and his hand rose and covered his mouth, he was unsure if he was shocked or about to be sick from the pain in his belly. He loved her? Takao looked to the ground, this was to be expected so why the shock? His first reflex was to laugh and at the sound of his laughter, the American's eyes to dart up in his direction. Takao reached out and placed one hand on his shoulder.

"I know." He smiled at the blond. "It's okay."

Max paused before letting out a small giggle. A red flash came across his face as he lifted his right hand out to Takao. He looked down at Max's hand and complimented him by giving him a friendly handshake. The two boys stood in front of one another looking into one another's eyes. He couldn't deny the pain in his stomach any longer and placed his hand over his belly. Max let his hand loose and tilted his head at his actions and watched as the older boy winced in pain.

"What's the matter?"

"Hehe," Takao lifted one hand to ensure he was fine. "I'm all right, it's just a cramp."

"Take it easy, all right Takao?" He replied before he began to turn away from the sick champ. "I'm going back to sleep."

"Sure thing." H waved to the younger blond, signaling him back off to bed.

Max gave him a thumbs up and turned away fully. Takao let out a loud grunt before backing up into a nearby wall. What was wrong with him? He felt the pain slowly fade away as he leaned against the wall. Love? Takao felt his head lift upward and he looked to the ceiling. Why did this shock him? The information was nothing new. Takao had long been aware of Max's affection for Cat Greco. The year they had spent together as a team, he had fallen for the girl. It was obvious to anyone and everyone so why did it bother him so much now?

Perhaps it was because Max so willingly opened up to him or perhaps it was the way he said it, either way it was something he had to let go. There was nothing he could do about it now.

XoXoX

"So, are we ready?"

Takao felt the weight of the world sitting on his shoulders. Was this actually happening to him again? All the pain and anger that had come once a year earlier seemed to be haunting him in this moment.

_She's leaving again._

Why did she have to do this? Why did she continue to put him through these types of situations? Wasn't this the reason why he had gotten angry with her in the first place? Didn't Cat get it by now?

Team BBA stood inside the quiet airport, each member standing beside another unsure of what to say. They stood in the lobby, before a large glass window. Outside the airplanes waited for their passengers to aboard them. Takao stood in the center of the group, waiting in silence. What was he going to say when she finally arrived? Would he be anger? Sad? Happy? Takao looked to his left to see Max standing beside him. What could the blonde be thinking? Would he be upset once Cat showed herself? Would be excited for her? He wanted the best for one of his closest friends. Perhaps closure would bring him the satisfaction that he longed.

Kai looked at the group of teens standing to his left. They all appeared to have blank facial expressions and stood silent. They couldn't _all_ be feeling down about this, could they? Kai felt his arms lift and cross over his chest. In his typical pose, he looked to Max and then to Takao. Why did he seem amused?

"Hello."

The group all jumped at once. Cat's voice could be heard and they turned around to face her. Takao turned to see the young girl standing, one bag of luggage in hand. Beside Cat stood her elder sister, Jam. Jam held a duffle bag on her shoulder. Finally, Adof stood furthest to the right, two carry-on bags in hand. This was about the time he felt his stomach take a turn for the worst. Upon seeing the girl, his gut rumbled in pain. He winced just for a moment before slowly approaching the two sisters.

"It'll be late soon," Cat said as Takao came closer to her, the others following behind him. "We should say good bye before it gets any later."

"Cat…" Max sounded almost as if he was feeling sick too.

"I wanted to tell you something before I left." She lowered her head, her face covered by her long dark brown hair.

"What is it?" Kyoujyu asked in a soft voice.

"Next year," Her voice strained. "Next year I'm going to see you at the tournament." Her head then lifted and she stared at the team with fierce eyes. "I will be entering the tournament to face each one of you."

Takao felt a laugh coming on. The small chuckles became louder as he lifted his head and closed his eyes. Hiromi watched as the boy threw back and began to laugh very loudly. Cat tilted her head in confusion and opened her mouth to ask what was so funny, only to have him interrupt her.

"Good." He then lifted his clenched fist into the air. "I'll be there." He then gave the younger female a cocky wink.

Cat once again lowered her head. Her lower lip began to tremble under the pressure she had to be feeling inside. She clenched her hands and placed them on her chest before shutting her eyes tight. Trying her best to subdue her tears, the celebrity bit down on her lower lip and began to whimper.

"I…I just don't want you all to hate me for my choices." Cat managed to speak as her tears dropped from her eyes. "Not like last time."

The team watched as the girl's chest began to pick up and drop at a rapid speed. Her breathing had picked up as she tried her hardest to prevent more tears from flowing from her eyes. Two flat palms rose up and covered Cat's teary face. She began to whimper louder as she dug her hands deeper into her face.

"I love you all too much…to let that happen again." Cat let her muffled words enter the world with a whisper-like voice. "But there are things I still have to do."

"It's all right, Cat." Rei's voice appeared to sooth her.

"Cat, we understand." Max reassured the female with his kind words. "We wouldn't ever hate you."

Takao stepped toward the sobbing girl. With only mere inches between them, he stood silent, his face covered by the shadow of his hair. After picking up on his presence, Cat shifted her head upward to look the boy in the eyes. She stared at Takao's shadowed face as tears streamed down her round cheeks. Cat then lifted her arms to her face, trying to wipe away the tears.

"Except you…" She lowered her arms to her side and continued to speak. "Takao, I hate you."

Takao took one more step forward, allowing her face to fall into his shoulder. Cat inhaled a deep breath and continued to let the water leak from her eyes. She let out small whimpers as she sobbed. He could feel the young girl breathing on his shoulder. He couldn't think of a word to say or an action to do as he stood there with Cat. His stomach at this moment was twisting and turning inside of him. He lifted his hands to the girl and wrapped them around her, embracing her in a tight hug.

"It's all right."

Takao reassured the female as he moved her from his shoulder into his chest. He could feel Cat's rapid breathing as he tightened his grip on her. Surely her tears were staining his clothes, surely she was going to deny him a return hug, and surely this moment would be cut prematurely. A reflex caused the boy to unravel his arms from Cat and lower them to his side. He then stood to one side so the rest of the team could say their good byes. Cat looked up to see Hiromi standing beside Kyoujyu with tears in her eyes.

"Max?"

Max walked toward Cat with his arms wide open. He wrapped his arms around the female and nuzzled his face in her hair. She let out a whine as she returned Max's embrace with one of her own. She gripped the back of Max's shirt, causing the boy to pat her back.

"Gotta say good bye here." Jam approached Rei with a large smile on her face.

"I suppose so, but it's just for now." Rei replied as he began to open his arms to the older girl.

She stepped toward Rei and wrapped her delicate arms around him. Rei let a smile consume his face as he squeezed the girl in his arms. She let out a giggle as she began to pull away from the boy. Rei watched as the older sister lifted her index finger to her lips and gave it a dainty kiss. She then placed her kissed finger on Rei's cheek. A deep red blush spread across Chinese boy's cheeks before he began laughing.

"I'll be seeing you, then." Jam said with a flirty wink to the younger boy.

"I won't even try hugging you." The sound of Cat's voice caused Takao to turn to the right. The celebrity had stepped toward Kai and addressed him with a goofy grin.

Kai opened his eyes and stepped closer to the girl. He then jerked his right hand out to the girl. She looked at his empty hand with confusion. Kai let a grunt pass through him before shaking his hand at the girl with impatience. Getting a hold of what Kai was saying, she moved her own hand toward him. The two engaged in a short handshake. Cat gave Kai a firm nod of her head before turning away from him.

"Hiromi," Cat looked at the female with a smile on her tear-soaked face. "Take care of my boys, will you?" She looked down at Kyoujyu. "I'll miss you Kyoujyu."

"Same here." Kyoujyu walked over toward the girl and placed his hand atop of hers. "Have a safe flight."

"Miss Greco," The group of teens turned to the sound of Adof's voice. "We should get going now. We do have a flight to catch."

"All right." Cat turned to the team with more tears streaming down her face now.

"Be sure to show up to next year's tournament." Jam said with her hand placed on her hip.

"We will." Takao rose his clenched fist to Jam and shook it at her. "Don't worry about that."

Cat, Jam and Adof then began to walk passed Team BBA. It was time that they left, no need to linger. As the trio made their way through the deep lobby of the airport, Takao could feel his stomach begin to settle. Perhaps it was the sight of this strange female that caused his stomach to knot up. Perhaps it was her aura or her presence but something about her caused him to feel ill. This leaving may be for his better; he would no longer have a distraction to hold him back. As the three stepped down the hall, their footsteps echoing through the air, Cat peered over her shoulder to look at the team one last time.

"Good bye!"

She shouted from afar, one hand raised in the air. The team called back out to the trio as they began to disappear from sight. Hiromi lifted her finger to her face and flicked away a small tear that had trickled down her cheek.

Was she actually crying? Hiromi looked to her left to see the boys with smiles on their faces. So their 'new girl' actually felt some sadness watching her rival leave? Hm, it might be too sweet for his tastes. But for now it was all right, for now things could end with a happily ever after.

But new things were coming. They had a tournament to win; they had a second championship to take. And having _her _wait until next time would be just fine. Things were different this time around, things were better, just as he predicted.

Hiromi's arm then shot upward into the arm and began to wave back and forth. Takao smiled, next year _was_ sounding good, just a little while longer and then they would have the whole tournament to be together again. When that day came, he would be ready, surely.

"_Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed so you could open one that leads you to the perfect road."_- Firework, Katy Perry.

Arc End.


	11. Second Arc: Act One

"_But now I realize that I was wrong when I said I didn't need you. So, miss you bad so now I'm coming home."-_ Permanent December, Miley Cyrus

Bittersweet Melody

Second Arc: Act One

The year had come and gone. Trials and errors had passed. The time for a new chapter for him had begun. The title of world champion had once again was given to him and his team. Team BBA had overcome the hardships and become number one. Why wasn't he surprised? This year would be one to remember, a third-year champion? It had never been done before, but he felt victory so close he could nearly taste it. A new tournament, new battles and new characters to meet, how could he _not_ feel excitement? With the announcement of tag-team battles, he could hardly contain himself. And yet…Max, Rei, Kai…The three boys had separated themselves from Team BBA.

_We want to win for ourselves._

Takao felt his heart sink at these words. It was as if the three had given him a slap in the face. Left to his own, to fend for himself? He couldn't stand the idea of being without his teammates. Why would they do this? For a measly title or trophy? No, it had to go deeper than that. To branch off and become leaders of their own teams, that was the gain. What was wrong with sharing the title?

It all happened so quickly; Rei left to be a part of Team Bai Hu Zu, Max left to be a part of the PPB All-starz and Kai left to be a part of Neo Borg. When did it all go wrong? This left him in a very strange predicament now partnered with Daichi. This strange boy had seemingly come out of nowhere, challenging him to a battle and was relentless in his pursuit of victory. The two had become partners on Team BBA and now were their respective. When was it that Daichi now became a part of BBA? Ugh, it was going to be so hard to share his victories with this boy.

Takao sat on the wooden floor, a corridor that connected the dojo to the main area of his home. He sat, staring at his blade with narrowed eyes. Hiromi and Kyoujyu sat by his side in silence. The female sat closet to him, looming over his shoulder. The warm breeze pushed back his hair from his face, revealing his serious expression to her. Hiromi's eyes softened as she moved her delicate, pale hand toward his solo hand.

But even with her gentle touch, he couldn't think about anything but his ex-teammates. At his refusal and ever growing silence, the brunette let out a loud relaxed sigh and stretched her arms into the air.

"Takao?"

Said boy broke his attention from his Beyblade to look up at Kyoujyu. The smaller boy stood before him, his laptop under his left arm and a stern look on his face. What was the deal, why did he have to look so serious? He tilted his head to one side and waited for the smaller male's next comment.

"I should get going," Kyoujyu spoke in a firm tone. "I have some work I need to do at home. I would like to upgrade Einstein while I have a chance. Is that okay?"

"Sure," Takao replied before giving the shorter boy a supportive thumbs-up. "I'll see you around then."

"All right," The four-eyed male turned to look at Hiromi. "Hiromi, would you like me to walk you home?"

Her head perked upward at the sound of her name. "No thank you. I think I'll stick around here for a while." She answered with a smile and wave.

Kyoujyu gave the two a firm nod of his head before turning his back and exiting the backyard, vanishing from sight. Takao returned his stare to his blade. He lifted the small top and inspected it from top to bottom. Hiromi looked at the blue-haired boy with longing eyes.

"Takao?"

"Hm?" He mumbled in reply, still eyeing his Beyblade.

The shorter girl lifted her hands to him and placed her two hands over his Beyblade. He looked at her small hands with a surprised face. He then shifted his look from his blade to her eyes. Her brown eyes glistened in the evening sunlight. What the heck, since when did she have such pretty eyes? He had never noticed before, how large her eyes were. His eyes then lowered to look at her lips. Her lips appeared soft in the orange light around her. What was happening to him?

He couldn't find any words to speak at the moment, what was going on?! Her face lit up as she lowered his hands into his lap. She lifted her hands from his and placed her hands back into her own lap. The warm breeze caught Hiromi's hair to dance in the wind and the setting sun caused her hair to reflect a beautiful shade of red.

Next, she lifted her hand to her face. Her index finger touched the bottom of her lip, what was happening? They were alone for the first time in a long time and _this _was happening? The first time when there was no one around to interrupt them, no one around to watch them. What was she thinking?

Better yet, what was _he_ thinking?

She leaned forward almost as if it was a reflex. Her hand dropped away from her face and back into her own lap. Takao blinked in confusion, was something wrong with her? Was she sick?

His body became stiff as he watched Hiromi narrow in closer to him. It wasn't long until he could feel her warmth on his own skin. He couldn't move, he couldn't even speak, he was only left with his mouth hanging open as the brunette drew in closer. Finally he could feel her soft hair on his forehead. The girl moved her head to one side and pressed her soft lips on his.

Takao's eyes shot open wide as the girl kissed him. What was going on? He felt his hands lift up into the air. What the heck was going on?! They were _kissing! _Her gentle touch so was intriguing, what else was he supposed to do but go along with it? He moved his hands rest on her shoulders, their lips still locked.

A numbing sensation shot throughout his body, causing his grip on her shoulders to tighten. Her shoulders fell limp at his touch and she hummed against his mouth, fueling the tingling in his legs. No, this couldn't be happening, he wasn't really _kissing _Hiromi of all people, was he? She wasn't really _kissing him back_, was she? No way, this was way too strange!

After a moment of silence, the two broke away from one another. His body burned as if he was on fire, was she feeling the same way? As the girl pulled back, a bright red flush appeared on her round cheeks. Did that actually happen? What was she thinking?

Takao opened his mouth to speak but a small 'crunching' sound caused him to pause. The two-time champ turned around to see if anyone was standing behind him, watching what had just happened. No one was in sight. He let out a sigh of relief; thank goodness his Grandfather had not caught him in the act of kissing. He then turned back around to look at Hiromi with serious eyes. The girl was now looking at the ground, her face redder than ever.

"Hiromi?" He spoke in a low tone.

"I have to go now!" She jumped to her feet, her eyes still glued on the ground. "I-I'm sorry! See you later!" She blurted out at once before making a dash for the exit.

Takao watched as the brunette took a sharp corner, leaving his sight completely. He lifted his left hand to his mouth and touched his lips. What the heck possessed the two of them to do something like that? Ugh! There was _no_ way that actually happened, he had to have been dreaming or maybe he had a fever!

Did that mean the usually loud and pushy Hiromi had _feelings _for him? He felt his lips part and his jaw drop open. The only girl he could _never_ get along with; the one female that caused him the most earaches? This was too strange.

"_I care a lot about her. I love her, Takao."_

_Max_…

He fell backward, his back hitting the wooden walkway beneath him. Just what was going on? Gah, it was like the whole world had just turned upside down and inside out. Since when did Hiromi love _him_? Had she loved him all along? She sure had a strange way of showing it.

A small vibration caused Takao to open his eyes. His cellular phone was buzzing at him. He reached down into his pocket and pulled out his phone. The nifty little gadget had been given to him shortly after winning last year's Beyblade tournament, kind of gift from his Grandfather.

The phone had come in handy, since all of his friend's had one. He flipped open his phone to see that he had one new text message. He let out a sigh as he pressed the confirmation button, allowing him to read the message. It had been awhile since he had received a message. In truth, the boys had stopped sending each other messages after their messy argument about the coming tournament.

'_Hope to see you at the tournament.'_

Strange, he didn't recognize the sender. He cocked one eyebrow after closing his phone. Who could that have been? He grunted before stuffing his phone back into his pocket. It wasn't beyond the truth to say it could be a creepy fan that had obtained his phone number. He shrugged it off, oh well.

XoXoX

"I don't want to watch this!"

Takao rolled his eyes, was Daichi still talking? He huddled around the remote control, keeping it out of the redhead's grasp. He had grown accustomed to Daichi's demanding behavior by now. The boy hadn't been living with him long, but his habits were easily predicted.

Kyoujyu sighed at all of this. He sat in Takao's living area with the two boys, watching TV. To think, just days before their scheduled trip to New York and he and Daichi were fighting like cats and dogs! In the back of the room an unusually quiet, Hiromi, sat by herself.

Was she embarrassed after that day they spent together? He could only assume so. Why else would she be silent after all of Daichi's whining? This was something new for sure, but he wasn't sure if he was enjoying it. How could they even face each other after the secret kiss they shared?

"Give it to me!" Daichi shouted, snapping him back into reality. "I don't want to watch this."

"Daichi, shut up!" Takao snapped at the younger boy, holding the remote well over the boy's head. "I'm waiting for something!"

"Oh?" Kyoujyu leaned into him, elbowing him in the gut. "And what's that?"

"Just be quiet!" He growled as he upped the volume on his television.

"Hehehe," The brown-haired boy threw his hand in front of his mouth. "Looks like you're missing her."

"I am not!" He protested.

"Missing who?" Daichi's short attention span caused him to jump into the conversation with a question.

"Cat Greco," Kyoujyu replied in a sly voice.

It was true, geez; Kyoujyu could read him like a book. What could he expect after knowing the four-eyed scientist for so long? Even so, he was awaiting word about Cat Greco. After all, why else would he be watching the music channel? He had no other use for watching anything but the sport's channel.

"Who?" Daichi continued with his flood of questions.

"Just an old friend! Now be quiet!" Takao lifted his open palm to Daichi, in his best attempt to silence him.

He turned to the television with wide eyes. What could he except from Cat? Would she really be in this year's tournament as she said she would? He was filled with all sorts of curious thoughts and ideas!

"_Next year I'm going to see you at the tournament."_

Her repeated in his voice as clearly as the day she said them. Would it be true? He was on the edge of his seat as he stared into the TV. Meaningless chatter about music news consumed the program and he felt his body grow tense with each passing second. When would she be on? What would she say? How was she doing? For a moment, he could feel his friends; feel his friends watching the same program. They had to be, if it concerned Cat and the Beyblade tournament they would be watching.

Finally a text popped on screen. 'Cat Greco' posted in large lettering on the screen foretold that his old friend would be next to interview. Takao leaned in close to the television. Mimicking his pose, Daichi leaned in close to the television as well. Kyoujyu let a chuckle pass his lips as he shook his head from side to side.

"_We're here with Cat Greco."_

His mouth and eyes opened wider as the program continued to play. On screen stood the program host with a microphone in one hand, then the camera sifted from the host to a young brunette sitting in a chair, Cat Greco. Takao felt his body stiffen at the sight of the girl.

_"Rumor has it that you're going to enter this year's Bakuten Shoot Beyblade tournament. Any word on whose team you will be on?"_

Cat chuckled before answering. _"Yes, I will be in this year's tournament."_

His body gave in and loosened. It was as if Cat was standing before him, speaking to him. Had it really been one whole year since they last spoke, since that fateful day at the airport? His hand clenched as he continued to listen to the TV.

"Who's that?"

His concentration shattered like glass. Daichi had popped up beside him with wide eyes. The champ felt himself grunt as he lifted his hand and dropped his open palm on Daichi's red head, lowering him away from the television. What a nuisance.

"Back off!" Takao snorted at the younger boy.

"HEY!" Daichi whimpered.

"_But as teams go,"_ Cat continued to speak to her interviewer with a sly voice. _"That'll have to wait until the tournament's opening ceremony."_

"Opening ceremony?" Hiromi's voice caused Takao to peer over his shoulder and look at the girl.

"_There is also a rumor that you will reveal a few important announcements after the opening ceremony."_ The reporter said with a happy grin spread across her face. _"Care to give us any hints?"_

"_Haha,"_ Cat closed her eyes for a moment. _"I promise that everything will be revealed after the ceremony."_

He grunted before flipping off the television set and throwing the remote control across the room. He crossed his arms over his chest and puffed up both cheeks. How frustrating! Now what was he supposed to do, wait? He was no good at waiting!

A pair of heavy footsteps caused him to look over his shoulder. Coming into the room, Hitoshi stood over his younger brother with a delighted look on his face. "Looks like she's doing well for herself." He gave a slight laugh before giving a weak shrug of his shoulders.

"Argh!" Takao stomped his foot down on the ground. "That makes me so angry!"

"What does?" Kyoujyu turned to his friend.

"She didn't tell us what team she's going to be on!" He threw his arms over his head and began to tug on his hair. "I'm dying to know!"

"Well we know she's not going to be on Team BBA Revolution for sure," Hiromi mumbled to herself.

"Who is Cat?" Daichi looked at the taller teens with a look of curiosity on his face.

"Perhaps she'll be on the PPB All-starz," Kyoujyu pondered, his hand on under his chin.

"Oh!" Takao snapped his fingers. "Or maybe Team Bai Hu Zu! That ought to be interesting!"

"Who _is_ Cat?" Monkey boy asked once again.

"You never know." Hitoshi let his arms drop to his sides. "Either way, it'll be nice to see her again. I haven't seen her in years."

"HEY!"

The group jumped to the sound of Daichi yelling. The four older teens turned to see the smaller boy jumping up and down with anger.

"What?" Takao glared down at the small redhead, his hands to his hips.

"Who is Cat Greco?" Daichi's chest moved upward and downward in a rapid motion, out of breath from shouting maybe?

"Oh," Kyoujyu lifted his hands to his forehead and adjusted his eyeglasses. "She's an old friend of Takao and Hitoshi. She used to be a part of our support team."

"Is that all?" The smallest male crossed his arms over his chest and turned away from the group. "I thought she was someone important."

"She is important!" Takao shook his fist at the smaller boy.

"Enough." Hitoshi stepped between the two boys, both hands lifted. "You all need to get ready for your flight tomorrow. We'll be headed out to New York for the opening ceremonies." His shifted his eyes from Daichi to Takao. "Cat will perform one day before the competition actually begins, so take this time to relax before your first battle."

"Sounds like a good idea." Kyoujyu nodded.

A sly smirk claimed Takao's face, "I can't wait."

XoXoX

_"Is everyone excited, tomorrow is the opening ceremony for the official Bakuten Shoot Beyblade tournament where Cat Greco will perform live and announce her team for this year's tournament! Stay tuned for-"_

_Click_

"Yeah, I'm dying to know." Rick rolled his eyes before lowering the remote control away from the television.

He snorted to himself, what a nuisance. A celebrity doing the opening ceremony for the tournament, it was a laugh. The tournament directors must have become desperate in their pursuit in more views. Having a celebrity blading in the tournament? Who cared, he sure didn't. He had better things to do than watch some girl twirl about on stage.

This tournament wasn't about singing or dancing it was about blading! He stretched his legs outward as he lay on a long couch inside the PPB All-starz' locker room. The team had come together a day early to inspect their surroundings, while he could care less; blading was all that was on his mind. He thought for a moment that he could escape the boredom of real life by watching television but he was wrong.

"You should be concerned." Judy spoke up as she walked past the younger male.

"Oh yeah?" He cocked a white eyebrow. "Because from what I hear, this girl is just another celebrity trying to sell her name out."

"Not every celebrity is the same, Rick." Max stepped in, his voice calm and serious.

"Humph." He lifted his shoulders in a shrug.

Max let a sigh before lifting his head and smiling at the blank television screen. He lifted his arched brow even further, what the heck was that smile about? What was he so happy about? It wasn't like he knew her or anything, right? Ha, maybe he was a fan boy!

"I'm so tired of hearing about Cat Greco and her boyfriend already!" Rick threw his arms into the air before sitting upward.

"What?" Max shifted to the sound of Rick's voice. "Boyfriend?"

"I'm out of here," He stood up on his feet and stepped toward the exit door.

"Where are you going?" Judy protested the boy leaving by approaching him with a stern tone.

"Out," He answered without turning back to look at his addresser. "See you guys later."

The door slammed shut behind him, leaving an echo to vibrate throughout the room. Finally some peace and quiet! Perhaps some fresh air would do him some good; God knew he needed it, after being partnered with Max? He was going to need all the relaxation he could get.

XoXoX

Rick stepped down the dimly lit streets as the sun around him began to set. New York was a magical place at this time of day. He felt his arms stretch out above his head as he let out a long yawn. With the tournament beginning tomorrow, it was in his best interest to take it easy and rest. But, there was an itch he couldn't scratch on his own. He needed some practice, he needed to battle someone! Perhaps he would head to the park and pick on some kid until they battled with him.

No use in wasting the day. Rick took hasty steps toward the local park. Before he could enter the park, a large gathering caught his eye. What was this? A Beyblade match perhaps? He stepped closer to see that a group of young teens had circled around a large Beydish. He slammed his right fist into his open left palm, yes, this is what he needed, an easy match with an amateur!

Rick pushed and pulled the smaller teens aside to see who was battling whom. He looked up to see a blonde-haired female with one arm in the air, declaring his victory to the world. The younger boy, beaten stepped down and admitted his failure.

"Win goes to me!" The girl cheered.

Rick narrowed his eyes at the blonde female. She was wearing sunglasses at sunset? He scanned her body further to see that she was wearing a long coat and tight black pants. Was she hiding her identity or something? Whatever, it wouldn't matter in a few minutes anyway; he was going to beat her blade to a pulp. He pushed himself forward, and stood in front of the strange girl. He lifted his launcher out and toward the female, a cocky smirk wiped on his face.

"Let's go." He let a chuckle pass his lips as he stared at the mysterious girl. "I've been dying for a fight."

"You sure?" The girl pushed her sunglasses up the brim of her nose.

"Yes!" Rick snapped, feeling impatient.

The crowd around the teens screamed in anticipation, another match was underway. The blonde girl lifted her launcher and pointed it directly at Rick. Without warning she pulled hard on her cord and her blade flew to the bottom of the Beydish. Rick grunted, what no warning? Without a word, he released his blade onto the ground. His blade created a loud thud as it hit the plastic dish and it spun around the female's blade in a taunting manner.

"So what's your name anyway?"

His concentration broke as the girl spoke out to him. He lifted his head to see the girl standing before him, her blonde hair singing in the wind. What was her issue? His lip curled with frustration before returning his sights to the Beydish.

"Rick," He answered the female. "Rick Anderson."

"Ah, Ricky!" The girl chirped.

"It's RICK!" He snapped in defense.

The female let out a giggle, moving her hand in front of her mouth, leaving him to snarl aloud, still feeling distracted. His blade reacted to Rick's emotions and its spin became slowed. The blonde girl then shifted her arm outward, commanding her blade to spin forward, bashing against his Beyblade. Rick winced, what was that? What a cheap move! He looked up to his opponent with a glare; it was obvious that she was distracting him purposely.

"Looks like the training has paid off!" The girl snapped her fingers.

"So you had to train just to get to this point?" He snickered.

The girl bit down on her lower lip, was he getting under her skin? Rick clenched his hand before throwing his balled fist forward, commanding his blade to go on the attack. The crowd around the two bladers let out loud awing sounds as the ground beneath them began to rumble with the shift in his blade.

Rick's blade bulled forward, slamming against the female's white Beyblade. He let a wide smile spread across his face; this would be the move to win it all. His expression dropped as he saw the white blade withstand his attack. He shook his fist, how could she take the full blow of his attack without so much as a wince?

"That's it." The woman muttered to herself.

The wind began to pick up around the battling teens, causing the blonde female's hair to dance in the wildly. Ignoring the roaring wind, Rick pushed forward once again, preparing his blade for a second more lethal attack. The blonde female let out a loud gasp and lifted her hands to her head. She pressed down on her flowing hair in her best attempt to prevent it from swaying. He paused for a moment, looking at the girl with a confused glare. What was she doing? The girl let out a whimper as the wind picked up, causing her hair to flutter further.

"What are you doing?!" He shouted, his voice rising above the loud wind.

"My hair!" The girl let out a scream.

Rick's mouth dropped open several inches as he watched the scene play out before him. With one final push from the wind, the girl's hands latched free from her head and her blonde hair came flying off from her skull. The wig flew in the wind, revealing a brunette female. He narrowed his eyes at the now brown-haired female, what was with the wig? Wait, he bit down on his lip as his eyes focused on the female, he knew this girl from somewhere.

"It's Cat Greco!"

A shout from the crowd caused Rick to realize it for himself. It was Cat Greco. He had seen her many times on television and read about her briefly in magazines, this Cat Greco. He couldn't believe his eyes, was this really Cat Greco? What would the famous female be doing here now, blading with amateurs in the park? Cat let out a whimper before calling back her Beyblade.

"Hey! What are you doing?" He snapped at the female, who paid little attention.

"I gotta go!" Cat let out a loud yip.

Rick opened his mouth to speak but was bombarded by the crowd standing behind him. He released a grunt as the bodies pushed him aside, trying their best to get to Cat Greco. The female let out a loud girlish scream upon seeing this and made a mad dash in the opposite direction. He extended his arm outward, as if to stop the female but was pulled to the back of the crowd.

As the crowd dissipated from around him, Rick's vision became clearer. Cat Greco was gone. He clenched both fists; his battle had been cut short. He lifted one hand up to chest-level and called back his blade. Rick then took a deep breath; it appeared as though his match would have to wait.

"Cat Greco, huh?"

XoXoX

"Rick!"

Ugh, here it was, his partner's lecture for the night. Rick rolled his eyes as Max's voice entered his ears. Again with the nagging? He knew he had it coming, after leaving his team earlier in the evening. He walked deeper into his hotel room, his hands glued to his hips. He passed by Max without so much as a glance; he didn't have a care in the world for what the boy had to say. He plopped down on his large bed and crossed one leg over the other. He closed his eyes and tried his hardest to ignore the fact that he was sharing a room with the blond.

Max let out a sigh while Rick shifted his eyes to the right, couldn't he get the message that no one was interested in his rambling? Who cared if he was out? He needed to relieve some stress! Geez, he was acting as if the whole world had come to a halt just because he left the hotel room. Couldn't he take a single hint?

"Where have you been?" Max asked.

"What does it matter?" He turned a shoulder to the smaller male.

"Do you know what time it is?" His partner crossed his arms over his chest, no doubtingly shooting a glare in his direction.

"No."

"Rick!" Max snapped, "The tournament ceremony starts tomorrow!"

"And?" He peered over his shoulder to look at the blond. "I don't care about some stupid girly concert."

"Cat Greco's concert?" Max blinked several times before lowering his arms from his chest.

"Yeah," Again, he turned his eyes away from Max. "She's not so great. I've seen what she has to offer." A laugh then passed through his lips. "Besides, if you're so worried about this concert tomorrow, why aren't you asleep?"

Max opened his mouth to answer with a comeback but stopped. Ah, good that was just the sight the tanned male wanted to see. The all might Max Mizuhara with no words to combat him with! Maybe that would shut him up for the remainder of the night!

The smaller of the two backed down, pulling himself away from Rick's bed and moving across the room to his own bed. Ah, this was perfect. He had one last day before the tournament and then he would prove to everyone that he was the best and he managed to clam Max up mid-fight? This night couldn't get any better.

Act End.


	12. Second Arc: Act Two

Bittersweet Melody

Second Arc: Act Two

_"Welcome music and Beyblade fans! Today we open the Bakuten Shoot Beyblade tournament with a very special performance by Cat Greco! This year is sure to be intriguing; will Kinomiya take the title for a third year or will one of his former teammates take the title? Stay tuned for more!"_

Takao looked up at the large flat screen television that hung above him with wide eyes. Kyoujyu, Hiromi, Hitoshi and Daichi stood by his side huddled around the screen inside their tiny locker room. This was the moment he was waiting for, the opening ceremony. Was he looking forward to Cat Greco's concert? Of course not. The opening ceremony meant that the tournament was underway, that was what he was looking forward to.

"It's about time!" Takao snorted, his eyes still fixed on the screen hanging above him.

"Wow, to think we haven't seen Cat in one whole year." Kyoujyu placed his hands on his hips and smiled.

"I really wonder whose team she'll be on." He turned to the computer whiz with an excited expression. "I think she'd be great on the PPB All-starz."

"Well," Kyoujyu removed one hand from his hip and brought it to his lip. "I think she might be better suited on a more serious team. Her support would be a great asset."

"Hey, I never thought of it that way." He poked out his lower lip as he thought deeper into the subject.

"Don't forget," Hiromi stepped in. "Cat's also supposed to reveal something about her career."

"So what?" Takao lifted his shoulders in a shrugging motion. "I just want to know what team she'll be on."

"I don't really care either way," Daichi let out a loud yawn. "I just want to get on with it all ready."

"Hm," Hitoshi folded his arms on his chest. "It's too bad we couldn't be in the concert hall to see the performance. Only paid fans could see the concert live."

"It's not that big of a deal anyway," Takao shook his head from side to side. "As long as we hear what team she's gonna be on, that's all that matters."

"Takao!" Hiromi barked, causing said boy to flinch.

Daichi let out a second yawn, so the smallest BBA member wasn't excited to see Cat Greco live? Eh, as long as she revealed what team she was on that's all that really mattered. Takao didn't think he could keep in his excitement any longer. This was something that he would remember forever. All of his closest friends fighting against him in his tournament? In most ways, he couldn't wait for it.

XoXoX

"It looks like they're just about ready to start the ceremony."

Max looked up to his mother as she spoke. She had led the team into their locker room, feeling confident in their new abilities as a team. His mother had come a long way, training the PPB All-starz and she was ready for anything anyone had to throw at her. All her months of training and analysis would not be in vain.

Max's attention then shifted over to Rick, who had made himself comfortable on the red couch at the far end of the room. He had to let a sigh pass him by as he looked at his new partner. What was he to do with Rick; the two were polar opposites in every way. The blond had to wonder, why did his mother choose Rick? Anyone would have been better, even Michael. Max watched as the tanned male shut his eyes, what was his problem?

"You're not going to watch?" Max narrowed his eyes at Rick.

"Of course not," He replied, moving his arms behind his head. "It's just some girl dancing around and screeching into a microphone."

"Hey!" Michael shouted, causing the team to turn in his direction. "Cut it out, this is the opening ceremony show some respect."

Max stepped in front of Michael with both hands lifted in defense. "Michael calm down. Just ignore him."

The skilled baseball player growled under his breath before turning his back to the group. "Fine. Rick, you're lucky to have Max here to defend you."

Rick snickered, his eyes still shut tight. Ah, he knew the older male enjoyed causing inner drama within his own team. Annoying his stuck up teammates brought him nothing but joy. To watch them struggle with his arrogance was nothing but a game.

Max let out another tired sigh and took a seat on a wooden bench that stood in the center of the room. What would happen? Would Cat really reveal which team she had picked? Or was this nothing but a performance?

The idea of a live performance from Cat was exciting without a doubt! He had only seen her perform once on tape, this would be different surely. But of course the real question that burned in his mind was, what team would she choose? Bai Hu Zu? Neo Borg? BBA Revolution? Each held their own strengths and weaknesses but which would she chose?

He knew for a fact that Cat had connections with all four teams so any one could be a potential team for her. He also knew that Cat would not be a part of PPB All starz that much was obvious. Which team, which team? It was like Takao, Kyoujyu, Rei and Kai were sitting beside him, all watching and waiting to see which team would be chosen. He could feel their eyes on the television screen, waiting.

XoXoX

The stage lights flickered. A bright pink center light then shown. In the tinted light stood Cat Greco. In her right hand she gripped a microphone. As the camera zoomed in on her, she lifted the microphone to her lips to speak. Takao watched without so much as a blink.

"_Hello everyone and welcome to the Bakuten Shoot Beyblade opening ceremony!"_ She spoke to the large crowd, her voice echoing into the locker rooms containing her former teammates. _"I am Cat Greco and I will be your performer for this year's ceremony. At the end of this performance I will be announcing my team for this year's tournament and my next career move."_ His eyes focused in on Cat as she spoke aloud before the large audience. _"Please enjoy the show."_ With a delicate bow, she lowered her head.

The room fell silent for a moment. Another set of flickering lights highlighted the band behind Cat Greco. The light then dimmed on the band behind her and a loud beat began to rumble through the concert hall. She began to tap her feet to the heavy beat and lowered the microphone from her mouth. As the beat became louder, the singer took it as her cue to begin singing. Her mouth opened wide as the lyrics fell out and matched the rhythm of the background music. As she continued to sing, her body fell into the beat and she began to dance on stage. The lights above her began to flicker and change in a set of different colors.

Daichi sat with his mouth wide open; Takao was left to assume he had never seen such a sight before in his life. What a wondrous set of colors and what an amazing beat. Daichi began to tap his feet on the floor as he stared wide-eyed at the television screen. The two timed-champ couldn't help but feel proud; this was his old friend on television singing her heart out. It was so strange to see his friend perform like this, almost unbelievable.

The music continued while the dancing continued and Cat's voice echoed through the hall. Just as quickly as the song began it then came to a halt. The minutes passed like seconds and before Takao knew it, the opening ceremony performance had ended. He felt the urge to clap but resisted. His felt his body become light as Blader DJ made his appearance on stage. It was time, the moment he had been waiting for.

_"All right ladies and gentlemen it's time for Cat Greco to reveal her two secrets!"_ Blader DJ placed one hand on Cat's shoulder.

Cat lifted the microphone to her mouth and began to speak in a delighted tone. "_I first wanted to tell everyone what I plan to do with my career,"_ Takao felt his body grow heavy once again, hating the idea of waiting any further. _"From now on,"_ Her voice caused the crowd to grow silent, _"I will no longer be performing as a solo artist. I have decided to form a band."_

She then stepped to one side, allowing to figures to walk on stage. Takao felt his mouth drop open as two females walked on screen. The two girls appeared to be younger than Cat as they stood beside her.

_"Please welcome Rumi,"_ The camera shifted over toward the taller of the two girls who sported a thick, orange ponytail. _"And Yumi."_ The focus then changed to the smallest of the girls, a young female with short blue-tinted hair.

The crowd let out a loud roar, causing the three girls on stage to smile. It appeared as if this had pleased the crowd. Takao, however was not satisfied with the announcement, finding it uninteresting and dull. It was as if he could feel the other's blader's spirits while they sat dormant in their locker rooms. This was not important; this had nothing to do with Beyblading or the tournament. Who cared?

_"And now,"_ Blader DJ stepped to one side as he spoke. _"Greco, whose team will be accompanying you in this year's tournament?"_

Rumi and Yumi stood to one side along with Blader DJ, making way for the team who was soon to appear on stage. Cat let a smile engulf her face as she moved her arm outward to spotlight the team who stood in the shadows. With a single burst of light, the stage lighted up with the mystery team.

_"The Saint Shields!"_

Takao nearly fell off his feet at the sight of Ozuma and his team standing on stage. The television was clear, the audio was right, but this could not be correct. The Saint Shields? Memories flooded his vision, memories of Ozuma trying to steal his Holy Beast. Why would Cat choose The Saint Shields as her team?

He felt his whole world become hazy. Sounds and movements seemed to slow and he had a sudden pinch in his gut. Oh this feeling, he hadn't had it in one whole year. He chewed on this inside of his cheek, it had been so long since he last felt this type of sickness and he had forgotten how horrid it was. He moved his left hand over his gut and clenched down on his yellow shirt.

"The Saint Shields?" The words fell out of his mouth slowly.

"Ah!" Hiromi and Kyoujyu threw their hands over their mouths in shock, what kind of cruel joke was this?

Daichi and Hitoshi looked at the three shocked teens with confused gazes. The redhead stepped toward him and poked at his arm in an effort to bring him back to reality.

"The Saint Shields?" He muttered again.

"Yes!" Daichi shouted up at the boy. "Didn't ya hear her, she said The Saint Shields!" He then proceeded to tug on his jacket sleeve.

"Yes," Cat spoke once again into her microphone. "This year I will be participating with The Saint Shields. I have been given the honor to represent the team with our captain Ozuma this year."

She turned to her new team leader and handed him the microphone to speak into. Ozuma took the small handheld device and put it to his lips. "This year we will be honored to compete with every team. We do plan on winning this tournament, so remember our faces." His voice boomed within the small chambers of the concert hall.

_Click_

Takao flipped the television off. This caused the rest of the group to shout and holler. He turned his face away from the team and crossed his arms over his chest. Kyoujyu and Hiromi reached out for the remote, only to have him pull it further out of reach. He couldn't stand watching the ceremony any longer; it was just too strange so he took it upon himself to switch the program off.

"Takao!" Hiromi and Kyoujyu shouted together.

"It's just too weird!" Takao wrapped his arms around himself and shuttered. "I can't watch that."

"What's the big deal?" Daichi scratched his head.

"It's just a bit…depressing." He admitted aloud. "To think that Cat didn't want to choose any of our teams to be with." He then let out a sigh. "I should have expected it. Everyone else left."

"Oh get over it." Daichi snorted while he shrugged his shoulders. "It's not like you expected her to be on our team."

Hitoshi bent down toward his younger brother and snatched away the remote control. Takao let out a yip as the device left his hands. He turned up to look at his older brother with an angry glare. Hitoshi then looked to Daichi and moved his free hand up to silence the youngest boy. The older sibling lifted the remote control up toward the television and pressed down on the power button.

"Watch." He said with a simple tone, his eyes fixed on the screen.

The TV switched on with a low clicking sound. The image of the concert stage came into view but Cat and The Saint Shields were nowhere to be seen. He cocked a brow as he narrowed his eyes on the screen. Blader DJ stood center stage with the microphone held close to his mouth. Team BBA's ears opened as the host spoke.

_"Now with the ceremony over,"_ The DJ spoke, excitement clearly heard in his tone. _"We wait for tomorrow's tournament! But before our teams leave today, a photo shoot will commence."_

Takao felt his hand lift to his face. Another photo shoot? He was sure that every sport magazine in existence had interviewed him once or twice all ready. The first few interviews and shoots were very exciting but now they had become a chore, something that took too much of his time.

_"I hope all of our bladers will give our guest photographer a warm welcome,"_ Blader DJ's voice continued exited the room's stereo system. _"Yuki Hayashi will be our photographer this evening. You all my recognize Yuki as Cat Greco's boyfriend!"_

His mouth dropped open wide. Boyfriend? His went numb, since when? Hiromi threw her hands over her mouth in shock while Kyoujyu lifted one hand to his forehead and shook his head back and forth in disbelief. This was more than strange. Since when did Cat care about romance in the least bit?! In all the time that he had known the girl, the only thing she cared about was singing. What was with the sudden love interest?

"Gimme that!" Takao reached outward and pulled the remote from Hitoshi's hands. "I can't watch any more of this!"

_Click_

The television screen flickered off. Takao then folded his arms over his chest, remote still in hand. Hitoshi let his eyes roll before letting both arms hit his sides. Oh, so his was going to give him the 'older brother glare', was he? He was far passed that! This was weird and everyone knew it! He refused to believe it!

Hitoshi lifted his hands and clapped them together. This caught the team's attention and caused them to look in the manager's direction. "Yuki should be here any moment now, get ready guys." He said before placing his hands to his hips.

"I can't believe she has a boyfriend!" Takao lifted his hand to his head and began to scratch his scalp with one finger.

"She's too much of a tomboy to have a boyfriend." Hiromi blinked in confusion.

"It's just too odd." Kyoujyu let out a short laugh.

"I don't see what the big deal is!" Daichi's loud voice caused the team to look down at him with confused expressions. "It's not like Takao should really care or anything," he teased, giving Takao a sly look. "It's not like you like her or anything, right Takao?"

"Hey!" The champ snapped at the younger boy, slamming open palm on the boy's head. "Keep quiet!"

"Come on guys, calm down." Kyoujyu flipped his hands in a waving motion toward the two boys.

"I wonder what he looks like," He removed his hand from Daichi's head and placed his index finger beneath his lower lip. "He's probably the real tough-type. Muscles, tall and tan!"

"Sure," Daichi snorted before giving him a shrug of his shoulders. "He's probably a nerd."

_Knock, knock_

Takao flinched as the knocking caught him off guard. He and the rest of his team turned to the exit door to see the knob was turning. His dark eyes widened, it must have been Yuki. He felt his whole body become tense with anticipation, what would he look like? The door popped open and a figure pushed his way through the door. The light hit the figure revealing every part of his body.

A snow-white head was the first thing he saw. A head covered with white hairs hung off the boy's head. A large pair of glasses covered most of his face. The boy wore a denim jacket with denim jeans. In his jacket pocket sat a pen protector and notepad. Around his neck lay a huge professional camera.

He couldn't help but snort at the sight of the boy. What a nerd! He felt his hand slap on his mouth in an effort to conceal his snickers. This couldn't be Yuki; he was far too strange looking. He had to assume that this male was Yuki; because of the camera he was carrying. To think, this was the boy Cat had chosen!

"Hello everyone!" The boy spoke as he entered the room completely. "My name is Yuki Hayashi and I'm here to take your pictures."

"Wow Daichi, you really guessed that one." Takao slouched down while giggles and snorts slipped through his mouth.

"Takao!" Hiromi snapped at the laughing boy with anger.

"Takao?"

His snickers came to a complete halt. That voice, that voice was far too familiar not to remember or recall. He felt his stomach flip upside down. This pain. It must be her. He straightened out his back and lifted his head to peer over Yuki's thin shoulders. Standing behind the white-haired male stood Cat Greco. Her hair dangled in front of her face, loosely trailing in the wind.

"Cat!" Kyoujyu exclaimed.

"Hey!" Takao rushed forward, pushing Yuki to one side. "It's been awhile!"

"Uh yeah…I know." Cat replied in a slow tone, her eyes on the ground.

"Hey over here!"

A small voice caused Cat to look left then right. The voice called out to her once again and finally she looked downward to see a small redheaded boy standing beside her. She looked at the boy with wide eyes. Daichi's green eyes widened as they stared at one another.

"Hello," Cat said, bending down to speak to the boy face-to-face. "You must be Takao's partner."

"Yep!" He stuck his tiny chest out with pride. "I'm Daichi!"

"I haven't seen you in a long while."

Cat's body came a complete stop that voice. She jerked upright as if someone had stuck a hot pipe down her spine. She turned to the call of her name to see Hitoshi standing before her. Her eyes grew wide with shock and her cheeks began to glow a bright shade of pink.

Oh yeah! Cat had long time crush since childhood on his older brother, hadn't she? But it was so long ago and she had since renounced her love for him, perhaps it was those old butterflies stirring up trouble in her gut?

"Hey," Takao leaned in toward Cat and began to whisper in her ear. "Remember when you had the biggest crush on Hitoshi?"

Her back stiffened and the blush on her face became deeper. "Anyway!" Cat shook her head from left to right, trying her best to shake off her red cheeks. "Have you met Yuki?"

"We haven't had the pleasure," Takao's eyebrow twitched with irritation, his focus returning to Yuki.

"I'm guessing you're Kinomiya Takao?" Yuki closed his eyes before presenting his open hand for shaking.

He twitched as he looked down at Yuki's hand. Curling his lip, he reached out and shook the white-head's hand. He then retracted his arm and stuffed it into his jacket pocket. Kyoujyu stepped forward and bowed before Yuki, a delightful smile on his face.

"I'm Kyoujyu."

"Nice to meet you!" Yuki then gave Kyoujyu's hand an enthusiastic shake.

"And I'm Daichi!" Daichi made a quick dash toward the photographer and yanked on his hand.

"My name is Hiromi," The brunette stepped toward the four-eyed male and dipped her head downward.

"It's a pleasure." Yuki took Hiromi by her delicate hand and gave it a soft shake.

Hiromi's cheeks began to flush as she retracted her arm. A small, warm smile spread over her lips just as Yuki departed from her to Hitoshi. With his arm extended out to the manager, the two males shook hands in greeting. They shook for a moment or two before breaking away from each other. Yuki then turned around to see Cat still standing in the doorway. He stepped toward the dark-haired brunette and placed his hand on her shoulder. He pulled Cat into the group before wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Kyoujyu, Hiromi," Cat smiled at the couple as they stood side by side. "I've missed you guys."

"We've missed you too." Kyoujyu smiled.

"Things haven't been the same without you," Hiromi added to Kyoujyu's greeting with a compliment of her own.

"I just came in to say hello," Her voice lowered as her eyes landed on the ground. "I should really get going. I shouldn't keep Ozuma waiting."

"About that," Takao lifted his arm to Cat only to have the singer shake her head back and forth.

"No, I should go." She blurted out at once.

She released a small awkward laugh before placing her left hand on Yuki's arm. She lifted the boy's arm off from her shoulder and moved away from him. Her boyfriend watched as she then backed away from the group, her awkward giggles still passing through her lips. She made a dash for the exit door. She ripped the door open and passed her body half way through before turning around to address Yuki.

"Good luck with those photos, Yuki!"

"All right," The soft spoken male gave the female a nod of his head before waving her off. "Good bye, honey."

"_Honey_?" Takao felt another laugh crawl up his throat.

The door slammed shut, causing the team to flinch. Yuki then returned his eyes to the team; he lifted his hand and pointed his index finger toward the wall, instructing the team to stand against it. He then crouched down on one knee and placed his camera in front of his right eye.

"Just stand very still." He said as he adjusted the camera to his desired function. "This'll be over soon."

A small click caused Takao to flinch. No flash. He blinked for a moment, surprised that Yuki would refuse to use a flash when taking his photographs. He looked at the slender male for a moment after the photos had been taken. What was with the sudden dislike for him? Ugh, why didn't he like this guy? Just looking at him made him feel sick for whatever reason. They just met, it didn't make sense! Maybe it was his 'fan boy' appearance or perhaps it was odd mannerisms. Either way it was something he didn't want to get used to.

Act End.


	13. Second Arc: Act Three

Bittersweet Melody

Second Arc: Act Three

What had he gotten himself into? Had he really been reduced to losing a match against Rei and Rai? This was Daichi's fault, all Daichi's fault! How could he come in the way of his attack like that? And not only did that monkey boy make him look like a fool, he continued to protest his fault in front of everyone!

Now he had to deal looking like an idiot in front of the whole world! How disgraceful. Then again…could Hitoshi be right? All that he taught him, could it be true? Could he be weak? But…he was the world champion, wasn't he? He had to stop and think; maybe he was going down the wrong path. Perhaps some fresh New York air would do him some good.

Takao strolled down the dimly lit street, his hands locked in his pockets. The cool hair brushed his hair against his face. Some time to himself to think should remedy the situation. Just a little longer, then he'd return to his hotel room for the night. He walked down an empty street with the streetlights just barely touching his head.

A few lonely steps down the street and he reached the end of the street. There at the end of the block was a black limo parked by itself. Curious, what was that doing there? He leaned his head inward and narrowed his eyes; he could just make out two silhouettes in the back seat. Who could be out at this hour?

"I said no!"

His ears twitched to the sound of a very familiar voice. Wait, that couldn't be…Cat? He gasped before ducking behind a brick wall. He laid his back flat against the cold brick and took in a deep breath of air. He couldn't let himself get caught now. His head sunk into his neck as he put on his listening ears. Who was Cat with? And why did she sound so angry? He had to find out for himself.

"But I implore you to change your mind."

His mouth dropped open, that voice…Barthez? Takao lifted his right and to his jaw and lifted it back into place. What would Cat Greco and Barthez be speaking about at this hour of the night? And alone at that. He grunted to himself before clenching his fists. He was going to get to the bottom of this, if it took him all night!

"I'm sure you heard the announcement at the opening ceremony," Cat's voice entered the air. "I have a team already."

"But all that can be changed!" A hint of desperation made Barthez's voice become strained. "I assure you that I can get President Daitenji to make a change in the team selection."

"No!" Cat barked, causing Takao to flinch. "I told you once to back off so why don't you get the message all ready?!"

"What?" He whispered to himself. "Barthez wanted Cat on his team?"

"I can promise you more fame!" The team manager continued to plead, "More acting jobs, more advertisement! You'd make a great mascot!"

"Enough!" She shouted once again. "You already have my answer, now leave me alone!"

"I can see we're just not going to agree." A calm came over Barthez's tone. "I just wish you would reconsider. I understand your team is well…"

"My team is what?" She asked.

"Well, isn't very well-respected." He continued, "The Saint Shields are below your standards, aren't they?"

"Hey!" Cat quickly snapped back at the older male. "You don't know what you just got yourself into! I'm leaving!"

Takao heard the clicking sound of a car door opening. His eyes peeked around the corner, ever so slightly, to see Cat removing herself from the limousine. The female stood up straight and slammed the car door shut. She then dusted off her pants and straightened out her jacket collar. She threw her nose up into the air and began to walk forward.

His body stiffened, she was going to pass him at any second. He pressed his back against the wall as hard as he could and closed his eyes. It was then that the female passed him by. A scent entered his nostrils as she walked by. The oh-too-familiar scent caused him to see flashbacks appear in his head. The perfume was a vanilla scent that reminded him of the sweetest buttercream. His childhood was littered of memories that mingled with his scent. Cat had worn the perfume most of her life and as a child she would douse herself in it. Why was that smell comforting him now?

A fast breeze flew by Takao, removing the smell along with it. He reopened his eyes and let his body relax. He looked forward to see that Cat had left his field of vision. He sighed, that was a close one. He lifted his hands to chest-level and looked down at his empty palms. What was he supposed to think now?

"Loyal as ever." Takao inhaled and held his breath. "Too bad…" He then released his breath to speak. "She's not with me anymore…" His eyes snapped open; what was he talking about? "Wait!" He gripped his fists and began to grind his teeth. "What am I saying?" He lifted his right fist to his forehead and began to knock himself on the head. "I must be tired."

Takao felt his knees give way beneath his own weight. His backside hit the cold ground. He lowered his chin on to the tops of his knees. He sighed once more and lifted his hand to his head. He took a good tight grip of his hair and groaned. What was he thinking? What was wrong with him? A familiar sickening feeling in his gut returned to him as he sat alone on the ground.

"She must be a good girlfriend."

XoXoX

"I'm SO sorry!" The upper half of Cat's body flew forward in a bowing position. "I didn't mean to be so late! Forgive me!"

Ozuma rolled his eyes at the sight before him. Cat sat on her knees, her face and arms laying on the ground. She was begging for forgiveness as usual. He and the rest of the team had become used to the fact that Cat would be late to their training sessions.

Was it a nuisance? In some ways of course but what could they expect with Cat Greco's busy schedule. She was famous after all. And today was no different; the hard working girl was stuck late at a commercial shoot. Stuck waiting in their hotel room, The Saint Shields prepared themselves for Cat's long apology.

While he, Mariam and Yusuf practiced their skills at being patient, Dunga stood with his arms crossed wondering why their team captain had chosen such a girl to be a part of their team. It wasn't the first time she was late and it certainly wouldn't be the last. What did he expect with a celebrity? Not to mention that there were two more celebrities in their group now. With the addition of Rumi and Yumi, the whole situation was getting worse. The constant delays and missed training sessions were becoming daily.

"It's all right," Yusuf finally spoke to the desperate female. "You were only twenty minutes late this time."

"Really?!" Cat's head picked up and she looked her team captain right in the eye. "I had to change after the commercial shoot, that's why I'm so late. I really tired this time!"

"You see, Ozuma?" Dunga snorted, before turning his back to the group. "What did I tell you about her when you first wanted her on the team? She's a typical celebrity!"

"Dunga!" Mariam snapped at the larger boy. "Look, she's here now and that's all that matters."

"This just proves she's not worth it!" Dunga threw his arms up into the air. "She's ALWAYS late."

"You say that until she offers to buy us dinner," She snickered before shrugging her delicate shoulders.

"Stop bickering."

The whole team turned to see him pushing himself off the hotel room bed. His feet hit the floor with a dull thud. He then walked over to Cat and looked at her sitting on the floor. He shook his head from side to side, what a pitiful sight, a girl begging on the floor for forgiveness. He then offered his hand to Cat, helping her off her knees. The taller female grabbed onto his hand and lifted herself from the ground.

"Speaking of dinner," Cat laughed nervously. "Whaddya say I buy you guys something to eat to make up for it?" Her eyes landed on each member of her team as she spoke. "You guys must be hungry by now."

"Sounds great!" Yusuf jumped at the chance at a free meal. "How about it guys?" He said turning to the rest of the team.

"Pick out anything you want." Cat closed her eyes and smiled. "It's on me."

"Oh!" The small boy lifted his index fingers to his lips and thought about his future meal.

"Yusuf, it's not your turn to choose!" Dunga whirled around to face the smallest member. "You chose last time! It's my turn!" He protested.

"What?" Yusuf turned to the larger male with a glare. "You chose last week, it's my turn!"

Ozuma felt his hand slap the side of his head. Again with the arguing? If it wasn't one thing it was another with those two. He bit down on his lip as he continued to listen to the boys squabble. Mariam stood with her eyes darted off in a different direction and her arms crossed over her chest. What next? Cat lifted her hand to her face and began to scratch her temple.

"Forget it the both of you!" Ozuma snapped, causing both boys to flinch in surprise. "I'll choose."

XoXoX

"Takao what do you think you're doing?!"

Takao could hear Hiromi's voice but he couldn't listen to it. He was on a mission, a very important mission. He stormed down the hotel lobby in search of Cat. He had questions he needed answered. Hiromi, Kyoujyu and Daichi followed, not far behind. It seemed as if he had suddenly burst with emotion out of the blue and demanded to see Cat. He knew the female would be at the hotel with her teammates, the Saint Shields. He could feel the anger building within his gut and he just couldn't hold it in any longer. He needed to talk to her now.

"I need answers now!" He spat, his feet stomping down quiet hallway.

"You can't just storm in on Cat and The Saint Shields, Takao!" Kyoujyu whined as he tried his best to keep up with Takao.

"What's the big deal, Takao?" Daichi moved his arms behind his head and groaned.

Takao blasted his way through the hotel hallway until he came to a large set of doors. Surely this was Cat's room, the suite with the most room. He reached out to the doors and placed his hands on the cold wood. He pressed his hardest against the large doors and waited for them to give way. The doors swung open to reveal a group of teens sitting around eating their dinner.

Sitting together at a small white table sat The Saint Shields, Cat, Yumi, Rumi and Yuki. Adof was in sitting on a nearby couch, fiddling around with his personal organizer. The group of teens looked up at him with wide eyes, what was with the sudden dramatic entrance?

"Takao!" Ozuma dropped his utensils and stood to meet the intruder.

"Kinomiya?" Yuki stood and approached Team BBA with a smile on his face. "Can I do something for you?"

"I'm here to talk to Cat!" His eyebrows lowered on his forehead, creating a glare.

"What for?" Cat snorted before turning her nose up at him and the rest of Team BBA.

"What do you mean what for?!" He shouted at her, both fists clenched.

"I mean," Cat closed her eyes and replied, "What for?"

"Takao?"

Takao's eyes snapped open to the sound of a familiar voice coming from behind him. He turned to see if his ears heard right, could it really be Max? He turned to see that his ears had indeed heard true. Max stood there, Rick by his side. But wait, there were more people standing behind them.

"Rei!" Kyoujyu squeaked with surprise. "And Rai!"

"Even Kai!" Hiromi lifted her body to stand on her tiptoes, getting a better view of the group standing behind Max and Rick.

"What are you all doing here?" Cat growled, her cheek twitched with irritation. "We're trying to eat here!"

"We came to see you." Max answered the female, stepping forward with his hand extended toward her.

"Well-" Cat began before her eyes landed on Rick. "Wait a second, I KNOW YOU!" She then lifted her hand and pointed right at the tanned male. "YOU!"

"Hey," Rick lifted one hand into the air and a sneaky smile widened across his face. "Looks like you decided to be a brunette today."

"You…." She hissed before lowering her hand and clenching her fist.

"You're just angry because you lost that match of ours." He shrugged his large shoulders and proceeded to laugh.

"Shut up you!" The singer threw her balled fist to one side.

"Cat…" Hiromi called out to the female standing a few feet in front of her, in an effort to calm her.

"What? What is it now, Hiromi?" She growled, shifting her anger in Hiromi's direction.

"Cat, calm down!" Kyoujyu shouted.

"Cat," Rei stepped in, both hands lifted up. "We just came to talk to Adof. Relax."

"Don't tell me to relax!" She closed her eyes and stomped her foot.

"Rei?" Adof stood up from his seat and approached the group of boys. "What would you like to tell me?"

"Not now!" She blurted out, before turning to her manager.

"Cat, what's the matter?" Rai asked with a confused look on his face.

"We're trying to eat!" Cat lashed out once again.

"But Cat, you didn't get anything to eat, you hate Chinese food." Yuki lifted his chopsticks into the air.

"Yuki!" The celebrity turned to the white-haired male with a glare.

"Sorry!" The shy photographer yipped before sinking back into his seat at the table.

"Cat, I need to talk to you," Takao took a single step forward.

"No!" Cat barked before crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't want to talk!"

"Cat!"

"Takao!"

"Enough!"

A loud slam caused the group of teens to turn to Ozuma's direction. He had slammed his balled fist down on the white table. The teens watched as Ozuma placed his body in front of Cat's, blocking his view of the female. The team leader then folded his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes at him and his team.

"You all sound like children!" He snarled.

Kai emerged from the group, pushing by Rei and Takao. "Look," He said in his calm voice. "Rei and Max came to talk to Adof, not you." Kai direction his growl and glare at Cat.

"And just what are you doing here?" She pouted her lower lip.

"Actually," Kai gave her a stern look. "I came to talk to you."

"What?" Takao moved his head to one side as he stared at Kai's back.

"Well, I'm not talking to anyone and neither is Adof!" She turned her nose up at the group. "So you can all leave!"

"Greco," Rumi spoke out, her voice low and calm. "They're just here to talk to Adof, what's the big deal?"

"Rumi?" Cat looked over her shoulder at the female seated at the dining table.

"It's no big deal, right?" Yumi closed her eyes as she spoke in her high-pitched voice.

"Whatever! Do what you want!" She bit her lower lip and retreated to her seat at the table.

"I'd love to speak with you boys," Adof approached the group. "But can I ask, does anyone have the time?"

"It's a little after seven." Kyoujyu answered the adult, looking down at his wristwatch.

"OH NO!" Adof exclaimed, slapping both hands on his cheeks. "Girls!" He then whirled around to face the three young girls at the table. "We have to go!" He returned his stare to the group of males. "I'm sorry boys, but we have a pervious engagement, we must go!" He reached out, taking Cat by her hand. "Come on Miss Greco!"

Rumi and Yumi jumped to their feet and followed after Adof. Her arm being dragged along, Cat strung through the group of male bladers. She yipped before she completely disappeared from sight.

After the group of females left the room, Takao returned his glare to Ozuma. The male stood with a pleased smile spread across his face. What was he smiling for? He growled and glared at The Saint Shield's captain, something was up. Perhaps he was happy at the fact that he knew something he didn't. Or maybe, he knew something else.

"So what are you doing here, Takao?" Ozuma asked after the moment of silence.

"What are you doing here, Takao?" Max walked over to his old friend, placing one hand on his shoulder.

Takao chewed on his lower lip. He could feel all the eyes watching him; From Max to Rei, from Rick to Kai. What was he supposed to say? Was he going to spill the information he had gained so easily? No, he couldn't do that. He dug his fingernails into the palm of his hand. Why were they all staring at him like that? Was this some kind of show to them?

He glanced upward to see that Ozuma had gotten his lackeys to back him. The three other team members of The Saint Shields stood behind Ozuma, all with a satisfied look on their faces. What were they hiding? His eyes then hit the floor below him.

"I need to talk to her about everything…" Takao finally spoke in a soft tone. "Everything we've been through."

"Well then," Ozuma closed his eyes and shrugged his shoulders once. "You can wait, until after the tournament."

"What?!" His eyes snapped open. "No! It'll be too late then!"

"Then what's so important that you need to talk to her now?" A cocky smile spread across Ozuma's face.

"It must be really important." Mariam let out a small giggle, as she placed her index finger beneath her lower lip.

"I-I…" He stuttered as he again lowered his head so that his eyes were looking at the ground.

"Takao?" Max tightened his grip on his shoulder.

"What's the matter, Takao?" Hiromi leaned in toward the boy with a look of concern on her face.

A few more silent moments passed before Rick spoke, "Spit it out, kid."

"Takao, don't say anything." Kai closed his eyes before turning around to face the door. "They don't need to know what's going on between you and Cat." He then flipped his white scarf over his shoulder before making way to the doorway.

"Last chance to talk." Dunga snorted.

"Cat was going to be member of the Barthez Soldiers!"

Kai stopped mid-step and turned to face Takao with wide eyes. The whole group of teen's opened their eyes and mouths and the words they had just heard him utter. Max removed his hand from his shoulder and gasped.

"Yes, I remember that."

The group turned to see Yuki seated at the white table. The nerd dropped the pair of chopsticks he held in his left hand and stood up from his seat. He gulped loudly before pushing up his glasses with his index finger. He then took a few steps toward the group and cleared his throat.

"I can remember Cat getting an offer for the Barthez Soldiers." Yuki inhaled a deep breath before continuing. "It ruined our date, that Barthez guy keep insisting she be a part of his team."

"What?" Takao's cheek twitched with frustration.

"Yeah, that strange Barthez guy." He repeated himself, lifting his finger into the air.

"No, that last part." The champ moved his hand to his forehead and closed his eyes.

"The part about our date?"

"Yeah," He could feel himself gag. "Don't say that."

"Why not? We are dating." Yuki cocked his head to one side.

"Just…ugh." He shook his head from side to side and sighed.

"But it's true!" The photographer balled up both of his fists as he insisted.

"True, but a bit hard to believe." Rei coughed before turning his head away from the strange boy.

"You know we have a match tomorrow." Mariam narrowed her eyes at the group of boys in front of her. "So I suggest you all leave us be. We need to rest."

"Fine." Takao relaxed his hands and sighed. "But we'll be back."

"Just GO already!" Dunga snapped at the boy, his finger pointed at the exit.

Takao resisted the urge to bark back at the larger, blond male. He swallowed whatever pride he had left before turning his back and stepping past Rei and Rai. Rei watched with wide eyes as he stepped out of the hotel room and back into the lobby, leaving Kyoujyu and Hiromi not far behind.

Act End.


	14. Second Arc: Act Four

Bittersweet Melody

Second Arc: Act Four

"Who are they going against?"

Takao moved both of his arms behind his head before letting out a loud yawn. The sound of Kyoujyu tapping away at his laptop echoed through his ears. No doubt he looking up the latest stats and information he had on The Saint Shields. He then turned to the lone female, Hiromi. She sat with her arms crossed over her small bust while Daichi sat on the floor. The redhead had one leg crossed over the other. One hand was lifted to his eye, it was apparent that someone had just woken him from his afternoon nap.

A set of footsteps snapped Takao out of his thoughts; Hitoshi had been pacing back and forth for a while now. Hiromi watched as the grown man walked in a straight line, his hand cupping his chin. He was lost in a deep thought. What could he be thinking? Something must have been bothering him; the look on his face didn't appear to be a good sign.

"Well?" Takao asked, closing one eye and yawning once again.

Hitoshi's feet came to a halt. He lifted his hand to his forehead and sighed. Confused, he narrowed his eyes at his older brother and removed his arms from behind his head. He leaned in to see his brother's expression clearer. The tapping from Kyoujyu also stopped. The boy lifted his head to see what was the cause for all the silence. Hiromi fluttered her eyes in surprise. What could the oldest male be so worried about?

"What's the matter?" Takao asked.

"The Saint Shields are going to battle Neo Borg."

"What?!" Takao and Kyoujyu shouted at once.

"What's with all the noise?!" Daichi whined, moving his right hand to his ear.

"That's impossible!" He leaped from his seat and glared at his older half.

"Is it?" Hitoshi frowned. "They are set to battle now." He then stepped out of his field of pacing to walk over to the TV screen on the locker room wall. "And we're going to watch."

"How can we just sit here and watch?!" Takao shouted again.

"Why are you shouting?!" Daichi pushed his tiny body from the floor to meet his partner.

"You're both shouting!" Hiromi snarled as she too lifted herself from the couch. "Now," She continued in a calmer voice. "Takao, what's the big deal?" She lifted her arms and shrugged her shoulders. "They were going to have to battle eventually."

"But you don't understand!" Kyoujyu lifted his laptop from his lap and placed it to one side. "Cat and Ozuma have never faced anything like Neo Borg before!"

"I don't know if they can do it." Takao lowered his head.

"Hiromi's right." Hitoshi spoke to his team with a low voice. "Eventually The Saint Shields were going to have to face someone. If it wasn't Neo Borg, it could have been us."

"What?" Takao's head jerked upward to face his brother.

"Eventually," Hitoshi approached his younger brother with a blank look on his face. "You two are going to fight."

"I know that!" He grunted, shooting a glare at his brother. "Ozuma and I have battled before."

"I'm not talking about Ozuma."

"What?" He jerked backward in shock. "You mean Cat?" A nervous laugh left his mouth. "What's the big deal about that? I know I can win."

"Then why are your hands shaking?"

His eyes snapped open. He looked down at his gripped fists to see that they were indeed shaking. He gasped and relaxed his hands, letting them fall to his sides. He looked back to see Hiromi and Kyoujyu with looks of concern littering their faces.

Slowly, he turned his head to see Daichi below him with a look of confusion in his eyes. He could feel himself grinding his teeth together, what was with the sudden silence? Why was everyone looking at him so…so strangely? He let out a loud gulp before biting down on his lower lip. A few beads of sweat tumbled down his forehead and cheeks. Why was he sweating? Was he nervous? The thought of battling anyone never caused anything but pure excitement but at the mention of fighting Cat…he felt his whole body become numb. He couldn't be nervous, could he? Apprehensive perhaps? But why?

"Takao, are you okay?" Hiromi took a few silent steps toward the shaken boy and placed her hand on his tense shoulder.

Takao jumped at the female's touch, causing both teens to separate from one another. He swirled around to see Hiromi with big, worried eyes. What was she concerned about? It wasn't her out there fighting! He grunted before turning back to face his older brother. His eyes traveled up Hitoshi's body until they landed on his face. The manager stood serious as ever, his eyes sending daggers in his direction.

"You need to prepare yourself for this." Hitoshi's words hit his eardrum like a ton of bricks. "You are compromising yourself if you don't."

"I still don't see what the big deal is," Daichi lifted his shoulders and let out a loud laugh.

"What did you say?" Takao's eyes darted down to Daichi's level.

"Takao," The monkey boy stopped mid-laugh and lifted a single finger into the air. "What's the matter? Max, Rei and Kai are on separate teams and you don't seem to care. Why is it such a big deal when it's a girl?"

"Ugh!" The champ threw his arms over his chest and turned away from the redhead. "You wouldn't understand!"

"You're worried about beating her, aren't you?"

Takao gasped. What? That couldn't be right. He turned to look over his shoulder at his older brother. What was he saying? Could this be the weakness they talked about the day before? His eyes widened as he looked at Hitoshi. This couldn't be true. There were many times in the past when he battled Cat without a problem so why…why now did it make a difference? He felt his arms unfold and fall down to hit his sides. He had never been afraid to defeat anyone before so why now? Why with Cat?

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Takao went on the defensive, throwing his balled fist into the air.

"All right," Hitoshi closed his eyes and turned away from his younger brother. "But think about it, Takao. Don't let it hold you back."

He growled as he glared at Hitoshi's back, "Don't worry, I won't."

XoXoX

"Congratulations!"

_POP_!

A small white flash blinded the team for a moment. When they reopened their eyes, the saw a large gathering of bright streamers fill the air. Yumi had set off her own set of poppers in celebration. The blue-haired female stood in front of The Saint Shields, Rumi and Yuki with a look of excitement on her face. A few seconds passed before all the streamers and confetti dropped to the locker room floor. Ozuma, Dunga, Mariam and Yusuf stood in shock, what was with the sudden celebration? They hadn't won anything yet.

"What's with the poppers?" Dunga lifted his hand to his head and plucked off any remaining confetti.

"Congratulations!" Yumi yipped with pleasure, her two hands pressed together in front of her chest. "It's your first battle!"

"Is that the reason?" Yusuf narrowed his eyes as he stared at the strange, younger female.

"Yumi, you're overdoing it again." Rumi sighed, as she ran her slender pale fingers through her orange-colored hair. "Calm down."

"We should be celebrating!" Yumi closed her eyes and smiled. "This will be a day we remember forever!"

"But we haven't won yet," Cat laughed as a small droplet of sweat ran down her cheeks.

"Hell, you guys might not even win!" Rumi lifted her hand to her cheek and snickered.

"HEY!" Dunga jerked his fist forward and began to shake it at Rumi. "What's with that attitude?!"

Ozuma's thick brow twitched with frustration. Where they at it again? He opened one of his closed eyes to see Dunga in the corner of the room with a look of pure anger on his face. Hm, it seemed that the tanned male was also anxious about this battle.

Ozuma's look then shifted over to his partner, Cat. The girl stood in the center of the room, sweating bullets. The female had an uneasy look on her face that caused her eyebrows to point downward on her forehead. He could almost see her teeth grinding in her mouth. So the thought of fighting Neo Borg worried her that much? Was it the actual battle that worried her, or was it Kai that caused her to be so apprehensive?

"Don't get cocky out there, princess."

Ozuma's attention shifted to Dunga once again. The oldest member had addressed Cat with a stern voice. The taller teammate's voice caused the singer to jump and throw her hands over her chest. She gulped loudly before moving her forearm to her head. She then wiped away any excess sweat and sighed.

"I'm not!" She replied in a nervous tone.

"What's got you so flustered?"

Cat blinked a few times before turning to her team captain. The shorter male was looking at her with a blank expression. Cat took a deep breath and shut her eyes tight. She held the air in her lungs for a moment or two before releasing it loud enough for the rest of the team to acknowledge.

"Nothing!" She threw both hands up and shook her head from side to side.

"This is your first time in a tournament, isn't it?" Mariam cocked her head to one side and smiled at the new team member. "Don't worry. You'll do fine."

"It's not that!" She pouted.

"Then what is it?" Rumi said from across the room.

"Nothing!" She repeated herself before releasing a nervous laugh.

"Cat?"

Ozuma and his teammates looked behind the pop star to see her boyfriend calling to her. The white-haired boy stepped toward Cat with both hands open and smile equipped. He then proceeded to wrap both arms around her, embracing her in a warm hug. He nuzzled his face in her neck and hummed. Cat's eyes widened as her arms remained in the air.

Obviously taken back by the sudden act of affection, she let out another set of nervous giggles. She looked over her left shoulder to see her teammates along with Rumi Yumi, and the rest of her team watching her. True, this boy was her boyfriend but what was with the sudden hug? No doubt feeling awkward, she pushed her body away from Yuki's and placed both of her hands on his shoulders. The shorter female looked at him straight in the eye and smiled.

"We'll be fine."

"I know." Yuki's arms fell to his sides. "Do your best."

Cat moved away from Yuki and turned her body toward Ozuma. She stepped up to the smaller boy and lifted her clenched fist to eye-level. With a determined grin, she nodded her head at him. Ozuma managed to crack a smile and nodded his head in reply. It was time to fight. Fight for their team. The captain straightened out his back and stood strong beside his female partner. The two then walked beside one another to the locker room exit. He pressed his hand against the cold door and forced it open. A white light pierced their eyes and caused the remaining team members to shield their faces. It was time to face Neo Borg, whether they were ready or not.

XoXoX

"New York brings us a new day and a new Beybattle!" Blader DJ's voice echoed through the air as he spoke into his microphone. "Today The Saint Shields take on Neo Borg!" The crowd roared as the DJ stood on stage.

In front of Blader DJ sat the Beydish in which the battle would engage in. The blue dish was deep, deeper than anything Cat had even seen before. She stood alongside her male partner at their corner of the stadium, launchers in hand. Ozuma looked at her shaking hands and sighed. She was more nervous now than ever before! He lifted his hand and placed it on her upper arm. The female looked down to see her teammate with an unusual smile on his face. Cat puffed up her cheeks and grunted, she had to stand strong!

Across the stage sat Neo Borg. Boris, Sergei, Yuriy and Kai sat beside one another, each with a look of aggravation on their faces. Typical. She squinted her eyes at the sight of Boris, Sergei and Yuriy; she hadn't seen them in two whole years. They hadn't changed much at all! She felt a small bit of warmth in her heart; perhaps this wouldn't be as hard as she thought. Her eyes then landed on Kai. The boy was as cool and calm as ever. He sat with his eyes shut and arms crossed over his chest. Same 'ol Kai.

"First up, Ozuma versus Yuriy!"

Cat broke from her thoughts at Blader DJ's announcement. She looked up to see that Ozuma had left her side and began his walk up the steps to the Beydish. Hearing his name being called, Yuriy slowly rose from his seat and ascended the short flight of stairs to meet the Beydish. The crowd yipped and shouted in joy as the two boys stared one another down. Ozuma fixated his glare directly into Yuriy's eyes. The cold set of ice blue eyes stared back at him with emptiness. Ozuma lifted his launcher to his chest in silence.

This wouldn't be easy… for either of them.

Clicking the proper parts into place, Yuriy moved his launcher upward. He set his blade into the gun-style launcher and prepared himself. No words passed the boys as they tensed up for the fight. Blader DJ looked back and forth at each boy, he had never seen a stare as cold as Yuriy's or Ozuma's. Clearing his throat, Blader DJ threw is arm into the arm to begin the match.

"3," He began, "2," Ozuma looped his finger through his Beyblade ripcord, "1! GO SHOOT!"

Both boys shot out their blades at once. The tops hit the dish at maximum speed, causing the dish to shake and shimmy. Finding his own proper speed, Ozuma zipped to the left then to the right, zigzagging in the Beydish. Yuriy's blade rotated in a small circle before finding its balance; it then stayed in one solid spot.

Cat watched with a set of wide, curious eyes, what was this some kind of taunt toward her partner? Why did Ozuma have to make the first move? Yuriy stood at the other end of the Beydish with a smirk on his face. This was a trap obviously.

She watched as Ozuma bit down on his lower lip before throwing arm outward, commanding his blade to shoot forward. The black blade sped forward, gaining speed at every second. Yuriy stood at his end of the stage with his eyes shut; he had something up his sleeve for sure.

Just as Ozuma's blade hit Yuriy's blade, the redhead's blade darted to one side, evading Ozuma's strong attack. Her partner grunted, his eyes moving up from the Beydish to look at his opponent. Yuriy stood with his arms crossed over his chest, the cocky grin still stuck on his face. What was this? Trickery? Trying to show off?

Cat lifted her head to look at the New York crowd around them. The crowd was cheering and roaring with excitement and enthusiasm. No, her partner couldn't let the roaring crowd get to him. Ozuma ducked his neck into his shoulders and commanded his blade once again to go on the attack. But this time, it would be different.

Ozuma called for his Holy Beast, he would end this quickly. He punched the air, and commanded his blade to shoot forward. The black blade spun forward, only to once again be evaded by Yuriy. The redhead laughed, as if the shorter male's move was predictable.

But just before Yuriy could open his mouth to speak, he watched as Ozuma's black blade spun up the side of the dish. The blade flew into the air, high above both of their heads. Yuriy was taken back for a moment, his mouth wide open as he stared at the black blade. Ozuma's top spun in midair for what seemed to be minutes. The crowd became quiet, what would happen next?

Ozuma shouted and called out his Holy Beast. The black blade shown in a white light as his leopard became visible. This was it! A large sly grin cracked across Yuriy's face. This was the moment. Yuriy's eyes studied the black blade as he plummeted back to the Beydish. Moments before Ozuma's blade could make contact with Yuriy's, the former solider threw his head back and shouted.

"NOVEA ROGE!"

Within an instant a white light broke out from Yuriy's blade. The blinding light caused Ozuma to throw his arms over his face. It was then that the shorter boy's blade became frozen. Yuriy's blade then shot forward, slamming into Ozuma's blade at full force. After the collision of the two blades only one blade stood. The Saint Shield's captain watched as his blade tumbled out of the ring and landed at his feet. The small blade toppled to one side and shined in the sun.

"The win goes to Neo Borg!" Blader DJ announced with excitement as the crowd hollered in joy.

Ozuma's mouth dropped open and his knees buckle beneath him, and he fell to the ground. He looked down to see his black blade sitting on the ground, beaten to a pulp. How could things have gotten sour so fast? Ozuma lifted his blade up from the floor and pulled it toward his chest. He let out a sigh before pushing himself up on his feet.

Cat bit her tongue, what was she supposed to say to her defeated partner? What would she say to Yuriy? She turned her attention to the slender redhead as he whirled around on his heel and retreated to his seat on the bleachers with the remaining members of his team.

Before she knew it, Ozuma approached her. "It's your turn." He said stepping passed her, his eyes still shut tight. "Good luck." He then placed a single hand on her left shoulder before leaving for the bleachers.

"Ozuma…" Cat watched as her teammate took his seat on the lone white bleacher.

"It's time for the second battle!" Blader DJ announced as both sides met at the Beydish. "This round its Cat versus Kai!"

The fan shouted and cheered around them. Cat looked up to see her female fans up from their seats, waving and applauding. So her music fans had followed her to the tournament? Cat lifted her arm into the air and began to wave in return. Cat closed her eyes and giggled as she continued to wave to her fans. Kai stood feet away with a displeased frown on his face. He uncrossed his arms and glared at the female in front of him.

"You better give me your all." He spoke, his scarf flapping in the wind.

Cat opened her eyes to see the older male with his eyes still shut tight. "Kai?" She whispered to herself.

"It's time to fight!" Blader DJ lifted his arm into the air before speaking.

"3," Cat lifted her launcher and her shoulders became tense. "2," Kai silently lifted his launcher to his chest and opened his eyes. "1! GO SHOOT!"

The two ripped out their cords at the same seconds, sending their blades crashing down into the blue Beydish. The stadium vibrated beneath their feet and the crowd cheered at their loudest. Cat's white blade spun forward, immediately going on the attack. The small blade was vigorous in its attack on Kai's blade. While her blade proceeded to slam into Kai's blade, he stood with a smug look on his face. He wouldn't move an inch, his blade mimicking his stillness.

"Why aren't my attacks fazing him?" She hissed under her breath, both fists clenched.

"So have you decided to tell me why you continue to come back?"

She flinched. She looked up to see the taller male standing straight with his eyes shut. Cat narrowed her stare at the boy and cocked an eyebrow. What was he talking about? She hunched over, trying her best to ignore anything Kai had to say.

"Answer me!" He shouted, his blade reflecting his anger by making its first move and slamming into her blade.

"What are you talking about?!" She finally snapped, removing her eyes from the battlefield and glaring at Kai.

"You never answered me," He spoke now in a calmer, smoother voice. "Tell me why you continue to come back."

"Come back where?" Cat asked, now more confused than ever.

"Back into our lives." Kai answered. "Every time you leave, you always have a habit of bouncing right back. I asked you back then…" He lowered his head, "And you never answered."

"Why did you decide to come back?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Cat shook her head from side to side in denial.

"You said the same thing back then." Kai's voice entered her ears like a melody. "But I think I know why now."

"If you know everything, then why do I need to answer?!" She snapped, her blade zigzagging back and forth in the Beydish below.

Cat grunted, this wasn't good, she watched as her blade flew from side to side, slamming against the walls of the Beydish. Was she distracted? No, she wouldn't let Kai get the better of her now! She stamped her foot down and groaned, she had to regain control over her blade. She couldn't lose to Kai, not like this. Her wobbling top made fragile attempts at attacking him, only to end in failure. What could she do now?

XoXoX

"What is she doing?!"

Takao watched the large screen TV with wide eyes. He had long jumped from his seat on the couch in the locker room and was now standing, leaned in toward the television. Kyoujyu, Hiromi and Daichi sat on the couch watching with all their might. What was going on here? What was wrong with Cat's blade? He couldn't believe his eyes; Kai had to be saying something to her to cause her to attack so poorly. What could he have said to her? He wanted so much to shout at Cat, to tell her to stay on her toes, to tell her to try harder! But he couldn't, not locked inside of locker room he couldn't.

"It looks like Kai's got the better hand!" Kyoujyu observed from his seat.

"He's talking to her," Takao spoke aloud, "What are you saying Kai?!" He threw his arms over his capped head and growled. "Come on!"

"He's really into this, isn't he?" Daichi blinked once or twice before looking over his shoulder to Hiromi and Kyoujyu.

"Yes," Hiromi's eyes focused in on the television on the wall in front of her. "He is…"

XoXoX

"I need you to tell me," Kai lifted his head to face Cat. "Tell me, is that the reason why you came back?"

She gripped her fists in frustration. "What reason?! I don't know what you're talking about!" She shouted, her blade making another failed attempt to attack.

"You," Kai's voice lowered into a whisper just loud enough for the girl to hear. "You came back for him."

"What?" Her mouth dropped open with shock.

"You came back for him!" Kai shouted, loud enough for the crowd around him to hear. "You LOVE him!"

Cat's body became stiff. She could no longer feel her hands or feet. Everything seemed to become numb. She felt her jaw lock open and her eyes widen. Her legs felt the weight of her entire body and she buckled beneath the weight. She collapsed onto her knees. Just as she hit the ground, a buzzing sound passed her ear.

She hardly noticed her blade being knocked out of the dish. It flew passed her face at top speed and hit the wall behind her. Her hair dangled in the warm New York wind. She felt her hand lift to her face and touch her soft cheek. Her cheeks were warmer than they should be; could she be blushing? Cat then looked down to her knees and the world around her became silent. Sounds and voices muffled, her vision cloudy.

"And that means Neo Borg wins!" Blader DJ saluted his arm and pointed in Kai's direction.

Her head darted upward to see Kai leaving the arena. She felt her whole body become warm. What did he just say? No, she must have heard wrong. She gulped and rubbed her hand against her cheek. Love?

A warm hand touched Cat's shoulder. She whirled her head around to see Ozuma and the rest of her team standing behind her. He removed his hand from her shoulder and placed it on his hip. He gave her a stern look and sighed. Cat's eyes then moved to the others behind him.

Mariam, Dunga and Yusuf stood shocked at what they had just seen and heard. What was this all about? She returned her gaze to the floor beneath her. How shameful. Not only did Kai accuse her of loving someone other than her boyfriend, she lost. She hadn't put up her best; she hadn't worked for her loss. She hadn't even tried. The shock of it all had been her defeat.

"Get up," Ozuma finally broke his silence.

Without a word, she lifted her fallen body from the floor. She looked up to see her fans in the audience around her staring at her in shock. What had they just heard? Surely they hadn't heard everything…right? Cat shut her eyes and gripped her fists. No, this couldn't be happening. She again felt a hand touch her shoulder. She peered over her shoulder to see Ozuma. He looked deep into her eyes and tightened his grip on her shoulder. She bit her bottom lip and exhaled.

"I'm so-"

Ozuma lifted his hand to the female. "Don't."

"We'll get 'em next time." Mariam's sweet voice entered the air. "It's only one loss."

"We can still make it." Yusuf joined, standing beside his sister.

"Thanks." Cat managed to smile for her teammates. "I'll do better next time."

Act End.


	15. Second Arc: Act Five

Bittersweet Melody

Second Arc: Act Five

"Next stop, Rome!"

Yumi threw her arms into the air with joy. Rumi, Yuki, Adof and The Saint Shields followed behind the blue-haired female with luggage in hand. The group of teens was set and ready for their flight to Rome. As the waited in the airport, they stood together speaking to one another; the other teams from the tournament began to gather.

"This will be me and Rumi's first time in Rome!" She smiled before whirling around to face the group.

Cat turned around to face her teammates. "Are you guys excited?"

"I've always wanted to go to Rome." Mariam smiled.

"This'll be my first time on a plane." Yusuf shuttered a bit before looking to either side.

"You shouldn't be nervous, Yusuf." Adof replied as he pushed his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose. "Unless you get airsick then it's not so fun."

"Great," Dunga rolled his eyes. "Now he's nervous."

"I just ate that cheese pretzel!" Yusuf squeaked, dropping his luggage and throwing his hands on his face.

"It'll be all right," Mariam placed her hand on her brother's head.

"Yeah!" Cat placed one hand to her hip. "I was really nervous the first time I was on a plane. I was terrified the plane would crash or something."

"CRASH?!" Yusuf and Yuki exclaimed at once.

"You had to open your mouth, Greco." Rumi groaned as she lifted her hand to her face.

"Hmm, sorry." Cat sighed.

Had it really been three years? Cat inhaled through her nose before staring out the large window. It wasn't that long ago…since she last traveled the world with Team BBA. She could clearly remember the day Takao asked her to travel with him and his team. Takao, Kyoujyu, Max, Rei, Kai…She released the air she held in her lungs and closed her eyes. What she wouldn't give to do it all over again. She felt her heart beat in her chest as images from that year flew through her mind. China, New York, Europe, and Russia…it all went by so fast. Why did she have to give it up?

"Cat?"

She flinched. She looked down at her left arm to see Yuki tugging at her jacket sleeve. She looked back up at the boy with a smile.

"Look over there!" Yumi slapped both hands on her cheeks and swooned. "The other teams are boarding!"

"Ah!" Adof lowered his sunglasses for a moment. "I see Teams Bai Hu Zu, The PPB All-starz, The Barthez Soldiers and Neo Borg!"

"Wow," Mariam lifted her hand over her eyes to get a better view of the teams. "The Barthez Soldiers have quite the fan base."

Cat looked over her shoulder to see a huge group of fans following the team. Boys, girls, big and small were screaming and cheering as they made their way through the airport. Amazing! The singer cleared her throat and looked back to her own team. Had she made the wrong choice? She looked back to see Yusuf tugging on Ozuma's shirt, surely a way to get his attention. Beside them stood Dunga and Mariam both with their arms crossed and sour looks on their faces. The must be fighting again. Cat gave the group a warm smile before rethinking her last thought.

Yes, she had made the right choice.

"Look, Team BBA Revolution is here too!" Yumi squealed.

"What are you, a fan?" Rumi curled her lip at her younger counterpart.

"Oh yes!" The blue-haired female answered with a delightful smile. "Do you think Takao would mind if I ask for an autograph?"

"Don't even try," Cat answered with an irritated voice.

"What's your deal with BBA Revolution?" Rumi turned to Cat with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What?" She looked at Rumi. "I have no problem with BBA Revolution! It's just him."

"Who, who?" Yuki popped his white head into the conversation.

"Never mind, it's not important." She turned away from the group, her nose stuck up in the air. "Let's go before they see u-"

"CAT!"

"Great…" Said girl rolled her eyes and turned back around to see who was addressing her.

Daichi ran toward the group with a look of excitement on his face. He dashed toward her, meeting Yumi before he did so. Daichi stopped to see the blue-haired female with her eyes wide and mouth open. The redhead cocked his head to one side looking at the girl.

"How cute!" Yumi smiled. "Hello little boy!"

"I'm not little!" Daichi barked at the taller female before pushing passed her to get to Cat. "Remember me?" He said with his finger pointed at his own chest.

"Sure." Cat winked at the shorter boy.

"Daichi!" Hiromi shouted as she made a dash toward the group, "You can't just run off like that!" She reached down, grabbing the smaller boy. "You know better than that!" She scolded.

"Hiromi."

The BBA's cheerleader's eyes fluttered open to the sound of her name. She looked upward to see Cat standing in front of her. A smile spread across her face upon seeing her old friend. Hiromi stood up straight, dropping Daichi in the process, and waved one hand to Cat.

"DAICHI!"

The redhead twitched. It was Takao for sure. He turned to look over his small shoulder. As if on cue, the two-timed champ came running toward Daichi. Once in close distance, he reached down and grabbed the smaller boy and put in him a tight headlock. He then began to rub his closed fist into Daichi's head.

"Don't just run off!" He snapped, "I'm sorry ma'am…" Takao eyes then ran up the body in front of him. It was Cat! "Oh!" He stopped and dropped his partner. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Nothing." Cat said in a simple tone before turning her back to her old friend. "Come on guys!" She called out to her team and friends. "Let's go!"

"Hey!" Takao called out to her. "Aren't you going to talk to me?"

"Nope." Cat replied.

"What?! Why not?!" He gasped.

"I have a dance class to get to…in Rome…I have to catch the earliest flight!" She stuttered for a moment.

"CAT!"

Cat looked over her shoulder that voice. She looked to see Max and Rei approaching the group. They both had very pleasant smiles on their faces. Her face instantly became red with embarrassment. The match…they had seen it, right? She tucked her head into her shoulders and tried her best to creep away.

"Hey!" Rei called out.

_"You came back for him! You LOVE him!"_

What an embarrassment. Cat grinded her teeth together, what was she supposed to do or even say? How would she explain herself to Max and Rei? Takao standing beside her made things worse as well. She had to go on the defensive either that or make up a crafty excuse to get out of being social. The celebrity gulped before turning back around to Max and Rei. With her shoulders moved upward and a very nervous smile planted on her face she replied.

"Sorry! I have a dance class to go to!" She laughed, her eyebrows turned upright. "Gotta go, bye!" She turned to her team. "Come on let's go!"

"What?" Max cocked an eyebrow. "What's with that?" He turned to see Rumi and Yumi standing beside him with sly looks on their faces.

"Oh," Yumi leaned in toward Max. "So _you're_ Max?"

"Yes," The blond nodded.

"Don't worry about Greco," Rumi said. "She's just moody. You know girls."

"I HEARD THAT!" Cat shouted from afar. "Let's GO!"

XoXoX

The flight boarded. As crowds of people began to leave the plane, Takao was first of his group to enter the Rome airport. He couldn't be more excited; he was meeting with someone very important. He looked from left to right, no sign of him yet. He sighed, feeling impatient. When would he show himself? Daichi stood beside him with an unhappy frown on his face. He looked up to the taller blue-haired male and began to whine.

"Takao, what are we doing here. I don't want to stay here any longer than I have to!" Daichi began to tug on his jacket.

"We're waiting for someone." He answered, his eyes still darting back and forth. "He told me he'd meet us here."

"Ralf, right?" Kyoujyu walked alongside him, luggage in hand.

"Yeah." Takao nodded.

"Looks like The Saint Shields had the same idea." Hiromi said as she lifted her finger toward the approaching group.

Daichi opened his mouth wide and began to shout, "CA-" Takao's strong hands came down on his mouth, covering it and clamping it shut.

"DON'T SAY ANYTHING!" Takao looked down to his small partner as he held his index finger to his lips to hush the redhead. "I don't want to be yelled at again!" He said in a harsh hush.

"Takao!" Hitoshi looked at his younger brother with angry eyes. "Be nice."

"I am!"

XoXoX

From afar, the approaching Saint Shields and company took notice of Takao and Daichi. They're constant fighting and shouting could be heard halfway across the airport lobby. A frown was instantaneous on Cat's face at the sight of the world champion.

"Hey look over there, it's the BBA Revolution." Yuki pointed out the obvious by pointing his index finger in Takao's direction.

"So what!" Cat grunted, closing her eyes.

"Miss Greco! Be polite to your peers!" Adof swung his arm downward, smacking the girl on the back of the head. "Go be nice to Kinomiya!"

"By the way Adof," Yuki looked at the older man with wide eyes. "What about that call you got from Kon? Didn't he want to talk to you today?"

"What?" Cat looked at Yuki, her thick brows tilted downward. "Rei called you?" She turned to Adof.

"Yes," The manager cleared his throat. "He wanted to continue that chat with me, you remember don't you Miss Greco?"

"Oh," She lowered her head and groaned.

"They're they are now!" Yumi called out with cheer. "Oh! And they brought Rick and Max with them!"

"WHAT?!" Cat twitched, slowly peering over her shoulder at the three boys.

"HEY!" The delicate female's arm shot into the air and waved back and forth vigorously. "OVER HERE, GUYS!"

"Yumi!" Cat snapped before reaching forward and grabbing her band mate's arm, pulling it back and out of sight.

Her attempts at calming Yumi came too late, Max; Rei and Rick had already spotted the group. They approached as quickly as their legs would carry them by the looks of them. Ugh, did they have to come and say hi? Didn't they have better things to do?!.Max dashed toward Cat and presented her with a wide smile. Rick and Rei soon followed, for whatever reason.

"Hey Cat." He said with delight.

"Uh, hey there." Cat coughed and looked away, trying her best to break contact with the blond male.

"You waiting for big sister?" Rick taunted the brunette.

"Hey!" Cat's back stiffened at Rick's statement and she turned around to face him. "Who told you about that?!"

"Max of course." The taller male chuckled before jerking his thumb in Max's direction.

"Max!" Cat whimpered.

"Sorry," The shorter All-starz member giggled, still maintaining his smile. "It came up."

"I wanted to see if she was as nuts as you are." He mocked Cat once again.

"Shut up!" Cat stomped her foot in anger, "I'm NOT in the mood today!"

"Surely not all of us are crazy." Yumi cuffed her hands together in front of her face.

"Yes you are. You all are." Dunga snorted.

Without notice, Rumi turned her lip up at Dunga and lifted her arm into the air. She then swung her arm forward and slammed her fist into Dunga's upper arm. The tall, muscular man let out a loud yip upon contact and turned to his team leader.

"Ozuma, tell her to back off!"

At the call of his name, the team captain rolled his eyes and sighed, refusing to engage in any of Dunga's 'conflict'.

"You all look nuts to me." Rick said with another laugh.

"That's it!" Cat barked, causing all three boys to back away in surprise. "Let's fight then!" She said throwing both fists into the air.

Rick gave the girl a strange look. "I don't hit girls."

"I'M NOT A GIRL!" She shouted as she shook both fists in the air.

"Going off subject," Rei cleared his throat and standing between the bickering couple. "Where is Jam? She's supposed to be here, right?"

"Soon, I think." Adof reassured the black-haired boy. "We're here for that reason as well."

"HEY!"

The group of teens turned to the sound of Daichi. The small redhead had apparently escaped from Takao's grip and soon made his way to the group waiting for Jam. Behind the small boy trailed Takao and the rest of his team. The champ was fast approaching Daichi in his best effort to silence him. Seeing the older boy chase him, Daichi rushed forward at an even faster rate before he finally reached Cat. The smaller boy ducked behind the female's leg.

"Huh?" Cat looked behind her leg to see the small boy hiding in fear.

"Daichi!" Takao shouted, finally reaching his partner and Cat. "What did I tell you about running off?!"

"Hey!" Daichi snapped back in defense. "Just because you're scared to talk to Cat, doesn't mean I am!"

"I'm not afraid!" Takao growled, "I just…what I wanted to say was…" He paused, lifting his thumb to his lower lip. "Uh…"

"Hey Kyoujyu, Hiromi, Hitoshi." Cat nodded her head and smiled at the trio.

"She's obviously not talking to you, Takao." Kyoujyu whispered to his teammate in a voice just loud enough for the singer to hear.

Takao groaned, "I know." Did they have to whisper just loud enough for her to understand them?

"You look nice today, Cat." Hitoshi's smooth voice alerted the new Saint Shield member to look his way.

Cat backed away for a moment, a red blush consuming her face. "T-thanks!"

An eerie silence entered the airport lobby. The group of teens stood beside one another, each with their minds racing with different thoughts or questions. She stood, her arms strapped across her chest and face turned away from Takao. All the while the capped male stood in the same pose, an effort to counter her in gestures. The other members of the group stood silent. What were they supposed to say?

After a few awkward moments of silence, Yuki turned to her and gave her a cute smile. He reached over to her and took her by the hand. In an instant, the couple was holding hands. What was with the sudden urge to express affection? Cat let out a small chuckle before moving her linked hand behind her back. This action pulled Yuki closer and hid their hands. She coughed before looking off in a different direction.

"What's with all the silence? Cat, you're usually so chatty!"

She released Yuki's arm and rushed forward, her sister Jam had arrived. A huge smile spread across her face as she leapt toward her sister. She wrapped her arms around the taller four-eyed female. Jam smiled and placed her hand on her younger sister's back. Following behind Jam was team Euro, Ralf, Johnny, Giancarlo and Oliver.

"Ralf!"

The purple-haired male looked beyond Cat's shoulder to see Takao standing with his team. Ralf cracked a smile and walked toward the BBA captain with his arm extended. Takao took hold of Ralf's hand and began to shake it. It had obviously been too long since they last saw one another. After shaking hands with Ralf, the other members of the Euro Team came forward and greeted Takao.

"Has it really been three years?" Giancarlo asked with a cock of his blond brow.

"Yes, it has."

Team Euro and Team BBA Revolution turned to see Max standing with his hand on his hip. Rei stepped up alongside Max and greeted the other boys. This reunion had been long overdue.

"So it's been a whole year," Rei brushed passed the group of males to walk over to Jam. "You haven't changed much."

"I try not to." She laughed while closing her eyes and shrugging her shoulders. "But it is nice to see you again…Rei." She ended her sentence with a wink.

"It's nice to see you too." He replied with a longing stare.

"Yes, I must say the invitation to meet here today was an excellent idea." Ralf grumbled, throwing his body between Rei and Jam. "Would you say, Rei?"

"Well, it was my idea, Ralf." He narrowed his stare at the older male.

Jam released a sweet giggle from her lips. How entertaining. Cat laughed nervously, stepping between the two boys, trying her best to prevent any type of brawl. She then extended her arm in Rick's direction.

"This is Rick," She announced for the boy, in her best effort to change the subject. "Rick, meet Ralf!"

"No thanks," Rick huffed, turning his nose up at Team Euro. "I hate rich crap like you."

"RICKY!" The celebrity shouted, balling up her right fist.

"Don't call me that!" He fought back.

Jam laughed, causing the arguing couple to turn in her direction. "Hey, who's that hanging on your leg?" She asked, pointing to Daichi.

"Daichi." He answered for himself before removing himself from her leg.

"Oh so you're Takao's new partner." The older sister curled her index finger under her chin. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Nothing good, I bet." Takao threw out a small set of chuckles.

Jam's head swerved from side to side as if she was searching for someone. "I guess Kai decided not to come?" She then rested her eyes on Rei.

"Yeah," Rei smiled, "He was invited but he said he had better things to do."

"Ah," She lifted her finger from her lips to her glasses and adjusted them.

"Besides," Rick gripped his fist and pounded his chest in pride. "He has a match with us tomorrow, so I think he needs to rest."

Cat lifted her index finger into the air and wiggled it back and forth. "Oh? What for? For you?"

"Of course for me!" He snapped at the younger, shorter female.

"I think you should let Max fight Kai, Rick." She glanced in Max's direction and winked at the blond; a flirty action that caused the American boy to turn bright red. "Max has a better chance at winning after all."

"And what do you know?!" Rick shook his clenched fist at her.

"A lot." She smirked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, since you LOST to him last time you fought!" The white-haired male barked loud enough for passing people to look his way.

Cat's eyes brows arched at this and she unhooked her arms and stood on her tiptoes to face Rick. "SHUT UP! Let's go!" She said, lifting both fists at the taller male.

"Ha!" Giancarlo threw his head back and laughed loudly. "You two sound like you're married or something!"

"What?!" They shouted in unison and turned to Giancarlo.

"Are we done here?" Johnny lifted his hand to his head and sighed. "All this noise is giving me a headache."

"So where are you all staying?" Adof turned to Team Euro.

"In some fancy hotel," Jam answered with a shrug of her shoulders. "Nothing is too fancy for Johnny."

"Hey!" Said male snapped at the longhaired brunette. "It's not like you complain!"

"It's getting late anyway," Kyoujyu lifted his wrist to reading-level. "Max you and Rick should get some rest before your match tomorrow."

"What's it to ya?" Rick loomed over Kyoujyu.

"Just a suggestion!" The smaller boy yipped in fear.

"It's all right." Max stepped in, separating the two men. "I think we should be fine tomorrow, thanks Kyoujyu."

"It was good to see you again, Cat." Jam walked toward her little sister and placed one hand on her shoulder.

"Oh Jam," The littler of the siblings reached far off to her left and grabbed Yuki. "You haven't said hello to Yuki yet!"

"Oh, I must have forgotten." Jam rolled her eyes and sighed. "Hello Yuki."

"Miss Jam!" Yuki stood up straight and saluted the older female.

"I see you also brought your other two lackeys." Jam snickered as her eyes landed on Rumi and Yumi. "It was nice meeting you all. But I think we should go back to our hotel rooms now." She continued before turning away from the group. "We should rest."

"All right then." Cat nodded to agree.

"Besides, you have a concert performance tomorrow." Yuki looked at his girlfriend with a pleasant smile. "You should rest too."

"What?" Max looked over at the brunette with wide eyes. "You didn't tell anyone."

"I didn't think it was important." She said with a bob of her shoulders.

Rei turned to her and shot her a confused stare. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"As I recall, no one really cared for my career." She folded her arms over her chest, shut one eye and glared in Takao's direction. "Isn't that right, Takao?"

"Oh, you're talking to me?" He replied sarcastically.

"Wouldn't be talking about anyone else." She then turned her back to Takao.

"Miss Greco!" Adof stomped his way toward the young girl and grabbed her by a single ear. "What did I tell you about being nice to your peers!" He then began to tug on her earlobe. "We're leaving right now!" He looked over his shoulders at Yumi and Rumi. "GIRLS! Let's go!"

XoXoX

The two females nodded and began to follow after their manager. The Saint Shields gave one another a nod and began to trail as well. Takao watched as the large group of teens began to leave the area. Ozuma was the last of the group to walk off; he paused for a movement before turning around to face Takao and the rest of his team. The shorter gray-haired boy stared at him for moment before sighing and shaking his head. What was with that? Takao shot a piercing glare at Ozuma, in an effort to shake him off. The leader closed his eyes before turning away from the group and leaving from sight.

"Jam,"

The female perked to the sound of her name. She looked to see Takao standing before her with a look of seriousness on his face. Jam oohed at this sight, what was with that serious mug? She giggled to herself before preparing her ears for the worst. What in the world would Takao need with her?

"What?" She lifted her index finger to her lips.

"I need to talk to you," Takao explained. "Alone." He then bit down on his lower lip. "Can we talk at the hotel?"

"Sure, why not?" The older woman nodded her head once and turned her back to the boy. "Follow me."

The two bodies entered the empty hotel lobby with silent steps. Walking ahead of Takao, she led the way. The large hotel screamed expense there was little doubt that he was gawking and aweing at the fancy décor and glass sculptors. He better not touch anything, she was not paying for his expenses!

Out of the corner of her eye, the female Euro member spotted a nice vending machine. Hm, the flight had taken a toll on her and she was hungry so why not? She approached the machine and dug deep down into her jean pockets and pulled out a single dollar bill. A smile widened across her elegant face as she pressed the bill into the large machine.

If this were any other situation, Takao would no doubt ask to share her snack with him but this talk he asked of her seemed important. And if he wasn't asking for any food, it had to be serious.

"What's the deal with you now, Takao?" Jam asked, pressing her fingers on the dial pad on the vending machine.

"Well," Takao cleared his throat and leaned against the wooden frame of the large hallway. "I wanted to know what's wrong with Cat."

"Hm, I think I want chocolate." Jam hummed to herself. "She did seem bit grumpy today didn't she?" She laughed to herself, standing up straight to face the bothered male.

"I have no idea what her issue is!" Takao exclaimed, "Ever since meeting up with her at the beginning of the tournament, she's been so stand-offish."

"Well, she hasn't said a word about being angry at you, Takao." She giggled before bending down to pull out her candy bar.

"Is this about last year?" Takao asked, one eyebrow cocked.

"I highly doubt that." Jam stood up once again and began to pull open the wrapper containing her chocolate.

"You know something." He snarled.

"Maybe." She shut her eyes and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, then what is it?" Takao insisted by moving his two hands out in front of his body.

"Hey, it's not my business to tell anyone Cat's secrets." Before placing the candy bar in her mouth, Jam shot a cocky grin at Takao.

Takao balled up his fists and stomped his foot. "Jam!"

"I really should be getting back." She replied between mouthfuls. "You know how Ralf gets." She then turned her back to the boy but not before looking over her shoulder once last time. "I'm sure you'll find out…eventually."

"Fine!" Takao threw his arms over his chest and grunted. "I'll just have to find out myself."

Jam returned her glance forward, and began to walk down the lone hotel lobby. "Good luck."

He'd find out in due time.

Act End.


	16. Second Arc: Act Six

Bittersweet Melody

Second Arc: Act Six

"That was a great match!"

Cat's small white blade flew back into her gloved hand. She looked across the room to see her partner, Ozuma standing with a smile on his face. His black blade continued to spin on the hard concrete. The group had gotten together in the nearest training center in Rome and decided to practice together. After all, a very important match was coming up and soon. The Saint Shields stood together in a small circle while Rumi, Yumi and Yuki sat a few feet behind them. They were observing of course, out of nothing better to do.

"Nice work, Cat." Yusuf turned to look up at the newest Saint Shield member with a smile.

"Yes," Mariam agreed with a nod. "You've improved. All that practice back home has really paid off." She turned to her team leader, her Beyblade lifted. "It's my turn, Ozuma."

"All right." The leader called back his black blade.

"Hey, when am I gonna get a chance to practice?" Dunga asked looking in his direction.

"Now's the perfect time." Ozuma walked away from the group and stood beside his partner, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Great!" Dunga pumped his fist in the air. "Let's go." He said with a direct stare at Mariam.

Without a word, the blue-haired beauty lifted her launcher into the air and prepared it for battle. Yusuf stood a few feet outside the circle with his arm lifted in the air. He began the count down and in less than three seconds both blades were spinning on the concrete floor.

"You don't want none of this!" Dunga shouted, his eyes glued on the blades spinning below him.

"Wow," Rumi spoke as she moved her fingers through her thick hair. "You've been hanging around Greco too much; you're starting to pick up her lingo."

"Quiet back there!" Dunga yelled back at the younger girl. "I'm trying to concentrate!"

"You're gonna lose anyway." Rumi threw her head back and laughed at the larger boy.

"Hey!" He looked over his broad shoulder at the orange-haired female. "What would you know? You don't even blade."

"And I wouldn't want to." She lifted her hand and waved it back and forth. "I have better things to do than play with a deride."

"This is a hard sport!" Dunga protested, "But let me demonstrate for you," He said in a sly voice, turning his stare back to his battle.

Cat rolled her eyes. It was always an argument with those two. Then again the constant arguing between those two took most of the negative attention Dunga had for her away. It wasn't so bad, having those two girls, Rumi and Yumi hanging around. After all, with them around she got a decent meal. Having rich friends was a plus. Although the constant paparazzi were an issue, since when did The Saint Shields become a news story?

Cat let out a loud tired sigh before she retreated to the bleachers that Rumi, Yumi and Yuki were sitting at. She lifted her arms above her head and stretched. She then opened her mouth widely to yawn. The constant training had gotten to her, she was exhausted. Did Ozuma always train his teammates like this? Like a Beyblade boot camp? She opened her eyes to see Ozuma approach her. He took a seat beside her without a single word. He then turned to face his partner with wide eyes. What was it now? Cat tilted her head to one side and parted her lips.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"After this you should rest for the remainder of the day." Ozuma replied in a calm voice. "Neither one of us can overdue it."

"Oh?" She blinked a few times.

"Our match with the PPB All-starz…" He said before looking forward. "Are you worried about it?" He said in a low, whisper-like voice.

"Me?" Cat laughed before pointing to herself. "Nah!"

"You should be."

"What?" She backed up for a moment, feeling confused.

"Are you going to choke like you did with Kai?" Before she could answer, he continued, "Can you really face Max?"

She twitched at the sound of his name. She felt a sudden slamming in her chest. She lifted her hand to touch her chest; sure enough it was beating away in her chest. Harder then she would have liked. Why the sudden shock at the mention of his name? A sudden warm feeling came to her cheeks. Wait, was she blushing? Cat moved her hand from her chest to her cheeks. Yes, the unusual heat there confirmed it, but why?

Cat looked over to see her partner looking at her straight in the eye. She jumped at the sight of his longing stare and looked away from him. She coughed before covering the heavy blush on her face. Was she blushing because of the incident with Kai? Or was she blushing because of him, Max? She couldn't be sure.

"I'll fight him for you."

Cat turned to look at her partner with wide eyes. Did he just say what she thought he said? He would take the hit for her? She felt a smile spread across her burning cheeks. She opened her mouth to speak, only to have Ozuma lift his hand to stop her. She looked to see her partner with his eyes closed and a grin across his face.

"That's what partners do."

"Thank you, Ozuma."

XoXoX

"I'm hungry, let's get something to eat!"

Takao laughed, before moving his arms behind his head. After a well-performed practice it was time to fill his belly with nourishment. He stepped down the hall of his hotel lobby alongside Kyoujyu, Hiromi and Daichi. The trio was headed to the closest cafeteria in hopes of finding something sweet to eat. Kyoujyu and Hiromi had only followed along for the ride; they couldn't stomach any more sweets. Daichi on the other hand, could get enough so why not go out on adventure to find food? Takao walked ahead of the group, Hiromi not far behind.

"Is food the only thing you think about, Takao?" She sighed, her eyebrows quivering with frustration. "I think you need a girlfriend."

"You wish, Hiromi." He turned his head to face the young brunette.

"What?!" A bright red flash spread across her soft cheeks. "What was that supposed to mean?!"

Takao removed his arms from behind his head and ran ahead of the group, paused and turned back to the girl with his tongue sticking out. "Exactly what it sounds like!"

"Come on, stop fighting you two!" Kyoujyu sighed.

Daichi paused, and looked at the group with wide eyes. "Hey-" He began but was shortly cut off by the sound of Hiromi's voice.

"He started it!" Hiromi accused, pointing one finger in his direction.

Takao turned his back to her, bent forward slightly and began to pat his own backside. "Come and get me, Hiromi!"

"Hey-" Daichi made his second attempt at catching the other's attention only to fail due to another interruption.

"Takao! Stop that!" Kyoujyu demanded.

"HEY!" Daichi finally popped, screaming out in the small hallway.

"What is it, Daichi?!" The three older teens yelled at once.

"Look over there," The redhead lifted his finger to point outward.

They had passed the hotel's cafeteria without notice. Takao, Kyoujyu, and Hiromi followed the direction of Daichi's finger to see a group of familiar faces standing around a single table. A smile cracked across his face, it was his friends! Rei, Max, Kai, Ralf, Jam and Adof! He had to see what this meeting was about! Anything that had the combination of these fine people had to be fun.

"Takao!" Max turned to see the world champ sprinting in his direction.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked with a smile.

"It's none of your business!" Jam snapped at the boy and shot a glare at him.

"What's with that?" He was quick to curl his lip at the older female.

"Just a second, Takao." Max lifted his hand to pause the blue-haired boy. "Go ahead Rei."

"Adof," Rei began to speak, his eyes glued at the only adult in the room. "Why did Cat decided to form a band?" The words left Rei's mouth and entered Takao's ears like pins and needles. What was with the sudden interrogation? "It's strange for her to form any kind of band with anyone, let alone two girls who are younger than her." He explained, "She's too stubborn and independent to join a band, so why?"

His eyebrows lowered on his forehead. What? Stubborn? Independent? He felt an all-too-familiar feeling wash over his body. The sickness in his stomach hit him with full force, causing him to wince in pain. As he looked to the floor, a thought passed through his head.

_Why would she join a band?_

Takao felt himself hold a single breath as he wondered. Stubborn, Cat was nothing but, but did this mean she was too stubborn? Taking in two younger girls to form a pop band? It didn't seem likely for the Cat he knew. Why hadn't he thought of this himself? Why didn't he question this formation earlier? And more yet, why did his friends decide to go behind his back and ask Adof for themselves without consulting him? Why were there so many secrets between them now? Two years ago…there were never any secrets, never any questions, so why now?

XoXoX

Paparazzi. The paparazzi were something the original Saint Shields were not used to. The idea of being stalked and photographed every day of their lives was something foreign and alien to them. And it wasn't something they wanted to get used to soon. The Saint Shields, Rumi, Yumi and Yuki stepped down a busy Roman street accompanied by a large group of trailing paparazzi. A white flash here, a microphone to the face there; it was all happening so fast. What was the deal anyway? Just because Cat, Rumi and Yumi were famous? How aggravating.

"GET OUT OF MY FACE!"

Ozuma sighed and rolled his eyes. Dunga had shouted once again at the paparazzi. When would he learn that they wouldn't give up? He growled under his breath, he could relate to the larger male. The idea of having his picture taken and then plastered all over the latest music magazine wasn't his idea of fun. In fact it bothered him to no end.

Rumors stirring, embarrassing pictures it was all a way to disrespect his team. Had he made the wrong decision in choosing Cat Greco? Ozuma's eyes darted in the celebrity's direction. Cat held her hand over her eyes, an effort to hide her face from any photographers. Maybe he had?

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this!" Mariam squeaked, her arm lifted to shield her face from the white flashing lights.

"We'll never make it back to the hotel in time for dinner!" Yumi sighed before throwing her hood over her head.

"That's the least of our problems!" Yusuf shouted over the large crowd.

"We can make it!" Cat called out, "Let's run okay?" She looked over her shoulder to the group. "It's not much further now."

Ozuma nodded and he too turned to the rest of the group. "Now!" He then dug his heels into the ground and sprinted forward.

The group hesitated for a moment. They each looked at one another before shooting forward behind him. It was their best bet to get to the hotel without any major damage done to them.

XoXoX

"Her CD sales are falling."

The words slowly formed in Adof's mouth. They entered the air and set the mood. Falling? What did that mean? The former BBA stood around Adof with looks of shock stuck on their faces. Did that mean? Did that mean Cat wasn't as successful as she presented herself to be? Adof sunk in his seat, his sunglasses falling down the bridge of his nose to reveal his baby-blue eyes. He sighed, refusing to look the teens in the face.

"We have no money left." He continued in a tone just above a whisper. "I took two new singing sensations and paired them together with Miss Greco. This way, she might be able to find some new fans." The manager inhaled a chest full of air before sitting up straight, regaining his composure. "Another pop star has entered the field…I can't remember her name right now but that person is stealing a lot of Cat Greco's old fans."

For a brief moment the pain in Takao's gut ceased. The information he was trying to process was wandering in his head, circling about. Words, memories, images flashed through his mind in seconds. What was going on? Why were things becoming so fuzzy? He felt his hands clench and eyes close. Was this the reason why Cat had become so angry? It was possible.

A sudden crash caused the whole group to jerk and look upward toward the cafeteria entrance. Loud sounds of people came rushing in. The hallway began to flash in bright white pops. Was someone taking pictures? Takao narrowed his stare at the empty doorway; someone was coming and bringing a lot of people with them. A single voice entered his ears; it was Cat's voice!

He felt the urge to jolt forward to meet the female, but before he could do so, The Saint Shields became visible. Behind them was a huge gathering of paparazzi. The paparazzi filled the room with flashes and noise. Takao and the group standing behind him opened their eyes in shock. What was going on here?

"What are you all doing here?" Cat snapped, her eyes finally landing on him and his former team members.

"Cat!" Jam was first to jump forward.

"Jam, wait!" Ralf called out to the older sister.

"Cat, why didn't you tell me you were having money problems?!" Jam reached out to her younger sister and began to shake her violently by the shoulders. "Cat!" She then threw her arm back to point at Ralf, "You KNOW I have connections!"

"What?" She backed away from her older half and looked back to the former BBA. "You know?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Greco," Adof bolted up from his seat. "Mr. Kon, Mizuhara and Hiwatari came to me and asked. I couldn't keep them in the dark any longer."

"Oh!" A voice came from the group of paparazzi. "Miss Greco! Are you having money problems?!"

"I see!" Another voice popped out from the group of photographers. "This is why you formed a band!"

"Front page news: _Miss Greco's career in the toilet!"_

"No! Stop!" Adof pushed passed the teen boys and stood in front of Cat, Rumi and Yumi.

"Oops!" Jam threw her hands over her mouth.

"OOPS?!" Cat swirled around to glare at her sister.

"Cat," Takao walked up to his old friend and tried to place his hand on her shoulder. "Why didn't you tell any of us? Max, Rei or even me?"

She proceeded to slap his hand off her shoulder and turned to face him, "Because none of you needed to know!"

"You're making things worse for yourself by shouting." Kai replied as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Oh be quiet!" She shouted once again. "Since when did you ever care?! All you want to do is embarrass me even further!"

"You do a pretty good job of that yourself." Kai laughed slightly before reopening his eyes.

"Miss Greco!" A voice called from the group of paparazzi. "Tell us more about your financial troubles! We want a good story for tomorrow's magazines!"

Cat pushed by her manager and locked eyes with a single paparazzi member. She then pulled back her right hand and balled her hand into a fist. She let out a loud hiss before lunging forward. Before she could land a single hit, a set of large arms reached out and grabbed her. Her arms were trapped between Dunga's muscular arms. She yipped and squirmed as Dunga lifted her off her feet. She began to kick back and forth in an effort to release herself from the larger boy's grasp.

"Let me go!" She shouted.

"Cat, stop!" Takao rushed forward and held his hand out to Cat.

Cat stopped all movements before looking back at Takao. "Don't you ever begin to tell me what to do, Kinomiya!"

He backed away in shock. Did his ears hear right? Did Cat just snap at him again? But why? He felt his heart sink in his chest. Why the anger? He was trying to help, right? He suddenly felt the presence of his friends standing beside him. He turned to his right to see Max standing beside him; to his left stood Rei and Kai. A sudden breath of fresh air entered his lungs. They were all together again? What was with this sudden bout of confidence, standing beside his old teammates?

But what was he to do now? Things had gone sour so quickly. Takao felt his expression turn into a frown. He had to do something; he had to say something to make things better. But what? He couldn't think of a word to say to the female that found so much new hatred in him. What could he do? For the time being, just stay out of her way.

Act End.


	17. Second Arc: Act Seven

Bittersweet Melody

Second Arc: Act Seven

Egypt. The heat was enormous, the humidity was so different. He for one wasn't used to it. He stepped off the plane to see Daichi in the corner, sick to his stomach. Hiromi on the other hand was enjoying the local fashions and lastly, Kyoujyu was working away at his laptop. Hm, what to do?

Takao sighed; he needed someone to talk to. Perhaps some other teams had shown up? He looked to see a private plane releasing its passengers into the lobby. Who would it be? He leaned in to see The Saint Shields and company walk into the lobby. Great. His hand found itself on his forehead. The last thing he needed was to get Cat railed up. The last time…proved fatal to her career.

The news stations, magazines, newspapers were littered with news of Cat Greco attacking a photographer at the Roman hotel cafeteria. Since that incident, Cat had received poor applause from her fans. He could only wonder: how was she dealing with this? He had refused to speak to her, due to the last incident. He didn't want to upset her any further. It was apparent that she wanted to do with him either way. Best to leave her alone.

But…the fight with the PPB All-starz was coming and soon. How would The Saint Shields match up with them? They would fight tomorrow…could Takao even watch this match?

An image of Max flashed in his mind. He flinched as the words repeated in his head. It still sounded so clear, was it really a year ago? No, it must have been years and years ago. And yet…it was still so clear.

_"I care a lot about her. I love her, Takao."_

How would things ever work out? Takao inhaled through his nostrils and crossed his arms over his chest. How he wanted to just ask Cat. Just ask her if it would all end happily, ask her why she was so uptight. This wasn't the Cat Greco he grew up with; this was someone else but why? Why did it have to be this way? Why were the last two years spent arguing and not enjoying one another? Couldn't they just be friends again?

XoXoX

The music channel never sounded so sour. She couldn't get enough of watching herself being slandered. Report after report of showing footage of her 'attack' on a photographer. It was downright embarrassing and yet, she couldn't help but watch.

Cat sat on the locker room bleacher with her chin resting in her hands, her eyes large and glassy. She was embarrassed and yet she couldn't stop watching. Rumi and Yumi stood beside the seated female with their hands to their hips. So even they were getting tired of this? Rumi proceeded to rip the remote from Cat's lap and lift it toward the TV. With a single press of her finger, she shut off the television and turned to her singing partner.

"When are you going to get over this?" Rumi snarled at her. "That incident is done and over with. Get over it."

"Yes Cat," Yumi agreed with a nod of her head. "You should think about your performance today." She then lifted one finger into the air and said in a sweet tone, "You don't want to choke again!"

Cat slammed her hands on her face. "Thanks Yumi."

"Like it or not it's the truth."

She turned to the sound of her captain. She removed her hands from her face and stared into Ozuma's eyes. He gave her a longing, deep look. He stood strong, his shoulders hooked back and his chest pushed out. He was confident. Cat tilted her head to the side and sighed. It was true, she had choked. She let out a loud groan and again covered her face with her hands. She had to hide the deep rose-red cheeks on her face. Why did he have to bring that up at any chance? Now he had the whole team saying it!

"You need to do better today." Ozuma said in his still voice.

"But first you need to perform," Mariam added, causing the singer to move her hands from her face and look the blue-haired beauty in the face. "This is what you're best at. You can do it."

"Yeah, it'll be easy!" Yusuf was quick to agree with his sister.

"Just don't trip or anything, okay?" Dunga gave the girl a sarcastic laugh.

"HEY!"

The group turned to Yuki. The white-haired boy was standing in the corner of the room with both hands clenched and at chest-level. He had an angry look on his face, causing the other teens in the room to look at him strangely.

"Don't be so rough on Cat!" He demanded in an out-of-character tone. "You all don't know how tough it is to be her!"

Cat closed her eyes and began to laugh in a nervous tone. Her brow began to quiver and she sweated. A sudden burst of confidence? She couldn't be sure. Yuki wasn't one to be bold or brash. Instead the four-eyed male usually kept to himself and was silent. But now? She was sure that Yuki had gotten into something to cause him to be so loud.

"Yuki," Cat lifted her hands in defense. "It's all right. Calm down."

"Sorry!" A bright red blush came over Yuki's face and he turned away from the group.

"I think it's time for us to go out there, Greco." Rumi looked at her two partners with a cocky smile.

"Yeah!" Yumi exclaimed in a happy voice. "Let's give 'em a show they'll never forget!"

She turned to her team with a worried stare. Mariam and Yusuf walked over to the newest Saint Shield member with two bright smiles. They then patted the girl on her shoulder for luck. Dunga groaned before turning his back to the group, refusing to 'jinx' her luck.

She looked to her captain for support. Ozuma closed his eyes, inhaled and stepped toward her. He reached out with his right hand and placed it on her shoulder. He gripped down on the female's shoulder, causing her to react with a jump. His eyes pried open and he cracked a smirk.

"Good luck."

"Thank you." Cat nodded at her captain. "Let's go." She turned her back her team and she gave her band mates a positive thumbs-up. "We can do this!"

XoXoX

"Wow! Look at that, Takao! All the teams are here!"

Takao felt the warm day's breeze hit his cheeks. It was amazing that he had come this far. Seeing Max and Cat fight like this? It was nothing short of amazing. He looked down at his partner Daichi. The young redhead was pointing at the audience below. He and the rest of Team BBA Revolution were seated in the crowd awaiting the next Beyblade match but first came the performance. He was surprised, all the teams showed up for the battle? He could only wonder why. He lifted his hand to his temple and began to scratch with his index finger.

"Don't see why." He said in a frank manner.

"Takao!" Kyoujyu and Hiromi turned to the world champ with a snap.

"What?" Takao removed his hand from his face and looked at the couple with a cocked eyebrow.

"Why are you putting down Cat so much?" Kyoujyu asked.

"Well, she's being so rude to me!" He answered throwing his arms over his chest. "So why should I be nice to her?"

"Because it's polite." Hiromi answered with a grunt.

"SHH!" Daichi popped his redhead in between the teammates. "It's starting!" He said with boyish excitement.

The stage curtains parted. Takao focused his vision on the center stage. Three figures dressed to a T stood on stage each with a microphone in hand. The background music hushed the audience and caused the whole arena to fall into a dead silence. The music continued until a key beat caused Cat and the other two girls to lift their microphones to their lips.

A beautiful melody entered the air and was soon accompanied by three voices. Rumi's deep voice vibrated from the stage; Yumi's high pitched voice held the beat at the highest; and Cat's strong vocals tied the whole song together. The words flowed through their mouths and caused the stadium to become one with its rhythm. He was surprised, the trio actually sounded good together. No, not good, they sounded great together! His mouth opened as he watched the three individuals on stage dance and sing to the melody being played. Maybe…the three should be together. He felt his hand grip his pants, why was he suddenly feeling sick again?

XoXoX

_"It's time for the PPB All-starz and The Saint Shields to finally battle! Who will win this war? Let's find out!"_

"Nervous?"

Cat twitched at Ozuma's voice. Without looking his way, she nodded her head and blushed. She groaned, again with the red cheeks? Cat lifted her hands to her warm face and sighed. She gripped down on her precious blade, this would have to work; she had to win this fight.

She straightened out her back as much as she could before turning to face her team. They all gave her a positive nod, it was time. She smiled at her captain and took him by the hand. The two partners then walked out on stage. The crowd gave mixed signals, some applause and some boos. She flinched at the sound of her former fans booing her. Ozuma tightened his grip on her hand while she jumped a bit and looked his way. Ozuma gave her a firm head nod before returning his glance forward.

They approached the stairs leading up to the Beydish quicker than she would have liked. Cat took in a deep breath of fresh air before ascending the stairs. She stood in front of the blue Beydish with a nervous grin. It was now time for the PPB All-starz to make their appearance.

Rick was first to walk out into the light. The crowd continued with their mixed applause. Mixed boos and cheers, it didn't matter to the muscle man of the All-starz. He came out with his usual cocky smile and tall stand. His chest was pressed outward like a quail; it looked like nothing could get him down! Max followed shortly after, running after his teammate. It was obvious that Rick had little or no respect for the blond. The bigger of the two hopped up the small flight of stairs with easy and confidence. He stood feet away from Cat, ready for a fight.

"All right!" Blader DJ announced as the crowd cheered, it was apparent they too were ready for a fight. "Cat versus Rick!" The DJ then lifted his arm into the air, ready to signal the start of the match. "3," The two stared at each other for a moment. "2," Both launchers lifted into the air. "1, GO SHOOT!"

Both blades hit the ground hard. They spun at a fast rate and circled each other. Each blader was testing the other out before attacking. Neither wanted to make a premature move that would hurt them later. Growing tired from delay in attack, Rick swung his arm forward and shouted.

"GO! ROCK BISON!"

The yellow blade spun directly at her white blade. The yellow top smashed into her blade, causing the white blade to topple backward. Cat looked up and gave the male a strange look. Rick grumbled under his breath and went on the attack for the second time. This time, as his Rock Bison spun toward her Dwarf Spitz, Cat's white blade shot left and evaded the attack.

"You're strong," She said. "But not so fast, are you? You're gonna have to do better than that to get me!"

Rick spat, good, that meant that there was no way he was going to let her talk to him that way. To mock a guy like him in front of an audience? It was sealing her fate, but it was something she couldn't help but do. It was her nature!

This time she could feel Rick put more energy into his attack. Surely if he hit her blade this time, it would do some serious damage.

"HYPER EVADE!"

Dwarf Spitz made a swift right and again avoided his heavy attack. Rick shook his balled fist in frustration. She was quick, and she used it to her advantage. But her speed would only get her so far. Eventually she would have to attack and she was sure that her attack power was significantly less than her speed. But she had an ace up her sleeve.

XoXoX

As if on cue, her white blade vanished from sight. Rick jerked his head back and forth, his eyes scanning the Beydish for her blade.

"Rick look out!" Max called from the stands, "She's can attack you from anywhere now!"

"Shut up back there!" Rick yelled with his eyes still glued on the Beydish. "I don't need your help Max!"

He glanced up for a moment to see his opponent staring at him. Wait, no she wasn't staring at him, she was staring at Max. He had to do a double take, what was with that stare? Rick stood up straight and peered over his shoulder. He saw the blond staring, not at the blades smashing against one another, but at the female on stage.

What? Why were they staring at each other like that? Rick blinked a few times, feeling confused. Wait, did that mean? Rick's mouth dropped open. No, Max couldn't… After a few moments of deep thought a strange, sly smirk came over Rick's face. Oh so that's how they wanted to play it, eh? So be it.

"HYPER ICE SUBMERGE!"

A valley of ice shot up from the Beydish floor. The sharp shards pierced up in random areas of the dish, causing Rick's blade to fly back and forth in an effort to avoid them. He watched as a single shard of ice shot up from the bottom of the dish and hit his yellow blade. His Rock Bison went flying into the air.

That was it; he had his blade right where he wanted it. Now it was a matter of time before he was knocked out of the dish. And that's just what he wanted. If these two lovebirds were going to flirt from across the ring, then he might as well throw in his own trump card.

"Come on!" Max muttered just loud enough for him to hear, "Counter!"

The yellow blade soared without so much of an ounce of stopping. Rick watched as his yellow blade tumbled to the floor. Without a word or movement from him, the yellow blade rolled to his feet. The crowd went into an uproar; The Saint Shields had won the match. Blader DJ swung his arm forward and shouted into his microphone,

"And the win goes to The Saint Shields! Cat wins!"

"W-what happened?" Max replied, nearly speechless.

Rick stepped down from the dish and passed by his partner. Max stood with his eyes and mouth open. So the stupid blond was shocked to say the least? Good, that's just the way he wanted it. The taller male felt his partner's blue eyes following him as he moved back toward the benches. Now this would be entertaining.

Rick paused for a moment and spoke to his teammate in a low tone, "I lost." He then began to walk again still whispering, "It's that simple."

Max whirled around to face his partner. "That was no accident! Why did you do that?!"

With one shrug of his broad shoulders, he left the area, no doubt leaving Max to feel at odds. Now it was just time to sit back and watch the fireworks. Rick knew exactly what was going to happen, he was no fool. And if he could do anything to make tournament any juicer then he was going to do it without hesitation. Just as long as he came out the winner in the end.

XoXoX

"It's time for our second match!" Blader DJ's voice caught Max off guard. "Ozuma versus Max!"

The crowd roared. Max turned to see that Ozuma had already climbed the stairs and was ready to face him. He took in a deep breath of air before walking toward the Beydish. He would have to face Ozuma? It had been awhile since the two last seen or spoken to one another and now they were facing each other in battle? Strange how things worked out.

Max then ascended the stairs without word. He stood feet away from Ozuma and yet, he felt so far away from him. Why? Why did everything associated with Cat seem so far away? His eyes glanced from Ozuma to his partner waiting in the wings.

There she was, Cat Greco. She had both hands up to her collarbone, with a look of worry on her face. He was nervous. Not because of the fight, because he knew that he would defeat Ozuma. That meant…they both would be fighting one another.

Wait! Max's eyebrows arched and his mouth opened wide. He whirled around to see Rick sitting on the team's bench with a satisfied look on his face. Was this his plan the whole time? Did Rick mean for this to happen? Did Rick want him and Cat to fight one another? No…his cheek began to twitch. How could he?

Max turned back around to face Ozuma. Now or never, the sooner he defeated Ozuma the sooner he could fight Cat. Get it over with; finish it as quick as he could. He knew the fight with Cat would be a long one not because she was a good blader but because he loved her.

XoXoX

"He…" Takao spoke to himself, "He did that on purpose…"

"What's that?" Kyoujyu turned to his best friend and spoke in a confused tone.

"Rick," He answered. "Rick forfeited the match on purpose!"

Kyoujyu, Hiromi and Daichi looked at Takao with shocked faces. The team still sat in the crowd, the audience cheering around them. He looked down to his feet and gritted his teeth. Why was this making him so angry? Why was this affecting him so much? Why…why couldn't he let it go? He gripped his pants and grunted to himself.

"But why?!" Kyoujyu leaned over to him and began to tug at his jacket.

"Because," Takao replied in a low tone, "He wanted Max and Cat to fight in the final round."

"Huh?" Daichi looked at his partner, his finger half way up his nose. "But why? What does that matter?"

Hiromi reached over and slapped Daichi's finger out of his nose then looked to Takao. "Why would it matter if Max and Cat fought anyway?"

He grunted again. He refused to answer. He couldn't, he couldn't just reveal Max's secret love for Cat to the world. Not to Hiromi and Daichi after all, the two were blabbermouths. He gripped tighter on his pants; the pain in his stomach was enormous. There was no way this was just a simple cramp…he had to be something else. Before he could say a word, Kyoujyu let out a small sigh.

"Because Max loves Cat."

"What?!" Hiromi and Daichi shouted at once.

"It's true." Kyoujyu confirmed his previous statement.

Takao felt his hand release his pant leg. He was shocked at the words he just heard but for some odd reason he could process it. Did Kyoujyu just spill? He looked up to see Kyoujyu with his head tilted to the ground. Hiromi and Daichi sat shocked in their seats. He bit down on his lower lip before turning away. It was true. He could deny it and yet…why did he feel the need to hide it? Was it for Max's sake…or his own?

"He's had feelings for her since the first year we were a team." Kyoujyu continued. "I don't know if you guys ever noticed but it's true." A loud sigh passed through his lips. "And now that Cat's got herself a boyfriend…he's been kinda lost."

"I-I never knew." Hiromi stuttered, before looking downward. "But it makes sense now that I know."

"Oh!" Daichi closed his eyes and began to laugh. "That's gross!"

_"STADIUM OUT!"_

The four teens jumped at the sound of Blader DJ's voice. They all turned their attention to the Beydish in the center of the arena. A single black Beyblade had been tossed from the Beydish and onto the floor. Ozuma stood shocked at what had happened. Max sighed, before retreating from the stage. He knew this was coming. Rick had set this up since the beginning and still…

Act End.


	18. Second Arc: Act Eight

Bittersweet Melody

Second Arc: Act Eight

"Ozuma!"

The boy turned to the call of his name. Alongside Mariam, Yusuf, and Dunga, Cat rush to his side. The taller, blue-haired female ran toward him and called to him, all with a look of concern on her face. She was worried? Why? Ozuma twitched, he had failed his team. It was obvious that he felt as if he'd shamed them. He turned away from his team and balled up his hand.

"It's all up to you now." Ozuma spoke without once looking back at his team. "Cat."

She flinched. All up to her? She could feel the weight of the battle resting on her shoulders. But did that mean? She looked across the arena to see the PPB All-starz huddled amongst each other. She would be fighting Max. Her heart sank. No, she couldn't.

"I'll try my hardest." Cat muttered to herself. "Max…"

"3, 2, 1, GO SHOOT!"

Both blades, white and green, hit the Beydish with an eerie echo. The stadium became silent; the only sound was the buzzing of both spinning blades. Could the crowd feel it too? Max tipped his head downward, refusing to look the brunette female in the eye. How could he, after everything they've been through? Fights, victories and everything in between. Now to be standing feet away from her in battle? How did it all end up like this? She understood that.

Cat stood in a similar position, her eyes glued to the floor below her. Max…how could she fight someone as sweet and caring as him? With Rick, she could fight all day, nonstop and without hesitation but with Max…it was different.

Her little white blade spun around the outside of the dish, avoiding contact with Max's green blade. His blade stayed in the center of the dish, refusing to move in any direction. Neither teen could make the first move. Moments then minutes passed without a movement from either side. The audience surrounding the arena began to boo and hiss growing tired of the inactivity.

Cat bit down on her lower lip as the small strands from her bangs covered her face. How could they expect for her to battle someone like Max? She just couldn't. Could it be fear? No, it was something more. Something that ran deeper than just an everyday fear. She began to dig her nails into her palm as she clenched her fists. A strong burning caused her to close her eyes tightly and bend her head lower.

She hiccupped in an effort to suppress her oncoming tears. Her body failed her and the tears began to tumble down her face. She let out small whimpers, trying her best to prevent any more tears from flowing from her eyes. How could she cry at a time like this? How shameful. But she couldn't hold in any more emotion. Tears dripped from her eyes on the ground below her, staining the concrete.

Max jolted forward after hearing her sob. He then lifted his hand to his shirt and gripped at his chest. Was he feeling the same sadness and hurt she was? The inability to fight someone who they cared for so much? He had to be feeling that way; she could feel him feeling that. They were in sync more than anyone else; they shared a common, invisible bond that no one else could understand.

She continued to cry now louder than ever. The whole stadium around to couple carried on with their displeased boos. Couldn't they see that she was in pain? Why couldn't he be strong like Kai? Why couldn't he shout at the crowd, and tell them to be silent? Why couldn't he bring himself to comfort her and keep the tears from flowing?

Cat lifted her head and looked across the stage to Max. "I-I'm sorry." She sobbed, the tears rolling down her soft face. "I didn't want this to happen but…"

"I understand."

Her eyes snapped open. She looked at Max with her eyes and mouth open wide. His head still tipped in a downward position; he spoke to the female in the softest voice she had ever heard from him before. Was he trying to comfort her?

"I care about you so much…" She began to speak again. "I'm sorry."

Max lifted his head finally to face the female in front of him. "Don't be. Do what you need to do."

She sniffled, then she lifted a solo arm into the air. "GO!"

The buzzing of Cat's white Beyblade suddenly became louder than ever. It spun faster and faster until it began to shoot from right to left. It zigzagged back and forth until began an assault on Max's green blade. It slammed against his blade with minimal force. The attacks only but pushed his blade mere centimeters to one side, she was attack with as little force as she could. The crowd's hissing became louder, fueling some audience members to scream obscenities. This battle was going nowhere.

Her failed attempts caused Max to react. As if he could sense her hesitation, he sent his blade forward. The green blade made one strong strike forward, sending Cat's blade flying in the opposite direction. The small flick was nothing either player had much to worry about; it was another attempt at prolonging the battle.

But why? Why was she doing this? Why was every other battle so easy to fight?

Whenever she had been challenged in the past he would agree without hesitation and fight to the end but now with him. She couldn't fight against someone she had known for so long, someone she had grown up with. He was her best friend, her co-pilot. But she had a team, she had to win, she had her dreams.

She had him.

And yet, why couldn't she fight back?

"Fight me!" He shouted.

"I-I…" Cat stumbled with her words as more tears trickled from her eyes.

"Don't give up!" He called out again. "Don't choke again! Not like with Kai!"

The tears stopped. She felt the world around her become silent. What did he just say? Choke? That word…it was a word that in a short time she had grown to loathe. Ozuma and Yumi's voice echoed her in head…

"Are you going to choke like you did with Kai?"

"You don't want to choke again!"

No, she couldn't do that again. She couldn't let her team down for a second time. Not after everything they had done for her. It was something she couldn't repeat. The burning sensation behind in her eyes stopped. The moist tears on her skin began to dry. When did she stop crying? Cat lifted her hand to her cheeks, where were the tears that were pouring from her eyes a moment earlier. She looked to see Max standing before her with a look of determination on his face. How could he be so strong at a time like this? She looked beyond Max to see an eager-looking team waiting behind him. Was this his reason? She managed to smile. She had a team to win for as well…it was time to get to it.

"All right!" She yelled, "I'm ready now! I won't cry anymore!" Cat lifted a single fisted hand to the boy. "And I won't choke. Are you ready, Max?"

Max closed his eyes and smiled. Yes, he was ready; she could sense it in his stance. After a silent second of peace, his beautiful baby blues opened back up. He removed his clenched hand from his chest and moved his arm outward. He was ready to fight now, just as she was. This was it. They were going to fight and it would be a fight that they'd both give their all. They had made a silent pinky promise and nothing could break it.

"Go! Dwarf Spitz!" Cat shouted, as her blade spun with full force at Max's green blade.

The white blade struck his blade. Surprised by the amount of force she was holding back, Max held strong. He called out to his blade, and spun faster. His defensive blade took the hard blows her white blade was dishing out. Feeling a sudden thrill of the game, Max commanded his green blade to strike Dwarf Spitz. His blade began to grind against her blade causing an ear-piercing buzz. She flinched, he'd improved more than she could have ever imagined.

"HYPER ICE SUBMERGE!"

White icicles shot up from the bottom of the Beydish. Max had seen this attack before and anticipated it. He smirked, before commanding his green blade to spin back and forth, skillfully evading each strike.

"VIPER WALL!"

Max's blade flew forward, shattering each icicle in his path. It was then a huge tidal wave emerged from his small defensive blade. It began to circle and swirl around the blade and progressively stretched forward. She watched as her blade was smashed against the wave. Her blade held strong, taking the full force of the attack. It grinned and skidded against the Beydish until it finally gave way. The small white blade bounced against the tidal wave and was knocked from the dish. The small white blade hit the floor and rolled up against her shoe.

"WIN GOES TO PPB ALL-STARZ!"

The crowd roared. Cat bent down and plucked her blade from the floor. She looked at the battered blade and sighed. She had lost. The remaining members of the PPB All-starz jumped up and ran out to congratulate Max on his victory. The sounds of congrats entered her eyes and stayed in fresh in her mind. How would she face her own team now?

Cat turned her back and retreated back to her own team. She looked up to see her team with looks of satisfaction on their faces. What was this? Why were they smiling? Her heart skipped a beat. They weren't angry? It was then two small bodies rushed at her from the open locker room doors. Cat felt two sets of arms wrap around her body. What was this? A hug? Cat looked down in shock to see Rumi and Yumi. They both had happy smiles stuck on their faces as they nuzzled against her shoulders.

"Good job."

Cat watched as her team captain approached her with his hand extended. "But I lost."

"Who cares!" Yumi moved her body away from her to look at her in the eyes. "That was a great match! You really tried your hardest."

"It was well worth it." Mariam closed her eyes and smiled.

Cat felt more tears welt behind her eyes. She closed her eyes and bit down hard on her lip. She had to keep in the tears! She couldn't cry again! The pressure was too much for the young girl and tears began to again stream down her face.

XoXoX

Silence. Not a foot step or whispered echoed through the hotel lobby until Takao left his room. Time for a midnight snack after a hard day of training. Earlier that day he had found himself with a new sense of peace. He had forgotten what it was like to blade just for the sport of the game. Forgotten that after becoming world champion that Beyblading could be fun just as a game but luck was on his side. Kyoujyu and Daichi had shown him that blading could be a game that he could enjoy without any kind of pressure. What a fulfilling day.

But it was now time to treat himself to a sweet snack. Takao tiptoed through the still hallway. The last thing he wanted to do was disturb any sleeping teams. That's all he needed, to be shouted at this early in the day. All he needed to do was find the nearest vending machine.

He turned a sharp corner to and saw just what he was looking for, a vending machine! Ah! Now it was just a matter of choice. Takao placed his hand over his rumbling belly, chocolate was sounding good right about now. He made a quick survey of the area and skipped toward the machine. He reached down deep into his pant's pocket and pulled out a single bill. Hm, he could taste the sweet chocolate now. Just before he could manage to slip the bill into the machine a small creaking sound caught him off guard.

He stiffened, what was that sound? He was sure that if he turned around he would meet a ghost. He gulped loudly, he had to be brave! But his fear kept him from looking. A sudden cold hand tapped his shoulder. This caused Takao to jump up and squeak in fear. He turned to defend himself, only to find Yuki standing behind him. He had to let a huge sigh of relief pass his lips. Thank goodness!

"Kinomiya?"

"AH!" Takao moved his hand to his forehead and wiped away the sweat dripping from his hair. "It's just you, Yuki."

"Kinomiya, what are you doing out so late?" Yuki asked, letting his arm fall to his side. "You should be in bed."

"I uh," He laughed to himself. "Just needed to get something. What are you doing out?"

The photographer glanced down to the floor before speaking in a low, depressed tone. "I needed to get something as well."

"Eh?" He cocked his head to one side. "Are you all right? Your eyes look…a little red." He felt his mouth drop open in shock. "Have you been crying or something?"

"Ah," Yuki blushed for a moment before shielding his face from prying eyes. "Allergies."

Takao paused for a moment. Perhaps he asked a silly question? Ah well. He shrugged it off and began to turn back around to face the vending machine until a thought hit him. Wait a minute! This was Yuki he was talking to! He had the closest connection to Cat. Stop mid-step and looked Yuki with a stern face. This was his time to drill the nerdy guy for information, it wouldn't be hard, and anyway Yuki didn't seem that hard to crack. He placed his hands on his hips and stared the slender boy right in the eye.

"Yuki," He began in his most serious voice. "What's the matter with Cat?" He watched as said male flinched under the pressure of his questioning. "She's been so standoffish to me, why?"

Yuki whimpered under his breath. Removing his hand from his face, he tilted his head downward and cuffed his hands together. His thin-framed glasses fell down the bridge of his nose, revealing his white eyes. Takao tilted his head to the side in question. What was the big deal? Why couldn't anyone tell him what was going on?! He curled his lip at Yuki's reaction and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What's the big secret? Why won't anyone tell me what's going on?!" He snorted.

"It's really none of your business, Kinomiya." Yuki replied in a frail voice. "It's Cat's business. I can't just tell everyone her secrets."

"Oh?" A large grin spread across Takao's face as he leaned in toward the white-haired artist. "So it is a secret!"

"Ah!" He blushed once again and slapped his hands over his open mouth.

"Come on, Yuki!" The champ unfolded his arm from his chest. "Can't you tell me? I bet The Saint Shields know!"

"They do," Yuki's voice became muffled, his hands still over his lips. "But-"

"Look," Takao moved his left hand to his hip. "You might not know this, but Cat and I are old friends. I deserve to know!" A sly grin crept across his face, he was sure he was breaking him.

"I know that!" An unexpected yelp caused Takao to jump back a few inches. "I'm not stupid!"

"Hey, calm down." Takao waved his right hand up and down. "What's your problem?"

Yuki turned his back to him and crossed his arms over his chest. "You wouldn't understand."

He felt his brow twitch. Now what couldn't he understand? How irritating! How dare this geek approach him with such a statement? There was no way that Yuki had more problems than he did. After all, this kid wasn't the one fighting in the world tournament against all of his old friends! All he had to do in his life was snap photographs of famous starlets. How dare he compare his issues with him!

"And what wouldn't I understand?" He snapped.

"You just don't get it!" Yuki's shoulders bobbed up and down as he shook. "She tells you to leave her alone and you just don't get the message!"

"What?" What the heck? "Are you talking about Cat?"

"Who else?!"

He twitched. What was with that? Takao took one step forward and raised his balled fist to Yuki's back. He then began to growl under his breath, what did he think he was talking about?

"Look, she has an issue with me! I don't know what her problem is, that's why I asked you!" He then began to shake his clenched fist. "If you don't want to tell me, that's fine. You and her can stay together, I don't care!"

"We're not together."

His arm went limp. What? Did he just say what he thought he said? He felt his lips part as if he was going to speak but no words could form. Not together? Wait, he had to have heard wrong. This was wrong, wasn't it? The room fell into silence. He couldn't think of a single word to say. Did he ask what? Or why? He wasn't one to know much about romance or relationships but…

"We broke up." Yuki let out a loud sigh. "Actually she broke up with me."

"But…" Takao finally managed to speak. "I thought you two were-"

"No." He watched the back of Yuki's head sway from side to side. "Just a few hours ago." He continued in a low tone. "But I've been feeling it for a while now."

"Why?"

"Because of you."

"Huh?" He backed away from the stranger.

A sudden urge to vomit hit him with full force. The familiar ill-like symptoms were back but why? Takao moved his hand over his mouth. He resisted the urge to gag and sweat began to trickle down his forehead. Why was he feeling sick now? This ill feeling had plagued him for so long at the near mention of Cat but why? He had grown very tired of this feeling. The worst part? He didn't know why it was happening. He waited for Yuki to continue. Why him? Was the ongoing feud with him troubling their relationship? But why would it? So many questions…

"Because she loves you."

He froze. What? Love? Him? Cat? No, this was impossible. He flinched in pain. This was impossible! No, they were just friends! This couldn't be happening. Takao's hand slowly dropped from his mouth and hit his side. No, not Cat. She couldn't, could…she…?

The sick feeling in his stomach continued to twist and turn his gut. They were friends, since they were children so why? Why would she develop feelings for him now? The world around him began to spin and his limbs became numb. What was he feeling? Nervousness? Disgust? Laughter? No, it was an emotion he couldn't put a name to.

His back hit the vending machine behind him. So he had taken steps backward? He hadn't noticed. He could almost hear time ticking around him; seconds passing like hours. He couldn't be sure how long he had stood there in shock. All he could feel was the world turning around him. What was happening?

"No!" Takao began to laugh. "That's not true!"

Yuki whirled around to face him. The young white-haired boy had a look of pure anger on his face. Why was he mad at him? He hadn't done anything! He'd never thought he'd see such anger in someone like Yuki, eyes. Tears began to welt in his eyes and slowly ran down his pale face.

"She ended our relationship because she loves you!" He rubbed his eyes with his shirtsleeve. "And you don't even realize it! Everyone knows, Takao! You can't even appreciate her!" His shouts echoed throughout the large hotel lobby. "I hope you're happy!"

Takao lifted his hand and opened his mouth to speak but no words came forth. He watched as Yuki turned back around and pushed forward. He pushed his delicate body into a sprint and left the scene. He watched Yuki's fading image until it completely vanished from sight.

Moving his head backward, Takao hit the back of his head on the vending machine. He inhaled a deep breath of air before releasing it in a sigh. What was he thinking…what was she thinking? How long had this been going on? How long had she kept his secret? He felt his hand move up to his forehead. No fever. But why did he feel so sick? He grunted to himself, now he had even more on his plate…more than he ever expected.

So much for his late night snack.

XoXoX

_POP! BANG!_

A cloud of confetti fell from the sky. Streamers in the air incorporated with the scent of food. The Saint Shields sighed, another party? Ozuma was growing used to the fact that Yumi found it necessary to throw a party at the drop of a hat. Anything was worth celebrating to the young female. He could only assume the blue-haired girl carried around party poppers 'just in case'. Dunga and Yusuf found no reason to complain however the party food was something they had grown fond of. Mariam and Rumi on the other had could care less and just enjoyed the time spent together either way.

"Happy 'welcome to the finals'!" Yumi announced with both hands stuck up in the air.

"Yeah, yeah," Dunga moved his hand back and forth. "Let's just get to the cake!"

"All right." She shut her eyes and nodded. "I'll cut the first slice."

Yumi rose from her seat in the circle and approached the kitchen where she fetched a sharp knife. She then walked over to the counter that held the celebration cake. She began to slice into the cake with a huge smile on her face.

Ozuma turned to his partner with a bland look on his face. There was something wrong with her, she wasn't begging for the first slice of cake. He leaned in slightly, trying to catch her attention without words, and stared at her. She was seated, one leg folded over the other and a worried look on her face. He couldn't help but notice the huge red blush consuming her face.

Something was wrong. He could hear the girl's heavy breathing and watched as she began to fiddle with her jacket sleeve. Distracted? Ozuma tilted his head to one side; perhaps it was the break up from last night? Thank goodness for Yusuf's excellent spying skills or else he would know nothing of the situation. He wasn't one to bring up the subject of relationships but could this be bothering her? He resisted the urge to ask, it was too soon. Best wait for Cat to come to the team on her own.

"Who wants the first slice?" Yumi sung from the small hotel room kitchen.

Cat bolted from her seat on the floor. She stood above her teammates and friends and nervously began to speak, "I'll be right back! There's something I have to do!"

The team watched as the young female left the hotel room, slamming the door behind her. Ozuma sighed; perhaps he should have asked her if she was all right? He shook his head, she'd come around.

XoXoX

She ran down the hallway, brushing passed any tourists in the process. She needed fresh air, she needed time to think. Cat pushed her body forward; she had to get to the balcony area to think. A sharp turn left then right and she found herself in front of the doors leading to the hotel balcony. She pressed her hand against the cold wood and pushed the heavy doors open. She felt the cool evening air hit her face and push the hair around her face backward. She stepped out onto the balcony to see a beautiful Egyptian sunset. How far had she come…?

Cat looked left and felt her body nearly give way under her own weight at the sight of Takao standing on the far end of the balcony. A bright red blush spread across her cheeks. What was he doing out here? Before she could shout at the boy, she watched him. Takao was had both hands placed on the balcony rails as he stared out into the setting sun. His hair brushing passed his face in the warm wind. His red jacket flapping away, he looked so determined and lost in his own thoughts.

What could he be thinking now? Cat felt her hands slip down off the doors and on to her sides. The sound caused Takao to flinch and look her way. The two stared at one another. They were alone…all alone. She couldn't get the blush to leave her face, how beautiful he looked. Standing there with the orange sunset behind him. What was she supposed to say? She felt her body, beyond her will, step closer to him; he watched as she neared him, his face as still as ever. He was no longer a boy playing with his Beyblade after school; he was now a young man with his own life goals. She felt her heart slam away in her chest and the butterflies flutter away in her belly. What was she doing?

"Cat?"

He finally spoke. His voice why was it know so wonderfully musical? When did he become a young man? In the years while she was away? She felt her whole body become numb. There was no way this would end well.

"Takao…" She whispered. "There's something you should know." Cat then stopped her pace, a foot or so away from him. "I ended my relationship with Yuki last night."

He paused for a moment before replying. "I know."

"Takao," She spoke again, her brown hair flying in the wind. "I did it because…"

She took the few necessary steps to close the space between herself and Takao. She lifted her hands and placed them on his chest. She moved her head to the side and leaned her ear against Takao's beating heart.

"Because…"

XoXoX

Takao's whole body became stiff. What was going on? He could feel the sick feeling return to his body ten-fold. The gut wrenching pain caused his breathing to pick up and sweat to drip from his chin. Why was he feeling this way? Why did every mention of this girl bring pain to him? Ever since they reunited the previous year…this pain would start at the mere sight of her. But why? Did he…?

"I did it because I love you, Takao."

What? His body become numb once again. The way it had the night before when he spoke with Yuki. A confession? Why now? He could feel his hands shaking beneath him. This girl, why did it have to be Cat Greco? Takao felt his head tilt to look down at the girl. He had spent so many days and nights with this girl as a child. So many nights spent talking, blading, just spending time together. But why now? His childhood friend had fallen in love with him? It seemed so unbelievable.

Tears began to leak from Cat's eyes. "Ever since I left," She began to speak in a shaken tone. "When I left you two years ago, I realized I loved you."

What was he hearing? His head begin to pound in his chest. He felt his cheeks heat up with blush. Why was he feeling this way? So numb, so strange? The world around him began to slow and he could no longer hear the background sounds around him. All he could hear was the small sobbing and whimpering sounds of Cat. It was if they were the only two existing.

"I came back because of you," She said.

Kai's voice came roaring in his head. He had heard those words before.

_"You came back for him! You LOVE him!"_

Could Kai have been talking about him? So Kai knew as well. Was it really that obvious? How could it have gone so long unnoticed? Takao closed his eyes for a moment, inhaling the scent of Cat's perfume through his nose.

_Vanilla_.

"Everything I've done since then was an effort to get closer to you; every song I sung was a message for you."

She continued to cry, her tears now staining his shirt. She then moved her hand to her face and began to wipe her face clean. With one hand still placed on his chest, she began to grip his shirt. She clung to him as she sobbed. He refused to move, refused to speak. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, this couldn't be happening. Meanwhile his stomach continued to do summersaults and cause him pain.

"Until," Cat's sobs came to a slow halt. "I saw you and Hiromi." She took in a deep breath and continued to speak just above a whisper. "I came by to see you that day when I saw you two…kissing."

That was right. A flashback of images entered his head. Hiromi…she had kissed him. On that day, she had taken things into her own hands and kissed him. He had forgotten the incident up until now. What would Hiromi think? His hands lift up and gently touch Cat's back.

"After that," The celebrity sniffled. "I made it my mission to date someone that was completely opposite of you, Takao. I wanted someone who didn't remind myself of you but," She paused for a moment before turning her head to look upward. "I couldn't forget you." The two teens locked eyes for that moment. "Afterward, I was so embarrassed of my own feelings I had to avoid you…I couldn't let on that I loved you."

The champ watched as the tears poured from her eyes. Her tears glistened in the setting sun and caused him to smile. Cat parted her soft lips and watched him with glassy eyes. Just when he thought she could cry no more, more tears came forth. Takao's hands slowly removed themselves from her back and landed on her shoulders. The blush on her face deepened as he used a gentle touch to pull her in toward him. He could feel himself lowering down, his face coming closer to hers.

Everything else became obsolete, meaningless. He felt his face coming closer and closer by the second. Cat began to step on her tiptoes and closed her eyes. He could feel her warm breath on his face the closer they became. Takao began to move his head to one side and parted his lips. Just as his eyes began to shut tight, a voice entered his head.

_"I care a lot about her. I love her, Takao."_

He froze. Max…He pulled his face away from Cat's, reopening his eyes in the process. He saw his oldest friend with her eyes shut and lips ready for kissing. He twitched. What was he doing? Takao tightened his grip on Cat's shoulders before shoving her away. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him with large eyes. She then cocked one of her eyebrows in confusion. What was he doing, he wasn't even sure! Takao then bowed his head, concealing his facial expression.

"I-I'm sorry…" He began to whisper. "I…I can't."

Her mouth dropped open. She then jumped away from him, her hands on her chest. The blush returned to her face as she shielded her cheeks with her arm. She began to stutter something Takao couldn't make out. She began to step away from the boy, her face hidden from sight. She ran toward the balcony door, and tore it open.

"Forget I said anything!" She squealed before leaving the area.

"Wait! I-" Takao's words fell on deaf ears.

What just happened?

Act End.


	19. Second Arc: Act Nine

Bittersweet Melody

Second Arc: Act Nine

The first elimination rounds were set to start. Why was he nervous? Takao felt his hand clenched. Was it the previous night? Perhaps. He rested his head on the back of the red couch centered in the BBA Revolution locker room. Today, he was facing his first team in the elimination rounds. Who was he fighting? He didn't want to know, not right now. Too much weighed on his mind. Last night… A mixture of emotions swirled in his head. Not only did he have the pressure of a champion on his shoulders, he know had this predicament to deal with. What was he supposed to do? Forget about it? Dismiss it? Takao groaned, who was he even supposed to talk to about this? No one would understand.

_"When I left you two years ago, I realized I loved you."_

Two years ago, huh? It began that long ago? He felt his hands lift to touch his cheeks. What was he thinking?! Trying to kiss her like that? He must be crazy. Takao began to rub his cheeks with frustration. He couldn't do that to Max. His friend, most likely his best friend…he couldn't cross that boundary. And yet what about his feelings? Takao sighed, removing his hands from his face. How did he feel about this? He couldn't…he didn't…return the feelings did he?

"Takao!"

Said male jumped up straight in his seat. The door slammed open to reveal Kyoujyu with Hiromi by his side. He had a shocked expression on his face. What now? He rose up from his seat to greet his old friend.

"What's the matter?" Takao asked.

"Didn't you hear?!" Kyoujyu reached forward, grabbing the team captain by his jacket. "The team we're fighting today! It's The Saint Shields!"

"What?!" He moved backward, his eyes and mouth wide open.

"We just heard," Hiromi cut in. "That's who you're going to fight in a few minutes!"

"It's the elimination round," His eyes traveled to the floor. "That means…"

"If you win," Hiromi continued for him. "The Saint Shields are out of the tournament."

His shoulders begin to bob up and down. He was laughing, but why? Kyoujyu and Hiromi watched as the taller boy giggled in a dark tone. Hiromi passed Kyoujyu and her hand landed on his bouncing shoulder. Was she worried for him?

"How do you like that?" He asked, moving his head upward to look at the ceiling. "Irony."

"And how do you plan on fighting this one, Takao?"

The group of teens turned to see Hitoshi standing in the doorway. He had his hands in his pant's pocket and a serious expression on his face. Takao looked to his brother with longing eyes. He felt a sigh coming on but he refused to release the air he had trapped in his lungs. Hitoshi… He was right after all. He was nervous about fighting her. He didn't want to, the idea made him sick and still. What was he supposed to do? This was no the elimination rounds, there was no way he could give it all up because of his emotions.

_"You need to prepare yourself for this. You are compromising yourself if you don't."_

His brother was right. But how? How could he prepare himself for something like this? Takao shut his eyes, finally releasing the breath he was reserving. He had to fight her the way he would any other blader. Treat her like he would Max, Rei or Kai. She was once part of the team, right? He couldn't shortchange her by going easy; he needed to give it his all. He couldn't disrespect her or her team by forfeiting the match. It's not what she would want, right? She would want him to fight with all he had and give her the best match he could. And if he came out the winner…at least she tried. If she came out the winner, then at least he gave it his all. There was no way he would go easy on a girl just because…

"Like I do every fight." Takao finally answered his brother. "I won't give up and I know she won't either."

"That's the spirit!" Kyoujyu shook his fist into the air.

"Well, you have some time to think about your strategy." Hitoshi added. "Cat, Rumi and Yumi are performing a concert before your battle."

"Another concert?" Hiromi asked.

"Yes," Hitoshi replied with a nod of his head. "It's to celebrate the beginning of the elimination rounds." He then brought his wrist to his face, looking down at his watch. "It's about time for it to start; we should take our places on stage."

Takao nodded. So it was down to this, was it? He reached up into his shoulder pocket and pulled out his white Beyblade. He looked down at his trusty blade with a cocky smirk. If this was the way fate was meant to be, so be it. It was time for him and Cat to fight and this time there would be no easy way out for her. He was going to fight with all his might the way he had with everyone else. To give her that much respect, he wouldn't let her down.

XoXoX

The stage was ready for the three girls. The crowd sat, waiting for the opening concert to begin. The elimination battles were something that they all had been waiting for. They were ready for heartbreak and tear shed with the winner walked away to the next round, leaving the losing team to return home.

Takao sat on his bleacher along with his teammates and coach. It was time to see her again. How would he react? How was he supposed to react? He grunted, his hands clenched tight. Was he supposed to act as if nothing happened between them? It seemed impossible. His childhood friend had confessed her love to him; he couldn't look at her the same way. Not anymore.

Cat, Rumi and Yumi entered the stage, microphones in hand. Takao watched and listened as the background music began to play. There she was. He watched as she lifted the microphone to her sparkling lips and began to sing a sweet melody. The words left her mouth and began to match the rhythm of the background beats. He had to admit, she was very good at what she did. The two girls beside her, Rumi and Yumi, their voices seemed muffled in his ears. But why? Why was he only listening to her? Why couldn't he hear Rumi and Yumi?

_"Every song I sung was a message for you."_

His heart jumped. The lyrics leaving her lips, were they for him? No, it was too strange to believe. The words of love expressed in song couldn't be meant for him, could they? He felt his heart slam repeatedly in his chest. Why was it becoming so hard to breathe? Why were his hands sweaty? The ill feeling had returned, but why now? He couldn't…

XoXoX

"And now it's time to begin the first match of the elimination rounds!"

Takao waited a moment, ready to leave his seat. That was his cue, after all. Before he could stand to his feet he watched as Daichi hop up. The redhead turned to him with a large smirk on his face. He gave his partner a thumbs-up and spoke.

"I'll take the first round!"

Takao tilted his head to one side before smiling. "Sure."

"In the first round," Blader DJ announced aloud. "Ozuma versus Daichi!"

Good, this would give him a few minutes to think to himself. Wait a moment, his body gave a hard twitch; this would mean he and Cat would be fighting in the next match. Takao bolted from his seat and grunted to himself. He looked beyond the Beydish to see The Saint Shields seated in at their bench. And there she was, sitting between Mariam and Dunga. His childhood friend, sister at most, Cat. She sat in silence, her eyes following her team captain as he made his way to the dish. Why was he so fixated on her now? Takao felt his body fall back and his backside hit the cold, hard bench. Why couldn't he get her out of his head? That damned confession, it had to be that.

"3, 2, 1, GO SHOOT!"

His ears vibrated to the sound of DJ Blader's voice. His eyes then shifted from Cat to the ongoing battle between Ozuma and Daichi. He watched as his smaller partner ripped the cord from his launcher. He could hear Daichi's blade hit the dish's slick surface. It was just a matter of time now. He would be facing Cat soon. How was he going to do this without hurting at least one person? Someone would end up being in pain one way or another.

How did he get caught up in this mess to begin with? One minute arguing with her, and now…to be in this situation. He could hardly make it up; it was too strange to be true. His hand touched his forehead; perhaps he had dreamed the whole thing up? Or maybe it was someone's idea of a cruel joke? Takao's eyes landed to the floor. How was he going to explain this to the others? How was he going to tell Max? How could he tell Max that he nearly kissed Cat? Breaking this kind of information to someone he considered his best friend? It seemed impossible.

"And you don't even realize it! Everyone knows, Takao!"

Was that true as well? Takao sighed. No, that couldn't be right. Someone would have notified him earlier on, right? Max…didn't know, did he? What about Rei and Kai or even Kyoujyu? He shut his eyes tight and immersed himself in a deep thought. Flashbacks flooded his mind, what could they all mean? Where there any hints? Any traces of the truth?

There was a moment in the past that stood out in his mind; that day when The Saint Shields first battled against Neo Borg, when Cat battled Kai. He said something that day, what was it? He squinted his shut eyes and grinned in teeth. What was it?

_"You came back for him! You LOVE him!"_

So Kai had realized it. Before he had, after all. Typical Kai. The two-time champ managed to crack a smirk. So he had known for more than a year and had kept the information to himself. All this time? Why couldn't Kai just have told him when he had the chance? Why drag it out like this? It was like torture.

"Takao?"

The blue-haired male jumped. He swirled around to see the rest of his team standing behind him. Kyoujyu, Hiromi and Hitoshi stood side by side with serious looks glued to their faces. Could they feel the energy waving off his body? He would have to assume so. The group of three approached him and took their own seats beside him on the team bench. Takao watched as Hiromi's eyes as she moved toward him. Hiromi… what would she think of this whole mess?

"You seem very tense." He turned to see Kyoujyu addressing him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah!" He lied.

"What's the matter, Takao?" Hiromi asked. "Are you that nervous about your fight with Cat?"

"No!" His back stood straight and he threw his hands into the air.

"It's all right to be nervous." Hiromi's voice left her lips in a soft tone. "I could understand why." She then returned her eyes to the battle between Daichi and Ozuma. "You two aren't on speaking terms yet and you still have to fight."

Takao bit his lower lip. How much did she know? His stomach take a sudden turn. He moved his left hand to his gut and grunted to himself. Did she know? Was that the reason why she had kissed him back then? It wouldn't be unlike a female to do that sort of thing…. right?

"You need to be ready for this fight, Takao."

Takao looked upward to see his older brother facing in his direction. He looked into his brother's eyes. Cold, deep blue. Added pressure from his sibling wasn't helping. He watched as his bother shot a menacing glare his way. Did he know about Cat? Takao let out a loud growl before breaking his stare from his brother. He then raised his hands to his head and began to pull on his hair. Now he was questioning everyone around him! This was too much for him to handle!

Catching on to his odd behavior, Kyoujyu placed his hand on his shaking shoulders. "What's the matter, Takao?" He then continued to speak in a calm voice. "You've been acting very strange the past day or so."

"It's…" Takao removed his hands from his head and let them rest on his thighs. "Nothing."

"It has to be something!" Hiromi chirped, a slick smile now spreading across her face. "What is it, Takao? Did you find out something?"

"Oh!" Kyoujyu removed his hand from his shoulder and placed it under his chin. "Takao? What is it?"

A deep blush came over his face. What was he thinking now? He couldn't just…tell everyone this sort of thing now. There was a battle going on! Takao looked down to his feet and gripped his pants tight. The image of Cat flashed in his mind, her voice echoed through his ears. The look on her face, the smell of her perfume it was so hard to forget now. What was he supposed to say? Those words leaving her mouth, he couldn't believe it, even now.

_"I did it because I love you, Takao."_

"Well?"

Takao jolted out of his thought and looked side to side to see Kyoujyu and Hiromi leaning against him, waiting for answers. He coughed to himself before biting down harder on his lip. No, he couldn't say it here and now. But he had to say something. He shut his eyes and took in a deep breath of fresh air. He then opened his mouth, ready to speak. But before any words could leave his lips, a loud bash and cheering from the audience around them interrupted him.

"And we have a tie!" Blader DJ's face appeared on the large screen above, "Ozuma and Daichi's match has ended in a stalemate!"

"No way!" His mouth dropped open wide.

"We weren't even watching!" Kyoujyu placed one hand on his cheek.

Hiromi let out a small chuckle. "I guess we should have been paying more attention."

Hitoshi crossed one leg over the other before speaking in a dark tone. "You should always keep your eyes and ears open. You never know what you can learn from someone else's match. Remember that next time, Takao."

"What?" He snapped back at his elder brother. "Why are you telling me? Kyoujyu wasn't listening either!"

Hitoshi shut both of his eyes and let out a loud groan. "Kyoujyu hasn't been the one letting his emotions get in the way of his blading." Hitoshi then opened his left eye and fixated on his sibling. "While on the other hand you, Takao, have been absorbed in social drama. That's all you can think about, meanwhile the finals have started and you have no new game plan." He let his shoulders bob up and down as he chuckled. "Or do you?"

"I…" The stubborn boy let his guard down and slouched back into his seat.

Could that be true? Was he so caught up in his own little world that he was ignoring his blading practice? True, he had just missed the battle between Daichi and Ozuma but…he wasn't that distracted, was he? This situation with Cat, was it taking away from his time blading? He had to admit, it was. This drama, it was taking away from the one thing he loved most in the world. Why? He looked down to the ground and sighed. Romance should be the last thing on his mind.

"The next match will be Takao of the BBA Revolution versus Cat of The Saint Shields!"

"That's your cue." Hitoshi reopened his eyes.

Before he could reply, Daichi came running back to the team. The redhead had a dissatisfied look on his face, obviously upset about losing his match against Ozuma. Takao lifted himself from his seat and looked his partner straight in the eyes. It was unlike Daichi to tie with anyone. This would be a tough one. It was make it or break it. He couldn't lose, not to Cat. Cat, a blader who lacked the skill he had. He beat her in every skill so why was he so nervous about losing? Why did winning become so distant? At one point he could taste victory and now, he could barely say the word. It wasn't the fight he was afraid of, it was the girl.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Hiromi asked the taller male with a low voice.

"Of course." Takao gave the girl a simple answer as he turned to face her way. "I know I can do this." He then gave the brunette a thumbs-up accompanied with a cocky wink.

A bright red blush spread across Hiromi's face. The heat on her face caused her to lift her hands to her cheeks and conceal the red flush. He always had a habit of making her blush at the worst of times. Hiromi bit her lip and turned her face away from the Beyblade champion.

"Good luck." Kyoujyu smiled at his friend.

"Don't need it." He replied, turning his back to the team.

His feet scarcely touched the floor as ran toward the Beydish. Was he excited? He couldn't suddenly be feeling excited about this match, could he? Battling an old friend? Perhaps it was excitement. Finally at the top of the stage, standing feet away from Cat he managed to smile. What was this? This tingling in his belly, it had to be nerves.

"3,"

Takao shut his eyes as he prepared his gear for battle.

"2,"

He lifted his ready launcher into the air and opened his eyes. He looked forward to see Cat, also ready for their match. Could she be feeling the same excitement? The same nervousness? He could only hope so. He wanted to share the same emotion with her, wanted her to enjoy the same moment with him. But why? Why was this moment so important to him? His stomach cramps for a moment, subsided. Looking at the female in front of him, he felt a sense of calm.

"1, GO SHOOT!"

The blades hit the dish at the same moment. The vibrations of the tops caused the stadium to shake. The crowd oohed and awed, amazed at the show of their abilities. The two white blades were nearly identical, confusing Blader DJ and leaving him speechless. The two blades danced around one another, feeling one another out before they could attack.

Takao looked up from the dish to see a very still Cat. She stood with her hair draped over her face, covering her eyes. What could she be thinking now? Surely, she was embarrassed, he knew that much. Hell, he was embarrassed himself how was he supposed to act around her?

"Just forget it ever happened!"

He jumped at her words. She had shouted out of nowhere, leaving him feeling confused. He looked at the female who only stood feet away from him. Cat lifted her face, allowing the daylight to touch her face. Her red cheeks and glassy eyes told him that she was still fragile from that night. What could be her issue now?

"Just forget," Cat spoke in a gentler tone then moments earlier. "I ever happened."

"What?" He took a single step backward. "What are you talking about?"

Her head dropped once again, her face concealed by the shadows of her hair. "Remember that time you told me you no longer wanted to speak with me?" She asked in a small voice.

_"I don't think it's a good idea for you to come and see me anymore."_

He could hear his own voice repeat in his head. Those words, he could remember the day he said them, that day in the hospital. The two were in the middle of a fight back then. How he regretted saying those words now.

"I'm saying them now," Cat's voice broke Takao out of his thoughts. "I don't think it's a good idea for me to see or talk to you anymore."

His body stiffened. It was if the blood in his veins had frozen over. What was he hearing? The few moments of the cramping had soon left him and he felt his gut again begin to rumble. How could she say such a thing now? After their years together as family, after that confession? Did she suddenly have a change of heart? The thoughts rummaging through his head made him speechless. Was this the way she felt the day he said the same thing to her?

"That's why," Cat lifted her head, revealing her still red face to the world. "We've decided to forfeit this match."

As soon as the words dropped from her mouth, Cat's white blade flew out of the Beydish. The blade returned to its owner's hand. She clenched down on the white blade and turned her back to Takao. The crowd was quick to boo and hiss at the singer as she took her leave down the short flight of stairs. His mouth dropped open, what was happening?

She returned to her waiting team, who were standing by the time she approached them. Without a second word or glance, she and her team left the arena. Stunned by the turn of events, Blader DJ lifted his right arm into the air and declared him the victor. His arms and legs go numb with shock. Did his ears defy him? Forfeit? It wasn't like The Saint Shields to forfeit. Something was wrong.

Takao called back his blade before turning back to face his team. Kyoujyu, Daichi and Hiromi sat with looks of shock stuck on their faces. They were just as confused as he was. He didn't know what to say to his team. What could he say? Anything further on the subject would just cause further confusion.

"Takao…" His name left Hiromi's mouth slowly.

"She forfeited?" Kyoujyu lifted himself up from his seat and approached him.

"Yeah…" Takao lowered his head before speaking. "And she doesn't want anything to do with us anymore."

"We heard." Hiromi was next to stand up and stand beside the victor.

"There isn't anything we can do about it now." He said in a slow tone. "They're out of the tournament now."

Takao then brushed passed his teammates and headed toward the locker room entrance. This was going to be hard to swallow, having The Saint Shields forfeit on him like this. What did it all mean? Why did they enter in the first place, if they were just going to give up half way through? There had to be more to it.

The others had to be watching. Max, Rei and Kai. They all had to be watching. They had to have seen all of it, heard every word of what Cat had to say. What could they be thinking? Shock most likely. On Kai's part? He couldn't think of anything he would say about this situation.

He could hear faint footsteps behind him, his team was following him as he pushed his way into the locker room and then out into the hallway. He paused in the doorway leading into the hallway. He leaned his right shoulder against the wall and sighed. What was happening to him? Why was he feeling this way? So confused, so distressed?

Kyoujyu, Daichi, Hiromi and Hitoshi passed by Takao and left into the hallway. He however, stayed behind and took a moment to think to himself. Why was he feeling so strange? Light as air, almost. His heart was thumping away in his chest and sweat dripped down his face. The emotion had no name and yet it consumed him every time he thought of her. A few silent moments passed before the sound of people talking filled his ears. He looked up from where he was standing to see his team waiting for him down the hall. However, in the middle of the hallway were The Saint Shields. Fresh from battle, they were obviously taking their lead and leaving the area and returning to their hotel room.

Takao gently pushed himself off the doorway wall and walked forward. He had to pass her. Upon seeing him, The Saint Shields stopped their walk and watched as the champ made his way down the hall. The five watched as the tall blue-haired male walked passed them and toward his own team.

Just before passing Cat, he lifted his left arm into the air. "I was looking forward to our match." He said in a soft voice, passing her by.

Cat froze, her back stiffened. He could feel her distress. He could hear it in the way she was breathing. No, he couldn't make her cry. That was the very last thing he ever wanted to do to her. This wasn't it, it couldn't be it, their story had to continue. 'The end' didn't fit in here. But what else could he do for the girl who loved him?

Act End.


	20. Second Arc: Act Ten

Bittersweet Melody

Second Arc: Act Ten

Soaring into sky, the plane lifted from its port and entered the sky. A bittersweet good bye, Cat could still taste it on her tongue. She landed back in Japan along with her team and friends sooner than Takao and the others. Why did it have to be this way? Why did she have to confess the way she had? She had forfeited, not unlike herself. She did things on a whim, this was her typical behavior and yet, why was she so surprised by her own actions? She had to wonder.

He had won the tournament. Beaten Max, Rei and Kai. Why wasn't she surprised? The boy who had stolen her heart years ago had won the Bakuten Shoot Beyblade tournament for the third time. Amazing. No one had ever done a feat such as that. Takao Kinomiya. The name repeated in her head a million times over, she couldn't get the boy out of her head.

Why did she have to be so stupid? So rash? She had to be a girl for that moment and tell him! How she regretted it now. His face was plastered on every poster; his face was shown on every television screen. Why couldn't she escape him?

BEGA. Would he become the face of BEGA? The organization set on making Beyblading a professional sport. Volkov had started the organization and it was obvious he could not be trusted. Cat knew that much. But would he? Of course he would. It would be just like him to start a rebel alliance to combat BEGA. And there she was. On her own personal bus to the woods, a secluded area where they could practice their skills as bladers. BBA Revolution, Bai Hu Zu, PPB All-starz, Barthez Soldiers, and F Sangre had gathered together in an effort to stop Volkov and his BEGA team. Of course, The Saint Shields were quick to offer in their hands to help.

She had a hard time helping. She hated it in fact. Having to see him after all that happened? What was she supposed to say or do? Of course The Saint Shields wanted their own chance at being a part of the team that would battle BEGA but… Why did she offer to come in the first place? What a poor choice on her half! She was sure regretting it now. Not only would she have to face Takao and his team but she would have to face all of her old friends. Now with her secret leaked to Takao, it wasn't clear to her how many people knew. She could only assume…

Offering her own private bus to shuttle herself and her teammates to the training area, Cat sat silent by the passenger side window. Why couldn't she just stay home with Jam and Team Euro? She sighed before reaching down into her jacket pocket. From there, she pulled out her small black cellular phone. With a delicate flick of her thumb, she flipped up the phone and began to tap away at the keypad. She clicked on her 'contacts' menu and her eyes scanned over the list before her. Takao. She grunted, why had she have to confess to him like that! With a sudden jerk, she slammed her forehead into her open cell phone. She let her face stick to the phone for a moment before peeling herself off. Why couldn't she just have kept her mouth shut?!

_'Hope to see you at the tournament.'_

It wasn't that long ago since she had texted him for the first and only time. She had sent him that message the day she was witness to Hiromi kiss. In a way it was sarcasm a gesture she had made out of jealousy. Why did she have to see that? It made things so much worse, so much more complex. Cat shut her phone and once again leaned her forehead against the window.

Weren't they there yet?

XoXoX

The clashing of the nearby blades caused Cat to sigh and turn in a different direction. Were they still at it? She sat by her private bus alongside her teammates plus Rumi and Yumi. The group of teens sat around a small picnic table and conversed amongst each other. Fresh from training, Ozuma, Dunga, Mariam and Yusuf quenched their thirsts with water. Rumi and Yumi spoke between bites and nibbles from their lunches.

Cat sat at the end of the bench, her back turned to the other battling teams. She peered over her shoulder once and awhile and watched the other teams fight one another. Oh how she longed to battle with them. Of course, she wouldn't invite herself into a match; she would wait until someone approached her and asked her. Her shyness would be the death of her.

Directly behind her, Julia, Mathilda, and Mao stood fighting one another. Cat whimpered under her breath, why wouldn't one of them invite her? Their girlish cheers and screams caused her to yearn even further. To have friends of the same gender who shared her interest in blading? It was a dream come true and yet none of them would speak to her. There wasn't any way she would initiate a conversation with the girls on her own, she would just have to wait until one of them came to her.

"What's the matter, Greco?"

Cat jumped and turned to Rumi. The orange-haired female sat, one leg crossed over the other with a potato chip in her mouth. She let out a nervous laugh and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't see why you're into those spinning tops so much." Rumi continued before chopping down on her chip. "Kinda stupid if you ask me."

"I'd have to agree!" Yumi's head popped out from behind Rumi's left shoulder.

She closed her eyes and laughed again. "It takes a certain type of person, really."

"Then why don't you join them?" Rumi asked with one brow lifted in question.

Cat swirled her head around to look at the three blading girls dueling. She then turned back to Rumi and Yumi and blushed. She threw both hands in front of her chest and shook her head from side to side.

"No!" She yelped, "I-I-I…can't!"

"Why not?" Asked Yumi with her eyes closed and head tilted to one side.

"It'd be rude!" Cat's shoulders bobbed up and down as she laughed. "I just…can't…"

"Fine," Rumi replied, turning back around away from her. "Have it your way."

She sighed. She then returned to her sulking. It was then Cat lifted herself out of her seat and began to step away from the table. She had to do something. She looked back and forth, looking at all the blading teens. Rai fighting Rick, Max fighting Rei; in a different situation she would be more than interested. She would gawk at the match being played out before her but now it was different. They had to know. With Takao's mouth it was a miracle if no one knew. Cat inhaled through her nose before passing by the four boys. Perhaps Kyoujyu doing something of interest?

She stepped into the large guest home. She looked on at Max's Father and Ryu fixing something for supper and passed the kitchen without word. It wasn't long until she found herself in the back of the home, looking in on Kyoujyu. The four-eyed boy sat at a large table surrounded by Emily and Mihaeru. The three were overlooking the work being done on the new Beyblade that would be used against BEGA.

Cat felt her eyebrows lower on her face, well this looked boring enough. With a silent yawn, she turned her back to the three working teens and left the small room. She paused coming to the kitchen once again. She looked at the adults working away on the night's meal. Hm, too bad cooking wasn't her forte. With one shrug of her shoulders she left the kitchen and the guesthouse all together. What to do now?

She leaned her back against the house wall and looked up at the bright sun. How silent the forest was. Wait a minute, silence? No sounds of blades bashing against one another? Cat pushed her body from the wall and looked out to the picnic area to see everyone had gone. She lifted her finger to her temple and began to scratch. Where had they all gone? The eerie silence caused Cat to shutter. She wrapped her arms around her torso and walked back to her private bus. Rumi and Yumi still sat at the table speaking to one another. But her team had gone.

"What happened to everyone?" Cat asked the two younger females.

"They went on a jog or something." Rumi huffed. "Something stupid like that."

"You should have seen it!" Yumi added with a cheerful smile. "Everyone banded together and ran off into the woods! It was cool!"

"Without me?" She whispered to herself.

"Yep." Rumi answered in a simple tone.

She sighed. "Hey," She lifted her head and looked at the two girls in front of her. "Whaddya say we liven this place up a bit?"

"Like how?" Rumi cocked one of her thick eyebrows.

"Let's sing."

Rumi and Yumi looked at one another for a moment. Here? Now? The two girls turned back to look at her with strange gazes. The singer now had one hand balled into a fist and a wide smile spread across her face. True, the girls had brought along their musical instruments but they hadn't planned on a surprise concert. This had to be a plot of some sort. Rumi let out a long exaggerated sigh before leaping to her feet and placed both hands to her hips. Yumi followed shortly after her more mature partner and stood beside her with a sweet smile on her face.

"Let's go then." Rumi snorted now with a cocky smirk placed on her face.

"Yes!" Cat wiggled with excitement, it was about time she did something for fun.

The three girls retreated into their private bus for a few minutes before returning with instruments in hand. The three then began to set up their supplies, hooking plugs to outlets and so on. Just as they finished setting up their equipment, Yumi ran back to the bus one final time and returned with a small stereo. She flipped on a small switch and a loud drumming rhythm vibrated through the air. After a moment of adjusting to the background music, the girls then began to play their individual instruments. The beats allowed Cat to sway from side to side, feeling the music in her body. She then began to sing aloud to the tune of her guitar.

XoXoX

Her voice carried throughout the dense woods and the drumming beat caused the ground to shake. The bass rumbled through the air and caused small birds to fly in the opposite direction. Not far away the young bladers could hear the music. Distracted from their jog, they turned to look back at their camp area. Feeling curious, the group of young bladers raced back to the rest area.

It didn't take them more than a few minutes to arrive at the source of the noise. Upon arriving, they group of youngsters saw a very lively Cat Greco singing to the sound of the rumbling music. On either side of Cat stood Rumi and Yumi, both girls very interested in the melody. Catching on to the beat quickly, most of the group of bladers began to clap along with the music's rhythm. Cat swirled in delicate circles as she sang and played her guitar. A large, rare, smile widened on her face. Finally, for once, she was enjoying her music even without the sound of a large crowd.

The music coming to an end, the lead singer strung the last strings on her guitar and the background music silenced. Rumi and Yumi turned to their senior with fulfilled smiles on their faces. It was then a loud sound of clapping caught Cat off guard. She whirled around to see the group of bladers standing behind her, most of them clapping. Cat's cheeks grew red and threw her hands over her face. With a loud yip she began to panic, dropping her guitar to the floor. She scrabbled to grab her instrument from the floor, sweat pouring down her forehead. She looked up to the crowd of teens before her to see most of them were still smiling.

"Sorry for the noise!" She yelped out with a quick bow.

Before anyone could combat her with a comment, she made a mad dash for the bus. She slammed the door behind her and ducked out of sight.

"What's her problem?" Rick stepped forward, one hand to his hip. "She's usually not this tame."

"Hm," Rei placed on hand under his chin. "I have to agree. She's shy but not that shy."

Max's smile turned into a frown as he spoke. "She's been acting strange ever since the trip to Egypt." Max turned to Takao with one brow cocked. "Before she was just angry with you, Takao, but now she won't even speak to you."

Daichi pouted his lip. "Is she always like that?"

"No, not usually." Hiromi verified. "She usually does things on a whim but being this shy isn't like her." She turned to the three-time champ, ready to ask him a question.

Hiromi was quick to notice Takao's awkward posture. The blue-haired teen stood with a worried look glued to his face. He stood with his arms crossed over his chest and back slouched over. Hiromi squinted her eyes at the boy in an effort to clear her vision. Was that a dusting of pink on his cheeks? No, he couldn't be blushing, could he?

"Now that you mention it," Hiromi crossed her arms over her small bust. "Takao, you've been acting odd too."

"What?!" He blurted, releasing his crossed arms from his chest.

"Did something happen?" Rei looked at the capped male his lip tipped in a frown.

"Nothing happened!" He grunted. "How should I know? She's the one who's acting strange!"

Max opened his mouth to speak, only to have his Father interrupt him with the dinner bell. Takao shook his head from left to right in his best effort to shake off the situation. He then threw his open palms on his belly and smiled. Takao rushed forward, shoving both Daichi and Max to one side. Hiromi watched as the strange, stubborn boy ran into the guesthouse.

"Well, he's hungry that's a good sign." Rei replied with a small smile.

Hiromi placed her weight to her left leg and sighed. "That's good." She replied with a twitch of her eyebrow.

Whatever was wrong with him could wait…for now anyway.

XoXoX

She sat in the cold, the wind breezing through her brown wavy hair. It was late and chilly. A clear night set the mood for romance and yet, why was she so depressed? She looked to the sky and gazed at the twinkling stars. The moon bright white glow highlighted the features on her face. She parted her lips as she began to whisper a sweet melody. Her whispers entered the air and seemed to disappear into the night sky. The crickets played along with her as she sang. She was reflecting on her past mistakes. Why, oh why did she have to confess to Takao on that day? Why couldn't she have kept her big mouth shut and silent? Why was she so stupid? Letting her girlish emotions get the better of her, typical.

Sitting at what was hours ago a blazing campfire, Cat inhaled a deep breath of air. How sweet the air on this night was. Only if she knew then what she knew now… After another short verse, she wrapped her arms over her body and closed her eyes. A small crackle of fallen leaves caught her attention and caused her to whirl around to face who had been watching her. Her eyes widened to see Max standing in the cold night's air. The blond male approached Cat with a serious look on his face. He had obviously left his tent upon hearing her song.

"What are you doing out here so late?" He asked in a soft voice.

Before she could return with an answer, Cat watched as Max untied the sweater on his waist. He then stepped toward the female and took a seat beside her. With one swift movement, he wrapped his sweater around her shoulders. She felt the warmth of the garment on her shoulders. Max's familiar scent lingered on the orange sweater and she felt a slight sense of comfort. She gripped her hold on the sweater and inhaled more of the American's scent.

"I was just thinking." She answered in a soft tone.

"So," Max turned to face the deep blue sky. "Ming-Ming is the reason why your career is threatened?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry to hear that." He continued to speak in his gentle voice. "I know BEGA has hurt us in more than one way. But we'll get 'em." Max then lifted his balled fist to the air and winked at her.

"Sure." She gave a weak smile before returning her stare to the ground below.

Silence consumed to couple. The cool sound of the whistling breeze calmed the two. The crickets' music filled their ears. The night was so calm, eerie in a way. Cat kept her eyes to the ground while Max looked off into the starry sky.

XoXoX

"You know," He began in a whisper-like tone. "I really don't want to see our friendships strained like this." He continued to look at the endless sky with wide eyes and a smile on his face. "I know a lot of things have happened between us, the team, but I want you to know that we're behind you in anything you do. Just like you were for us." Max inhaled a deep breath, "But I know you have something against Takao. And it pains me to know you're relationship with him is in danger. I couldn't bear to see that happen, you know what I mean?"

A sob-like hiccup caused Max to pause and turn Cat's way. He saw the brunette female with tears streaming down her cheeks. Did he say something to upset her? He moved his hands toward Cat, just barely touching her shoulders. He had a look of shock stuck to his face as he watched she lift her arm to her face. She began to wipe away the tears rolling down her face. She sniffled aloud and hiccupped once again.

"I-I can't," She sobbed. "I can't have the same relationship with Takao ever again."

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because!" She began to cry louder, "I ruined it, I ruined it all…"

"Cat?"

She lifted her hands to her face and covered her eyes. Tears began to seep out from around the palms of her hands. Her whole body quivered as she cried. Max watched as the girl cried. No words could form on his lips. Nothing he could say could change her mood. Why not? Why couldn't he make her as happy as she made him?

"I ruined it when I confessed to him…" Cat removed her hands from her face for a moment. "I told him I loved him."

Max froze. What was he hearing? Love? Takao? Cat? Max felt his hands give way and drop to his sides. His whole body became numb with shock. What was this? When and how? Did she always have these hidden feelings of love? If so, why hadn't she said anything earlier?

His mouth hung open, still feeling stunned. How could a thing like this gone undetected for so long? Why hadn't he noticed earlier? Had he been that blind? His heart slowed in his chest. Why…why didn't she return his love? Why did she have to choose Takao? Why did this have to be a one-sided love? His eyebrows lower on his forehead. How could he have been so stupid? It was all making sense so fast. Memories flickered in his mind, words passed through his ears.

_"You came back for him! You LOVE him!"_

Kai. He knew all along after all. Max closed his eyes for a moment and inhaled a deep breath of cool air. How many other people knew about this? It was obvious now that Takao knew.

"She's the one who's acting strange!"

A confession. A confession of love, it seemed so odd coming from Cat's mouth. How long had she kept this confession to herself? How long had she loved him? How long had his love gone one-sided? It was if the blood in his veins stopped pumping, his whole body seemed numb to the touch. Why did it have to be Takao? Anyone else would have been easier. But she had to choose the one person who bettered him in every way.

Max managed to move his arms forward and out toward Cat. As she sobbed in her hands, a pair of warm hands wrapped around her cold body. Her eyes fluttered open with surprise. Looking forward, she saw Max's yellow t-shirt in her face. His warm arms pressed against her back and cradled her. A bright red blush ran over her face as cheek rubbed against his warm chest.

It was as if he could hear her heartbeat, a comforting thumping of her heart made her human. That's right she was human, just like anyone else, just like him. She had a choice in whom she loved and she had chosen him, she chose Takao. There was no getting around it, even if it hurt. But he had this moment; he had here and now, embracing before a crackling fire. It was something he wished could continue forever but the warmth of their hug ended just as swiftly as it began.

He felt the small girl grip at his tear shirt once more as a few tears stained his shirt. To ease her pain, he patted her back, her body heat wafting off of her like the flames of the campfire. With his gloved hands, he gently pulled Cat from his chest. The two locked eyes for a solid moment. Blue met brown and brown met blue in their final loving embrace.

This would be the end of his one-sided love story. He would give her to the better man. He wouldn't be a sore sport; he would give her away with a smile and the support of a best friend. It was the least he could do for the person he loved the most. Max then removed his right hand from Cat's shoulder. He formed a thumbs-up with his hand and winked at the crying girl.

"Go get 'em."

She paused for a moment, lost in what seemed to be confusion. The words appeared to sink into her head one letter at a time. After finally understanding his meaning, a large smile spread across her face. The tears stopped leaking from her face long enough for her to begin chuckling. Max felt his left arm drop from her back and hit his side. He let out a small sigh before watching her lift herself up from her sitting position. Cat removed Max's orange sweater from around her shoulders and handed it back to the blond.

"Thank you, Max." She said in a small voice. "For everything."

"No problem." He answered.

She began to turn away from him when she paused and looked over her shoulder. "Good night."

Without a word more, Max lifted his hand and waved to Cat. He watched as she retreated back into her large tour bus. He sighed after she vanished from sight. He had done the right thing, he knew it.

Act End.


	21. Second Arc: Act Eleven

Bittersweet Melody

Second Arc: Act Eleven

BEGA had come and gone. The fight against Brooklyn had ended and so did Volkov's plan on world domination and yet where had she gone? Ozuma and his team had all but disappeared after that night in the forest. She was absent during the final match without so much of a word. Question of her location had come up in casual conversation but no investigation had gone through. Rumi, Yumi and even Adof had all vanished.

He was more than satisfied with himself. He had done his part and the BBA had returned to its old self, but what to do now? Laying down in his bed, he stared up at the white ceiling above him. Where did she go? Again she had gone from his life just as quickly as she appeared. But why? Perhaps she had gone back on tour with Rumi and Yumi? Then again… the question of why she had forfeited the tournament still lingered in his mind. Ozuma would know why.

Takao bolted up from his bed and looked to the corner of the room. Ah, Daichi…his sleeping spot seemed as empty as ever. His small partner had moved in with Max and his Father some time ago, too bad to, just when he was getting used to Daichi. It was about time he paid the squirt a visit anyhow. Takao jumped to his feet before reaching down into his jacket pocket and pulling out his cell phone. He flipped the small device open to check his messages. Hm, nothing new although there was that one strange message…

_'Hope to see you at the tournament.'_

The text was still haunting him. Who could have sent it? He looked back at the old message and looked at the number it was sent from. It was still a mystery. He couldn't recognize the message and still he felt as though he should know whom it belonged to. It was about time he asked Max about this text message, another good excuse to see the blonde. He flipped his phone shut and shoved it back into his pocket. He then proceeded to walk out his bedroom door and exit the home. Maybe Max had an idea of where Cat was hiding…

XoXoX

Takao stepped into Max's small home with a look of delight on his face. It was comforting to know that they were once again close as teammates, no longer on opposite sides of the playing field. Max guided him through the kitchen and into his bedroom where Daichi sat on the floor, his eyes glued to a small television.

"So what's up, Takao?" The blond asked as he took a seat on his bed.

"Well, I wanted to show you this a while ago but," He spoke before reaching down into his pocket and pulling out his cellular phone. "I didn't get a chance to."

Takao flipped open his phone, located the text message and handed the black device over to Max. The freckled American male rose to his feet and narrowed his eyes at the small screen to read the text. He thought for a moment and hummed to himself. His eyes then bounced over to the phone number.

"I didn't know who it was from, have any ideas?" He asked with one hand to his hip.

"Hm," Max glanced back up at him and handed him back his phone. "I can't say who it is, I don't recognize the number. Sorry, Takao."

"Is that ALL you came over for?" Daichi curled up his nose at the blue-haired male.

Balling up his right hand, he was quick to snap at the younger redhead. "Hey! Quiet!" Lowering his fist and turning back to Max, he began to speak in a calmer voice. "I also came here to ask if you've heard from Cat."

"Cat?" Max paused for a moment. "No, I haven't."

While he took a moment to ponder to himself, his hand lifted to his chin, Max let out a loud sigh.

"I'm beginning to worry," Takao admitted. "I haven't heard from her in weeks. She…she wasn't even at the tournament against BEGA."

Max let out a small sigh. "I know."

A silence grew between the two boys. Both males looked down to their feet at a loss of words. What was wrong with them? Why was speaking suddenly so hard to do? Max was the first of the boys to look back up. He looked at Takao with stern, serious eyes; he could feel the ocean-blue stare on him as he continued to look to the floor.

He was feeling awkward in every way. That confession had built an invisible, silent bridge between him; each boy knowing different private information about one another, both carrying uncertainties about the other. Things had never been so strange between them. So many questions floated in their minds and yet their heart lacked the ability to ask them. Would it ruin their relationship?

"What's wrong with you two?"

The two boys broke their stares and looked to Daichi. The smaller boy sat on his knees and gawked in awe at the older boys. Max coughed before turning away from Takao. He then returned to his bedside and took a seat. He grunted before throwing his arms over his chest. He was not pleased at all with his own emotions. So many things seemed so confusing now. With all the drama of the tournament over, he could only focus on his social drama. How could he break the news to Max that Cat was in love with him? How could he break his heart? And furthermore, how did he feel about the confession? He couldn't…return the feelings…could he? And what about Hiromi? What about her heart?

"You know," Daichi's voice again entered the air. "I haven't seen The Saint Shields around either."

"That's right." Max nodded his head. "Where ever Cat went, they were sure to follow."

"What about Rumi and Yumi?" Takao looked to the roommates. "Have you guys heard anything about them on TV?"

Max and Daichi looked at one another for a moment before returning their stares to him. "No." They answered at the same time.

"In fact," Max lifted his index finger into the air. "I haven't heard about Cat on TV or the radio."

"That's strange…" He muttered to himself.

"Perhaps, something happened?" The blond's facial emotion took a turn for the worst.

He paused. No, that couldn't be right. Surely they would have heard something on TV or the radio. Takao unfolded his arms and sighed. There wasn't a number he could contact her with, not even an address to see her at.

"I don't know how to contact her," The champ grumbled under his breath. "She was never good at staying in contact."

"She always has a habit of disappearing like that." Max added.

The trio of boys fell silent once again, each brainstorming on how they could find or contact Cat. It seemed impossible in some ways, for all they knew Cat and party could be out of the country. If only they had Adof's number, only if they had asked for it earlier. Who knew things would turn out the way they did. Didn't Cat care about their victory? Didn't she know about his effort to save the sport of Beyblading from BEGA? What excuse could she have for just disappearing on him like this?

The cool day's air hit Takao's upper arm and caused small goosebumps to appear on his arm. Was the window open? He dismissed the small nuisance and continued to think to himself. It was then a dark shadow shaded the side of his face. His cheek twitched, trying his best to again ignore the incident.

"Ozuma!"

He felt his head twitch at the sound of Max's voice. He turned up to look at his old friend and Daichi to see the two younger boys had their stares directed toward the open window. Feeling confused, his head and eyes darted over to the left to see a hunched over figure sitting in the windowsill. He let out a yelp and took several steps backward; the image of a darkened figure sitting in the window caused a child-like fear to ignite within him.

With one swift movement, Ozuma slipped one leg over the other and removed himself from his perch. Both feet landed on the carpet with a small thud. His hood and cape hiding most of his face and body, Ozuma stood in front of the three boys with a serious look in his eye. He lifted both hands to his face and slowly pulled back his brown hood.

"Ozuma," Max said in a calm voice. "What's the matter?"

Adjusting his hood, Ozuma let the fabric rest on his small shoulders. His eyebrows laid low on his forehead, creating a glare. He looked very stern and serious. His whole body stood stiff and his shoulders pointed back allowing his back to stand straight. Both hands gripped to make fists laid by his sides.

"What are you doing here?!" Takao shouted.

Before Ozuma had a chance to answer any questions, the rash champion rushed forward and extended his arms out to the shorter male. He reached outward and took a tight hold of the brown hood. He then yanked the smaller boy forward into his face and snarled.

"Where have you been?!" He shouted at Ozuma. "I've been looking everywhere for you! Where is Cat?!"

"Takao!" Max reached out to him and placed his hands on his extended arms. "Calm down!"

Ozuma remained silent. He stared into Takao's eyes and refused to utter a single word. He tightened his grip on his hood, his nails digging deep into the fabric while his cheek began to twitch. How could Ozuma show his face after all that happened? And what was his deal showing up here and now? The American began to tug on his arm in an effort to pull him off of Ozuma. Max moved his face closer to Takao and whispered again in his ear.

"Something's happened."

Both boys' eyes snapped open. Ozuma's voice left his mouth softly. The boy spoke with no emotion, not even a twitch of his cheek. He let his grip loosen on Ozuma's hood. A moment or two more passed before Takao finally released Ozuma. The shorter male's feet hit the carpet for the second time. The Saint Shield captain continued to give both males a cold stare. Shivers slithered up his spine, what was with that look? He let his hands hit his sides. He was all-ears now.

"What's happened?" Max asked in a low voice.

"I need you, and whoever else you want to come, to meet me somewhere to talk." Ozuma spoke with a still face.

"What's going on?" Daichi's small head popped up between the three older boys.

"Listen," Ozuma lifted one hand into the air. "I can't stay for long. Just meet me tomorrow, we all need to talk."

"Where do you want to meet?" Max questioned.

"Anywhere," He said with a twitch of his brow. "I don't care."

Takao took a single step forward. "Where is Cat staying now?" He moved his arms over his chest. "We can meet there."

"We can't do that." Ozuma replied with a shake of his head.

He lifted a brow. "What? Why not?"

"She is staying here, isn't she?" The blond added.

Ozuma shut his eyes and grunted with frustration. "Of course."

Takao began to speak, "Then why not-"

"Just listen to me!" He barked back. "Let me make it easy for you all, let's meet at the park." His eyes opened and he shot a glare in their direction.

"Sounds good." Max nodded.

"Can't you tell us anything?" Takao whined before sighing.

"No," Ozuma turned his back to the trio. "It's too important to tell you right now." With a small glance over his shoulder he continued. "Besides, I'm sure you'd want to bring the others along with you. They will like to know as well."

"Wow," Daichi said with a flutter of his eyes. "It must be important then!"

Ozuma sighed before lifting his hand to his forehead. He then lifted his right leg to the windowsill and propped his body upward. Seated on the sill, he turned to the three boys for the final time. He stared directly at Takao and narrowed his eyes at the blue-haired boy. The champ felt his body flinch, what was with the sudden death stare? Before he could blink again, Ozuma hopped out of the window and took his leave.

"So I guess we get the guys together tomorrow?" Max asked.

He hesitated to reply for a moment. What was going on? A sudden twisting in his gut forced him to place his hand on his belly. Again with this sick feeling? Takao bit down on his lower lip before looking back to Max. The blond male stood in front of him with a look of worry spreading across his face. So he wasn't the only one feeling sick to his stomach?

"I'll send the message to them." Takao allowed his hand to hit the jacket pocket that contained his cellular phone. "Kyoujyu, Rei and Kai, I'll tell them."

"All right," Max agreed with a firm nod of his head.

"I'm coming too!" Daichi threw one arm up into the air.

"What about Hiromi?" Max cocked his brow.

"Ugh," He lifted his hand to his forehead and groaned. "Fine, I'll tell her too."

"Then we'll see you tomorrow then." Max replied in a low tone.

He turned his back to the two males, ready to leave the room. "I'll be there."

XoXoX

He flipped his phone shut. His eyes traveled from the phone up to the ceiling and sighed. Takao had just finished sending the last text message of the night to Kai. He let his head fall back on his pillow. What was he thinking now? Why was his mind suddenly blank?

He turned to his left to see a small glass of water on his nightstand. He had taken some antacids earlier in the evening to subside the pain in his stomach. Yes, the pain had still lingered in his gut but why? It couldn't be nerves…could it? This pain it was always associated with Cat but why? Since her confession the pain seemed to have grown worse. It was an ache that he couldn't name. True, the medicine he had taken earlier had taken away some of the aching but it still there. It was an emotion he had never felt before. For two years he had kept this mysterious stomach pain to himself, not uttering a word about it to anyone. Why was he so insistent on keeping this to himself? Embarrassment perhaps? But there was no reason to be embarrassed, was there?

Just then Takao's bedroom door creaked open. The boy jolted out of his laying position and sat upward. The light from the hallway filled his dark room and a shadowed figure stepped into his room. He recognized the figure to be his older brother, Hitoshi. He was dressed in day attire, ready to leave for his flight. Hitoshi had made it clear to the family that he would return to his work of training underprivileged children the art of Beyblading. He watched as his older brother approached his bedside and took a seat beside him.

"I'm leaving in a few hours," He said in a soft tone.

"I know." Takao replied, his eyes on the carpet below.

"So," Hitoshi placed his hands on his thighs before turning to face his younger brother. "You're going to see Cat tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Tell her I said, 'hello'."

"I will." He inhaled through his nose before falling backward on his bed.

Silence fell over the two. Hitoshi lifted his head and peered out the bedroom window. How silent his room and become since Daichi's departure. It was slightly eerie to hear the crickets outside his window. Takao stared at the ceiling once again, a mixture of emotions rushing through his body and mind. He lifted his hand and touched his gut once again. Hitoshi turned to his younger brother and watched as he began to stroke his stomach.

"You're stomach upset?"

"No." He was quick to counter his brother.

"Takao, I'm not stupid."

He refused to answer. He inhaled a deep breath of air before shutting his eyes. What was he going to say to her tomorrow? How could he face her again after everything that had happened? And what would her excuse be, for missing the tournament against BEGA? She had to have a reason…

"You're nervous." Hitoshi spoke again, his voice hitting the cool room air.

He opened his left eye and stared at his brother. "No I'm not." He then shut his eye once more and asked, "What makes you say that?"

"Because you love her."

Before Takao could realize it, he had sprung up out of laying position. His eyes opened wide and he stared at his brother with his mouth gaping open. What did he just say?! He could feel his stomach begin to rock back and forth in a sea of pain. How could Hitoshi say such a thing? How could he just assume his feeling about Cat? It was insane! It was rude! It was…it couldn't be…true, could it?

"What are you talking about?!" He shouted at his brother.

"It's true." Hitoshi shut both eyes and sighed to himself. "And you know it is."

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" The younger male shook his head violently from left to right. "I don't love her! She's like my sister, you know that!"

"That sick feeling you've been having?" Hitoshi reopened his eyes and looked straight at his little brother. "It's because you have feelings for her. You're nervous around her. That's called 'butterflies'."

His jaw dropped, what was he supposed to say? He looked down to his belly and felt that the pain and subsided for a moment. He gulped aloud before looking back at his brother. He opened his mouth to speak but no words could form on his tongue. What could he say to combat this statement?

"Ever since she left you," The older man lifted his chin and looked out at the evening sky. "You've been lost. You realized you needed her just as much as she needed you."

"And what makes you such an expert?!"

Hitoshi glanced over at Takao with a small grin. "I can feel it on you, Takao. I'm your brother, I notice these things." He lifted his hands from his lap and crossed them over his chest. "Not to mention Grandpa told me how defensive you were when she came back last year."

"I was mad because she left us! She left the team!"

"Exactly." The smile on his face began to spread. "She left you. And you didn't know how to handle that. It's because you love her."

His hands relaxed. He felt his heart thump away in his chest and his breathing pick up. His face then began to feel hot. He lifted his right hand to his cheek and felt the warmth growing there. Was he blushing? With his eyes and mouth open, he turned to Hitoshi. He managed to chuckle, probably because he was blushing or something! He puffed up both cheeks and turned away from his big bro.

"I should get going." Hitoshi replied as he stood to his feet.

"Now?"

"Yeah," He nodded, looking down to him with a smile.

"All right." Takao pushed his body off of the bed.

He stood beside his brother, his chest pushed out and shoulders back. Hitoshi smiled down at him and reached out to him. He placed both palms on his shoulders and gave him a single shake.

"I'll see you around." The former manager's voice was soft and low.

The littler man gave the older teacher a firm nod of his head and smile. The pressure on his shoulders then gave way; Hitoshi released himself from Takao and walked forward. He paused in the doorway and peered over his broad shoulder. He looked straight into Takao's eyes and lifted his left hand into the air. His hand formed a thumbs-up.

"You can do it."

Without another word, Hitoshi left the room and quietly shut the door behind him. He stood in the darkness, the red dusting still glowing in the night. What was that supposed to mean? He felt the weight on his legs give way and he fell backward on to his bed. Hitoshi, why did he have to be so mysterious? He moved both hands to his face and covered his eyes. What a night…

Did, could he love Cat Greco? The one female he spent most of his childhood with? The one female he could stand? His hands dragged off his face and down to his cheeks. The pain in his stomach had begun to return. Nerves again. Why couldn't this be easier? Why did it have to be this female? Any other girl would have been easier to love. So much history had passed between the two that it made this situation so hard to deal with. Only if it were Hiromi, then maybe it wouldn't be so hard.

_"I care a lot about her. I love her, Takao."_

Max… What would he say to Max? He loved her too. He closed his eyes and recalled the night Max had told him confessed to him. He could remember the sharp pain in his belly that night. Could that have been because he loved Cat? Takao grunted to himself, this was just too much to deal with. It was then the image of Cat confessing to him entered his mind. That warm evening in Egypt when she came to him and placed her head in his chest. She cried that time and told him how she had loved him all along. Was he feeling the same emotion?

Then their faces became so close…was he going to kiss her that night? It was obvious that his body craved it but what about his mind? Is that really what he wanted? What about Max? Yes, that was the reason why he stopped himself then. How could he face Max now? How could he tell one of his best friends that he loved his crush?

Act End.


	22. Second Arc: Act Twelve

Bittersweet Melody

Second Arc: Act Twelve

Early evening. The sun had begun to set, leaving the sky to display shades of pink and orange. Was it really this late all ready? Getting everyone together had taken more time that Takao had originally planned. He gathered the former BBA along with Rick. For whatever reason, the tall tanned boy felt the need to 'tag along', but it wasn't important. They were here for Cat and that was all.

They ran toward the playground where The Saint Shields sat scattered amongst the play equipment. Finally coming within reason, Takao and his group stopped in front of Ozuma and his team. A few other members of his group bent down to touch their knees and began to huff and puff but he glanced up at Ozuma; one eye shut, out of breath, and gave him a cheesy smile.

"We're here…" He managed to speak out.

Ozuma's thick brow began to quiver on his forehead. He then grumbled something under his breath before balling up his right fist and lifting it to chest-level. Takao watched as Ozuma took a single step forward, slamming his foot on the dusty ground, and glared at the group of teens.

"Where have you been?!" He yelled, "We've been waiting for hours!"

"Look," Hiromi pushed forward with one hand extended to the captain. "We're sorry we're late but no one set up a specific time to come. We had to get everyone together."

Ozuma snarled, moving his hand to cover his left eye. "This is serious!" He snapped again. "This isn't a social gathering!"

"Wait," Max spoke out. "Where's Cat?"

"We haven't started yet and we're already getting interrogated." Dunga huffed without looking in Takao's direction.

"Where is she?!" Takao stepped forward in anger.

"Calm down, Takao!" Hiromi rushed to the blue-haired male's side and placed her hand on his tense shoulder. "Getting angry won't do any good."

"What's with the hostility?" Rei glanced his way.

"I…" He paused mid-sentence to look at the ground. "I'm worried, that's all."

"What's all of this about?" Kai asked from the back of the group.

Ozuma moved his arms to his chest and crossed them. He looked up to the setting sun and sighed. The three-time champ's eyes shifted from the leader to the other members of his team. Yusuf, Mariam and Dunga stood, their eyes set to the floor. He felt a sudden urge to shutter.

What was wrong? Something had changed, something was wrong. Ozuma cleared his throat before biting down on his lower lip. He watched as the smaller boy adjusted himself in an awkward way. Ugh! He wanted to just to grab him by his hood and shake the answers out of him! If there was something that important about Cat to be told, he should be the first to know!

"Cat," Ozuma began his speech in a dark tone. "Was in an accident."

Silence filled the air. The group of teens followed by Takao stood at a loss for words. The words Ozuma was speaking couldn't process through their heads. Accident? When? It was as if the world around him became hazy and time had slowed. What could this be about? Why wasn't he alerted earlier? His mouth hung wide open, unable to form words or even thoughts.

Instead of thinking, He dashed forward, taking the shorter male hostage. He held the smaller boy up by his hood. He stared deep into Ozuma's pale-colored eyes. Why was he so calm? He began to shake Ozuma back and forth while he growled through his teeth.

Max and Rei shot after him, grabbing him by his arms and shoulder.

The two boys then began to pull Takao and Ozuma apart. He jerked and jolted in his best effort to escape Max and Rei's grasp. Finally, after a moment or two of struggle, he dropped Ozuma to the ground. The boy's feet hit the dirt and his face remained emotionless. With a strong yank, he was able to free himself from Rei and Max's grasp.

"What are you talking about?" He spat. "What kind of accident?"

"A car accident." He answered with the same dull tone.

"Is she all right?!" Hiromi cupped her hands together in front of her chest.

Ozuma's eyes flickered over in her direction. "Yes."

Hiromi and Kyoujyu let out a loud sigh of relief. Ozuma then turned his stare back to Takao. No doubt the young man was now steaming with anger. And of course by this time, the largest member of The Saint Shields was standing close beside their leader, like he was some sort of bodyguard or something.

"Then why isn't she here?" Max was quick to ask.

"The car accident happened a few days after the day we spent in the woods." Mariam explained for her captain. "She and Adof were the only two in the car."

"That still doesn't explain why she isn't here." Rick snorted.

"Well, if you'd shut it for more than two minutes then we'd explain!" Dunga lifted his balled fist to Rick.

"Hey!" He shot back. "Don't want to talk to me that way!"

"Enough!" Hiromi shouted, standing between both large men.

Ozuma gently pushed his teammate to one side. "She did sustain a mild concussion." He shut his eyes and released a deep sigh from his lips. "She's fine now."

"Then what's with the secrecy?" Rick demanded. "All this meeting up for just a little concussion? Sounds fishy to me."

"Rick." Max shot a glare in his former partner's direction.

"What?" He turned back to the blond and shrugged his shoulders in a sarcastic manner. "If you ask me, it's just another way to get attention."

Takao swirled around to face Rick. The shorter blader walked up to Rick and stared right at his eyes. His eyebrows furred downward creating a fierce glare. His upper cheek began to twitch with frustration. Hiromi jumped between the two and placed her delicate hands on Takao's shoulders. She looked him in the face and uttered something in a soothing voice. He turned away from both male and female, growling to himself along the way.

"Post-traumatic amnesia."

The group looked at Ozuma. The shorter boy was looking to the setting sun with empty eyes. Both of his fists were balled and his nails dug deep into his palm. The other members of the team stood around him, each with their own expression. Mariam held her curled finger under her chin. She chewed on her bottom lip, in an effort to conceal most of her emotions. Ozuma turned his head back to face the group. His eyes almost looked transparent as he stood in silence.

"Amnesia?" Max was first to break the silence.

"What does that mean?" Daichi reached over to Kyoujyu and began to tug on his shirtsleeve.

"A confused state after a traumatic brain injury," Kyoujyu answered, "It means," He replied with his head lowered as he spoke.

"It means she's lost her memory."

Takao's group turned to look at Dunga. The bigger male had a look on his face that was hard to describe, it appeared to be a mixture of anger and loss. Takao could feel the heaviness on his feet begin to give way. Was he going to fall? His once thumping heart began to slow and the air in his lungs grew stale. His sight turned to Ozuma. The team captain stood silent, his facial expression never changing a wink.

"How much has she lost?" Kyoujyu spoke out. "With amnesia, any number of memories could be lost."

"She seems to remember a few important things like who her sister is and her current location but…" Mariam stopped herself mid-sentence and looked to her leader.

"She doesn't remember any of us."

His body stiffened. How could this happen? He felt his knees begin to buckle under his own weight. He caught himself just before falling to one knee. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was as if he had disappeared from the world around him. How could she forget? Were the memories of their childhood together that easy to be rid of? The days of the six of them as a team were gone? How could one mild concussion take away everything they had shared together? Not as a couple, not as a sibling but as friends.

"She vaguely recalls being a celebrity." Ozuma added. "All she knows right now is that she loves to sing."

"But that's impossible!" Takao finally blurted out. "She doesn't remember me at all?!"

"Right now," Ozuma closed his eyes as he spoke. "She doesn't even know what Beyblading is."

Takao lifted his hands to his face. Both hands began to shake. He returned his glare to Ozuma before once again lashing out at the smaller boy. He rushed at him and grabbed him by the fabric around his neck. He lifted Ozuma off the floor and brought him face to face with himself. This time Dunga was quick to act before anyone else. The larger boy lifted his right fist into the air and swung at him. Dunga's hard fist hit Takao's cheek and caused his face to swerve to the left. His hands instantly released Ozuma and the two boys tumbled to the ground. Both their backsides hit the dusty ground with two loud thuds.

Hiromi let out a loud yip and dashed over to his side. She reached out to Takao, grabbing his face. She turned his chin to face her own. She began to investigate the wound site. She ran her delicate fingers over his red cheek. She then let out a small sigh of relief, seeing no real damage done to his face. Meanwhile, Ozuma had risen to his own two feet and dusted his shorts off.

"Talk about ungrateful." Dunga snarled.

"What are you talking about?" Takao spoke up from the floor and pushed himself to his feet, then gently pushed Hiromi to one side.

"The reason why we entered the tournament," Yusuf jumped down from the top of the slide and stood in front of the group. "It wasn't to win."

"Then why?" Rei narrowed his stare at Ozuma.

"She came to us," Mariam explained. "She wanted; she needed us as a team."

"She needed a team to join the tournament." Dunga continued for his teammate. "So she chose us."

"She wanted to join the tournament because she wanted to be closer to you, Takao." The leader of the team finished the explanation for his teammates.

The large group of teens was silent for a brief moment before they all took a step or two backward and began to all speak at once. Takao, however, stood silent and listened in as they whispered to one another; asking questions, shocked comments they all blended into a sound he could not recognize.

_She loves me._

He felt his head lower and he looked to the ground. This was the moment, this was the moment that he realized she really loved him. He had waited for the moment when his questions about her confession would be confirmed. So he wasn't crazy, she had come to him that night, that night really happened.

"She forfeited after she confessed to you," Ozuma spoke up again, catching everyone's attention once more. "Because you refused her."

"Takao, what is he talking about?" Hiromi reached forward and took him by the shoulder.

He lowered his head and allowed his hair to cast a shadow over his face. "The night The Saint Shields lost to the PPB All-starz, Cat came to me and told me she loved me."

"What?!" Kyoujyu, Rei and Hiromi replied at once.

He felt Hiromi's hands leave his shoulder and fly to her mouth in shock. It was true, no matter how he tried to twist it, Cat still loved him, no one could change it. The fact that The Saint Shields, knew about this only added fuel to his fire. So Kyoujyu, Rei and Hiromi were in the dark? His eyes darted over toward Max. The blond had his head tilted downward, his eyes glued to the floor. Did the American boy know as well?

"But you refused her…" The words left Hiromi's tongue slowly. "Why?" She could no longer keep the question to herself.

His shoulder twitched. Why? Why had he refused her? Takao lifted his head and turned to Max. No doubt feeling his eyes on him, Max glanced upward and just like that, they locked in gazes. Was he feeling the same stomach cramps, he'd suffered from since day one?

He managed to break his stare from Max and looked back to the floor. "It doesn't matter now."

"The situation still stands," Ozuma cleared his throat. "All her memory of Beyblading is gone, including us."

"What about her childhood?" Kyoujyu asked. "She spent it all with Takao and Hitoshi, doesn't she remember them?"

"No." He shook his head from side to side.

"Is she aware that she's lost some memory?" Rei pondered.

"Yes," He glanced in the Chinese boy's direction and nodded. "She knows something is wrong but…" Ozuma sighed through his nose. "Her brain can't process her memories."

Daichi dashed forward. "Will she ever remember?"

Mariam folded her arms over her chest and began to speak. "Memory loss varies from person-to-person. But there is a good chance she will."

Ozuma was quick to intervene, "There is a chance she won't." He replied in a dark tone. "There's no way of telling. It could take days, months or even years for her to get even some of her memory back."

"What are we standing around for then?" Rick asked with a shrug of his muscular shoulders. "Let's go to her and make her remember!"

Ozuma shot Rick a sharp glare and remained silent. It was then other members of Takao's group began to verbally agree with Rick's suggestion. The Saint Shields continued to hold their tongues and waited for the group of teens to calm down.

"It's not that simple." Yusuf said aloud, catching everyone's attention.

The group of teens turned to the smallest member of The Saint Shields with brows cocked. It was then Dunga's shoulders began to bob up and down and a laugh seeped through his lips. Takao growled under his breath, clenching his right fist in anger. What could be funny at a time like this? He took a single step forward; ready to assault the bigger male with a verbal attack.

Before Takao could open his mouth Dunga began to speak. "You really think you can walk up to Cat and make her remember everything? You really are a sad bunch."

"I'm sure if we can remind her, she'll remember!" Takao blurted out, still feeling hopeful. "She has to…"

"Dumping a cluster of memories on her is the worst thing we can do." Ozuma responded with a calm voice. "It'll just further confuse her."

"Then what can we do?" Max asked with both hands extended.

"The best thing we can do is remind of small bits of memory at a time." Mariam answered. "The next best thing is just to wait. She'll remember eventually." She reassured the blond male with a smile.

"We can start off by introducing a people to her a few at a time." Yusuf lifted one finger into the air.

"Then I'm going."

The group of teens turned to the sound of Takao's voice. The blue-haired male stood with his head lowered between his shoulders and both hands gripped tight. The evening breeze forced his hair backward and revealed his facial expression to the group. Both eyes shut he sighed through his nose and chewed on the bottom of his lip.

"I want to go too."

His ear twitched to the sound of a female voice. He turned his head to the far right to see Hiromi. The small brunette held her hands to her chest to calm her breathing. Her hair and skirt danced in the warm wind. He watched as she took a few short steps forward and stood beside him. The couple looked at one another and smiled.

Before a second moment could pass, Max stepped forward with a small smile tugging at his lips. "Me too."

"That should be enough." Ozuma lifted a solo hand into the air. "Three is pushing it as it is."

"The rest of you can see her on a different day." Mariam concluded.

"That's fine." A large smile spread across Rei's face as he turned to Kyoujyu, Kai and Rick. "I think we can wait."

"Humph," Rick stretched his arms behind his head and yawned. "It's not that important to me anyway. I don't need to see her." He turned his back to the group. "Give her my regards."

This was it. He was finally going to see her after what felt like so long. Would she look the same, talk the same? He knew if he saw her in person that she'd remember him. She had to. Everything was riding on this visit. The fate of their relationship all depended on what was to happen next. But he was prepared for it.

Act End.


	23. Second Arc: Act Thirteen

Bittersweet Melody

Second Arc: Act Thirteen

Ozuma and his team paved the way for Takao, Max and Hiromi. The group of eight walked through a small apartment building, passing a playground and swimming pool. The small apartments stacked one on top of the other was a new sight for Takao. He had never seen such a tightly packed apartment complex before. Had it always been here? Not everyone lived in the same apartment, right? Talk about being crowded.

The group followed Ozuma as he finally came to a single apartment door. He hesitated in front of the door for a moment before reaching down into his pants pocket. An eerie jingling sound filled the small apartment hallway as he pulled a set of keys out of his pocket. Takao watched Ozuma's hand as he lifted the set of keys to the locked door.

The world champion his heart slam away in his chest as his imagination began to roam wild. What would she be like? Would she still smell the same? Talk the same? Look the same? Ozuma inserted the key into the lock and twisted it open. He pulled back his arm, keys in hand, and began to open the door. A haunting creak let him and the others know that the door had opened.

Takao peered inside the small apartment. The apartment was filled with stacks of brown moving boxes. Perhaps they were just settling in? Ozuma pushed forward, his team following behind him. Sweat began to tumble down his face as he took his first steps forward. Max and Hiromi followed behind, their feet nearly soundless on the tile floor.

Takao looked forward to see a living room before him. An empty couch sat in the center of the room and longed for someone to share its company. Another steps forward and he could see the balcony entrance. The sliding glass door opened into a small balcony littered with potted plants. But where was Cat? Passing by the kitchen, he saw a round dinner table. Seated in two of the seats were Rumi and Yumi. The duo sat silent, teacups in hand. The girls perked up to the sound of entering guests and removed themselves from their chairs.

"Kinomiya!" Rumi was first of the two to speak. "Mizuhara as well."

"What are you three doing here?" Yumi popped up from behind her partner with a surprised look on her face.

"They came to see Cat." Ozuma answered for the three in his normal calm tone.

"Oh," The two girls said at once.

"If you don't mind," Max pushed passed The Saint Shields to face the two girls. "Does Cat remember you two?"

Rumi and Yumi turned to look at one another. The paused for a moment before returning their gazes to Max and company with saddened expressions. Rumi let out a loud sigh before crossing her arms and turning her back to the group. Yumi remained in the same spot and looked to the ground before answering.

"Yes." She said in a low tone. "She does remember Rumi and I." Yumi removed her eyes from the ground and looked to Max. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right." Max reassured Yumi by placing his hand on her slender shoulder.

"Where is she?" Hiromi asked the duo.

"I'll get her," Ozuma moved to the left, leaving the group to themselves.

He watched as Ozuma left his field of vision. She was coming then. Takao looked to the balcony window and sighed under his breath. This was the moment he had been waiting for since the BEGA tournament had begun and ended. To see her again and tell her all about his adventures and battles.

What would she say? Would she be impressed? Surely, once she saw his face in person she would remember. Yes, once Cat met him face-to-face all her memories would come back to her. All the memories of their childhood, the dreaming days of his early Beyblade career would flash in her mind and bring her back into reality.

The sound of two sets of footsteps caused Takao to flinch out of his thought. He lifted his head toward the small hallway to see two shadows moving forward. The first of the shadows appeared short in stature, it had to be Ozuma. The smaller male stepped into the light and paused for a moment, allowing the second figure to reveal herself. His eyes rested on the second shadow and watched as the darkness faded from her face. Starting with her cheeks, the shadows fell from her nose to her opposite cheek. Two large brown eyes stared back at him and his group. Thick, wavy, brown hair danced around her face and hung low on her back.

A smile cracked across Takao's face; it was Cat after all. She walked further toward the group with a pleasant smile on her face. He felt his heart jump. That smile…it had been so long since he last saw it. This was it; she had to remember him now. The smile on her face was unforgettable, it was the same expression she had the day he won his first Beyblade championship. This was the Cat he remembered back then, the girl he met before the fame and fortune. This was the Cat Greco he knew.

She stopped a few feet in front of Takao, Max and Hiromi. Without speaking, Cat straightened out her back before lowering her upper half in a bow. The greeting sent another butterfly soaring in his belly. After a moment, she lifted her torso up, shut her eyes and let her smile grow even wider.

"Hello," She said in a delighted tone. "My name is Cat Greco. It's nice to meet you!"

The trio stiffened. The butterflies in his gut begin to sink away. Takao let his mouth hang open as he lifted his right hand out to Cat. He let his finger feel the cool wind that passed through the room.

_"Nice to meet you!"_

The simple greeting had never been so shocking in his life. He felt his heart begin to slow in his chest. It was if the air had been knocked out of his lungs. He jerked his head and looked over his shoulder to see both Max and Hiromi with the same shocked expressions. He turned back around to see Cat, still standing with a smile on her face. How could this be true? Someone had to have planned this clever prank, someone had to! How could she just lose everything in one instant? How could everything about her and around her be the same while her mind was so distorted? It seemed almost comical.

"Cat," Ozuma stepped closer to the female and extended his arm to the champ. "This is Takao, Max and Hiromi."

Max brushed passed the couple he had come with and smiled at Cat. "Nice to see you, Cat." He said in his calmest voice.

Takao shut his eyes tight and grunted. He could feel a breeze pass him as Hiromi approached Cat with her own set of greetings. How could they go on as if this were normal? He could feel his fingernails begin to dig into his gloved palm. How could they treat Cat like a stranger? Why weren't they trying to make her remember her true self? To act like nothing had happened…to ignore the years of memories they had created together, it was insane. Why hadn't she remembered him upon seeing him? What was taking her so long to remember? All the pain from his stomach had traveled upward toward his chest. He lifted his right hand to his chest and felt his heart thump away. The tightness in his chest caused his breathing to become heavy and strained. There was only so much he could take.

"Cat?" Takao spoke in a soft tone, slowly turning his head up to face her.

"Yes?" Cat tilted her head to one side.

He locked eyes with her. Those familiar brown eyes…he had known them for so long and yet they looked so fresh and new. It was if her whole person had changed overnight. Takao narrowed his stare at Cat and felt his lower lip quiver. Why was he suddenly feeling anger? Why was he mad with her?

_"Just forget I ever happened."_

Irony. How it worked in mysterious ways. Why? Why did she have to be the one to forget him? Why did she have to say something so stupid? Takao gulped as his eyes continued to stare deeper into hers. How endless her eyes seemed. Where they always that way? Why did she have to confess on that day in Egypt? If she had kept her mouth shut, things wouldn't be so hard now…

_"I did it because I love you, Takao."_

Without thinking about it, Takao's arm muscles began to contract. His legs pushed forward and with both arms extended, he reached outward toward Cat. His hands landed on her shoulders and he gripped tight. Continuing to stare into her eyes, he began to shake her shoulders back and forth in an effort to better catch her attention. Her eyes snapped open upon contact. She let out a small yip, surprised by his sudden movement.

"Cat!" He shouted, "Cat, it's me!" He said while shaking her body back and forth. "Don't you remember me?! It's Takao!"

She let out another whimper and moved her hands to Takao's arms. She began to dig her sharp fingernails into his skin. She pushed with all her might, trying her best to push him away from her body. Squealing and near the brink of tears, Cat shook her head back and forth.

"What are you talking about?!" She screeched.

"Takao!" Hiromi yelped, throwing both hands over her mouth.

Max and Ozuma acted quickly, reaching out to Takao. The two boys began to tug and pull on his arms and shirt. Max gave one final tug and successfully pulled him away from Cat. He then shoved Takao backward and stood in front of him. He felt his eyes widen after they landed on Max's face, his blond brows tilted downward and he was presenting a very unappealing frown.

Ozuma held on to Cat's shoulders and pulled her torso away from the three guests. Shaking and fearful, she nested her face in the shorter man's neck. She shut her eyes tight and let out a number of whimpers. He watched her with wide eyes. Scared? Cat? When had she become so a fragile? Takao felt his hands begin to tremble. What was he doing?! He exhaled a deep breath of air before glancing back at Max. The blond still didn't look happy. Ugh, why did he just do that to her?! He'd screwed up royally now.

"Takao, what are you doing?" Max hissed. "You know that's not going to help."

A warm sensation began to erupt in Takao's body. Anger began to overtake him and consume him. This wasn't fair, it wasn't right and still…what could he do to combat it? He straightened himself out and stared directly into the opposing boy's deep blue eyes.

"Then what am I supposed to do, wait for her to remember?!" He shouted.

"Yes!" Max replied. "You can't force her into remembering!"

"Why not?!" Takao balled up a solo fist and snarled.

"Look at what you're doing to her!"

He looked beyond Max's shoulder to see Cat huddled up in Ozuma's arms. The shaken female had opened her eyes and was staring at him with wide, glassy eyes. She held a tight grip to her leader's shirt. It was then he watched as the other members of The Saint Shields moved in behind Ozuma and Cat. The team stood behind their captain with stern looks on their faces.

"But," His voice dropped in volume. "She needs to remember me, she has to."

"Not right now," Max spoke in a gentle tone. "You need to understand that. It'll come back to her." He turned to look over his shoulder at Cat. "I know it will."

"Are you…"

The group of teens jumped to the sound of a small voice. Ozuma loosened his grip on Cat, releasing her to stand up on her own. The longhaired brunette stood up straight with one hand placed on her chest. Her eyebrow quivered in fear as she spoke aloud to the group.

"Are you one of the people I forgot?" She asked.

The apartment fell silent. Takao felt a small thump in his heart, was she remembering? Max turned fully to face Cat. He managed to smile at the trembling female. She bit down on her lower lip as she gulped aloud. She laid her palm flat on her chest, as if she were feeling her own heartbeat.

"Yes," Hiromi's voice echoed through the room. "We are."

XoXoX

_'It's worse than we thought.'_

Max's eyes skipped over the short message before shutting his phone closed. He felt the weight of his body give way and his back hit the soft comforter on his bed. He looked to the white ceiling before sighing and closing his eyes. Rei was right, things were worse than expected…Cat's memory of her friends had completely vanished. Rei verified that, after his own visit with Cat earlier that day.

Max opened his eyes and turned his head to the left to look at his alarm clock. Five o'clock? He was sure it was later than that. Max pushed his torso upward to glance at the small window. A setting sun greeted him with hues of pink and orange. Hm, it was only two days ago that at this time he found out about Cat. Discovered that she had lost all memory of him…how depressing. It was time to get some fresh air. Letting out a small grunt, he kicked his legs forward and sprung from his bed. He then stuffed his cell phone into his pocket and walked toward the door. Some fresh air would so him some good.

XoXoX

Max kicked a small stone a few feet in front of him. Keeping his eye on the same pebble, he followed it and upon reaching it, kicked it again. He repeated it actions a few more times before growing bored of his game. He looked up to see that he had arrived at the playground. He lifted his hand to his forehead, to block out the sun's rays, and looked to the sky. It was getting colder, fall was approaching, where had the time gone? He then stretched both arms over his head and let out a small, silent yawn. What was he going to do now? With Cat in the state she was in?

"The best thing we can do is remind of small bits of memory at a time."

His hands reached down into his side pocket. There he could feel the cold metal of his Beyblade. Max wrapped his pale fingers around the blade and pulled it out from his pocket. Shining in the dimming sun, he lifted the blade to eye-level.

He gazed at his green Beyblade and wondered. He could feel the heaviness in the blade give way and his arm dropped to his side. She had really forgotten everything. All the things they shared were gone. All her passion for Beyblading and adventuring had disappeared in a snap. It was too cruel.

A loud squeaking echo caught Max off guard. He jerked his head up and looked at his surroundings. The squeaking caused the American to turn to the swing set, located in the center of the park. Seated in the middle swing sat a small female. Her long wavy hair dangled in front of her face and swayed in the wind. His body became numb, it was Cat. Without thinking he felt his body push forward.

He began to run toward the swing set. He watched Cat's legs as they swayed back and forth over the ground. Her body remained hunched over on the swing and the shadow of her hair concealed her face. The burning sensation rushed through Max's running legs. His heart thumped away in his chest and caused his breathing to become strained. A boy-like excitement filled his head; perhaps things had changed in the last twenty-four hours?

He approached the swing within seconds and the sounds of him sprinting caused Cat to peer up from her seat. Max stood in front of the young female, bent over in an effort to catch his breath. He huffed and puffed before picking his head up to look at the girl seated in front of him. Cat had a look of surprise on her face, her eyebrows elevated in an arch. He found the strength to straighten out his back and he faced her with a gentle smile on his face. He took a few silent steps toward the brunette and extended his hand out to her.

"Cat," He spoke in a soft voice. "How are you?"

"I don't remember your name," She replied as she ducked her head further into her neck. "You were one of the guests from yesterday."

"Max." He answered for her. "Mizuhara Max."

Cat let her brows relax and her mouth close. She stared up at the blond with wide, curious eyes. She then tightened her grip on the chains that supported her in the swing. She her nails peeled away the paint on the chains as she gripped. Max took notice and watched her delicate hands clench on the chain for dear life. Why was she so tense? His smile flipped into a frown. Perhaps his name had stirred something within her mind? Max let his arm drop to his side before walking to the closet swing to Cat. He took a silent seat beside her.

"Max," She said.

He flinched at the call of his own name. Her voice, she had called out to him. He had heard the words from her lips many times but this time, it meant so much more. The familiarity of her voice, the tone, the melody that came from her lips sounded so much sweeter now.

"Thank you."

"What for?" He turned to her with one brow cocked in question.

"For yesterday." She answered in a calm, gentle tone.

Yesterday? Max tilted his head to the left side. His eyes never left her as she began to lift her chin to the sky. She looked at the orange clouds with wide eyes. She blinked in slow motion and allowed the wind to hit her cheeks. She kept her eyes shut as she inhaled the sweet warm air. His heart skipped a beat. How could she look so normal but be so lost? How could she look the way she did without knowing who her friends were? On the outside, nothing had changed.

"You kept the guy off me and you didn't have to." Her voice broke Max out of his thoughts. "I…" Cat's chin dipped back down into her neck. "I was really scared."

He sighed. "I know." He moved his eyes to the sky.

"Max?"

"Hm?" He asked, keeping his eyes on the blue sky above.

"Who was that guy?" She turned to him. "Did I know him?"

He chewed on his lip. Takao… He let out a grunt and turned to face the female to his right once again. He stopped at looked right into her brown eyes. The large pair of eyes stared back at him with wonder and curiosity. Her pink lips glistened in the evening light, a cause for Max to blush. So she still didn't remember Takao… How could she forget a guy like Takao? After all the time they had spent together and it was all gone. Even the day she confessed to him, it was gone. The last night they shared together in the woods…

_"I told him I loved him."_

She forgot her emotion, her passion, her love for Takao. How was he supposed to answer? After what happened. Explaining the love they shared for one another was something Max couldn't do with words alone. The chemistry and happiness they had together something he didn't even understand. How could he tell Cat about the boy she loved? Would she believe him, especially after the stunt Takao had pulled the last time they were together.

"Yes." He answered finally. "His name is Takao."

"Oh," Cat looked forward and released a low sigh. "How do we know each other?"

How could he explain that one to her? Max began to let his hands grip his pants. He also began to bit on his lower lip at a loss for what to answer. Takao, he was the boy she grew up with and spent more than half her time with. The two lived together, sharing the same cups, sleeping in the same bed. She accompanied him wherever he went and did whatever he did. They traveled together, supporting one another in any hobby they performed. She was his support at their first Beyblade tournament… Could he really explain this all to her without her becoming confused?

_"Dumping a cluster of memories on her is the worst thing we can do."_

Max shook his violently left and right. No, he couldn't do that to her. He couldn't cause any further damage to her already fragile state. He looked back to the former pop star to see her with her legs extended out in front of her body. She wiggled them back and forth a few times before turning back to look at him. She managed to smile at the blond. Butterflies went wild with excitement in his belly. Why did she have to look at him like that? Why did she have to smile as if nothing were wrong? Why was she so sure?

"You were friends." Max answered after a few moments of silence. "You and Takao."

"Then why was he so mean to me?" She asked with a tilt of her head. "He grabbed me and shook me!" Cat then stuck her nose up into the air and huffed, "That's not very friendly at all!"

"He," Max's tone lowered to just above a whisper. "He's just worried about you, that's all."

She opened a single eye and looked back at him. She waited a few moments before letting out a small set of giggles. She lifted her hand to her mouth and continued to chuckle. Max felt his eyebrow cock in confusion. He watched as Cat moved her head to face him once again. She lowered her hand from her lips and spoke in a soft voice.

"Well, he was mean!" She gave him another one of her cute smiles. "I like you, you're nice to me."

A sudden burst of heat hit Max's cheeks. He coughed a few times before turning away from Cat, trying his best to hide his red cheeks. He lifted his right hand to his face and blocked her view of his face. She let out another set of laughs, this time louder than before.

A clanking of heavy chains entered his ears. He peered over his hand to see that Cat had leaned in toward him. She was no longer laughing. She moved in closer to his shoulder and placed a single hand on his arm. The blush on his face became hotter and deeper upon contact. He gulped loudly and watched as she moved her face toward his shoulder. A small sniffing sound caused Max to flinch. Was she sniffing him?

"That scent…" She paused as she continued to take a whiff of Max's shoulder.

Max jumped in his seat. Scent?! He looked down to his arms and began to smell himself. Perhaps he had forgotten to put on his deodorant that morning? Taking a few good sniffs, Max concluded that whatever Cat was smelling, it wasn't body odor. Perhaps she had obtained some sort of superhuman ability to smell since her accident?

"It's so familiar…" She whispered as she moved her face away from his shoulder.

"It is?" Max replied in a nervous tone.

"Yes…"

He narrowed his eyes at her and thought back for a moment. Images of that last night they spent together flashed in his head. He had given her his sweater that night…was that the reason why she found his scent familiar? Max froze in his seat. Her memories were coming back to her.

"I like it," She spoke again. "It makes me feel at ease."

"Here," The boy hopped out of his swing and brought his hands down to his waist.

He then began to untie the orange sweater around his waist. Once undone, he walked toward Cat and extended his hand to her. She looked at his hand then to let her eyes bounce up to his face. She slowly moved her right hand off the chain of the swing and placed her small hand into his. He gripped with ease and began to pull her out of the swing.

A dusting of pink rushed over her cheeks as she stood on her feet. She refused to look Max in the face and tilted her head to look at the ground. A warm sensation on her shoulders caused her to flinch and look back up at him. She watched as the blond male wrapped his orange sweater around her delicate shoulders. She jumped at the sensation of his touch and the blush on her face deepened. Cat lifted her hands to her shoulders and gripped the orange sweater. His memorable scent no doubt filling her nose once again. She shut her eyes and hummed, was she remembering anything?

"Thank you." She whispered.

"No problem." Max lifted his hand into the air and began to wave it back and forth. "I've got plenty at home." He then reached out to Cat and placed a solo hand on her shoulder. "You need a walk home?"

"Ah!" She slapped her hand over her mouth. "I forgot about dinner!" She moved her hand over her head and began to laugh. "Jam's gonna kill me."

"Jam?" Max blinked a few times in question and removed his hand from her shoulder. "Jam's here?"

"Oh," Cat lowered her arm and looked to the blond. "Do you know her? She's my sister, you know."

A few laughs escaped his mouth as he stood beside the girl. The female gave the male a strange look and moved her head to one side. Max shook his head from side to side and smiled down at her.

"Yes, I know her."

"Ah." Cat nodded. "Sorry," She gave a few nervous chuckles. "I don't remember if you knew her or not."

"No need to apologize," He gave the girl a supportive thumbs-up. "It's no biggie." He lowered his hand and took a few steps in front of Cat before looking over his shoulder and winking at her. "Come on, let's get you home."

Another red flash appeared on Cat's face. She bit down on her lip before giving a firm nod. She skipped toward Max and stood beside him with a wide smile on her lips. Her hands continued to cling to the orange sweater around her shoulders. He let out a small sigh before beginning his walk toward her small apartment. Had he done the right thing by giving her his sweater? Was he pushing his memory on her? He wasn't sure and yet he felt as if he had done the right thing, at least for now.

XoXoX

The door slammed shut behind him. He entered his room and fell back on to his bed with a sigh. The loud snoring of his roommate, Daichi filled his ears. Max lifted his head up to see it was late. Too late in fact perhaps staying for dinner at Cat's place was a bad idea after all.

The sound of his room door opening caught him off guard. He sat up straight and looked into his darkened doorway. There, leaning against the doorway stood Rick. Damn, he was now regretting the agreement to have Rick stay at his house for the fall and winter. Then again, it was a request from his Mother. Max broke himself from his thoughts and watched as Rick walked deeper into his bedroom, dressed in his bedtime wear. He stood a few feet from the bed and leaned against the white drywall.

"You were late coming home." He said in a hushed tone. "Something interesting happen?"

He remained silent. Something interesting had happened. How was it that Rick was so good at reading him? It must have been a hidden gift. Max turned his face away from the larger male and looked at his bedroom window. The days had grown shorter since the last tournament. Fall would soon be upon him this meant that Rick's 'vacation' at his house had just begun. How long would he have to put up with his investigations?

"I saw Cat."

"_Oh_," Rick chuckled under his breath. "That explains it." He crossed his arms over his broad chest. "And? What did she say? I notice that you're missing your sweater."

He jumped in his seat. He looked down to his waist and made a sad attempt to cover his hip from the older male's vision. Rick shook his head back and forth and laughed again.

"You know," He continued to speak in a low tone, not to wake Daichi. "You should take advantage of this situation."

"What?" Max shot a glare at the bigger male. "What are you talking about?"

He unfolded his arms from his chest and lifted his finger to his lips. "_Shhh_!" He then pointed down at the slumbering Daichi. "What I meant was," He pushed his large body off the wall and took a seat beside Max. "You should start over with that girl."

"Start over?"

"Geez, your naïve." He rolled his eyes. "Yes, you love her don't you?"

Max felt his body stiffen. A bright red glow filled the area around his face. His roommate glanced once at him before turning away with a shake of his head. "Now that she's forgotten about Takao, go in for the kill." Rick continued to speak while the blond moved his head down to stare at the floor.

"What?" Max turned his head to the side and watched Rick.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" He lifted his hand to his forehead and sighed. "She doesn't remember loving Takao," Max straightened out his back to sit upright. "That means you can start over and make her love you."

He hesitated to reply. What kind of sick plan was that? No, he couldn't, he wouldn't! It wasn't in his character or soul to do that to Takao. Then again…the thought had crossed his mind. What if, what if she fell in love with him this time around instead of Takao? What if he could make her his even if it was for a little while? Max began to chew on his bottom lip as the thought processed in his mind.

Growing frustrated with the silence, Rick brought his right hand up into the air and swung at him. His open palm hit the blond on the back of the head, sending his face forward. Max jolted his head upright and snarled at the older boy.

"What was that for?" He grunted as he moved his hand behind his wounded head.

"Tryin' to make it sink in to that thick skull of yours." Rick said with a shrug of his shoulders. "You have no drive, you know."

"Yes I do!" He replied in a harsh hush. "I'm just not as manipulative as you."

"Manipulative?" His former partner threw his head back and began to laugh. "That's the game, Max. If you don't have the guts to get the girl you love, then she might as well be with Takao."

"Right now she's not going to be with anyone!" Max picked up the volume in his voice. "She's sick!"

"She doesn't sound sick to me." Rick combated with a glare toward the younger male. "You should get with it before someone else comes in and steals her away."

His brow twitched. "Someone like _you_?"

He swatted at him once again. "Don't be stupid." Rick snorted while crossing his arms over his chest for the second time. "I would never go for a girl like that."

His blue eyes followed the tanned blader as he lifted himself off the bed. He stretched his arms over his head and let out a lengthy yawn. He then trotted over toward the bedroom door and placed his hand on the knob.

"I'm going to bed. There's no point in giving you advice if you're not going to take it."

Max rolled his eyes. "Good night Rick."

Said boy shook his head for the final time before leaving the room. "Whatever." His voice echoed back into his room.

Max grunted let his back fall on to his bed. His back felt soothed by the comfort of his fluffy comforter. Why did Rick have to say those things? Why did his ex-teammate have to put those ideas into his head? Or…was he already thinking those things? Max lifted his hands to his head and began to rub at his eyes. The sound of Daichi snoring filled his ears until a small chiming noise caught him off guard. The vibration in his pant's pocket reminded him that is cell phone was still on. He reached down into his pocket and retrieved the device. He flipped the phone open and saw that he had received a text message.

_'We're inviting Cat over to my place, are you in?'_

Takao. Max let his head rest back on the bed before thinking of a replay. Was this a good idea? An invitation to what was once her home, could be harmful to her mental state and yet he had to have a reason to see her again. He had to be there to protect her, to make sure that she'd be okay. After all Rick was right, he loved her.

Act End.


	24. Second Arc: Act Fourteen

Bittersweet Melody

Second Arc: Act Fourteen

"She should be here any second!"

Takao rushed around his room, fixing things, picking up dirty clothes and preparing his bed. Kyoujyu, Daichi, Rei, Kai and Hiromi watched as the blue-haired teen danced about. What was with the sudden urge to perfect everything? He had been at it for at least a half hour. It was just Cat after all. Hiromi sat in a small chair with her chin rested on her palm. Kyoujyu and Rei stood beside her, both amused by his antics. Just as he finished straightening out his bed sheets, Kai plopped down on the bed, wrinkling the sheets.

"Hey!" Takao snapped at the older male. "I just fixed that!"

"Keep it down," Kai reached up with his right hand and ran his fingers through his silver hair. "It's not like Cat will know the difference if this place is clean or not, she doesn't remember how it used to look anyway."

"Shut up, Kai!" Takao rushed forward with his balled fist extended in the cold boy's direction. "That's not the point!"

"I've never seen him so intent on having his room clean." Kyoujyu replied with wonder.

"So," Rei turned to both Kyoujyu and Hiromi. "Max went to pick her up from her apartment?"

"Yes," He nodded while adjusting his glasses. "Cat insisted that Max bring her down, for whatever reason."

"That's a little strange," Hiromi lifted her head from his hand. "Since when have those two been so attached?"

"Well," Kyoujyu began after clearing his throat. "The two used to be very close three years ago. One never went anywhere without the other. They've always been close like that."

"Ah," Rei lifted his hand to his head and smiled. "That's right! I forgot about that until now. The two of them were really close, weren't they?" He giggled before looking Kyoujyu's way.

"Uh huh." He confirmed by nodding his head.

"Do you think this will help her to remember?" Hiromi asked in a soft voice. "It might be a little too much for her, don't you think?"

"Oh?" Rei cocked a brow. "How so?"

"Introducing her into a familiar place might be too much." Her eyes glanced over in Takao's direction. "Remember what Ozuma said? We shouldn't dump too much on her at one time."

"She'll be fine!" Takao barked from across the room. "You really think something like this will bother her?" He then slammed his fists to his hips. "It'll take more than that to keep her down."

"It might not even work anyway." Daichi grunted as he stretched his arms well over his head.

"What did you say?" He snapped at the younger boy.

"What makes you think it's gonna work? I mean, she doesn't remember your face what makes you believe she'll remember this house?!" The redhead shouted back at the three-time champ.

"Hey at least I'm trying!" He threw his fist into his chest.

"You just want her to remember that she loves you." Daichi teased, crossing his arms over his tiny chest.

"WHAT?!" He yelled.

Before Daichi could reply, he reached over to the small redhead and began to shove his balled fist into his head. The smaller boy let out a loud yelp and began to squirm in the larger boy's arms.

The sound of the bedroom door opening caught the group of teens off guard. The group of five peered up to see Max and Cat standing in the doorway. Cat stood to the right of Max and was wearing an orange sweater. Takao felt his heart jump that was Max's sweater! Trying his best to ignore the small change, he jumped to his feet and dashed toward the couple.

"Cat!" He said with excitement.

Cat's brows quivered and she took a single step backward. She lifted her hands in front of her chest and waved them at him. She then took a step closer to Max. She reached out to take the blond by the arm. She hid behind the American, still waving at him.

What was with that? He glared at the female then at Max. His friend released a few awkward laughs and lifted his hands up in his own defense.

Rei walked behind him and placed his hand on him left shoulder. "Relax," He whispered in his ear before turning back to the couple. "Hey Cat."

"Hello," She replied in a small voice.

"Nice to see you again." Kyoujyu said from his position beside Hiromi. "How have you been?"

She pulled her body away from Max and spoke, "I've been all right. I'm just having trouble remembering all of your names."

"It looks like you remember Max pretty well." Kai said in a sly voice from the bed.

Cat turned to look at Kai with a glare. She growled under her breath before looking away and sticking her nose into the air. So she didn't recognize him either? Eh, who would, it's not like anyone wanted to remember someone as rude as him.

"Who is he?" She asked with disgust.

"That's Kai," Takao answered. "But you know that, right?"

"No, I don't." She huffed. "Then again I might have wanted to forget a guy like that."

"Sounds pretty reasonable…" Takao cupped his hand to his mouth and whispered to Rei.

Hiromi pushed herself up from her seat and approached the confused female. She smiled at her female counterpart and placed her hand on Cat's shoulder. She flinched on contact and gave Hiromi a strange look. The two girls stared at one another for a moment before Hiromi broke her silence.

"You seem to have lost all memory of anything associated with Beyblading."

"Beyblading?" Cat asked with one brow arched. "What's that? Some kind of game?"

Takao fought the urge to grab at Cat. He wanted to shake her into remembering, if only that would work. He had tried once all ready and failed. He let his mouth hang several inches, how could all memory of her and his Beyblading career be taken away? He felt his hand reach to his shoulder. His fingers dug deep into the pocket on his jacket, where his blade waited. He wrapped his fingers around the cold metal and pulled it out into the light. Once in the daylight, the white blade shined and caused Cat to squint.

"This," Takao reached out to Cat and took her by the hand. "Is a Beyblade."

"Don't touch me!" She shouted and tried to tug her arm away from him.

"Just wait a minute!" He tightened his grip on her hand and pulled harder on her forearm. "Look at this!"

Cat whined and shook her head. With one last yank, he pulled her close to his body. He flipped her hand over, exposing her empty palm. He then stuffed his white blade into her hand.

She flinched at the sensation of the cold metal. Cat hesitated for a moment before opening her eyes to face the blade in her hands. She gazed at the blade with wide eyes. It was then that her hand containing the blade began to shake. He watched her expression with anticipation; perhaps this would help get her memory back? She stood dazed and confused. Her eyes and head darted up from the blade in her hands to the people in the room. Her eyes landed on each teen before she looked back to her hand. She gulped aloud before letting her hand fall to her side.

Takao's white blade came crashing down to the floor with an eerie thud. Cat's body began to sway back and forth and her eyes fluttered open and shut. She lifted her chin to the ceiling before shutting her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but before a single word could come off her tongue, she went crashing to the floor.

"CAT!" Hiromi screamed in shock.

Max darted to the floor and cradled Cat in his arms. He used his left hand to support her head and neck. The soft brown on her forehead parted, revealing her skin. Max lifted right palm to her forehead and felt the warmth there. No fever obviously, he then placed his two fingers on her wrist to feel her pulse.

"She just fainted." Max reassured the group of teens.

"That was too much for her, Takao!" Hiromi turned to him and hissed.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault she fainted!" He countered with anger.

"Yes it was!" She snipped. "You're pushing her too hard!"

"Great going, Takao." Daichi snickered from the back of the group.

"Quiet Daichi!"

"Stop fighting!" Rei lifted his hand to silence the three arguing teens. "It's not going to help anyone."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Kai replied from his seat on the bed.

"I suggest we let her rest on the bed until she comes to." Rei nudged his head toward his bed.

Kai let out a loud groan, lifting himself up from his sitting position. He then made a sarcastic gesture to Max to move Cat onto the bed. The blond moved to one side, allowing Rei to aid him in Cat's relocation. The two boys plucked the stunned girl up from the floor and onto the bed. Max pushed the bed's pillow under her head before stepping away from her.

"We should let her rest now." Kyoujyu replied. "And place a cool rag on her forehead. She'll come around shortly."

"I'll get the rag," Hiromi blurted out before rushing out of the bedroom.

"Let's wait for her to wake up on her own." Max said in a soft voice. "She'll be more comfortable that way."

"Good idea." Kyoujyu lifted a single finger into the air and nodded. "Let's wait in the dojo after Hiromi comes back with the rag."

"You guys do that," Takao's eyes glanced over to Cat. "It was my fault she passed out, I'll be here for her when she wakes up."

"Takao…" The American frowned. "Are you sure?"

He nodded then gave the group of males a positive thumbs-up. "I'm sure."

"All right," Kyoujyu nodded. "We'll be waiting in the dojo, come and get us when she wakes up."

"I will."

XoXoX

One full hour had passed with no news from Takao. Max and Daichi had long left the home, upon a text message from Max's Father. Kyoujyu, Rei, Kai and Hiromi sat together on the cool dojo floor waiting any news from Takao. Rei and Kai sat with their arms crossed tightly over their chests and eyes shut tight. She sat with her legs tucked under her body and fingers teasing the strings that strayed from her skirt.

"Takao sure is bent on making sure Cat's memory comes back." Kyoujyu said as he stretched his legs out in front of his small body.

"Isn't it obvious?" Rei said with a smile. "It's because he wants her to remember that confession."

Hiromi felt her stomach flip. So her worst fears were true. She shut her eyes tightly and tilted her head down to the floor; there was no way she wanted to hear more of this. But how could she fight it? She couldn't let on that she had romantic feelings for Takao. She would be the laughing stock of the group! Instead, she would remain silent.

"Really?" Kyoujyu turned to Rei. "You think so?"

"I know so." The black-haired male began to laugh between words. "He also wants her to remember everything that happened between them from the time they met to now."

"Don't we all?" Kyoujyu asked.

"Yes but there's more to it." Rei countered.

"Like what?" He tilted his head to one side.

"He loves her."

Hiromi jumped out of her state of silence to turn to Kai and gasp. Kyoujyu's mouth hung open with shock. Kai sat against the sliding dojo door that lead into the backyard. He had his eyes shut and arms still crossed over his well-built chest. She felt her heart begin to thump away in her chest.

She shifted her head forward and shut her eyes once again. Her hands gripped and clenched her delicate skirt. She wasn't hearing this, she couldn't be. There was no way that Takao could love Cat in a romantic way; it was just too strange to be true. The two were almost siblings in behavior! How could they love each other?

"That's not true!" Kyoujyu jumped up to his feet to face Kai.

"It's not?" He cocked a brow. "You explain all the strange, awkward meetings they shared. Why Takao was mad when Cat first came back. And most of all, why Takao had been acting odd after her alleged confession."

"But that's too weird!" Kyoujyu moved both hands to his head and began to tug at his hair.

"Not really," Rei replied looking Kyoujyu's way. "If you think about it, they've always been right for one another."

"But what about Max?" The computer whiz removed his hands from his head and began to wave his arms wildly in the air. "He loves Cat, doesn't he?"

"Yes," Kai answered for Rei. "But he's kinda outta luck isn't he?" He then began to chuckle under his breath.

"But," Rei replied. "Things have been switched up since Cat's accident. It seems that now Cat has feelings for Max." He closed his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. "Don't you agree, Kai?"

Kai hesitated for a moment before answering, "I do."

"So he isn't so 'outta luck' is he?" The Mandarin disputed the Russian.

"Not unless she remembers her feelings for Takao." Kai grunted and shut his eyes.

Hiromi's body shivered in an effort to keep herself from crying. She ducked her head into her neck and squeezed harder on her skirt. How could they talk so casually about something like this? This wasn't a game, this was serious, her feelings were involved! She let out a small whimper before moving her hand to her mouth. She couldn't cry, not now, not in front of them of all people.

"And what about you?"

Hiromi flinched. The sudden heaviness of their eyes landed on her shoulders. She slowly opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder to see Kyoujyu, Rei and Kai looking straight at her. A red blush appeared on her cheeks and forced her to look in the opposite direction. Kai was calling her out, but why? Hiromi could feel the burning behind her eyes grow worse; she was ready to cry at any second. Kai called her out once again and she did her best to ignore the older male's words.

"You love Takao too, don't you?"

Hiromi felt her back straighten out. She jerked her head around to face Kai and the others. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes became glossy. She felt her hands shake under the pressure of Kai. She stuttered once or twice in an effort to combat his accusations but no words could form. She was at loss of what to think and say. It was true after all. She did love Takao, with all she had. How could she fight the truth when it was blurted out in front of her? She felt her eyes jump from Kai to Rei and Kyoujyu. The two boys were staring at her with looks of shock and wonder. So they didn't know…

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Hiromi jumped up from his seated position. "I'm going home!" She shouted before making a mad dash for the nearest exit.

She had to leave; she had to get out of that situation. What was his deal? Why could he keep his big mouth shut? It was none of his business anyway! Hiromi covered her mouth as she ran out of the house, tears now streaming down her face. She had to find a way to fall out of love with Takao…as soon as possible.

XoXoX

He watched as she tossed and turned before jerking herself awake. Her eyes fluttered open to see a white, popcorn-covered ceiling above her. She had to have felt the damp, moist lump laid over her forehead because the moment she opened her eyes, she pulled her hands over the cloth. Her fingers traced over the small terrycloth towel. She pulled the cloth from her head and let it hit the side of the bed.

Good she had finally come around. He jerked closer to her from his spot on the other side of the bed and faced her. Their eyes locked for a short moment and he felt his heart in his chest begin to pick up speed. Takao sat with his mouth open, unable to find any words to say to her.

He moved a bit closer to her to get a better look at her. He then reached his hand out toward Cat. He wanted to check her temperature for any sign of sickness. He hesitated for a moment before touching her. Why was he nervous? His gut flipped and flopped as he inched closer and closer. She flinched after his hands finally touched her forehead. No fever. Takao released a heavy sigh of relief before pulling away from Cat.

"Are you feeling any better?" He asked.

"I-I'm fine!" She stuttered with fear.

"Cat," He narrowed his eyes at her, surprised that she would be fearful of him. "What's the matter?"

"You scare me…" She mumbled under her breath.

He twitched. Scared? Cat? His eyebrows dipped over his eyes and he frowned. Cat, meanwhile, moved her knees up to her chest and gripped her pants. Her eyes appeared to become glossy with tears. Was she really that scared? When, when did she become so frightened? It wasn't like her at all…

"That day you grabbed me, you scared me. I don't know you and you shook me." She ducked her head under her knees, in an effort to hide her face.

"I…" Takao began with his hand extended to her. "I just want you to remember me." He watched as Cat flinched as he moved his hand closer to her. "Everything we've been through together is gone and I just want you to remember."

"What have we been through?" No doubt Feeling interested, she lifted her head and gazed at him.

"Cat," He began to explain, "We grew up together, you're like my sister." He let his hand fall on to the bed. "You traveled all over the world with me and you were there when our team won the Beyblade Championship. Don't you remember?" He leaned in closer to her.

"No," Cat shook her head. "I don't even know what a Beyblade is." She let her knees fall down and she moved them off to the side of the bed. "All I know is that I want to sing. Singing is what makes me happy."

"Beyblading made you happy too." He muttered.

"I want to sing for the rest of my life," She continued to speak now with her head lifted. "I want to live out the rest of my life like this, I want to sing forever."

He began to grind his teeth and grip his fists. How could she? How could she leave him again? It was bad enough the first time but now she was completely gone. Now fearful of him of all things. What about him? What about his feelings?

Takao picked his head up to see Cat smiling with her eyes shut. She parted her lips and began to sing a soft melody. The hum filled the air and she allowed the wind to carry her notes. How could she remember that song but not remember him? Takao felt his arms and legs begin to tremble with anger. Now after everything had passed between them, she forgets. After she told him to forget her. How could she do this to him? To everyone? It just wasn't fair. He could feel his body losing control. He had to do something; he had to get her memory back if not for him, but for everyone else.

Mid-song, he jolted forward. He reached outward and grabbed Cat by her shoulders. He yanked her to face him and looked her straight in the eye. She yelped in fear and shut her eyes tight. He gripped her arms hard and began to shake her.

"Don't you get it?!" He shouted. "I want you to remember! I want you back! I don't want you to forget!" He then let his head fall down. "I want you to remember me. I want you to be with me." He then slowly moved his head back up to face her. He gave her a serious look that sent shivers down her spine. "I love you…"

All of his fears disappeared. It was as if his heart had stopped beating. He could feel the air in his lungs become stale. She watched as his gaze became deeper. He could feel the grip on her arms loosen. Her lips parted as if she were about to speak but before she could make any sound, Takao contracted his grip on her arms and yanked her forward.

Her face fell into his and he proceeded to press his lips against hers. Cat's eyes snapped open with shock. The feeling of her lips on his gave him goosebumps. His heart seemed to jump back to life and began to slam away in his chest. He could feel the blood rush to his face and pool at his cheeks.

She pulled her face away from his. The two unlocked from one another within an instant. He looked at her with serious eyes. He began to lean into her once more. Before he could make another move, her hand lifted. Her flat palm hit his cheek and sent his face flying to the right. Tears streamed down Cat's face as she bolted from her seat.

"Don't ever touch me again!" She screamed before running out of the bedroom door.

Takao let his head hang in the same position left after his slap. He waited for a moment or two, his cheek red with a handprint. He stared at the floor at a loss. What did he just do? What did he just say? _I love you._ How could he say such a thing…it wasn't true, was it?

Act End.


	25. Second Arc: Act Fifteen

Bittersweet Melody

Second Arc: Act Fifteen

"So that's what's been going on."

Rei placed his hands in his lap and gazed at the group of teens in front of him. The group of teens stared back at him with wide eyes and looked to one another for answers. Rai, Mao, Rick, Michael, Emily, Mihaeru, Mathilda and F Sangre sat on Takao's dojo floor, listening to Rei. So Cat Greco, pop star, had lost all her memory associated with Beyblading. They had been invited by Rei just days before their departure from Japan.

"What are we supposed to do?" Mao asked with concern lingering in her tone.

"Just remind her little by little of who she was." Rei answered, looking at each team.

"It's just so strange," Mihaeru lifted his curled finger to his lower lip. "We," He began looking at his teammates, "Didn't know her that well but we were going to be teammates once."

"Yes," Mathilda nodded to agree with her team captain. "It is a little weird…if she were placed on the Barthez Soldiers maybe this wouldn't have happened?"

"Hm," Max sighed. "Maybe not, but there isn't anything we can do about it now. We just have to deal with what we've been given."

"True." Kyoujyu agreed with the blond.

"So what are we all sitting around here for?" Rick snorted, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Cat and The Saint Shields are coming to pay a visit." Rei replied, managing to smile as he spoke. "Hopefully seeing some once familiar faces will bring her around."

"It seems pretty unlikely that she'll remember our faces if she saw them." Michael concluded with a grunt.

"We're looking for anything to help Cat remember." Rei let out a small sigh after he finished speaking aloud.

"Hey," Mao lifted her head and began to scan the room. "Where's Hiromi? It's unlike her to miss something like this."

"I'm not sure," Max cocked one of his blonde brows. "Rei? Kyoujyu?" He looked to the two boys. "Did she say she was sick or something?"

"Um!" A sweat droplet began to trickle down Kyoujyu's temple. "I don't know!" He said in a nervous voice. "She's just-just not here." He then presented him with an awkward smile.

Max tilted his head to the side, feeling confused. His eyes then landed on Rei. The black-haired boy had his eyes shut and shrugged his shoulders. He felt his lip pout, _something_ was wrong here. His eyes darted over to a very silent Takao. The world champ was laying on the dojo floor, far too the left. He hand his arms behind his head, for support, and wore his hat frontward with lip tipped over his face. Was he sleeping?

"You're awfully quiet, Takao." Max spoke to the resting male in a calm voice.

"Hey!" Daichi squeaked before crawling on all fours over to his partner. "Are you sleepin'?" He then reached his right hand out to Takao and began to poke at his nose. "Wake up!" Daichi then proceeded to shout in the champion's face.

Takao's whole body twitched. He sat up and swatted at the smaller boy, causing Daichi to back away with a grin on his face. The redhead began to giggle and snort, probably feeling excited by the challenge his rival presented. Takao reached out to Daichi and grabbed him by the arm; he then pulled the smaller boy's arm behind his back. Daichi let out a yelp and his chest hit the dojo floor. The two wrestled around for a few moments while the other teens watched and rolled their eyes.

"Are we intruding?"

The group quickly turned to the sound of a strong female voice. Upon turning, the group saw Jam standing in the doorway with her hands to her hips. Behind her stood The Saint Shields with Cat in tow. Ryu stood behind Cat with a single hand placed on her shoulder. Seeing his Grandfather enter the room, Takao jumped off of Daichi and on to his feet.

"Grandpa!" He exclaimed.

Ryu looked down to Cat with a large smile on his face. "It was nice seeing you again, Cat." He then removed his hand from her shoulder. "Just give Takao a little time, he'll settle down eventually." He ended his sentence with a wink to the smaller female.

Upon hearing his name, Cat looked toward Takao. The couple stared at one another for a moment before she shut both her eyes and turned up her nose at the blue-haired male. She crossed her arms over her bust and turned to the side.

"Jam," Rei rose to his feet to greet the older female. "It's been too long." He said with a seductive smirk on his face.

Jam extended her delicate hand to Rei and smiled. Rei took her hand and gave it a gentle shake. He then guided her toward the group of teens seated in the center of the dojo. Mao puffed up both of her chubby cheeks and turned her nose at the sight of the couple, was she mad? Jam took her seat beside Rei and Kyoujyu and placed her hands in her lap.

"Come on, Cat!" She called out to her younger sister. "Come take a seat."

XoXoX

Cat watched as her former team passed her by and sat down beside the large group of bladers. She lifted her hand to her mouth and looked at each blader. She turned and glanced over her shoulder to see that Ryu had gone. She ducked her head into her shoulders and began to slowly approach the group. Once close enough to take a seat, Cat looked about to see who she would sit between. Fear consumed her body and she could feel her legs start to become weak. How was she supposed to act normally around so many strange faces? Faces that claimed to once know her.

Max lifted himself from the floor and jerked his head at Cat, beckoning her to come his way. Without a second to pass her by, Cat skipped her way over to Max. She sat down with her legs crossed and a girlish smile on her face. This left Takao with a grunt and pout.

"So where's Yumi and Rumi?" Kyoujyu turned to Jam in question.

"At home of course," She replied with a shrug of her shoulders. "They said they had better things to do then play with spinning tops."

"Not to mention Cat already remembers them." Dunga interrupted the female, "There's no point in bringing them along." He lifted his hand to his head and groaned. "Thank God."

"So you're staying here in Japan?" Rei smiled at her sister.

"Yes," Jam nodded before shutting her eyes and smiling. "Ralf as decided to stay here for a while. So Team Euro is staying in the same apartment complex as Cat." She jerked her thumb over in her sister's direction.

"Wow," Takao's mouth dropped open in shock. "Ralf is _really_ staying in a tiny apartment? That's amazing."

"Hehe," The oldest female lifted her finger to her mouth as she giggled. "I know. He's slowly growing accustom to a 'commoner' lifestyle."

The boy with the light brown hair that spread out in each direction closed his eyes and a droplet of sweat moved down his forehead. "He can be quite difficult to get along with," He then opened his eyes to look at Jam. "Are you sure you can _live_ with him?"

"Oh yes," Jam lifted a solo finger into the air. "I've been doing it for two years now. I'm very used to his…attitude."

"But what about the rest of them?" The small pink-haired female with goggles asked with wide eyes. "Isn't living with four boys difficult?"

"I could ask _you_ the same question." Jam replied with a sharp tongue and wink in her direction.

The asked female's face light up a bright shade of pink before hiding her face with her right hand and countering, "I mean with boys like that."

"You mean rich?" Jam tilted her head to one side.

"Yeah," The tanned male with the white ponytail cut in with a chuckle. "What is it like, living with snobby rich idiots?"

Cat flinched. She sat up straight and her eyes snapped open. She shifted her head to the left to look at the boy who just spoke. Her mouth dropped open as a flash of memories and muffled voices filled her head.

_"No thanks, I hate rich crap like you."_

"_Ricky_!" Cat blurted out and stood up on her two feet.

The group of teens watched as she stood on her feet with her hands covering her mouth. A bright red blush spread across her cheeks showcasing her embarrassment. Her eyebrows began to quiver as she looked around the room at the shocked faces staring back at her. She felt her knees being to buckle and she began to stutter.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" She whispered just loud enough for the others to hear her. "I don't know what came over me," Her hands began to tremble. "I…"

A warmth wrapped around her arm. Cat jerked to the side to see Max standing beside her. He hand his hand on her arm and a smile on his face. He watched as she slowly removed her hands from her mouth. His hand dropped down from her arm to her hand. He wrapped his fingers around her wrist and guided her back into her sitting position.

"It's all right," Max spoke in a gentle voice.

"Yes," The four-eyed female with orange hair spoke up as her finger pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "It's very common to get pieces of your memory back a little at a time. So it's not unusual to have outbursts."

"Back to my question!" Jam announced with her arm lifted into the air. "Living with rich, snobby people can be hard but it's easy to kick them back into shape." She let out a giggle as she lowered her arm and placed her hand back in her lap.

"The world's at ease knowing you can do that." The tanned boy grunted before rolling his eyes.

The group of teens began to chatter amongst each other. Jam smart-mouthing the boy she assumed was called 'Ricky', the girls gossiping and so on. The dojo quickly began filled with the sound of voices both high and low. Giggles echoed through empty space and floated out into the backyard. Cat sat in silence.

She looked down on the wooden floor and stared back up at her own reflection. Was it always like this? Were these guys _always_ this chatty? And if so, was she chatting right along with them? Was she the silent type or the outgoing type? Cat eyes bounced from the floor over to her sister. Was she like Jam, talkative and flirtatious? She then glanced over at the four strange girls in the corner.

One with bright pink-colored hair, one with a pair of goggles, the third with orange hair, and the last with the most beautiful two-toned hair Cat had ever seen. Was she part of their group at one time? Was she a feminine girl or a tomboy? Where did she fit in?

"Is there something wrong?"

Cat twitched. She looked over her shoulder to see Ozuma looming above her. He knelt down on his knees beside her and looked her straight in the eye. She turned away from the shorter male and sighed. She looked again at the floor and at her reflection. Who was she?

"Having trouble remembering everyone's names?" He asked her.

It was true, she _was_ having some trouble but she couldn't let on that was a problem. Cat lifted her head and looked around at the people beside her. She could remember Max's name without a doubt.

She then looked at the small boy with a pair of glasses set high on his face; that was Kyoujyu. Rei was the male with the black-hair that Jam couldn't keep quiet about. Cat looked to the far right to see the boy, Kai, who was rude to her earlier in the week. Then there was Takao. The blue-haired menace who confessed his love for her then kissed her unexpectedly, there was no way she could forget him now.

"It's all right," Ozuma's voice broke her out of her thoughts. "Everyone should have introduced themselves to you."

"It's fine." She lifted her head to turn around and face Ozuma. "I know who you are." She moved her head to look at remaining members of The Saint Shields. "And I know Dunga, Mariam and Yusuf. So that's all that matters."

"No it's not." Ozuma said bluntly. "The rest of these people," He moved his eyes from her to the rest of the group in front of him. "These people were your friends."

"Then how am I _supposed_ to act?" She hissed.

Ozuma paused for a moment. He then moved his chin toward the group in front of him."Ask them."

Cat followed Ozuma's movements and looked at the group of bladers in front of her. She muscles began to tense and tighten.

_Ask them._

It was such a simple answer so why was she hesitating? She felt her lower lip begin to tremble. How could she even begin to ask? What would they answer? What if they shrugged her off? What would she do then? She began to chew on the inside of her cheek. All that she had become had disappeared from her in a single incident and now she was left wondering what she once was. How could she regain herself when she didn't know who she was?

She no longer knew what to do with herself, what to laugh at. Fearing that she would become something that she once wasn't. But she had to ask. She had to know. She had to regain herself and continue her life the way it was.

Cat pushed back her shoulders and lifted her head. She inhaled a deep breath and shut her eyes. The words she would say repeated in her head, over and over. She had to ask, she had to know what she once was. She would ask quickly, get it off her chest as soon as she could.

"What was I like?!"

She shouted loud enough to cause the others to look her way with cocked brows. After waiting for a moment she began to slowly open her right eye. She could see the strange faces staring back at her. Giving her _that look_. Cat let her left eye open and she slouched her shoulders and ducked her head back into her neck. Did she just make a mistake?

"What were you like?"

Cat flinched to the sound of her sister's voice. She looked her way with a wide set of eyes. She watched as her sibling ran her delicate fingers through her long brown hair. Jam then tilted her head down and allowed her glasses to fall down her nose.

"You were just you." She finally broke her silence and smiled at her sister.

"That doesn't help!" She pouted.

"That's it." The dark skinned with white locks, lifted his hand and pointed his index finger at Cat. "Just like that."

"Just like what?" Cat narrowed her eyes at him.

"A loudmouth." He dropped his hand and shrugged his large shoulders. "You always haft have the last word."

"Rick!" A large party of the group snapped at the older boy at once.

"I mean," Cat said just above a whisper. "Was I…"

"You were a tomboy." The girl with the two-toned hair spoke up and interrupted Cat. "You were always hanging around the boys. If I didn't know any better, you were a boy."

"Julia!" Her twin, she assumed, was quick to bark in response.

"I can't help but agree," The cute pink haired girl with the bow added with a giggle. "It was always you with Takao and team BBA."

"You were very hesitant about being a girl," The orange haired woman gave her a warm smile. "You never seemed to fit in with us."

"But that was okay," The girl with goggles chimed in. "You were always doing your own thing and if anyone wanted to join, they could."

Cat lifted her hand to her head. A tomboy? Did that mean she had no female qualities about her? Was she all rough and tumble? Or did she share emotions like a woman? She lowered her head and sighed. Was that the type of person she wanted to be?

"A bit naïve."

Cat turned to see the Chinese boy Rei was friends with addressing her. Cat let her eyes fall back to the ground. A naïve tomboy? The two didn't seem to flow well together. Her eyebrows fell over her eyes as she let the thought sink into her mind. She let her fingers grip her jeans before shutting her eyes. A naïve tomboy, a naïve tomboy…it didn't seem like she'd be that type.

"Childish." The American born male with the baseball lifted his finger into the air and grinned.

"A childish, naïve, tomboy?" Cat asked with a twitch of her eyebrow. "Thanks for the positive input guys!" She growled under her breath.

Chuckles from a selected few entered the room. Cat opened her eyes to see the group smiling at her. What was with the smiles? She felt a red glow appear on her face. What was so great about a childish, naïve individual?

The boy who accompanied the girl with the goggles cleared his throat before speaking, "If you ask me you're a lot like Takao."

Cat let her cheek twitch. "I'm _nothing_ like Takao, you got that!" She hissed.

"Hey, it's the truth." Daichi shrugged is tiny shoulders while chuckling.

"You're one to talk." Kai spoke from across the room, one eye open and locked on Daichi.

The redhead sprung up from his seat with both fists balled. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

Takao sat in his dojo, no doubt, his temper raising. His thick brow twitched on his forehead as he watched Daichi shout back at Kai. After a moment of trying to mute out Daichi's voice, Takao opened his eyes and focused his attention on her as she sat across from him. She had her legs tucked under her body and her arms crossed over her chest. Why did he insist on looking at her like that?

"You've got it all wrong," Takao spoke up.

The group of teens turned to Takao to see him with his legs crossed and his right arm extended in her direction. He pointed his index finger right at her face and wore a smirk on his face. She felt her stomach flip upside down. What did he want now? Didn't he have enough to say to her when he kissed her by force?

"The way you're sitting. It's not like the real Cat at all." He said the devilish smirk still lingering on her face.

"I _am_ the real Cat." She growled and shot a glare in his direction.

"Really?" Takao rose a single eyebrow and snickered under his breath.

"Yes really!" She snapped, slamming her arms down to her sides. "Are you blind?!"

"Then why can't you remember anyone here?"

Cat paused before puffing up both cheeks. She bit down on her lip, crossed her arms over her chest and turned her nose up at Takao. She shut her eyes and let her eyebrows lower on her face to create a glare.

"That's what I thought." He concluded.

"Takao!" Kyoujyu turned. "You're being mean!"

"Is that right?" H returned the glare. "The real Cat wouldn't think so. We always talked to each other like this!"

"Well, maybe I'm blocking out my memory on purpose!" She combated the boy's comment by shouting at him. "Maybe I don't wanna remember you!"

Takao slammed his fist down on the dojo floor, causing the other teens in the room to flinch. "Good!" He barked, "Maybe, I wish it was me who forgot instead of you! That way I could forget all of the stupid things you did to me!"

Cat jumped up from her seat. "Maybe I did stupid things to you because you were mean to me! You're just a big jerk! That's why I wanted to forget!"

"I'm _glad_ you forgot!"

She froze. She let the anger wash through her and make way for the upset. The burning sensation of anger vanished from her body and the cold chill of sadness filled her soul. Her clenched hands relaxed and her head tilted downward. She allowed the shadows from her hair to cover and conceal her face from view.

Her eyes shimmered and shined with tears. Before a single tear could fall from her eyes, Cat bolted forward. She passed by Max then crossed through the circle of bladers to bypass Takao. The blue-haired male shut his eyes as she passed him. She fled through the dojo and out of his home. Her footsteps faded away as the seconds passed, leaving the group to themselves.

Act End.


	26. Second Arc: Act Sixteen

Bittersweet Melody

Second Arc: Act Sixteen

She sat in front of her large vanity mirror and ran her fingers through her long, wavy hair. She stared at her reflection and sighed through her nose. What was she doing? What had she gotten herself into? She had agreed to go out on a date…but why?

Cat's eyes darted downward to her desk and onto her small hairbrush. She wrapped her fingers around the pink handle and lifted it up to her head. She began to stroke her long brown locks with the brush, ridding her hair of any knots. Ugh she had to repeat the question in her head, why did she agree to this date?

A creaking sound alerted the girl and caused her to swirl around to face the room door. Her sister was leaned up against the room door with her arms crossed over her chest. Cat lifted her body from her seat and approached her sister with an awkward smile. She interlocked her fingers in front of her body and tilted her head downward. This plan had to be her sister's doing. She must have been planning this for some time, her appearance in the room made that obvious.

"You've got a few visitors." Jam replied with a smirk.

"Visitors?" Cat tilted her head to the side.

"Yes."

She watched as Jam stepped to the side to reveal a group of female visitors. Hiromi led the group with a smile on her face. Behind her stood the girls from the previous day along with Mariam. Each female had their own smile on their face and entered the room, following Hiromi. The brunette leader passed by Jam and stepped deeper into the room with a bag in hand. She watched as Hiromi dropped the large bag on her bed and turned back to face the rest of the females.

"What are you all doing here?" She asked in a shy tone.

"We heard about your date," Hiromi answered. "And we wanted to help you get ready!"

She looked back nervously at the group of females standing in her room. She looked at their faces and scrabbled mentally to recall all of their names. After leaving Takao's home early the previous day, she hadn't got chance to remember or memorize their names. Feeling embarrassed, she sunk her head back into her shoulders and shied away from the girls.

Jam walked into the room and placed her hand on one of the girl's shoulder. "Cat is having trouble remembering everyone's names." She explained as the girl with the goggles looked up to her with a red glow on her face. "How about you guys introduce yourselves."

"I do know Mariam and Hiromi…" She was quick to add.

"Mao." The pink-haired female bowed.

"Mathilda." The girl with the pair of goggles on her head smiled.

The woman with the two-toned hair lifted her fist into the air, "Julia."

"And I'm Emily." The orange-haired girl lifted her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Cat gulped aloud and waved a nervous hand to the girls.

"Enough with the greetings," Hiromi dashed toward her and placed her hand on the singer's shoulder. "Let's fix you up."

"Fix me up?" Cat blinked several times, feeling confused. "What's wrong with me?" She asked looking down at her clothes.

"You're not going on a date, wearing that are you?" Julia approached her with her index finger pointed at her pants.

"It wasn't even my idea to go on this stupid date!" Cat snapped at the taller girl, her cheeks shining a bright shade of pink.

"Even so," Emily giggled. "You should choose something a little more presentable then just a tee and jeans."

"Worn out jeans at that." Hiromi removed her hands from the celebrity's shoulders and tugged at her denim pocket.

Cat cleared her throat and began to back away from the females. Her backside hit her chair behind her. She took a quick look back to look at the chair before turning back to the girls before her. She lifted both hands into the air and began to wave them back and forth at the girls, in an effort to send them off without words. Just before she could speak, a tall figure entered the doorway.

Cat peered up to see Adof standing just outside her room. The older man was holding a tissue to his eye and sniffling, in a rather loud manner. "Miss Greco! How sweet, you're going on your first date!" He whimpered as he dapped his cheek with the white cloth. "And look, all of your girlfriends have come to help you prepare!"

"Not all of her girlfriends!"

Cat felt her eyes open wide to the sound of a high-pitched voice coming from the hallway. Watching the doorway, she watched as Yumi and Rumi enter the room with smiles on their faces. Yumi skipped passed Adof with a long black dress in hand. She ran over to Cat and placed the dress against her chest. Rumi took her time entering the room and stood beside Jam with her hand to her hip.

"This dress is perfect!" Yumi exclaimed.

"Black?" Julia cocked her brow. "It's a little gloomy, isn't it?"

"I don't think so!" Yumi turned.

Emily alerted the group by clapping her hands together. "Let's see what we have to work with." She then turned to the closet and slid the door open.

The closet door opened wide to showcase the clothes lingering inside. Hanging on white plastic hangers were a few t-shirts. Some with sarcastic sayings printed on them, most of them plain in design. Piled on the floor were her many sets of blue jeans. Most of her jeans came with tears or holes of some kind. An unimpressive collection for someone who was once famous for her singing ability.

"Is this all you have?" Mathilda asked as he peered into the closet.

"Yes." Cat answered with a nod.

"What about all the fancy clothes you wore at awards shows and TV appearances?" Hiromi asked with a frown stuck to her face.

"Those were mostly rentals," Adof answered for his client and stepped into the room.

"I don't even want to go," She let out a long, loud sigh before sitting down on her bed.

"Oh come on," Jam threw her arms up into the air and groaned. "You know you want to go."

Mathilda bypassed Jam and the other females and took a silent seat beside Cat. She lifted her left hand and placed it on her back. She began to stroke her back in an effort to comfort her.

"Besides," Mariam spoke up, causing the others to look her way. "This isn't a date per say, this is supposed to help you regain some of those lost memories."

"But calling it a date is so much cuter!" Yumi squealed with excitement and clapped her hands together.

"I don't want to go on a date!" Cat shouted and stuffed her face in her open palms.

"Not even with Max?" Rumi leaned in with a smirk on her face.

Cat dropped her hands from her face in shock then a bright red flash came over her cheeks. The girls around her began to giggle and snort, causing her to once again throw her hands over her face. She then began to shake her head from side to side and mutter something no one could understand. The heat on her face getting the better of her, she fell backward on her bed and continued to grumble.

"Oh get over it," Jam walked toward her sister and began to poke her knee. "What's the worst that'll happen? Max is the only guy you feel safe around right now, right?"

Cat's muffled 'yes' entered the girl's ears and confirmed their thoughts. A loud dinging sound filled the small apartment and caused Adof to spring up. He looked over his shoulder and cocked a single blonde brow. Who could it be? Before leaving the room, he turned to the girls and reassured them.

"I'll be right back, there's someone at the door."

He fled the room, closing the door behind himself. The girls returned to their business. Cat parted her index and middle finger to peek out at the girls in her room. The stood around chatting amongst each other and trying to decide on what she should wear for the evening. She looked over to see Hiromi bent over her bed, looking deep inside her bag. She could hear what, sounded like pencils, shift around in her bag. She removed her hands from her face and began to slowly sit up on her bed.

"Well," Julia inhaled a deep breath through her nose. "It looks like the dress Yumi brought will have to do."

"We don't have much of a choice." Mao mumbled as she moved her finger to her mouth.

"Cat," Emily called out to the female seated on the bed. "Did you shower yet? I need to know what to use on your hair."

"No," Cat shook her head from side to side. "What for? It's just a date."

All the females in the room froze. The looked at her with their eyes wide open with shock. Mao and Julia approached Cat and each grabbed her by one arm. They then began to pull her toward the bathroom door. She squirmed and whined for her older sister as they tugged her along. The paused at the bathroom door and waited for Mathilda as she ran to open the door for them.

Mariam crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head back and forth before sighing, "Just so you all know, Cat uses boy shampoo."

Mao, Julia and Mathilda stopped mid step and turned to look back at Mariam. They then looked down at Cat. The nervous female let out a small chuckle before shrugging her shoulders.

"You guys know that Adof, Ozuma, Dunga and Yusuf live here right? I don't have much of a choice!" She tried her best to defend herself.

"What do you use, Mariam?" Emily asked the blue-haired female.

"Don't worry," Mariam unfolded her arms from her chest and walked past the trio and entered the bathroom. "I have a few things Cat can use for today."

"Sounds good." Hiromi gave a firm head nod. "Go on Cat, wash up."

"I don't really see the point!" Cat whimpered. "It's just a date! It's not like Max will care!"

All the girls looked at one another for a moment before replying, "He will."

Mao and Julia began to swing their arms forward and backward causing Cat to swing back and forth. A count down to one began and the nervous female prepared herself for takeoff. Once the two girls reached one, they gave a final single yank and swung the defenseless girl into the bathroom. Mathilda waited until Cat's tumbled into the bathroom to shut the door behind her.

"And don't come out until you're clean!" Jam shouted loud enough for Cat to hear her through the door.

All this just for a date?

XoXoX

The door shut behind Adof with a low volume slam. He turned around to see the group he had invited into his home. Takao, Max, Rei, Kyoujyu, Daichi, and Kai stepped deeper into the small apartment and took seats on the couch. Across from them sat The Saint Shield boys and Team Euro. The group of thirteen boys sat across from each other and gave one another harsh stares. Silence filled the room quickly and caused an awkward atmosphere to emerge.

Adof cleared his throat aloud and sat down on his large red recliner. He reached down into his pocket and pulled out a small cloth then proceeded to remove his sunglasses from his face. He began to wipe down his glasses with the cloth, staring at the boys as he did so.

"So," Adof glanced over at the former BBA. "What calls you boys here? Besides Max, that is." He shut his eyes and his voice dropped in volume. "I know you and Miss Greco have a date this afternoon." His eyes snapped open and he focused on the blond.

Max threw his hands up into the air and began to chuckle. "They just wanted to see me off, that's all."

Adof's eyes ran up and down Max's body. "I can see you're not dressed for the occasion."

The American's back straighten and his eyes dart downward to his outfit. "I didn't think I had to…"

"Where's Cat?" Kyoujyu spoke up, distracting the older man from his verbal assault on Max. "And all the other girls?"

"There all in Cat's room." Dunga answered with a grunt. "Something about 'fixing her up'." He then lifted his hand into the air and began to wave it back and forth. "Whatever that means."

"I saw Hiromi with a make-up bag," Yusuf said aloud with his finger to his bottom lip. "I think they're gonna use it on Cat."

"I also saw Yumi with a black dress." Giancarlo winked at the BBA. "I'm sure they're gonna doll her up for the date."

"Cat? In a dress?" Takao failed to contain his laughter. "That's stupid. Cat hasn't worn a dress since she was in grade school."

"So what? It's just a dress." Daichi snorted.

"Takao," Ralf intervened in a calm voice. "You have to remember, Cat is a young woman." He crossed his left leg over his right. "There are going to be times when she acts like it."

"It is a bit strange though," Kyoujyu chewed on his lower lip. "I don't think I've ever seen her in a dress." He lifted his hand to his face and snapped his fingers. "Wait, I have! In a make-up commercial, remember?" He asked looking to his left then to his right.

"That's right." Rei agreed. "I remember that ad now. She was wearing a dress and make-up."

"Didn't it look strange?" Max replied with a chuckle.

"Better get used to it, Max."

The group of men turned to Kai. The male sat on the couch one leg laying over the other and his arms crossed over his chest. He had his eyes shut and without directly looking at Max, spoke to him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Takao barked at the older male, his fist balled.

One of Kai's eyes fluttered opened and focused on Takao. "He is going on a date with her. He's going to be looking at her all day."

"It's NOT a date!" Takao shouted, slamming his fist on his leg. "Max is only going out with Cat to help her get her memories back!"

"Then what's with the glam squad?" Kai arched one of his eyebrows.

"Are you actually jealous, Takao?" Giancarlo leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees.

He shot a glare at Team Euro. "Of course not!"

"Sounds like it to me," Oliver chuckled as he ran his fingers through his silky hair.

"Don't be stupid," Takao growled as he crossed his arms. "I don't care about what she does!"

"Then next time, when she talks to you, don't be such an asshole."

The group of boys turned to look at Ozuma. The shorter male sat on the loveseat with both fuzzy eyebrows turned downward. He gritted his teeth at Takao, trying his best not to blow his top. The three-time champ looked at the smaller boy and shot a fierce glare his way. He resisted the urge to combat him with another bark, but why waste his time?

"Let's not get out of hand here." Adof's voice rippled through the tense air.

Takao narrowed his eyes at Ozuma. "Gladly."

XoXoX

With a white towel wrapped around her body, Cat peered out of the bathroom door, "I'm done…" She said as droplets of water dripped from her hair.

"Good," Jam walked over to her and smiled.

She parted her lips to speak but was interrupted by her sister grabbing her by the arm. Jam yanked her younger counterpart by the arm, removing her from the bathroom. She let out a loud squeal, her face bright red with embarrassment. Jam then pulled the younger sibling into the center of the room, in front of the vanity mirror. She applied a gentle pressure to her shoulders and allowed her to sit in the chair. Cat looked back and forth in shock. What was the deal with yanking her out of the bathroom in just a towel? Talk about privacy!

The girls began to gather around her all with smiles on their faces, Hiromi leader the way. "Now what are we going to do with you?" She bent down to match the singer at eye-level.

"Let's start with the hair." Julia's slender fingers ran through her wet locks. "We'll start with a leave in-conditioner, that way your hair won't dry out when we blow dry it."

"Blow dry?" She lifted her chin to look up at Julia.

"We're not going to let you go out with wet hair, silly." Mathilda giggled over her shoulder. "You'll catch a cold."

"But I never blow dry my hair!" She whined.

Emily placed her hand on her head and smiled at her through the vanity mirror. "Today will be the exception."

"After that we'll do your make-up!" Mao mewed, clapping both hands together.

"Make-up?!" Cat turned her body around in her chair and faced the girls with a frown. "I call it quits at make-up! There's no way, I'm wearing make-up! I refuse!"

"But Cat you hafta!" Yumi protested.

"No, no I don't!" She shook her head from side to side in a violent manner. "You'll have to kill be before you put any make-up on me!"

The room fell silent. Cat let her eyes move from female to female to see that each girl had a different expression of shock on her face. She felt her head sink down into her shoulders and a heat rise to her cheeks. Had she said something wrong? Did she say something stupid? Something offensive perhaps?

A few more moments of silence passed before the girls in the room began to laugh aloud. They threw their head back in laughter and allowed the room to echo with giggles. She cocked a brow and looked to each girl once again, now feeling more confused than ever.

"What? What did I say?" She asked in a shy voice.

"Nothing," Hiromi broke from her laughter long enough to reply. "It's just…"

"You sounded normal just then!" Mao opened a single eye and wiped any moisture from the bottom of her shut eye.

The laughing in the room began to die down and Cat moved her head out from between her shoulders. She felt her heart in her chest begin to thump away, was she excited? A pink color began to glow off of her cheeks. She watched as the faces in the room turned from happiness into sadness. Frowns began to replace the many smiles in the small bedroom. Her heart began to slow in her chest. Why was everyone suddenly so sad?

"What's…what's the matter?" Cat asked in a voice just above a whisper.

"It's just…" Mariam responded in a slow, low tone.

"You sounded like your old self." Mathilda moved her head down and her eyes landed on the carpet below.

"Almost," Jam spoke outwardly in a sad voice. "Almost like you never forgot anything."

The room fell silent once again. She watched the girls as they each went through their own emotions, happiness, sadness, and frustration. What could she do to help? She lifted her right hand and placed it on her beating heart. It slammed away and reminded herself that she was still alive and yet, why did she feel so empty? As if something was missing. What could it be? She gripped her towel and inhaled a deep breath through her open mouth. She had to remember, she had to regain all these lost memories. Maybe then she could discover what she was missing.

"Let's get back to work."

The girls turned to her. The wet-haired female had a large smile spreading across her face. As drops of water trickled down the side of her face, she turned back around to face the mirror. She looked at herself and smiled. She had to continue searching for her memories if not for herself but for everyone she cared for. There was no way she would let her memories slip away that easily. Maybe a little lip-gloss would do her some good after all.

Act End.


	27. Second Arc: Act Seventeen

Bittersweet Melody

Second Arc: Act Seventeen

"How has her career been? Since the accident?" Rei asked the manager in a calm voice.

Adof inhaled a deep breath through his mouth and placed his sunglasses on his face. He lifted his hand to his head and began to scratch his scalp. Takao assumed by Adof's body language that this question was a tough one. Rei leaned forward and rested his chin on his open palm, waiting for his answer. The older man hesitated for a moment, so many things had happened since their last meeting how could it all be explained in a few minutes? Everything that had transpired since then…BEGA, the tournament it all had gone by so fast.

"Well, Miss Greco is still having a lot of troubles remembering her lyrics." Adof broke his silence with a sigh. "Not to mention Ming-Ming's fan base continuing to grow. She's making it very difficult for Miss Greco to keep up."

"She sure is popular…" Max muttered. "But how does Cat feel about it?"

A smile spread across his face. "As long as she's allowed to sing, she's happy right now. Although," Adof lifted his finger and continued, "She has been complaining about 'missing' something."

"Huh?" Kyoujyu tilted his head to one side. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"She says that she feels like she's missing something." He answered. "As if a part of her has left her since the accident." He lowered his glasses on his nose and looked directly at the boys. "That is the reason why she's trying so hard to regain her lost memories."

"I see…" Rei nodded his head.

"If you boys have any idea of what that 'thing' maybe," Adof let his eyes fall on each male guest as he spoke. "Please don't tell Cat right away. It'd be best if she discovered it for herself."

The room fell silent. Takao gripped his jeans tight. What could she be missing? If he only knew, then maybe he could help Cat restore some of her memories. He, against Adof's will, would tell her and then she would surely remember. He lifted his head and looked about the room. The Saint Shields and Team Euro sat across from him with stern looks on their faces. What were they thinking?

A door creaked open. The men in the room flinched at the sound and turned to the source of the sound. From the far right, a bedroom door opened wide. Hiromi with her gaggle of female companions stood in the doorway with looks of satisfaction on their faces. They had obviously done their job. Takao and his team rose to their feet to greet the girls. From the back of group, Jam pushed her way forward. A large smirk appeared on her face and she placed her hands to her hips.

"I can see everyone's here!" She announced with pride. "Let's get this thing started!"

All the boys waited for a few moments, each harboring their own feeling of excitement. What were they about to see? What would she look like in that little black dress? Would she be wearing make-up? A few silent minutes passed without movement. Growing irritated with the wait, Jam looked over her shoulder. A rustling from the back caught her attention and caused her to turn fully around to face it.

Over her shoulder, he watched as Jam pushed by Hiromi and Mathilda and made her way toward Cat, who was struggling about in Mao and Julia's arms. Both Mao and Julia had her by one arm and were trying to pull her forward, out into the living room. The singer had her heels dug deep into the carpet in an effort stay as far away from the living area as possible. Jam shook her head and sighed aloud. She then walked over to her younger sister and stood in front of her.

"Come on Cat." She said in a firm voice. "It's time to go."

"No!" She shouted from the depths of her room. "You can't make me!"

The boys in the living room shook their heads. How embarrassing. Max hung his as sweat dripped from his forehead. Standing in front of the couch, Takao slouched and threw his hand to his temple.

"That's it!" Jam's voice echoed from the back room. "I'm going to have to use my secret weapon!"

Jam lifted her index finger into the air and approached her sister. Mao and Julia held their grip on Cat's arm tight as Jam pointed her finger toward the girl's face. The older sister then pushed the side of her index finger underneath the younger sister's nostrils. Jam applied pressure to her finger causing Cat's head to tilt upward. The injured female let out a loud yip and began to shake her head from right to left.

With her free arm, Jam reached over to Cat's left arm and grabbed it. Mao and Julia released their grips on her and allowed the older woman to take action. She began to pull her younger sister out into the living room, her right hand still pressed beneath Cat's nostrils. In her weakened state, Cat allowed her body to be pulled along until she was standing in the living room in front of all the boys. Feeling her task was done; Jam released her tight bond on the female and allowed her younger sister to stand up straight.

Cat stood straight and looked at the audience before her. A bright red flash spread across her cheeks and she covered her chest with her crossed arms. The boys' eyes ran up her body from her toes to her head. She stood shaken in her little black dress that ended just above her knees. The thin strings supporting the black dress ran up her shoulders and revealed her pale skin. Her hair appeared to have more volume then usual and bounced in the warm room air. Her lips shimmered in the daylight and the smell of perfume filled the room. She stood in an awkward stance, embarrassed by her own appearance. How many times had she gone on stage dressed to a T? Why would this little black dress embarrass her so much now?

"AH!" Adof jumped to his feet and began to clap both hands. "You look AMAZING!"

"All thanks to us." Emily was first to take credit with a smile on her face and her hand on her chest.

"She would have looked even better if she let us put make-up on." Mao hummed aloud. "Lip-gloss was the only thing she'd let near her face."

"What, no glitter?!" Giancarlo exclaimed before jumping to his feet.

"She looks fine the way she is." Ozuma grunted, crossing his arms over his tiny chest.

Max rose from his seat with a gentle smile on his face. He stepped toward Cat with one hand extended in her direction. The blush on her face became heavier as his hand landed on her pale shoulder.

"You look perfect." He replied in a smooth voice.

"T-thank you." She muttered in a lower tone, her eyes darting to the floor.

"And just where do you intend on taking her?" Adof asked Max before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Um…" The American removed his hand from Cat's shoulder and began to scratch the side of his face. "I haven't decided yet!"

From the opposite side of the room Team Euro sighed. Without hesitation, Giancarlo scooted forward and wrapped his arm around Cat's small frame. He then placed his face against her and whispered in her ear.

"How about you and I go out instead? I could show you a good time."

She let out a small yip before ducking out of Giancarlo's arms. While he was oblivious to her actions, she scurried and hid her body behind Max. The remaining members of Team Euro laughed at their only blond member. Giancarlo's eyes snapped open to see that his target had evaded his come on. He crossed his arms over his chest and turned his nose up at his teammates.

"Let's get outta here," Cat replied as she tugged at Max's t-shirt.

"So you're still not used to me, eh?" Giancarlo turned his chin toward the couple.

She shook her head from side to side and answered 'no'. Her hands gripped to the freckled blond's shirt tight and she lowered her face to his shoulder. Max let out a sweet sigh before he looked over his shoulder at his shaken date.

"You two should get going." Ralf pushed himself out of his seat and stood beside Jam. "Before it gets any later."

"I agree!" Cat yelped.

"Come on then," Max turned his body around and faced the front door. "We'll figure out something to do."

Cat began to follow behind her date, a nervous smile on her face. She stayed glued to his arm, as the two neared the front door. Just before they left the apartment completely, Yumi came running from the bedroom, arms flailing. A bright orange garment in her left arm, she made a mad dash for Cat.

"Don't forget this." She panted between words as she handed the orange sweater to the opposing girl. "Just in case it gets cold."

Cat blinked a few times while staring at the sweater. That was Max's sweater! A smile appeared on her face as he fingers wrapped around the orange fabric. She held the sweater to her nose and smelled it. A relaxed sigh came from her lips before she proceeded to wrap the sweater around her bare shoulders. She let out a happy squeak after slipping her arms through the sleeves of her orange sweater.

"Thanks Yumi," She said with a warm smile. "I must have forgotten this after all the rush."

Takao grunted before throwing his back against the couch. Again with the sweater? He pouted before rolling his eyes. What was with the constant yearning for that sweater? It was because it belonged to him. He peered over to look once again at the front door. Cat was giggling about something, Max smiling at her laughter. It was too sweet for the champ's tastes. He turned around once again and groaned.

"We'll be back at around six." Max called to Adof in the living room. "I have my cell phone if you need anything."

"Please be safe!" Jam called out to her sister.

"I will!"

"Have a good evening, Miss Greco!" Adof waved his arm in the air.

Cat waved in return and turned to her blue-eyed date. Max reached forward and opened the front door. Allowing his lady to walk out first, he followed after and shut the door behind himself. Their footsteps could be heard slowly fading away as they left the complex.

"That took longer than it had to." Johnny grumbled under his breath and stretched his arms over his head.

"You didn't have to come." Jam turned his way and shot a glare in his direction. "You like this drama just as much as I do."

"Drama?" Johnny lowered his arms from behind his head and began to laugh. "I'd hardly call it drama; it's more like a pity party!"

"Pity?" Ralf looked at the Scot in question.

"Yeah," He replied before yawning.

"I have to agree," Dunga broke his silence and closed his eyes. "It is really sad."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mariam threw one arm to her hip.

"It's pathetic to see Max give in to Cat's situation like this." Dunga shrugged his large shoulders as he spoke. "He's totally taking advantage of her current state."

"Oh?" Yusuf cocked a single brow and began to chuckle. "And you wouldn't? Given if it were the right girl?"

"Like who?!" Dunga's eyes snapped open to look at the shorter male.

The smallest boy lifted a single finger into the air and opened his mouth, "Like Ja-"

The tanned male slapped both hands over Yusuf's mouth to silence him. "Shut your mouth!" He then began to grind his fist into his teammate's head.

"Why are you talking about Max like that?" Kyoujyu spoke outwardly to Dunga and Johnny, feeling the need to defend his blond friend.

"It's it obvious?" Dunga glanced up from his assault on Yusuf to answer. "Max is loving the fact that Cat has lost her memory."

Kyoujyu and Rei darted up from their seats and both began to defend their teammate. Dunga's stare bounced over from Kyoujyu to Johnny. The two older boys then began to laugh aloud. Johnny paused himself from his laugh-fest to defend himself.

"Since Cat has forgotten that she's loves Takao," He pointed toward Takao. "Max can start all over and I think he's taking advantage of it. Look at him."

"And it's clear that Cat is all over him as well." Dunga finished for team Euro's grumpiest member.

"So…" Takao's voice caused the men and women in the room to turn his way. "You, The Saint Shields and Team Euro knew all along?" He tipped his head downward and let the shadows of his hair cover his face. "That she loved me?"

The room fell silent. Oliver, Johnny and Giancarlo turned to Ralf only to have Ralf turn to Jam. The Saint Shields members looked away either to the ground or to the opposite side of the room. Jam chewed on her lower lip and brought her index knuckle to her chin. She hummed to herself before glancing back up at Takao and his former team members.

"Yes," She began to speak aloud in a calm, low voice. "We all knew. That includes Adof, Rumi and Yumi." Jam removed her hand from her mouth and sighed. "Cat told us long before the tournament started. She wanted us to know…"

Takao's head shot up and he shot a fierce glare toward the older Greco sister. "Then why didn't you tell me?!"

Her eyebrows lowered on her forehead, "It wasn't exactly my role to tell you. Cat had to do it on her own."

"It was like you were making fun of me! You all knowing!" He jumped out of his seat and continued his rant. "I hope it was funny for you all!"

Ralf stepped in front of the female. "Takao, it wasn't any of our business to tell you." He then shut his eyes and let out a low sigh. "Cat wanted to tell us, it wasn't our choice to know."

"Yeah," Johnny agreed with his team captain. "It's not like some of us wanted to know." He shrugged his shoulders. "I could care less about her love life."

"You cared enough to keep it from me!" He snapped back in protest.

Johnny laughed through his nose. "I cared even less about you to tell you." He grunted as he continued to speak. "It's not my fault she's a blabbermouth."

"Why are we arguing about this now?" Rumi said as she made her way to the center of the room. "Greco's forgotten all about it and now she's in love with Max. Let's move on all ready."

"What?" Takao cocked one of his thick brows. "What do you mean she's in love with Max?" He shook his head back and forth, "She is not!"

"Oh I beg to differ," The younger singer linked her hands to her hips. "Did you see the look on her face?"

Yumi jumped beside her partner, "It was pure loving bliss!"

"It was not!" Takao barked. "She…she…"

"You're just jealous!" Daichi looked up to his former teammate and spoke to him, "Why are you so hung up on it?"

"I am not!" He stomped his left foot on the carpet. "And she is not in love with Max!"

"Oh?" Daichi cocked his red brow and a slick smile spread across his wide face. "Then let's just find out."

"What are you talking about?" Kai snarled.

"Let's be spies!" The redhead pushed himself out of his seat and lifted his index finger into the air.

"Spy on them?" Kyoujyu tilted his head to one side. "No, we can't do that!"

"Hey," Takao whispered under his breath. "That might be such a bad idea."

"Oh come on guys," Mao rolled her eyes. "Let them alone."

"Yeah," Hiromi protested with her arms crossed over her chest. "Let them be, this is their first date."

"It's not a date!"

"Okay, okay." Rei lifted both hands into the air to calm the group down. "Relax everyone. We're not going to spy on anyone."

Daichi pouted and turned away from Rei. The Chinese boy then began to guide his team out of the apartment it was apparent now that they had overdone their stay. Kyoujyu and Kai lifted their bodies from their seats and followed Rei as he, Takao and Daichi made their way toward the front door.

Just as the team arrived at the door, Adof pushed himself out of his chair and followed them as they approached the front exit. Just as Rei lifted his hand to touch the doorknob, the manager placed his open palm on the cold door. Rei glanced up at the older man with one brow raised in question. Adof lowered his head to speak into the black-haired male's ear.

"Boys, before you go," He began in a whisper. "I wanted to know if you could do me a little favor."

"What is it?" Rei whispered in reply.

"Could you…possibly…" He hesitated for a moment, sweat dripping down his face, "Well, I know you said you wouldn't but…could you maybe watch Miss Greco for me?"

"Watch her?" Daichi said aloud.

"Shh!" Adof hissed at the youngest team member. "But do you think you could?" He repeated himself in an even lower whisper.

Takao lifted a brow as well before turning to look over his shoulder. There, he saw Jam and team Euro speaking amongst one another. So the manager/father-figure to Cat waited until the older sister was distracted to ask them to follow his client? Hm, not a bad idea.

"Adof," Rei began his speech by addressing the older man by his first name. "We can't do that."

"But you have to!" He replied in a harsh whisper. "Please, do it for me!"

He hung his head and groaned but before he could open his mouth to speak, Takao shove him to the side. With a wide smile on his face, he agreed. "Sure," He said in a whisper. "We'll make sure Max and Cat are safe."

A look of relief washed over the older manager. "Oh thank you."

A devilish smirk spread across the champ's face. "No problem."

Act End.


	28. Second Arc: Act Eighteen

Bittersweet Melody

Second Arc: Act Eighteen

Where could he be taking her? Cat walked behind Max, her face glowing a pink shade. She watched his back as she walked behind him. She cuffed her hands together in front of her chest and waited for him to say something, anything to her. Max walked in silence down the street just inches in front of his date. He knew where he was going, that was a given. At the speed he was walking it was obvious to her that he had a destination in mind. She dare not say anything, not just yet anyway. She could ruin this moment by saying something stupid.

"Do you recognize any of this yet?"

Cat jerked her head upward to see that Max was addressing her. He turned around to face her with his classic smile on his face. Her sunk her head down between her shoulders and shook her head. It was true; she didn't remember any of the sights he was showing her. What was she supposed to remember? Was the street something she should remember? She waited for his response, her insides turning and twisting itself into a knot. Would she offend him by not remembering? That would be the last thing she wanted to do. It would spoil the whole day!

"Am I supposed to?" She said in a hesitant voice.

Instead of answering, he reached out and took her by the hand. He closed his eyes and continued to present her with his trademark smile. He tugged gently on her hand and began to guide her through the shopping plaza. She could feel the heat on her face burn hotter, he was touching her. Cat followed along, while the crowd around them stared. Once and awhile, she would look up at the adults staring at her and Max. Some of the adults smiled, other snickered. She gulped; they must have looked like a couple! She ducked her head deeper between her shoulders and allowed Max to lead the way. She could follow him forever…

"Here we are."

Cat moved her head out from between her shoulders to look at the building before her. Max had taken her to a hobby shop? She cocked a brow and looked at the shop before turning her attention to her date. It was then that Max released her hand from his and approached the shop's front door. Cat allowed her hand to hover in the air for a moment. Why did he have to let go? She pulled back her hand and lifted it to eye-level. She had to admit to herself, the warmth of his hand would be missed.

"Nothing?"

Cat jerked herself from her thoughts to look at him. He had his head tilted to the left and a single brow cocked. Was he asking her something? Her eyes shifted back and forth before shaking her head to answer 'no'. She answered quickly, she had been so wrapped up in the thought of his touch she hadn't heard what he had asked her. What was she thinking?! How could she ignore her date?

"This is my Dad's Beyblade shop." Max's voice entered her ears again.

She perked up, trying her best to listen this time around. Wait; did he just say his Dad's shop? Cat lifted both hands to her face to cover the growing blush. He had taken her to meet his Dad? She whirled around to face her back to the shop. How could this be happening? This soon?! Her heart slammed away in her chest and her lips trembled with fear. Why in the world would he take her to meet his Dad on the first date?! Boy, he was quick.

"Cat?"

Her ears twitched at the call of her name. Said girl turned back around to see the boy with a look of confusion written all over his face. She fought back the urge to speak, fearing she would stutter up a storm.

"Come on in," Max said as he walked over to the shop door and opened it wide. "It's been awhile since my Dad has seen you."

He held the door for her. What a gentlemen! She resisted the urge to squeal with excitement. She shook her head back and forth to rid herself of any giddy feeling before walking into the small shop.

The store appeared bigger inside than she originally thought. Cat let her mouth hang open as she stared at the many displays. Beyblade parts littered the store, on the wall, in glass cases and at the register. How amazing! The blades came in different sizes and every color she could think of. Metal parts, plastic rings, it seemed endless. As she walked deeper into the store, she noticed a long stairway to the left of the entrance. She looked up the flight of stairs and tilted her head to one side. What could be up there?

"This is the shop," Max explained with his arms spread open. "You came here the day we first met."

"The first day we met?"

She paused for a moment before lowering her head. The first day they met…wasn't it just a few days ago they day they first met? She let her eyes fall to the wooden floor. That was right, they had met before. According to everyone she did recognize, they had known each other for years. How many memories of Max had she lost? How many fun times and sad times did she lose? The first day they met…it must have been the happiest day of her life. Did she feel the same way about him then? Did she have the same emotion for him back then that she had now? Did she love him back then?

"Yes," Max confirmed with a nod of his head. "Takao, Kyoujyu and you all came here the first day we met."

"Takao? Kyoujyu?" Her eyes moved up from the floor to the American. "I knew them before I knew you?"

He paused. Why had the smile on his face suddenly flip upside down? Did she say something wrong? Offend him maybe?

"Yes," Max finally answered. "You knew Takao and Kyoujyu before me."

"Oh." She dropped her head.

Just then the sound of footsteps caused both teens to turn toward the stairwell. A tall man stepped down from the stairs to find the cause of the commotion on the lower level of the shop. His eyes landed on the couple and a smile spread across his face. Cat felt a blush coming on and slapped her hands over her cheeks. She ducked her head into her neck and turned away from the older male. Max rushed the older man and wrapped his arms around the adult.

"Dad!" He exclaimed with glee.

"Hey Max." The older brown-haired man patted him on the back.

Max tore away from his Father and looked at her. He stepped toward her and once again took her by the hand. He led her over toward his Father with a smile on his face. His Father extended his hand to Cat and took her hand once she was close enough. Max released his gentle grip on her hand and allowed his Father and his date to shake hands. She trembled beneath the strength of Max's Father's hand and giggled nervously.

"It's been awhile, Cat." He said in a soft tone.

"Um," She lifted her left hand and began to scratch the back of her head. "Hello."

"I heard about the accident." His facial expression dropped after he released her hand. "I'm sorry." He said as he let his arm hit his side.

"It's fine." Cat pulled her hand back and continued to giggle in a nervous manner.

"I think I should reintroduce myself," Max's Father replied before linking his arms to his waist. "I'm Max's Dad, Taro Mizuhara."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Mizuhara." Cat dipped her torso forward in a delicate bow.

"I can see nothing much has changed." Taro explained.

She stood up straight and looked at Taro with a set of wide eyes. "Really?"

"Well," He lifted a single finger into the air and continued, "You are a bit on the nervous side. You're usually pretty upbeat."

A droplet of sweat dripped down the side of her face. "Sorry about that."

"No need," He shook his head back and forth. "So you're out with Max to help get back some of those memories, right?"

She flinched. That was right; it wasn't a date it was a mission. Her heartbeat began to slow in her chest. _It isn't a date_. Cat began to chew on the inside of her cheek. _It isn't a date_. She had to repeat it to herself. This wasn't a romantic voyage that she and Max had embarked on; it was a mission to regain her memories. It was if her heart began to crack open in her chest. Was this how heartbreak felt? She lifted her right hand to her chest and began to grab at the fabric there. A hole began to open in the center of her heart this was heartbreak. Did that mean her love was one-sided?

"That's right." Cat nodded.

"I hope you start to remember," Taro said before lifting his hand and placing his open palm on top of her head. "We really miss you around here."

"R-right!" She removed her hand from her chest and agreed.

"Now Max," Taro moved his hand from her and placed it on his son's shoulder. "How about you and Cat catch a movie?" He said adding a wink.

"A movie?" Max cocked his head to one side. "But we're supposed to be helping Cat remember. How would watching a movie help?" He asked with a cute smile glued to his face.

"Sure, why not?" Taro lifted his hand from the boy's shoulder and proceeded to shrug.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," Max broke his smile and turned to her. "Would you like to see a movie?"

She stood up straight. She began to stutter something while her head shook from side to side. Sweat dripped down the side of her face and her breathing began to pick up in speed. Hyperventilating at a time like this?! Cat lifted her right hand to her throat and continued to choke on her words.

Both Mizuhara men gave her strange looks with cocked brows. Seeing the looks shot a tingling sensation up the back of her spin. Her skin on her arms and legs began to quiver, creating goosebumps. Heat rose to her cheeks at the thought of going somewhere remotely romantic with Max. What was her problem?! She slapped her hands to her face and paused her rapid breathing. She shut her eyes before taking a deep breath of air in.

"S-s-sure." She finally managed to speak.

"Sounds good to me." Max said with excitement. "Dad," He turned back around to face his Father with a happy grin. "We'll be back, okay?"

"Sure thing." Taro reached out to his son once more and buried his hand in his son's golden locks. "Have fun. Oh," He began as he removed his hand from him. "And call me if you two need anything."

"All right." He gave his Father a firm head nod before turning back to his shaken date. "Come on, Cat."

Aw, it was music to her ears. She nearly melted at the sound of her name in his mouth. Cat allowed her arm to float out toward Max. It was like an instinct, she had to give her hand to him. Catching on quickly to her gesture, he balled up his right arm and held his fist to chest-level, allowing a small space for her arm to lace through. Following his movements, she wove her arm through his. Max waved one last time to his Father before leaving the store. The couple walked out arm in arm and smiles on their faces. Taro followed the two to the front door and watched them as they walked down the street.

XoXoX

He was still waving when a crashing sound caught him off guard. He jolted and made a quick and swift movement to the left. The source of the sound came rolling out from behind the trash bins. A small body tumbled out in front of the store door. Taro rushed toward the fallen boy with both hands waving back and forth.

"Kyoujyu?!" Taro exclaimed as he helped the four-eyed male to his feet. "What are you doing here?"

Kyoujyu jumped to his feet and looked up to him. He began to laugh nervously and scratch the back of his head. Sweat poured down the side of his face and caused him to look even more suspicious. Taro cocked a thick brown brow and waited for an explanation.

"N-nothing!" He was a horrid liar.

Just before Taro could ask a second question, a silent Kai removed himself from the back of the store. He walked out in front of him with his arms crossed over his chest and a pout on his face. He stood beside Kyoujyu with his mouth and eyes shut.

"Kai?" He was even further confused at the sight of the silent Kai.

"You three might as well come out." Kai snorted as his left eye snapped open.

"Three?"

On cue, Takao, Rei and Daichi sulked out of their 'clever' hiding spots. The three boys held their heads down low in shame as they all stepped out in front of him. Takao lifted his head and marched his way over to Kyoujyu. He then gave him a nudge with his arm and snarled something under his breath. The smaller boy was quick to defend himself and threw his hands up in front of his body.

"What are you all doing here?" Taro linked his hands to his hips and looked at each boy.

"We're being spies!" Daichi was first to exclaim, his arms in the air.

"Daichi!" Takao and Kyoujyu spoke at once.

"Spying?" He questioned.

"Adof asked us to watch Cat for him." Rei needed a good explanation, less he look guilty.

"No, Tak-" Daichi began only to have his mouth slapped shut by Takao's gloved hands.

"We just wanted to make sure she was safe!" The blading prodigy was quick to come up with a clever excuse.

"Oh." Taro narrowed his stare at Takao. "Is that all?"

Kai chuckled under his breath and whispered to himself, "Not to mention Takao's dying of jealousy."

Taro leaned in toward the older boy and cupped his left ear. "I'm sorry, Kai, I didn't hear what you said."

"Nothing!" Takao released Kyoujyu from his grasp and jumped in front of Kai. "Nothing, he's just talking to himself again!" He began to laugh as he shook his hands wildly.

"All right…" He muttered to himself. "Well, try not to interfere too much." Taro began to turn his shoulder to the group of teens in front of him. "I'll see you later."

"Good bye, Mr. Mizuhara!" Takao forced a wide, toothy grin as he waved Max's Father off.

Taro shook his head and sighed before entering his shop. The door shut behind him with a haunting echo. Whatever those boys were up to wasn't any of his business. Ah, social drama was something he was not used to, better it be left to teenagers.

XoXoX

"So, what should we see?"

His voice was so sweet in her ears. She could listen to it for hours, even days if she had the chance. Cat looked up to Max from beneath her long eyelashes. She fluttered her eyes as a light pink blush dusted her cheeks.

She pouted after watching the blond look in an opposite direction. Perhaps she had offended him in some way, again? Cat lifted her curled knuckle to her chin and her eyes darted to the floor. Perhaps she was coming on too strong? _This isn't a date_. The words entered her mind. She couldn't treat this like anything more than a friendly outing. That's what it was, right?

"What did I used to like?" She asked.

Catching his attention, he looked back down at her. "Well, you really liked horror movies."

Horror movies? How unromantic. She let her brows lower on her face and her lip poke outward. Her eyes darted back up at Max, the blond male stood with a smile on his face and his eyes shut tight. He was so sure, so confident. So she liked horror movies? Cat lowered her hand from her mouth to her chest. She waited for a moment or two before she could feel her heartbeat in her chest. So fast… She had to wonder, did Max always make her heart beat so fast?

"Let's see a horror movie."

Her heart, as if it could, beat faster and harder in her ribcage. So cute, those big eyes with that adorable smile, how could she refuse him after that? She gave him a firm nod of her head.

"Let's go get the tickets then." He replied as he began to walk toward the box office.

Cat watched as her date left her side. Her eyes followed his right hand as he reached around to his back pocket. He pulled out his orange and green wallet and lifted it to chest-level. Was he really going to pay for her?! Her face began red with a hot blush. If this didn't mean it was a date, she didn't know what would! Max then pulled open his wallet and began to pull out a few bills. She watched as he ordered two tickets, knowing that the second ticket was for her and her only. There was no way this date could be ruined now!

"Cat?"

She shook her head hard before looking in front of her. Had she really spaced out that long? Max stood in front of her with a pair of tickets between his index and middle finger. He fanned out the two tickets and extended his hand to her. Cat gulped aloud before receiving the ticket from his pale hand. The tip of her fingers touched his warm index finger. The warmth alone from his hand caused her to buckle at the knees. How could he be so warm and kind at the same time? She would have to make any excuse now to touch him again.

"Our show is starting in a few," Max spoke to her again. "Let's go in and get our seats."

"Okay." She agreed as she once again looped her arm through his.

It didn't matter now what she was watching as long as she was able to sit next to him. Maybe she could even sneak her hand on top of his during the scary scenes? Oh! Or even more, share the same straw from ice cold cola? Ah, it was just too dreamy to imagine! Anything was perfect as long as she was with him.

XoXoX

The theater was packed. Max and Cat stretched passed the many sets of legs to get to a proper seat. Max weaved and wandered through the theater, his date at his heels, to find the most perfect seat. Not too close, not too far away. It was there he found a seat in the center of the theater. It must have been fate!

He rushed toward the spot, excusing himself all the way. He finally reached the empty seat with a giant grin. He looked left of the empty seat to see a seat taken by a large purse. He turned to the woman seated beside her purse and asked her, in the nicest tone he knew, to move it. The seat was free within seconds and allowed the couple to take the seats from themselves!

He gestured Cat to take her seat. She did as told and sat down in her seat. He let out a sigh of relief before plopping down in his own seat. He shut his eyes and rested his head on the back of the chair. Not too close and not too far away. He had to admit, he had done well for himself this time around.

A crunching sound broke Max out of his thoughts; he turned to his date and cocked a brow. He watched as Cat fidgeted about in her theater seat. He looked down to her feet to see that her flip-flops had begun to stick to the bottom of the theater floor. She let out a small whimper as she tried desperately to lift her shoe from the sticky mess on the ground. Soda had obviously been the evil mastermind behind this heinous crime.

"It's so sticky!" She whined as she released her foot from her flip-flop.

"I guess that's why these seats were free." He couldn't help but giggle at the sight in front of him. "Sorry, Cat."

She lifted her chin and looked at the chuckling blond. He hand his hand placed before his lips, an effort to contain his laughter. Cat paused for a moment, probably embarrassed, before managing to giggle herself. She sighed before lifting her foot off the floor and crossing them above the floor. She was down one shoe, but he' make it up to her.

Act End.


	29. Second Arc: Act Nineteen

Bittersweet Melody

Second Arc: Act Nineteen

"What do you think they're doing?"

Hiromi lifted her chin from her open palm to look over at Yumi. The blue-haired female was laying on the living room floor, one leg crossed over the other. Hiromi's eyes then bounced from the blue-haired girl to the lingering guests in Cat's small three-bedroom apartment. The girls had overstayed their welcome and stayed in the tiny home.

But why? She had to wonder to herself, why was she still waiting? Perhaps she wanted to see the end result of Cat and Max's first date. Either way, there wasn't a point in going home; there was less to do there. She had placed herself on the long red couch on the left side of the room; just opposite of the couch that Team Euro sat. The Euro boys talked amongst each other, quite blind to the fact that eight attractive females inhabited the same room.

"Don't you think they're cute together?" Mathilda released a girlish giggle after she spoke.

"I guess," Mariam was first to shrug her shoulders.

"It's kinda hard to see Cat act so girlish." Mao added from her seat on the floor. "For the few years I've known her, she's always been a rough and tumble kind of girl."

Emily pushed up her glasses with her middle finger. "True."

"What are you all still doing here anyway?" Jam looked over at the small group of females with a single brow lifted in question. "The party's over."

"We just wanted to see how'd it all turn out." Mao answered for the group.

"This apartment is getting quite crowded." Ralf spoke alongside the only female member of Team Euro. "I'm sure Cat will tell you all about the date later on."

"Aw," Yumi shot up from her position on the floor to whine at Ralf. "You're no fun!"

"And what makes you so special that you get to stay?" Julia asked, her nose turned up at the purple-haired man.

"We're family!" Giancarlo announced with pride and a slap to his chest.

"I've got a better idea," Jam said as she stood to her two feet. "How about we all leave." She said looking to the group with a stern stare. "I'm sure Cat will be tired when she does get home. So everyone that doesn't already live here can go."

"All of us?" Giancarlo groaned.

"All of us." Ralf answered for the female and pushed himself out of his seat. "Jam's right. We should allow Cat to get her rest when she does get home." He finished by eyeing each teen in the room.

"Fine," Rumi let out a lengthy reply before turning her back to Team Euro.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Hiromi asked.

"That's an easy answer for you," Rumi glanced over to the shorter brunette. "Just go hang out with your boys."

"Hey," Mathilda lifted her finger into the air. "Where did they go to anyway?"

"I don't know," Julia mumbled aloud. "Wherever they went, they left in a hurry."

Jam shot a glare over in Adof's direction. The older blond male caught on to her stare and sat up straight. He began to clear his throat and couch before turning his face in a different direction. Sweat trickled down his temples and he adjusted the sunglasses on his face.

"Well," Rumi continued speaking after the momentary silence, "Wherever they are, I'm sure you can find them, Hiromi."

"I'm sure I can." She answered in a low voice.

"N-no!" Adof jumped to his feet and shook his open palms in the air.

"No, what?" Jam sneered as she leaned toward Adof.

"You shouldn't go looking for them or anything!" More sweat dripped from his forehead. "It's not a good idea!"

"Why not?" Jam stepped toward Adof and stuck out her chest toward him. "What did you do?"

He dropped his head and let out a loud sigh. After a moment or two, he picked up his head and removed his sunglasses from his face. He looked at the girls and began to wipe away the sweat from his face.

"I asked them to follow Max and Miss Greco for me." He finally broke his silence in shame.

"What?" The girls all replied at once.

"I knew it!" Jam lifted her hand to chest-level and snapped her fingers.

"What for?" Rumi added with a sigh and roll of her eyes.

Adof sighed again before answering. "I wanted to make sure that Miss Greco was safe." He was quick to defend himself. "I swear I was just looking out for her safety! Now that's she's lost her memories, she's had a lot of trouble remembering where her home is!"

"Nice excuse." Jam grunted while crossing her arms over her bust.

He insisted on his innocence, "It's true!"

"What about their date?" Jam barked at the older man. "You're going to ruin everything!" She shook her head from side to side. "What if Takao and the others get caught spying?"

Adof paused and his facial expression blanked. "I never thought of that."

Jam unfolded her arms and allowed her right hand to slap her own cheek. She then let out a loud groan before letting her open palm slide down her cheek. Great did the manager just make her mad? Ugh, that was the last thing Hiromi wanted to see…

"Agh!" Jam released the weight from her feet and flopped back down on the couch beneath her.

"Jam," Ralf looked down at the tired female. "There isn't anything we can do about it now." He reassured her with his kind voice. "We just wait until Cat comes home to comfort her."

"Who cares?!"

Finally fed up with all the chatter and gossip, Johnny snapped. The boy sat in his seat, legs and arms crossed and a smug look on his face. He pouted and his eyebrows hung low on his face. It was obvious he was not pleased.

Jam sat up in his seat to get a better look at Johnny's childish expression. It appeared almost as if the grumpy look amused her. The older female didn't think it was cute, did she?!

"All right, all right." She replied, trying her best not to laugh up a storm of girlish giggles. "Ralf, Giancarlo, Oliver and Johnny, let's head back to the apartment." Jam commanded with her iron fist. "Rumi, Yumi," She turned her attention to the pair of female trouble-makers, "You two go home."

"Aw," Yumi whimpered.

She then shifted toward the group of female bladers. "The rest of you stay away from Cat, Max, Takao and the others."

The girls looked to one another before responding, "Yes ma'am."

XoXoX

Now was not the time for snacks. As much as Takao hated to turn up the idea of a fresh bag of popcorn he had to remember, he was on a mission! His feet sprinted through the theater lobby, the sounds of his friend's footsteps not far behind. He looked down to his white ticket and read the title of the flick he had picked. A horror movie, just the thing Cat would want to see. He looked at the time on the ticket, it read: 4:15. Takao's eyes then darted from the ticket to the digital clock hanging on the movie house wall. 4:26. He was late! He turned to look over his shoulder to see his friends trailing behind.

"Come on!" He shouted while beckoning his arm forward.

"What's with the rush?" Rei called back.

"We're late!" He said with urgency.

"Takao," Rei began, finally catching up with the blue-haired boy. "It's better that we're late. That way we can enter in a dark theater, they won't see us then."

"Oh," He began to laugh and moved his arm behind his head. "That's true."

"Hey!" Daichi stopped mid-step to gawk at the selection of candy and treats. "I'm hungry, I want something to eat."

Catching up to Takao, Rei and Daichi, Kyoujyu panted. He was fumbling around with his wallet; now light after the amount of money he spent getting everyone a ticket.

"I spent all the money on the tickets," Kyoujyu said with a sigh. "Sorry Daichi."

"We're not here for fun anyway, Daichi." Takao replied in anger.

"Hey," Rei lifted his hand to pause the two boys from arguing. "Where did Kai go?" He asked as his eyes scanned the area.

The group of boys fell silent. They all began to look around the large theater lobby for the oldest member of their team. Takao knew Kai was at the box office with them and he was certain he was there when they entered the theater so where had he run off to?

Loud female screams and shrieks snapped the boys out of their thoughts. They looked north to see the horror showing was in the door just ahead of them. The movie had just started and surely, the movie's first scare had already taken place. There was no more time to waste.

"We'll find him later," He said. "Let's get into that theater."

The three boys gripped their fists and nodded to agree. "All right!"

XoXoX

They entered the dark room with silent steps. Takao led the group of boys into the dark 'tunnel' that was the theater. Nearly standing and walking on his tiptoes, he crept deeper into the theater. The sound of actor's dialogue entered their ears just as he turned the final corner into the room. To his right lay the many movie seats. Rows and rows of people had gathered together to watch the film that was now playing. It was packed. He flinched, how were they ever going to get their seats now? It was dark and it was crowded.

Just then a blinding white light flashed throughout the theater and light the walls. Damn, the last thing he needed was a bright scene to play. Takao crouched down behind the wall and peered over the side to get a better view of the crowd. He had to find Max and Cat before they found him. His eyes darted back and forth until they finally landed on a very familiar couple. The two sat, dead center, in the theater. Not only did they go off on a date, but they got perfect seats! He balled up his right fist and snarled under his breath.

"Takao?"

He flinched to the call of his name. He turned his head over his shoulder to see Kyoujyu whispering to him. Daichi and Rei stood behind Kyoujyu with rather impatient looks on their faces. He lifted his index finger to his lips and hushed the three boys before turning back to look out at the audience.

The room fell back into darkness just as quickly as it had lit up. Good, it was just what he needed. Takao looked to the higher seats in the theater. It must have been his lucky day; there were three empty seats at the very last row. He swung his arm forward, calling his friends forward.

"There are three seats up there," The champ whispered. "We have one chance to get up there."

"Three seats?" Daichi replied in a harsh hush. "But there are," He paused to take a quick headcount. "Four of us."

"SHH!"

The four boys flinched; someone from the neighboring seats had hushed them. Takao once again threw his solo index finger to his lips. He then held up three fingers, gesturing a countdown. On the count of three, they would make their desperate sprint to the top of the stairs and take their seats. He inhaled a final breath of air before beginning his silent count down. His ring finger ducked down into his palm and the other three boys prepared for their run. His middle finger fell in silence, leaving just one finger and one second left to go. As his index finger lowered, Takao and his friends broke into a sprint. The lights dimmed for a gruesome death scene and allowed for a near perfect escape.

XoXoX

Max twitched, what was all that noise? He looked to his left, beyond Cat, to see a huddled bunch of teens making their way to the top of the stairs. He narrowed his eyes at the group and noticed one member trailing behind. The smallest member scuttled through the darkness, bumping his foot into almost every stair. At one point, the small teen let out a yip and reached down to grab his foot. Wait, that yip sounded familiar.

"Daichi?" Max mumbled to himself.

Taking notice of his distracted behavior, Cat looked over to the blonde with a brow cocked. "Max?" She tilted her head to the side as she called out to her date.

Her words bounced off his eardrum but fell on deaf ears. He focus was glued on the top row. That hat, those glasses, that rattail and that redhead, it had to be his friends. He narrowed his glare at the boys, trying his best to clear his vision. Surely, his eyes were lying to him, it couldn't be Takao and the others…could it? What would they be doing here?

"Max?"

He twitched. He jerked his head back down into his neck and looked to his left. Cat sat beside him with wide eyes. He let out a small chuckle and shrugged his shoulders before answering to her call.

"Oh, I thought I saw someone I knew."

"Ah." Cat nodded before returning her eyes to the screen before her.

XoXoX

In the row above, Takao fought his way to his seat. He hopped down into his chair; knees tucked under his behind and looked down at the couple in the rows below. Rei took the seat beside Takao and took a moment to enjoy the 'silence'. Meanwhile Kyoujyu and Daichi battled with one another for the last empty seat. The two smaller boys pushed and tugged, trying their best to fit both of their behinds in the same seat. Hushes filled the area around the four boys and caught the attention of the blonde below.

"He's looking at us!" Takao said in a harsh whisper.

Rei, Kyoujyu and Daichi froze and let their eyes fall down to the many rows below them. It was there that they saw a pair of ice blue eyes stared back up at them. Takao let out a grunt before ducking his head. Rei, Kyoujyu and Daichi followed soon after, trying their best to conceal their faces.

A few minutes passed before Takao watched Max turn his head back around to face the movie screen. Ah, he was no longer looking. The champ let out a sigh of relief before allowing his body to straighten out. He once again looked down at the row in which Cat and Max sat. He narrowed his eyes to focus on the cup-holder. Had they put it up so they could cuddle? Or where they holding hands? He had to know.

No doubt, catching on to his odd behavior, Rei leaned forward and to get a better look at him face. Instead of turning in his teammate's direction, he allowed his eyes to widen and pouted his lip. He had to see if the couple was getting close!

"What are you doing?" Rei whispered to Takao.

"I can't tell if they're holding hands…"

Rei closed his eyes and sighed. He then proceeded to lay back in his seat, no doubt tired from his day of running about.

The movie theater fell silent, apart from the dialogue from the ongoing flick, and Takao had seemed to calm down. Although his eyes were not glued to the movie, they were stuck on the couple seating below him. What would they do? Cuddle, hold hands or worse of all: kiss? He couldn't be sure; all he knew was that he had to watch them.

"Hey!"

Rei's eyes snapped open to the sound of a familiar voice. Takao's ear vibrated and he turned his nose in the Chinese boy's direction. They both leaned forward in their seats and searched for the source of the noise. The voice, it was Kai's! Where had he been? Rei looked up and down, left and right with no sign of the older boy.

"_Hey_!"

This time Kai's voice had become strained and angry. Both boys looked down to the very bottom of the stairs to see Kai's figure standing in the dark. The older male had his arms crossed over his chest and a badass look on his face. It was obvious he was in a bad mood. They had to get his attention…somehow.

Rei cleared his throat out loud. He then pushed himself to his feet and began to wave his arms in the air. Kai's eyes shifted from row to row, looking for his gang of idiots, a failed effort. Rei proceeded to throw himself into a coughing fit, his volume growing louder with every cough.

Daichi lifted himself out of his seat; one foot on the chair, one hovering above the ground and waved his arms wildly in the air. He then shouted,

"OVER HERE KA-"

Kyoujyu's hands shot up into the air and wrapped around Daichi's mouth. Half the audience around the group began to make verbal complaints while the other half continued to hush them. Kyoujyu pulled the redhead back down into the chair, his hands still wrapped around his lips. The two boys then began to fumble and tumble around in their seat.

Rei watched as Kai finally appeared at the top of the stairs. He now had his arms linked to his hips but retained the pout. He walked over to the sad group of boys and shook his head in shame. The lone wolf then began to watch as the two smaller boys battled for the single seat.

"Kai," Rei whispered to the taller boy, "Where have you been?"

"What does it matter?" Kai spoke without so much of a whisper.

"_SHH_!"

Kai's eyebrow twitched. He jerked his head right and left to see who had hushed him. Someone dared to silence him? Takao felt a chuckle crawl up his throat! The look on his face was too rich! But the darkness consumed his vision and put his search to an abrupt end. It was then he looked back at Daichi and Kyoujyu only to see them still struggling amongst one another for the seat. He rolled his eyes at the sight of it, and sighed aloud.

"You can sit with me," Rei offered his share of his seat with a smile.

Kai replied with a grunt. "I'd rather stand."

XoXoX

_"Hoot, hoooooooot."_

Kai rolled his eyes and proceeded to sigh through his nose. Not only was he wasting his time going to this stupid movie, but he couldn't even watch it with all the noise Takao was producing. He had been at it for the past five minutes and it had become old fast. How much longer was he going to make those annoying sounds?

Kai's eyes bounced over into in Takao's direction. The blue-haired boy was couched over in his seat, his hands cupped to his lips to echo the sound coming from his mouth. Hoots and other strange birdcalls filled the crowded theater and caused Kai further embarrassment. Why did he even agree to this in the first place?

"_Hooooooot_."

Kyoujyu bent over his seat to get a better view of Takao. Kyoujyu sighed as a red blush of embarrassment dusted over his cheeks. "Takao," He whispered to his friend in the softest voice possible. "Is this really necessary?"

He pulled his hands away from his face just long enough to reply, "I want to distract them as much as I can."

"What for?" Rei asked.

Takao grunted and hesitated before answering. He slouched down further in his chair and groaned something Rei couldn't make out. The black-haired male sighed and shook his head from side to side.

"You don't want them to have any alone time," Kai finally answered for Takao. "You don't want them to find themselves holding hands." He sneered before shooting a smirk in Takao's direction.

"That's not it at all!" He shouted.

"_SHHHH_!"

The boys flinched. Again with the hushing? It was obvious now that the audience around them was growing tired of his constant noise making. With all the hooting and shouting, the crowd around them had found their 'games' very old. It was about time someone shut them up for good!

Just before any audience members could confront Takao, the room fell silent. Kai shifted his head to face the screen in front of him. The large screen flickered before it became white. All the noise from the movie ended abruptly and the room was filled with a strange buzzing. After a few nearly silent moments the seated crowd began complain. Some audience members threw their arms into the air and began to shake their fists at the screen. The movie was cut short. He could only assume it was due to technical difficulties. What great timing for the idiot third-time champ.

"What luck." Kai snorted.

"Well, there goes the rest of the movie," Rei groaned as he turned to Takao.

"Are you happy now, Takao?" Daichi barked, a fierce glare on his face. "Your bad luck ruined the movie!"

"ME?!" Takao shoved his index finger into his chest.

The redhead curled up his nose and growled, "Yes you!"

"Look, they're leaving!"

Takao perked to the sound of Kyoujyu's voice. His eyes bounced from Kyoujyu to the rows below. It was there he saw Cat and Max. The couple had released themselves from their seats and was migrating to the exit. Now where were they headed? Takao was first to leap from his seat, his feet hitting the hard floor with a loud thud. He then began to run down the long stairway. He wouldn't let them get away, not that easily.

"I guess we follow him," Rei replied as he stood up from his chair.

"What other choice do we have?" Kyoujyu asked with a sad shake of his head.

Kai unfolded his arms from his chest and grunted, "Let's hurry before he finds himself more trouble."

Act End.


	30. Second Arc: Act Twenty

Bittersweet Melody

Second Arc: Act Twenty

"Are you bummed out because of the movie?"

Cat felt her back stiffen. Her head darted upward and she looked at Max with a wide set of eyes. The blond boy was staring back at her with those perfect baby-blue eyes. She felt her heart slam away in her chest. Why did he have to look at her like that? Those eyes were so irresistible. True, she was down one shoe and cut short one movie but she was with him. Nothing could be that bad as long as she was with him.

"No," She said with a shake of her head.

"You're pretty quiet," Max continued to speak with a smile. "You all right?"

He was asking her? Her heart jump into her throat. Instead of speaking, there would be less of a chance of her stuttering, she nodded her head. He gave her a single nod in reply and continued to walk with her.

"You feel like ice cream or something?" He asked.

"Sure."

With every step, a small cracking sound followed. Cat bent downward and looked at her sticky flip-flop. She stopped mid-step to look down at her sticky shoe, bending at the knee and looking over her shoulder. Old soda continued to stick to her shoe and cause her trouble. How embarrassing! Cat whimpered under her breath as Max walked a few steps ahead of her. How could she get herself into a mess like this on a day like this? She had to be thee worst date in all of dating history!

"I know a great place," Max's voice alerted her. "Come on!"

Before she could respond, he reached out and grabbed her by the hand. She felt waves of heat beat off her cheeks. He was touching her again! Cat allowed her elevated foot to hit the pavement with a soft thud. It was then that Max began to tug on her hand, guiding her away. He broke into a sprint and pulled her along for the ride. The two ran down the street hand in hand. She didn't think her heart could beat as fast as it was now; it was nearly slamming out of her chest at this rate. She was sure that at any second she would go into a cardiac arrest, but it as fine as long as he continued to hold her hand.

XoXoX

"Where are they going now?"

Standing behind a light post, Takao growled. He was running with her now, hand in hand nonetheless! Rei, Kai, Kyoujyu and Daichi were standing behind him, all with frustrated looks on their faces, no doubt! How much longer was this date going to last? Wasn't a visit to Taro and a movie enough?

"I heard Max say something about ice cream." Kyoujyu replied as he adjusted his glasses.

"Ice cream?!" Daichi exclaimed with a childish glee.

"A movie then dessert?" Takao muttered as he grinned his teeth.

"Quite the lady's man, eh?" Rei managed to chuckle at his expense.

Takao shifted toward the older boy and released a hiss, "Rei!"

He lifted his hand to his mouth and tried to fight back the laughter that crawled up his throat. "Sorry, Takao."

"I think I know where they're headed," Kyoujyu broke between both boys with a solo finger lifted to the air. "There's an ice cream parlor not too far from here. I'm betting they went there."

"Does this mean we get ice cream?!" Daichi yelped with excitement.

"No," Kyoujyu was quick to give his answer to the redhead. "We spent all of my money on movie tickets, remember?"

"For a movie ended an hour early." Kai huffed to himself.

"ARGH!" Takao threw his arms over his head and began to tug at his hair. "We're wasting time! Let's go, we hafta catch up to them!"

Takao swirled around and faced his back to his buddies. He then made a single gesture to move the group forward. He broke into a sprint afterward. He had to see her again. See if she was having a good time. She couldn't be. He wouldn't let her have a good time with Max. Recovering her memories didn't require going to the movies or getting ice cream and if Max wasn't going to help, he would. He had to get her memories back, she had to remember him! Remember what they went through together and if that meant ruining her date, then so be it.

XoXoX

She sat in the cold metal chair, looking down at her choice of ice cream. Three scoops of plain vanilla ice cream stared back at her without so much of a drizzle of hot fudge to accompany it. Not a sprinkle in sight. She lifted the spoon up and ran the edge of the utensil around the rounded scoops of ice cream. What was she searching for? Why did this moment feel so empty? Perhaps something was missing? Her eyes leapt from her frozen treat to her date. Max had picked out some strange ice cream flavor, something she didn't want to know. He packed his ice cream full of rainbow-colored jimmies and caramel syrup. She thought she heard Max ask for pineapple syrup, if she wasn't mistaken.

Her eyes then left Max and landed on her surroundings. Wide, large windows surrounded the parlor and allowed the bright sunlight to enter the store. Pastel-colored dots ran up and down the white walls of the shop. To her left was the register and ice cream display. Vanilla, chocolate, strawberry and even 'Wild 'n Reckless' ice cream and sherbet were stored in their chilly prison and awaited any hungry costumer. The scent of sweetness filled the air, entering Cat's nostrils and causing her stomach to rumble further. She shivered in her seat; the room's temperature had to be zero! She wrapped her fingers around her orange sweater for warmth.

"What's wrong?"

She jumped in her seat. Her eyes darted over to Max's direction. The blond held a single white napkin to his face. She then looked down to see that half of his ice cream had already been consumed. Looking to her own bowl, she saw that her vanilla ice cream had begun to melt. How long had she been in cyber space?

"Nothing!" Cat squeaked, throwing her hands up in front of her chest.

"You are hungry, right?" He asked, moving the napkin away from his lips.

"Sure!" She smiled. "I-I…"

"It's a bit strange," Max interrupted before moving his elbow to the table and resting his chin on his open palm. "You would usually ask for three completely flavors and then use every topping your wallet could afford."

Cat allowed her back to straighten and hit the back of her chair. "Really?"

"Sure," Max closed his eyes and sent a smile in her direction. "You and Takao sure had a sweet tooth!"

"Well," A light blush dusted over her delicate cheeks. "I do enjoy my sugar."

"Enjoy it?" Max opened his eyes and laughed. "You'd rather have a cupcake for dinner then a hamburger! Anything sweet."

She released a few giggles, moving her hand to her lips as she did so. A look of calmness and serenity washed over his features for a moment, almost like he was remembering something. Maybe it was something in both of their pasts?

While he was lost in his thoughts, Cat looked down to her bowl of melting ice cream. She dug her metal spoon deep into the soft treat. Taking a single spoonful, she lifted the dessert to her mouth. She pushed the spoon into her mouth and on her tongue. Vanilla.

_What a wonderful flavor…_

Cat removed the spoon from her mouth to see that it was empty. True the vanilla ice cream was wonderful in flavor but what about its texture? There wasn't a crunch to be had, no salt topping to counter its sweet taste. It was missing something for sure. She let the spoon fall back into the glass bowl and she lifted her head to look at the ceiling. What was she missing? Something in her life was lacking…just like her vanilla ice cream.

XoXoX

"They're not doin' anythin'!"

Takao's eyebrow twitched. Just how were they supposed to be good spies, if Daichi spoke so loudly? He turned around and gave the redhead a good swat to the back of the head. The younger boy let out a yip before grabbing onto his head.

"I think I'm allergic to something in this bush!" Kyoujyu yelped with worry.

He twitched again. Sure, he had led his group to the ice cream parlor with only minor scrapes and bruises so what was with all the complaining now? He was knelt down before a bush, his hands grasping at the bush's leaves. His head was ducked just below the ice cream parlor's large window. It was thee perfect hiding spot, he had found it after all! Kyoujyu, Rei, and Daichi followed Takao's lead and hid behind the large bush but not without complaints.

"She looks a little pale," Rei said in a flat tone.

"Well of course!" Daichi barked as he threw his arms to his hips. "Look at her ice cream, there ain't any toppin's!"

Standing well behind the group, Kai stood near the street with his right hand over his face. He had to be embarrassed. Just the sad look in his eyes told everyone such was true. How did he end up dragging Kai along anyway? Then again didn't they always get into trouble like this? Why the older male decided to accompany them will forever be a mystery.

"That's not like her at all!" Takao grunted from his hiding place in the bush. "She's usually second place to me when it comes to toppings!"

"How _dreadful_." Kai said with a lengthy groan.

Takao whirled around and parted his lips to begin his combative reply, only to be distracted. A small rustle in a bush caught his eye and caused him to turn to the right. Across from the parlor entrance sat a bush, identical from the one he was hiding in. The bush began to shift and budge in different direction, almost as if someone where hiding in it. He cocked one of his thick blue brows and squinted his eyes to clear his vision. Again, the bush twitched and moved in an awkward manner. Someone was defiantly hiding there.

He lifted himself from his crouching position and crossed his arms over his chest. Kyoujyu, Rei and Daichi followed his motion and stood beside him, feeling confused at their leader's actions. Takao moved toward the flinching bush and extended his arms toward its green leaves.

With one swift movement, he parted the bush and revealed a batch of blue hair. Takao proceeded to grab the head of hair and yank it out of the bush. An ear-piercing scream filled the air, causing him to drop the head of hair and place his open palms over his ears. A small body fell from her hiding spot in the bush and fell to the hard pavement.

Seconds after closing his eyes, due to the scream, Takao reopened his eyes and looked to the floor. There sat a fallen Yumi, her knees scrapped from her fall. Her hair was now a mess, thanks to his crafty thinking. She sat, on her knees, with her eyes closed and her hand to her head.

"Yumi?!" His mouth dropped wide open.

"Yumi?" Kyoujyu, Rei and Daichi spoke at once, soon after Takao.

The smaller blue-haired female whimpered before pushing her legs out from under her. With her open palm to the floor, she pushed her body from the pavement and stood up straight. She then moved her hands up to her head and began to run her fingers through her silky aqua-colored hair, fixing the damage he had done.

Further rustling in the bushes caused Takao and his gang to look away from Yumi and back to the bush. Out of the small bush came Hiromi, Mao, Emily, Mathilda, Julia and Rumi. Wait; didn't he leave these girls back at Cat's apartment? What were they doing here and now?

"Nice going, idiot." Rumi muttered as she made her way to Yumi.

"Idiot?!" Takao snapped, "Who are you calling an idiot?!"

Rumi shot a glare at him before returning to her partner. The smaller of the two, Yumi, dipped her head in shame and let out a small whimper. Rumi patted her partner on the back, her effort to comfort her and aided in fixing her hair.

"What are you guys doing here?" Rei was the first of the boys to approach the girls with questions.

"N-nothing!" A bright red flash overcame Mathilda as she shook her hands wildly.

"It looks like you're spying." Daichi replied with a sly voice.

"Like you're not?" Julia gave her shoulder to the boys, before turning her face away from the group.

He had to come up with an excuse! He swallowed a mouthful of air before his mind could process anything. An excuse, he would have to come up with one fast. He couldn't let on that he…cared. His heart slammed in his chest and his breathing picked up in speed. Was he actually nervous?

"Adof asked us to!" He managed to shout without a stutter.

"Uh huh, sure." Emily laughed through her nose.

"It's the truth!" Takao combated with another shout.

"Takao," Hiromi pushed passed her female partners and spoke in a soft tone. "What are you doing? Why are you following Max and Cat around?"

"I just told you!" He barked at the smaller brunette, causing her to flinch.

Hiromi looked to the floor. What was with her sudden look of fear/nervousness? Since when did she get herself mixed up in these types of situations? As far as the champ knew, she was far superior than to spy on someone else's date.

The sound of a bell ringing vibrated in the teen's ears. The parlor door had slammed open. They all turned to see two figures standing in the doorway. The light of the setting sun hit their faces and revealed their identities to the curious teens. Max and Cat darkened the doorway and looked at the group with shocked expressions.

"Takao?" Max was first to break the awkward silence.

"Max!" Takao exclaimed back, sweat dripping from his face.

"What are you doing here?" Cat's face turned sour as she hissed.

Max's head then turned right. He saw the group of females looking back at him with wide eyes and open mouths. "Girls?" He asked.

Alerted, Cat turned to the group of girls to the right. Her eyebrows arched in shock and she wrapped her arms around her body. She chewed on her lip and fought back what looked like the urge to cry.

"What's going on here?!" She snapped, her eyes glossy with moisture. "Why are you all here?!"

Kyoujyu stepped forward, wanting to be the voice of reason. "Adof asked us to watch over you."

"So you agreed?" She whirled around to face the boys.

"Yes," Rei stepped forward with his hand extended toward the singer.

"How _could_ you?" She hissed once again as she shook her head from side to side.

"It wasn't like we were doin' anythin' bad!" Daichi shrugged his tiny shoulders. "It's not like you was on a real date or anythin'."

"That doesn't matter!" She fought back.

"Don't make this into a bigger deal than it has to be." Kai spoke in his usual low tone and shot a glare at her.

"It is a big deal!" Cat yelped as she gripped the orange sweater around her shoulders.

Takao flinched. Oh geez, what had he just gotten himself into? Ugh not only did he ruin a perfectly good day for her but then he made her cry? Man, why did things like this always happen to him? It wasn't entirely his fault! The girls were just as much to blame, right? Either way things weren't looking good; it was going to take a lot more effort to win back Cat's affections this time.

XoXoX

A bright red blush ran over Cat's face. What had she gotten herself into? She knew this was a dumb idea from the start. Why did she have to agree to this? She could have saved herself a lot of embarrassment, shame and time. But she had to go, she had to let her female 'friends' doll her up for this stupid date. And now here she was, standing in her stupid black dress and lip-gloss. How more pathetic could she look?

"Cat," Mao stepped forward and spoke in a gentle tone. "We were just curious."

Cat shifted her attention to the group of females. "And you guys." She snarled, her lip curled in disgust. "How could you all do this to me? After you knew what it meant to me!"

Mathilda held her tiny hands to her chest and whimpered, "We didn't mean to-"

"Yes you did!" She shouted, causing the females to flinch. "You were supposed to be my friends!" She lowered her head, her hair shadowing her eyes. "It's no wonder I always hung out with boys, I couldn't stand girls!"

"Come on Cat," Hiromi reached and touched her on the shoulder. "You don't mean that."

A slap caused the boys to twitch. She pushed Hiromi's gentle touch away before lifting her head and allowed the light to touch her face. Small tears began to drip from her eyes and trickle down her red cheeks. She lifted her arms to her face and began to wipe away the moisture. She couldn't let them see one more tear, not like this. She wouldn't give them the pleasure of seeing her cry. She had to be strong; something like this couldn't get her down.

As she dropped her left arm to her side, a warm hand grabbed it. Cat stiffened upon contact and jerked to the left to see that Takao and grabbed her by the arm. The urge to cry came to a sudden halt, and she felt her heart nearly jump out of her ribcage. What was he doing?! Cat parted her lips and just as the words began to fall from her lips, she watched as Takao jolted forward.

He broke into a sprint, while yanking Cat along. Her flip-flops barely touched the floor as he ran forward. The two broke free from Max, from the others. As he rushed forward, passed the girls, they could hear them call out to him.

"What are you doing?!"

Filled her ears as he traveled forward. She couldn't look back, not now. He dashed down the street, pushing anyone in the way aside. Down the street, through traffic, passed stores. Cat whimpered and whined as she was pulled along. Her black dress flapped in the wind, her legs feeling the cool air as they ran. Her faulty flip-flop became a sacrifice for Takao's sudden act of courage and was lost somewhere along the streets. She ran with one barefoot with him.

What was his problem? What was the sudden plot to kidnap her? She was on a date! She couldn't leave Max hanging! Cat looked over her shoulder and watched as the people around her stared. The image of Max and the others soon disappeared. It was just the two of them now. What was he planning on doing to her? He wouldn't pull another kissing stunt on her, would he?

_"Don't you get it?! I want you to remember! I want you back! I don't want you to forget!"_

Who was this boy? Takao. What did he want with her? As she was pulled along she felt the cold wind hit her hot cheeks. Why was she blushing? She watched his back as he ran. She could see his hair dancing in the cool air. If he ran any harder, his hat would surely become a sacrifice along with her fallen flip-flop. What was it about this boy that stirred a strange emotion within her? It was a sickening kind of feeling…

_"I love you…"_

That was it! Cat felt the warmth on her face deepen. He loved her. He kissed her. For now, she would follow him. Just until she figured out who he was and why he loved her. Where would he take her? What would he tell her next?

Act End.


	31. Second Arc: Act Twenty One

Bittersweet Melody

Second Arc: Act Twenty One

Below the overpass, he bent over and clenched knees with his open palm. He panted and his chest moved up and down in a rapid motion. The sprint had obviously taken more out of him then he originally planned. The sound of water that flowed beneath the overpass echoed in his ears. The strands of his soft hairs dangled over his cheeks. The cool fall breeze passed through his body. He was finally alone with her, is that what he wanted? He ripped her away from Max and now the two were alone together. What was he thinking? What was with the sudden rash decision?

Cat stood a few feet away from him, her arms folded over her chest. Her black dress and brunette-colored hair flapped in the cool air. She faced her back to him and remained silent. Takao lifted his head to look over at the silent female. He managed to catch his breath enough to close his mouth and stall his panting. Beginning at her feet, his eyes traveled up her body.

"Why did you drag me out here?"

Takao applied pressure to his hands, pushing himself off his knees. He stood up straight to face her. He watched as she shifted her weight to her left leg and rested her chin on her left shoulder. Her eyes fluttered away from him, why couldn't she look at him now? Was it because of the stunt he pulled?

"What's your problem, anyway?"

Takao sighed through his nose. Why had he? Why did his soul urge him to tear her away from Max? It had to be his feelings for her. He couldn't think of any other reason why. Either that or he was incredibly stupid.

"I don't want you to talk to me or see me." She said in a low tone. "I want nothing to do with you."

It was if his heart stopped. Those words. He had heard them too many times before. The first time he had heard those words, they were coming out of his own mouth. That day, that evening in the hospital, he was laying in his sick bed and turned to her uttering those words.

_"I don't think it's a good idea for you to come and see me anymore."_

Why did he have to say something so stupid? Why did that thought even pass his mind? How could he be so cold, so cruel? Takao clenched his hand to create a fist as he thought. But this wouldn't be the last time he would hear something similar to this. He would hear it yet again but this time coming from her mouth.

_"I'm saying them now, don't think it's a good idea for me to see or talk to you anymore."_

Why did she have to say that? On one of the last days he would see her before the accident. She told him to forget her, forget she ever existed. He couldn't. He couldn't let her go, not just yet. Why couldn't she have acted like a real blader and fought him at day? Instead, she had to forfeit and call the whole thing quits.

"I can't do that." Takao found the strength to reply. "Not until you get your memory back."

Cat paused for a moment before answering. "So," She said with a small sigh. "After I get my memory back, you'll promise me that you'll leave me alone?"

That was an easy answer so why did he hesitate? A large thump in his chest reminded him that he was still nervous. The ill feeling continued to rage through his body and cause him to be weak in the knees.

Takao unclenched his fist and allowed his fingers to dangle in the wind. He couldn't leave her alone, not until she remembered him. And if she no longer loved him…then so be it. As long as she was the person she was once before. As long as she smiled the way she used to and enjoyed life for what it had to offer, it was fine if he never spoke to her again.

"Fine." He answered, his head dropping. "Once you get your memories back, then I promise we'll never have to see each other again."

A smile spread across her face. "Good."

Silence filled the air. The whistling of the wind shot through Takao's ear. So now he had a time limit. He allowed a small chuckle to pass his lips. A time limit, huh? A sharp piercing sensation hit his in the chest, dead center. He couldn't help but throw his hand up to his chest, and grip at his shirt. Why did his heart ache so? A time limit on their relationship, it was almost as if she were dying. The more she remembered the further their relationship deteriorated.

"So," Cat began to speak, finally turning around to face him. "Let's talk about my memory." She then unfolded her arms from her chest and attached them to her hips. "The sooner I can remember, the faster I can get rid of you."

Another jab to his heart, adding more salt to his open wound. He sighed to himself and tried his best to shrug off her latest comment. He turned his back to Cat and walked over to a small patch of grass. He plopped down on the soft ground, extended his legs out in front of his body and leaned back on his arms. He looked over his shoulder and stared directly at her. Lifting his right arm, he gestured her to come closer.

A flash of red heat hit her cheeks. He could sense the hairs standing on her arm and the goosebumps spreading over her body. Ah, he knew her too well, even when she had lost her memory. He managed to flash his famous cocky smirk as he encouraged her to sit beside him. The heat on her face deepened as she stepped toward him. She refused to do as asked but not before throwing her nastiest glare at him. Oh she wanted to scare him off, did she? Nice but it wouldn't work.

Takao let out a sigh before turning his head to face the waterway that moved under the overpass. He watched as the setting sun reflected shades of orange and pink off the water. The shine from the neighboring city glimmered on the surface.

He shut his eyes for a moment and inhaled the sweet air through his nose. Last year he was in the very same position. Sitting here, in the same spot, he trained for his upcoming battles. And she was there with him on that day. She sat by his side and watched him as he trained. That show of compassion and support made his heart flutter. How did he not notice before? How could he over look her support for so long? Oh how was he craving it now.

_"I can't stay here any longer. I'm…I'm going back on tour."_

Yes, he could hear her voice in his head now. It was the Cat he knew, the Cat he had lost. And now, he was stuck with her. Just one more minute with the old Cat was all he needed. Just to tell her about his victory over Brooklyn, to tell her about that final battle, to tell her that he loved her.

Takao opened his eyes and looked up to her. She stood above him, her hands once again over her chest. She had a familiar-looking pout on her face as she stared out at the water before her. Takao's eyes then bounced down to her black dress. He had to admit, it was a bit odd to see her in a dress and yet, it was kind of appealing. Taking quick note of his staring eyes, Cat jerked out of place and turned her torso away from him. He leaned in to see a pink shadow on her cheeks. She wasn't still blushing was she?

"Sit down."

Cat flinched before looking his way again. The blush lingered on her cheeks as she watched Takao pat the soft grass beside him. She chewed on her bottom lip, hesitating as much as she could. She made a quick glance to her left and right before couching down beside him. Her two feet hit the grass and she twitched at the sensation of the grass on her barefoot. She then tucked her legs beneath her backside and sat. Now what? She looked his way for a second, only to turn away the next. Was she nervous?

"Takao?"

"Hm."

She turned her attention to the waterway. "Did you mean what you said?"

He arched a thick brow before turning her way. "What did I say?"

Cat sunk her head between her shoulders. She shut her eyes tight and began to grip the end of her black dress. "You said," The celebrity muttered as she tugged at her dress. "You said that you were _glad_ that I lost my memory."

He paused. He inhaled a deep breath before thinking. That was right, he had said that. The day before, he had told her that he was happy about it. Why did he have to speak before thinking? He was so rash with his words. But it wasn't like it was unprovoked! She had spit out some nasty comments of her own. But how could he be glad about this situation, it was foolish of her to think he could be. The last thing he wanted was for her to forget.

"No," He gave a simple answer.

Cat nodded. She began to rustle around in on the grass. She moved her legs out from beneath her body and placed them in front of her chest. She ducked her head into her knees and sighed.

XoXoX

"Then why did you say it?"

Cat allowed her eyes to land on Takao. The boy was still staring out at the setting sun. His dark, crimson-colored eyes focusing on the pink clouds above. She began to lose herself in his eyes. How wondrous they were, how deep they appeared. Moments passed without a word from him. What the heck?! So now he wasn't paying attention to her?! She tore her stare away from Takao and moved her head and eyes back to the waterway.

How arrogant! How could he ignore her like that? She wasn't about to take that laying down! She pushed her eyebrows downward, creating a glare and began to turn to face Takao.

Just as she began to shift in his direction, she felt two warm arms wrap around her body. Her eyes widen as a familiar scent filled her nose. She tried her best to focus her vision but all she could see was a bright shade of yellow. She tilted her head upward to see that Takao had pulled her into his chest. He then proceeded to wrap his arms around her body. He cradled her in his arms and buried his face in her brown hair.

She could feel him press his face against her. The sensation of his touch and body temperature caused her face to heat up. A blush quickly spread across her cheeks as she felt her forehead touch his collarbone. Why was he hugging her? Why now? His scent continued to fill her nose. That scent…where had she smelled it before? It wasn't like Max's scent; it was something new yet familiar.

What was he thinking? Why would he grab her like this again? He knew what happened last time… Last time she had slapped him and he still he attempted to hold her? He must have been out of his mind. But why wasn't she pushing him away? Why did she insist on being held in his arms? He was so warm. Cat felt her eyes flutter shut and her tense shoulders relax.

A gentle pressure pushed on her shoulders. She opened her eyes to see that Takao had begun to push her away. Her eyes opened wide as he locked gazes with her. He then moved his face toward her, just until their noses touched. It was as if her face was on fire, she was sure she couldn't blush any harder.

"I want you to remember more than anything." He whispered. "I want you to remember me the way I remember you."

Her lips parted. She wanted to respond, reply to his comment but no words could form on her tongue. Her heart began to pound in her chest and she could feel sweat begin to build on her forehead. It was if she couldn't breathe and yet her chest pushed up and down. Was she breathing or even blinking?

His eyes, she had found herself lost in his eyes for the second time. They burned with passion and yet he looked so lonely. Cat closed her mouth and allowed herself to gulp. How much time had she wasted staring at his eyes, it seemed as if it had been hours. Her eyes then dropped from his eyes to his lips. His lips glistened in the evening light, how soft they looked now.

"I wanted you to come back for me."

Her body went stiff. Her blood began to flow cold in her veins. What did he just say? Cat's gaze fell to the ground as the warmth around her began to fade away. Takao had removed his arms from her body and returned them to his sides. He turned his face away from her and looked back to the setting sun. She allowed her arms to cross over her chest, her mind still trying to process what he had just told her.

_"I came back because of you."_

Her mouth dropped open. She then began to slowly turn toward Takao. Where had she heard those words before? She felt her body begin to tingle and her limps grow numb. What was she feeling? She couldn't put a name to the emotion; she just knew that she was feeling something.

Catching on to her reaction, Takao looked at the female. He was taken back for a moment, by her expression. He cocked a brow at her after tilting his head to one side. He lifted one arm into the air and reached out to her, he placed his arm on her shoulder and smiled at her.

"Everything will be fine."

Cat shook her head from side to side. She had to shake herself out of this mood! She cleared her throat before shooting a glare at him. She lifted her left hand to her shoulder and pushed away his gentle hand. She then threw her nose up into the air and snorted.

"Take me home!"

He frowned as he pulled his arm back toward his chest. "Fine." He pushed his body off the floor. "Come on then."

Cat looked up to Takao to see that he had offered his hand to her. A quick flash of blush appeared on her face before she could accept the offer. She tried her best to act as though she didn't need his help and turned her face away from him. A moment or two passed before she turned back to see that he was still offering his hand in aid. She puffed up her cheeks with air before grabbing hold of his hand.

Takao pulled her up to her feet. Cat looked at the taller boy, giving him a look of dissatisfaction. He let his arm fall to his side and began to walk ahead of her.

"You coming or not?" He asked without turning around to address her.

She grunted to herself before shooting a glare at his back. She threw her arms over her chest and began to walk behind him. Why was he so tempting? She had to wonder to herself. Even when he was being a jerk, he was amusing. She had to admit it to herself; having been taken away from her date with Max was…romantic? It was something she couldn't and would never admit aloud.

Act End.


	32. Second Arc: Act Twenty Two

Bittersweet Melody

Second Arc: Act Twenty Two

"Yes!"

Cat flinched beneath her sister. Her voice vibrated through her ears and caused her to tremble. After barging into her room, Jam had created a list of demands for her. The older sister paced back in forth in the small bedroom while she explained herself while she stayed seated on her twin-sized bed with her head tucked between her shoulders.

"You need to spend time doing things you _would_ be doing if you hadn't lost your memory." She said in a firm voice.

"But I don't _want _to." Cat was quick to counter with a whine.

Jam paused mid-step to turn around to face her younger sister. "Why not?" She asked as her eyebrows lowered on her face. "You want to get your memories back, right?"

She sighed aloud. She dipped her head downward before groaning. Again with the planned dates? Hadn't her sister gotten her full the last time she scheduled a play date? Takao had swooped in and kidnapped her from her date with Max and made a fool out of her. Wasn't _that_ enough? Why did Jam care anyway? She grumbled to herself, what was her sister getting out of this that made her push so hard?

"Yes but…"

"But what?" Jam asked with a tilt of her head.

"This is stupid!" She shut her eyes tight and shouted. "Last week when I went out, it was ruined! Remember?"

Jam paused for a moment before answering. "Yes, I remember." She then crossed her arms over her large bust.

"And you remember how _he_ ruined it all?"

"He didn't ruin anything." She sighed. "You're being over-dramatic as usual."

"Not to mention all of his friends, including the girls, followed and spied on us!" Cat growled as her face grew red with embarrassment.

Jam let out a loud groan. She unfolded her arms from her chest and threw them up into the air. She then turned her back to Cat; she had to come up with a crafty excuse and _fast_. A few silent moments passed before Jam whirled around to face her younger sister.

"Just let it go," Jam said. "The old you would have done the same."

"Would not!" She jumped from her seat on the bed.

"Would to." She assured her younger sister.

"You're wrong! I would not!"

Jam's eyes bounced to the ceiling before she attached her hands to her hips. "And how would you know?" She said in a taunting manner, leaning in toward her sister. "You don't remember anything."

"I…"

A sly smirk spread across the oldest girl's cheeks. She lifted a single brow to her sister and cocked her head to one side. She watched as Cat was forced back down into sitting just by of her eyes. "Listen," Jam began speaking in her softest tone. "They'll be here soon, just get used to the idea that they'll be here all night."

"But isn't it wrong?!" She jerked her head up to look at her sister. "Boys and girls having a _sleepover_ together?"

"Hmm," Jam lifted her curled knuckle to her chin. "Yeah, but this is a special occasion." She explained with a smile. "Besides, you used to do it all the time."

"That's hard to believe." Cat muttered to herself.

"Well it's true." Jam said in a blunt tone. "You used to travel around with these boys for months at a time." She removed her finger from her chin and began counting on them. "Hotels, sleepovers, just for the hell of it! It wasn't unnatural for you at all."

"Ugh," She felt a droplet of sweat trickle down her face.

The sound of the door swinging open alerted both of the girls. The two brunette females turned to the bedroom doorway to see Giancarlo. The blond male was halfway into the bedroom with both of his hands shaking at chest-level. He had a look of frustration on his face and sweat began to build on his forehead.

"How come I can come to this sleepover of yours?" He asked with a frown.

Jam gave an exaggerated sigh before answering. "Because, Cat needs to be around the former BBA, you know that."

"But it isn't fair!" He pouted before wrapping his arms over his chest. "I can help with Cat's memories too, you know."

The older woman lifted a brow and smiled, how intriguing. "Oh? How so?"

Giancarlo paused. He then lifted his chin into the air and scanned his thoughts for an answer. After a minute or two of prolonged thought, he began to laugh. He then unfolded his arms from his chest and shrugged. Jam rolled her eyes for the second time before groaning. Typical. Giancarlo presented no challenge for her older sibling, not like Ralf or Johnny.

"Argh! Never mind." Giancarlo swirled around and gave his back to the two females.

Jam shook her head back and forth and began to walk forward. She pushed Giancarlo to one side and made her way to the living area. Not wanting to be left behind, Cat jumped to her feet and scuttled after her older sister. The Italian male hot on her trail.

Jam was quick to stand beside the red couch, where Ralf, Johnny and Oliver sat; all with looks of aggravation on their faces. On a Friday night evening, this was the _last_ thing they wanted to be stuck doing, waiting up for their only female's sister's slumber party to start. Cat sighed, what a way to start this party with a guilt trip.

"What are we doing here anyway?" Johnny was first out of the three to ask. "I can think of a lot better things I could be doing with _my_ time."

"I agree," Oliver was quick to add. "Why do we have to be here when they arrive?"

Jam chewed on the inside of her cheek and shot a glare in the two boy's direction, "I just want to make sure they get here, all right?"

"I don't care!" Johnny protested, now with his right hand fisted. "Not to mention, when I do _finally_ get back to my apartment, I have to share it with four losers."

"Johnny," Jam spoke with a sigh and shake of her head. "Don't call The Saint Shields losers."

"Fine," Johnny released his gripped fist and folded his arms over his chest. "Riffraff."

Jam released a second long sigh before shutting her eyes. How had she put up with his attitude for so long? It was one of the great mysteries of her life. Johnny was arrogant, loud, selfish and most of all stubborn; so why did she continue to tolerate it? That being the keyword: tolerate. Like a bad pain in her side, she could tolerate it but only for so long.

"Don't call them that either." She hissed.

"Why? It's true." Johnny said in an arrogant tone with a smirk to match.

"They are below our standards." Oliver was quick to agree with his overconfident teammate. "It could tarnish our reputation."

Jam slapped her right cheek with her open palm. There was just no getting to these boys. She groaned aloud and allowed her palm to slowly drape down her face. They had, again, forgotten the point of moving to Japan. To live a simple life with simple things and yet, they treated it as if it were a 'rough' camping trip. Or so that's what Cat was told; seeing as she had little to no memory of Team Euro beforehand.

Ralf moved his fist to his lips and proceeded to clear his throat. The sound caught the attention of his teammates. They looked to the older man with brows raised. He then pushed his body out of his seat and stood beside Jam. He looked at the younger female with kind eyes and warm smile.

"It's just for one night." Ralf said with pride, as he eyed the lone female Euro member.

"Yeah because planning this visit to exceed one stay is something I will _not_ agree to." Johnny threw his nose into the air and huffed.

"Don't worry about it!" Jam was quick to snap at the younger boy.

"Having poor people eat and drink from our plates and cups." He replied as he cringed.

That was enough! She couldn't handle it anymore!

"Hey!"

The five turned to the sound of her voice. The young female stood with both hands clenched in front of her chest and her brows tilted downward on her forehead. They watched as she inhaled a breath through her nose and her chest rise.

"Don't talk about them that way!" She yelped. "They're my only friends right now!"

The room fell silent. Johnny was first to make a sound; a small 'humph' left his nose as he turned his head away from the group's eyes. A few more silent moments passed before a knocking at the door alerted Jam. She jumped while standing and turned to face the large front door. She lifted her index finger into the air as a wide smile spread across her cheeks. She hummed as she walked over to the front door and placed her fingers around the cold metal doorknob.

"That must be them!" She purred to herself.

She twisted the knob and a small clicking sound echoed through the room. The door began to sway open and Jam moved her body to the right. With wide, curious eyes Cat watched as the figures in the doorway began to take shape. Familiar shapes formed before her, it was Takao and his nosey friends.

She had yet to hear an apology from the boys so she had yet to forgive them for their wrongdoing. And still, with all the nonsense running through her mind, she couldn't help but feel _something_. A warmth in her heart, an ache in her tummy, it was _something_ indeed. It had to be her nerves, yes that was it surely there was no other emotion to be had. She couldn't be _excited_ could she?

"And on time too," Jam's voice brought Cat out of her thought. "I'm impressed."

She moved to one side and allowed her guests to enter the apartment. Takao entered first with a large green duffle bag over his shoulder. Kyoujyu, Max, and Rei followed soon after, with their own bags in hand.

Cat's eyes landed on Takao. She felt her cheeks heat up at the sight of him. Responding to the heat on her cheeks, she slapped her hands over her face and turned to the side. What was wrong with her? Blushing at the sight of Takao?! She must have lost her mind. Takao was arrogant, stupid and reckless there was no reason to blush with him in her sights. She should be blushing at the image of Max coming into her apartment, not _him_.

"It always pays to be punctual." Kyoujyu pointed out with his index finger lifted.

"It is for a good cause anyhow." Rei smiled as he walked further into the living area.

Jam's eyes scanned the group as they entered further into the small apartment's living room. Wait wasn't someone missing? That 'Kai' guy?

"Where's grumpy?" She asked with an irritated tone.

Rei began to chuckle, "You know him," He said while trying his best to contain the laughter that crept up his throat. "He always has something better to do."

"Typical." Jam gave a simple response before sighing. "Oh well, we don't need him anyway."

"You should have heard the fit Daichi had when I left the house," Max said with a smile tugging at his lips.

"Oh I can imagine." Takao replied with a groan as the thought crossed his mind.

"You think it was the end of the world." The American explained as he dropped his bag from his shoulders.

"Well, it's not like we're leaving him out on purpose," Rei pointed out as he followed Max's lead and dropped his overnight bag onto the carpet. "It's just to help Cat out with her memory."

"Can we go _now_?"

The group fell silent after the sound of Johnny's voice. His nagging voice caused all in the room to stop and turn his way. Jam shut her eyes tight, placed her hand over her face and sighed. "Fine," She finally answered Johnny with a grunt. "Ralf," She replied after opening her eyes and turning to the older male. "Let's head out."

"What?!" Cat squeaked. "So soon?!"

"Yeah," She began, "I think so." Jam turned her attention to the four boys. "Now, Adof is in the other room to supervise you all but if you need anything else, our apartment isn't too far from here, so don't hesitate."

"Are you done?" Johnny asked with a single eye open and staring at the female.

"Yes, your majesty." She smirked at the younger boy and gave him a sarcastic gesture.

"Good."

Johnny placed his hands to his sides and began to push his body off the arched her brows, sighed and shook her head as the shorter boy passed her on his way to the exit. Her eyes then bounced over to the boy who stood beside her. Ralf stood strong with his chest pushed outward, like always, and kept a stern expression on his face. Jam watched as Ralf glanced over toward Giancarlo and Oliver. He gave one firm nod of his head, commanding the two younger men to follow Johnny's actions. She had to smile at her 'boys', how malleable they were when it came to Ralf's word. His wish was their command, apparently.

"Come on then," Ralf commanded as he passed by the girl and walked to the exit. "We should get going."

"Yeah," Jam threw her right arm into the air and cheered, "I'm ordering Chinese!"

Johnny stopped mid-step to spin around and confront the newest member on her suggestion. "What? Not again!"

Jam began to step forward as she spoke in a calm tone, "Don't like it? I'm not asking _you_ to eat it with me."

He puffed up both of his cheeks and gripped his fists. "I'm not eating Chinese again!"

"Too bad."

Johnny threw both muscular arms over his chest and swerved his face away from Jam. He began to mutter something under his breath that no one could fully understand. Cat watched as the boy descended the stairwell, mumbling to himself.

Jam turned her attention to Ralf. The older couple locked eyes for a moment or two. Her older sister began to tilt her head to the left as her eyes sunk into a deeper gaze. Teasing Johnny wasn't the _only_ reason Jam loved being on this team so much. She managed to let her eyes dart to right, breaking their short connection.

"Well," She spoke out, her eyes landing on her younger sister. "We'll see you guys later."

"But!" Cat blurted out, her right arm extended in an effort to stop her sister.

She reached out to Ralf, grabbing him by his arm. She then began to tug him along to the exit. In the doorway Oliver and Giancarlo waited for the couple, another moment and they would be down the stairs with Johnny. Jam released a set of girlish giggles as she approached the doorway. Once standing halfway out the door, Jam released Ralf's arm and darted back behind him and placed both open palms flat on his back. She then began to push Ralf out the door and before leaving, she sent a final wink in her younger sister's direction.

"Have fun."

The door slammed shut with an eerie echo.

Cat slowly dropped her arm from the air. She then let her head droop, allowing the hair on her face to create a shadow to hide her expression. A tiny droplet of sweat dripped down her forehead and over her cheek. She was alone with them, alone with _him_ now. Why did her sister have to set up something so stupid?! Why couldn't she keep her nose out of her business?

Cat inhaled through her nose just before lifting her head to look at the boys. She allowed the air to escape through her mouth, creating a sigh. She watched as the four boys chatted amongst each other as they proceeded to lay out their sleeping bags. _That_ wasn't a bad idea! She began to sneak her way over toward the red couch. Her eyes landed on the small mountain of folded blankets that rested at the end of the couch. Jam had placed them there for her, two of her most favorite blankets.

Maybe in some strange way Jam was looking out for her? She sure had an odd way of showing it.

Cat kept her eyes on the boys as she lifted one leg over the rest of the couch. She pushed her body forward and lifted her left leg to accompany the right. Seated on the couch she hung her torso over the side and looked down at the blankets below. With both arms extended, she silently reached down and plucked the blankets from the floor. Maybe if she were quiet enough, they would ignore her. It would be like she was never there! The night would go a lot smoother if they just ignored her!

Making sure to keep the sound of her breathing at its lowest; she began to anchor her most beloved blankets up the side of the couch. She quickly shifted her attention back to the boys; they were still busy as bees, getting their things together. She began to chew on her bottom lip and began to position herself in a laying position. She then lifted the fleece blankets up her body in an effort to hide her body.

"What are you doing?"

Cat froze. She could feel her limps go numb. There was no way someone could be talking to her! She was hidden; they couldn't have caught on so soon! She gulped and moved her fingers to the top of her blanket. She pulled down the blanket from her face just enough to expose her eyes. She looked up to see Rei staring down at her, both hands attached to his hips. She yipped before forcing the blanket back over her face.

Max's voice entered her ears, he was giggling. "Cat?"

"Neh!"

The boys had gathered around her, they're curiosity aroused by the sight on the red couch. They watched as the lone female hid herself away beneath the comfort of her blankets. It was a silly sight to behold. With the addition of her making defensive noises, it was something they all had to laugh at.

"Come out of there," Kyoujyu managed to say between his chuckles. "It's not time to sleep yet."

"Neh!" She repeated as she turned on her side, facing away from the group of boys.

"All right, stay under there."

Cat felt her eyebrows dip down on her eyes. It was _him_, _he_ was talking to her. How dare he?! He had no right to come into her home and begin to tell her what to do! Her cheeks began to twitch and her frustration level rise. He wouldn't get the better of her, not tonight.

She forced her body upward. She sat up on the couch, her fleece blankets falling down from her face. She had a look of anger on her face that caused Kyoujyu to flinch in fear. Only if her looks could kill.

"Don't tell me what to do!" She fought back at Takao's previous comment.

Refusing to answer her, Takao lifted both shoulders up then down to create a shrug. He was wearing that cocky smile. Oh how, in the few days, she had grown to hate that confident smile of his. It was arrogant! And…cute. Oh, why did he have to be so cute when he was cocky? It made it that much harder to stay angry.

"Come on," He turned away from her. "Let's go raid Cat's kitchen, see if there's anything in there worth eating."

"Sounds good to me." Max was quick to agree with a charming smile.

The boys began to follow in Takao's footsteps. They marched their way into the small apartment's kitchen. Cat rolled her eyes as the boys vanished from her sight. Her ear twitched to the sound of the refrigerator door opening. So they were going to play _that_ game, were they? Two could play at that game.

"All I see is fruit!"

She groaned. So Takao didn't approve of The Saint Shield's choice of foods? Why did she assume this was a trait typical of Takao? The sound of rustling plastic rumbled through her ears. She could guess that the boys were now rummaging through the cabinets to find something good. She had to giggle to herself. They would never find her hidden stash of sweets; no one could ever find her hidden treasures.

"I found the cookies!"

Her mouth dropped open. It was if the life was drained out of her. How of all people could _Takao_ find her buried treasures? It was impossible! He wasn't that clever, by any means. So why was he able to find her sweets without so much of a try? Since moving in together, no one, not even Dunga, had found her sweets.

Cat propelled her body from her seat on the couch. Her feet landed on the soft surfaces of the sleeping bags on the ground. She growled aloud before sprinting toward the kitchen. Her socked feet slid across the wooden floor in the dining room. Slipping and sliding on the floor, she entered the kitchen with a scowl on her face. She focused her vision on Takao first. The arrogant male stood with a bag of cookies in one hand, a cookie in the other. He had a dusting of crumbs on face that added gasoline to her fire.

"PUT THOSE BACK!" She shouted.

"I found 'em," Takao began as he placed a cookie into his mouth. "Finders keepers."

She curled her lip. "How did you know where those were?!"

He chewed and chewed until he had enough room his mouth to speak. "You always keep your treats in the same place. It was easy." He then jerked his hand to his lips and wiped away the crumbs there. "In the refrigerator, second drawer, the one marked: vegetables."

Cat felt her brow twitch. Clever, _very _clever. She proceeded to poke out her bottom lip; she puffed up both cheeks with air before spinning away from the boys. She gripped her fists and stomped her way back into the living room. She was so flustered to come up with any combats worthwhile.

The boys paused for a moment before looking at one another. Takao had secured their findings; now that it was plain to see she had given up. Each male began to help himself to whatever sweet he could find. Cupcakes, cookies, candy; it was all there for the taking. After gathering together their desired sweet, the boys trotted back to the living area. Cat was seated on the couch, her arms crossed over her chest and a pink blush on her cheeks.

"So Cat,"

Said girl lifted her head to sound of her name. She watched the boys as they entered the room, treats in hand. Rei smiled at her and took a seat on his sleeping bag. He then tore open his bag of caramel popcorn with ease, his eyes fixated on her.

"How's the singing going?"

She paused a moment before answering. "Fine." She gave a quick, simple answer.

"Have any performances coming up?" Kyoujyu asked with a smile.

Cat felt her heart begin to beat faster. "Yes, actually." The blush on her face began to run deeper as she continued to speak. "Tomorrow."

"Really?" Max presented Cat with a wide grin.

"I uh…" Cat hesitated to speak for a moment. "I spent a lot of time writing the lyrics."

"I didn't know you wrote your own lyrics!" Kyoujyu stopped eating to gawk at her.

"I have help most of the time." Cat dipped her head downward as a small smile grew on her lips. "But this one, I wrote on my own." Her voice entered the room softly. "Actually, I started writing it before the accident. Before I lost my memories." A small giggle entered the air. "In all honesty, I didn't think I'd ever finish it."

The sounds of chewing and munching began to die down. Each of the boys slowly lowered their hands from their faces. They waited for her to continue. She looked to the ceiling before shutting her eyes. A song, how could something so simple could bring her so much joy?

"For a while," Cat's voice broke the silence. "I lost sight of what I was writing about. But then, I started to watch Jam with Ralf and the others. And somehow, I remembered what gave me so much strength before." Her eyes fluttered open. "The bond they share, it was special. It's what I'm missing in my life."

"What…" Takao muttered under his breath. "You're missing?"

"Somehow, someway, I know what it's like to have that invincible bond with someone or a group like that." She spoke again. "I just wish," Cat dropped her head and stared at the floor. "I could find it again."

The boys remained silent. A bond, an invincible bond, one that could withstand any storm. Where had she felt it before? Why was this huge hole in her heart, something no one person could fill? Cat felt her smile grow as the hole in her heart throbbed in pain. It was more than just a single puzzle piece; it was three or four missing pieces. She had seen it happen with Jam, that loving family-like aurora. She had a group of boys to call her own. No matter how different they were from her, they were hers. It was something Cat would be forever jealous of. She had felt this bond with someone before, only if she could remember whom.

"Are you going to come?"

"Of course," Rei was first to answer. "We wouldn't miss it."

Act End.


	33. Second Arc: Act Twenty Three

Bittersweet Melody

Second Arc: Act Twenty Three

Takao stared up at the popcorn-covered ceiling and sighed to himself. How long had he been awake now? He pushed his upper torso from his sleeping bag to see that it was now passed four. It was no good, he couldn't sleep.

All his efforts and he returned to the same visual. Max, giving Cat that trademark smile of his. The look of love in his eyes, he projected it well to her. If she knew it or not, he couldn't be sure. She was nothing but a mystery now. Max had loved her all along, from the moment they met. And Takao? He ended up falling for her the minute she left the picture. Fate had a mysterious way of working.

Takao lifted himself from his sleeping spot. It was time for a slash of cool water to the face. Before entering the kitchen, he looked down to the sleeping party in front of him. They all seemed to be fast asleep; he would have to be extra quiet. As quietly as possible, he tiptoed his way past Rei, then Kyoujyu and finally over Max. His feet made no sound as he stepped on the cold hardwood floor.

Just before turning the corner to enter the kitchen, he looked back to the red couch. He saw Cat in a deep sleep. The sight was all too familiar. How he had seen that face before; lost in a dream. She looked sweetest when she slept.

He managed to pull his eyes away from the couch long enough to enter the kitchen. He approached the sink and turned on the faucet. The sound of rushing water entered his ears and gave him comfort. He shut his eyes and placed both hands under the cool water. He then moved his face toward the sink and jerked his hands back to his face. The water hit his cheeks and cleared his mind. The cool water splashing against his warm skin rendered him thoughtless.

It was just what he needed. He inhaled through his nose and proceeded to sigh. He again stretched out his right hand and turned the faucet off. With his eyes shut, he blindly reached his arm outward in search of a dishtowel. Once his fingers felt the texture of terrycloth, he brought the cloth to his face and began to dry himself off.

"Takao?"

He jumped. The small voice that appeared from the darkness caused him to flinch. He shoved the towel from his face and opened his eyes to see Max standing in front of him. The blonde had a look of worry on his face. He was quick to cock a thick brow before speaking.

"What's the matter?" Takao whispered.

Max managed to release a few giggles before making his way to the counter. "Remember the last time I came to you like this?" He then placed both elbows on the counter and stared out the small kitchen window.

_"There's something I think you should know."_

_"Takao, I care a lot about her. I love her, Takao."_

"I remember." He felt his eyebrows lower on his forehead.

In reality, he couldn't get the imagery out of his head. The confession he had given him that night, it was something he'd never forget. It was the reason why he had refused Cat to begin with. He had too much respect for Max and their friendship to not forget. And here they were again, in the same position. In the darkness, he could feel the urge to turn and walk away but he couldn't. It was a topic both boys wanted to avoid.

"Takao," Max said, his eyes still fixated on the night sky beyond the glass window. "I want you to forget it."

His back stiffened. What? His eyes grew wide with shock and his lips began to part.

"I want you to tell her the truth." Max shut his eyes as a smile spread over his cheeks. "I want you to tell her that you love her."

"Max…" He couldn't find words to truly express his emotions.

"I know. In some ways, I've always known." Max pushed his body off the counter and turned to face him. "I know that you love her."

He felt the world around him begin to grow hazy. It was if his world had been spinning. He couldn't fell his arms or legs. The only sound he could hear was the throbbing in his ears. His hand began to twitch and shake. And finally, his stomach began to knot up in a ball of nerves. Max, how could he say the things he was saying? It was if someone had told him all of his deepest darkest memories and feelings. How could he know him so well, to know what he was thinking and feeling?

"And I know that she loves you."

There it was again. Those words.

_"Because she loves you."_

"Deep down inside," Max's words broke through the hazy around him. "She still loves you, no matter what. She may have lost her memory for right now, but she'll always love you."

His stomach flipped and flopped. Was Max actually doing what he thought he was doing? Was Max actually giving him the 'okay' to see Cat? He felt his mouth go dry as he stood in front of Max. He had no words; he couldn't find a single thing to combat Max's blessings. How did Max know what he wanted, how did Max know that he loved her so?

"No matter how I feel," The blond continued to speak. "I think you should pursue her."

"But," Takao tore his stare away from his friend and looked to the ground. "I can't do that to you, you're one of my closest friends. It wouldn't be right."

A warm hand reached out to Takao. He flinched before looking up to see that Max had placed a single hand on his shoulder. He then gave him a warm smile that sent shivers up his spine.

"It wouldn't be right for you not to." He said in a soft tone. "I want you to."

"But…"

Max shook his head from side to side and tightened his grip on his shoulder. "Go for it." He lifted his left hand and gave him a firm thumbs-up. "I know you can do it."

"Max…" He gritted his teeth before pushing forward and embracing the American in a hug.

"Good luck, Takao."

XoXoX

"One hour until show time." She mumbled to herself.

The sound of the squeaking swing filled her ears. Her body swayed back and forth and the cool autumn wind hit her cheeks. Her hair floated in the air, her feet just barely touching the gravel beneath her. What was she doing here? Cat lifted her chin to the sky and shut her eyes tight. She had to get this right; she had to prove to everyone that this song would be a hit. She had spent too many sleepless nights working and working just to finish it and now? It was time to sing it. What was holding her back? Why was she so nervous now?

Cat allowed her eyes to flutter open and view the setting sun. The colors of the sky showcased different shades of orange and pink. The swing set continued to echo an eerie squeaking noise, the further she pushed herself. Why did she feel so alone? After everything that had perspired in the last few days the depressing emotion lingered within her. She was missing something, a piece of her heart.

_"I like you, you're nice to me."_

The image of Max wrapping his sweater around her shoulders flashed in her mind. That day, the day after they had 'met' he came to her and gave her comfort. It was if she was smelling his scent right then and there. He was so warm, so sweet. But…could she love him? Did she love him before the accident, before she lost her memories? What was life like before then?

_"I wanted you to come back for me."_

Then there was that. Why, oh why did he have to say that? Why was Takao so intriguing? Him and that cocky smile of his, it was enough to drive her into a fit. He told her that he loved her, could it be true? Cat shut her eyes and began to shake her head back and forth. She could get the image out of her head. Him smiling, him running off with her, and him holding her. It was amazing, the effect he had on her. He knew her better than anyone else, so she was told. The other night when he had found her hidden treasures proved it to her. So they had a history together, did that mean she had to return his love?

"Everyone's looking for you."

Cat jerked. She snapped open her eyes. That voice. Starting with his feet, she scanned his body and finally came to his face. Cute as ever, Max stood before her with his classic smile equipped. She felt her heart jump and the heat of a blush appear on her cheeks.

"Are you okay?" He asked, tipping his head to one side.

"Um!" Cat cleared her throat before jumping off her seat on the swing. "Y-yes! I just needed some time to think to myself."

"Rumi and Yumi are throwing a fit, you know." He replied and failed to contain his laughter.

"I'm sure they are." She released a few nervous giggles before reaching her arm behind her head and scratching her scalp. "They're nervous too, I guess."

"Come on," He began to turn away from her. "Let's get going before they explode." He then jerked his arm forward, signaling her forward.

"Max, wait."

Max's eyebrows arched on his forehead. His eyes and mouth widened, he turned back to face her. He narrowed his vision at her and cocked his head to one side.

She lowered her head. The hair around her face cascaded a shadow that covered her eyes. Her arms hung loosely at her sides, her hands gripped into fists. Her shoulders began to shake at the thoughts rushing through her mind.

Max. How could she not love him? After everything he had done for her and the way her heart thumped every time he neared her. When she was around him, things felt safe. She could laugh again. There was no one else, right? She flinched. Takao didn't compare to Max, right? When she was around Takao she felt downright sick. Her feet felt like feathers, it was like she couldn't breathe.

With Takao, she couldn't think, she couldn't speak, all she could see was him, that wasn't love, was it? No, she wouldn't let herself fall in love with a handsome face, not when Max was so kind to her. With Max, her heart thumped normally and with Takao, it was like she was going into cardiac arrest. That wasn't love; it was…something else, right?

"What's wrong?"

Cat began to grind her teeth. The softness of Max's voice calmed her. It was like she could share anything with him. She could easily call him her best friend. She was about to do something that would change their friendship forever. Was it the right move? She wasn't sure yet. It was something she could no longer hold inside. She needed him to know.

"Max," Her lips parted and his mouth fell from her mouth. "I want to tell you something."

"Hm?" Max cocked a brow as a sweet smile appeared on his face. "What is it?"

"I can tell you anything, right?"

He blinked several times before replying, "Sure."

"Max," She began again, her head still tipped downward. "I…"

She paused. What was she doing?! Her head was telling her that this needed to be done. Her head was ensuring her that this was the right path. Cat lifted her head up and stared into Max's blue eyes. She glanced down to the floor for a second, just enough time to gather her thoughts. She was going to do this, no matter what. She was going to tell him what her head and been nagging at her all along.

"I love you."

He froze. He allowed his mouth to hang open with shock. It looked as if she had taken her open palm and slapped him across the face. Almost as if he was offended, as if she had insulted him, what was wrong with him? Weren't those the words he wanted to hear?

"I don't know how I felt before I lost my memories but," Cat continued to speak. "All I know now is that I trust you."

He closed his lips. He lowered his eyebrows on his forehead before moving his eyes to stare at the ground. He refused to look into her eyes. He couldn't be mad, could he? It wasn't as if she made any signs that would have influenced him otherwise, right? She had done everything in her power to show him how much she cared.

Even if the thought of Takao kept her heart from being silent.

"Cat," He broke his silence by calling her out. "I can't."

She jerked backward. Her eyes widened and she slapped her hands over her lips. What had she just done? Had she made a mistake? She felt her blood beginning to run cold. It was a surprising slap to the face.

"No matter how much I love you," Max continued to speak to her in his gentle voice. "I can't be with you."

"But," Her muffled voice escaped from between her fingers. "Why?"

"Because you don't really love me."

How could he say such a thing?! The burning sensation of tears began build behind her eyes. Cat slowly removed her hands from her mouth and allowed them to drop to chest-level. Was he really denying her? After telling her that he indeed returned her love? Her eyebrows begin to quiver as she fought back to urge to cry.

She released a small hiccup and her vision became blurry. The image of Max standing in front of her blurred so she could only make out colors. She couldn't cry, not here and now. Not able to contain her emotion, Cat brought her hands to her face as tears flew from her eyes.

He winced at the sight of her sobbing. He bit his lower lip and turned his face away from the scene. "I'm sorry."

Max shifted his attention back to her. As she moved her hands away from her face, the tears on her cheeks became visible. He winced for a second time, seeing her face and eyes had turned a bright shade or red.

"I don't know what's come over me!" She began to release small giggles as tears rolled down her face.

She continued to laugh and cry at the same time. Her shoulders bobbing up and down from both actions. Max released a sigh as he tightened his grip on his clenched hands. Just an hour before her performance and she was crying? What was wrong with her?!

"I must look like a moron to you!" She managed to speak between sobs and laughter. "I'm sorry."

He looked away from her. "You don't have to be sorry. I know it hurts."

"I just feel so stupid." Cat lifted her hands to her eyes and wiped away the tears there. "I didn't mean to embarrass you."

He then reached his right arm out toward her and placed his warm hand on her shoulder. She jerked once he touched her and jerked her head to look in his direction. A moment afterward, Max lifted his left arm and placed it on her free shoulder.

"Don't worry about it."

Why did he have to be nice to her on top of it all? The tears stopped and she felt the heat on her cheeks return. She dipped her head, refusing to look him in the eye. Why did she have to be so impulsive? If she had kept her emotions to herself, she would have saved herself the pain of rejection.

"We need to get to that stage." He then removed his right hand from her shoulder and placed it on her head. "Right?"

Cat paused for a moment. She managed to release a few more giggles before moving her hands to her blushing cheeks. After Max's warm hands left her body, she began to pat herself on her cheeks. She inhaled a deep breath of air through her nose and lifted her chin to the sky. She then moved her hands down to her sides and balled up her hands. She gave her fists a pump and managed to break a smile.

"I can do this!" She chanted to herself.

"Come on," Max turned away from her, a smile still lingering on his face. "Or else you'll be late."

"Thanks Max," Cat smiled at the blond, "For listening."

He shook his head from side to side. "No problem."

XoXoX

_"Throwing away all of our doubts into darkness, I will always believe in our strong bonds!"_

Takao watched with wide eyes. He couldn't keep the wide smile from spreading across his face. This was amazing, superb, incredible! To watch Cat, Rumi and Yumi sing together on the stage of the local theater, it was something else.

Takao couldn't put a name to it, he had seen her perform so many times and yet, this was different. Seeing her, centered between Rumi and Yumi, it was nearly impossible for him to take his eyes off her. This song, her lyrics, it was like listening to describe the first year they spent together as the BBA. They shared a bond, all six of them, a bond that he could never replace. Although more people were later added to this 'brotherhood', the original connection they shared would never die.

It would only increase to be great. Her voice had never sounded so full of life. It was only a few minutes of performance and it felt as if it could go on for hours. In some ways, he wished it would continue to go on. It was as if the old Cat had appeared from the past to sing this song, for him. Only if such things were possible.

Act End.


	34. Second Arc: Act Twenty Four

Bittersweet Melody

Second Arc: Act Twenty Four

"That was amazing!"

Cat blushed and looked down to her feet. She had to smile as her cheeks burned hot. She tilted her chin down into her neck and moved her right arm behind her head. When did embarrassment feel this good? She managed to flutter her eyes upward to face the crowd in front of her.

The BBA Revolution stood in front of her, smiles equipped on their faces. Cat couldn't expect Kai to smile and wasn't disappointed when he didn't. Rumi and Yumi took their spots beside her, both girls giggling up a storm. Adof, Jam and Team Euro stood alongside the BBA. The crowd had long gone by now, leaving the group to reunite in privacy.

"Did you really write those lyrics all on your own?" Hiromi asked.

"Yes." Cat gave a small nod of her head.

"You should be proud of yourself, Cat." Ralf spoke out, catching her attention.

She shut her eyes and released a few nervous giggles. This was a tiresome day, first her confession then denial to Max and now this? It was taking a toll on her body as well as her mind. But she did feel relieved, maybe it was what she needed, to confess to Max. He refused her and her heart still ached. She couldn't let on, not now.

"You could give _us_ a few compliments." Rumi teased and sent a wink in Cat's direction.

"You couldn't have done it without us!" Yumi was quick to agree.

She turned to her left then to her right. "Thank you."

"It was something." Kyoujyu added. "Well-worth the wait."

Takao pushed forward passed Kyoujyu and Hiromi. He and Cat locked gazes for a moment. He inhaled a deep breath through his nose as he looked at her. Was he proud of her? Oh how she wanted him to be proud. Any compliment from him would be something she would hold on to forever.

He parted his lips and watched the excitement grow on her face, "Cat-"

Just then the sound of shuffling feet and bodies caught Takao and Cat off guard. Cat bounced up on her tiptoes, trying to get a better visual on the situation. Takao made a one hundred and eighty degree turn to face the back of him. He watched as one by one, Max, Rei and Kai were pushed to one side allowing through a single body. He watched as a male passed through the small crowd and made his way to the head of the group.

"Yuki?" Jam asked with a cock of her eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

Yuki placed a single hand on Takao's shoulder. He twitched upon contact while he was pushed to one side. He then watched as Yuki walked closer to her, a smile glued to his face.

"Yuki…" She replied nearly breathless.

"I watched your performance." Yuki said in a soft voice. "It was outstanding."

She hesitated for a moment. "T-thank you."

"Cat," He began to dig deep into his pockets as he spoke. "I know you've been through a lot in the past few weeks. I wanted you to know that I've kept what you've given me." she cocked a brow, "I think it's about time I gave it back to you."

Yuki's fingers wrapped around cold steel. He grabbed a tight hold to the item in his pocket. Without much hesitation, he pulled out the bulk in his pocket. With his hand made into a fist, he extended his arm out to her. The group around the young female leaned in, ready to see what Yuki had brought. He flipped over his fist and slowly began to uncurl his fingers. In the center of his palm lay a white Beyblade.

"This is your blade," Yuki said in a tone just above a whisper. "Dwarf Spitz."

"_My Dwarf Spitz!" _

"_What did you do to your Dwarf Spitz?!"_

"_Electric Dwarf Spitz."_

Cat lifted her right hand out, her fingers touching the Beyblade that lay in Yuki's hand. She ran her fingers over the clear plastic piece in the center of the blade. Dwarf Spitz. Her mouth opened slightly as she wrapped her fingers over the sides of the blade. She plucked it from Yuki's fingers and lifted it to her face.

This was her Beyblade, her Dwarf Spitz, her Holy Beast. All they had been through, it was beginning to make sense. Memories flashed in her mind like pictures in a slideshow. Battling with it, practicing with it, everything they had gone through together as a team. Team… Cat jerked her head back up to look at Takao and team BBA Revolution. Team…

Takao…Kyoujyu…Max…Rei…Kai…

Those faces.

"_Wow, that was really you, Cat?"…_Kyoujyu.

"_So, it seems you've made it quite well for yourself."_…Rei.

"_You came back for him! You LOVE him!"_…Kai.

"_Go get 'em."_…Max.

And finally,

"_I was looking forward to our match."_

Takao. Kinomiya Takao, the boy with the blue hair and baseball cap, the world champion, the one boy who made her feel lighter than air.

"_When I left you two years ago, I realized I loved you."_

"_I-I'm sorry…I…I can't."_

Her hand fell limp. Her tiny Beyblade tumbled from her open palm and dropped. The small blade created a haunting echo as it hit the floor. No one could speak, no words entered the air, it was just silent. Cat's shaky hands lifted upward toward her face. Her eyes darted from hand to hand and watched as they shivered in fear. She then brought her hands to her face, running her fingers through her wavy hair. Her fingers spread out on her face, she began to stutter. Tears began to form in her eyes and she was finally able to tear her vision from the floor to _him_. Her bottom lip quivered in fear.

"T-Takao?"

"Cat," Jam approached her younger sister, placing her hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

She tore her shoulder away from her beloved older sister. Her whole body shook, as she slowly began to back away from the group. She received strange looks and stares while the look of horror spread on her face. She gulped aloud before finally finding the strength to speak.

"I…I remember…"

"_What_?!"

The sounds of the people talking in the room became muffled in her ears. She could hear them speaking but couldn't make out words. She could see the expressions on their faces but they became blurred with each passing second. A stray tear began to tumble down her cheek. She began to shake her head back and forth in a violent manner. There was no way this could be happening, not here, not now. More tears were forced out of her eyes. She let out a whimper before jerking her body forward. She broke into a sprint, pushing anyone in her way to the side. She needed to get out of there, _now_.

XoXoX

She ran through the pain. The burning sensation in her calves didn't slow her down any; she couldn't stop now, not when she had already run so far. She passed embarrassed; she was mortified, why did she have to remember? What did everyone else know? Did they know about her confession to Takao on that day? It was clear that _he_ knew. All the memories of her life were like a cold slap to the face. Sad, embarrassing and shameful memories flooded her mind. Why did she have to remember? Only if her memories had stayed forgotten.

She ran through the dark streets, passing only a few people who lingered in the darkness. She ran from streetlight to streetlight, tears streaming down her face. She had to go somewhere, any place than this. Any getaway would be welcomed.

She wasn't sure how far or how long she had ran for but she was certain it wasn't far or long enough. She had used up the last of her reserves and was now paying the price for her sprint. Her legs stopped. She felt her aching back fly forward, her hands acting just in time to catch herself on her knees. Now bent over, she huffed and puffed in a desperate attempt to catch her breath.

How could she be so stupid? Why did she have to act on her emotions? Not only did she confess to Takao months before but she _had_ to confess to Max earlier in the day. Max, the one boy she could honestly call her best friend, and she confessed her love to him. It was obvious now, with her memories restored, that she had no romantic feelings toward him, just feelings of fondness and affection of _friendship_. How could she get the two confused? Love and loving friendship? She listened to her mind earlier, not her heart. Her mind loved Max but her heart stilled belonged to Takao.

_Takao_…

A warm hand reached out and touched her shoulder. She jerked her torso upward and she spun around to meet the face behind her. Takao. He stood behind her, panting just as heavily as she was. Sweat tripped down his temple as he tried his best to catch his breath. Cat felt the tears again begin to leak from her eyes. How could she face him now? After all that had happened, through all their hardships, she was filled with shame. She hiccupped before throwing her hands over her cheeks.

"You remember everything?"

Cat sniffled at the sound of his voice. She managed to pull her hands away from her eyes long enough to see that Takao was speaking to her. He had asked her an obvious question that hardly needed an answer. Perhaps he was just as confused as her. Shocked at the idea of her memories returning to her so swiftly.

"I wish I hadn't!" Cat exclaimed, forcing more tears to rush from her eyes. "Why did I have to remember?! I didn't _want_ to remember!"

"But I did."

Her crying came to an abrupt halt. She moved her hand to her eye and wiped away the tears. She gave Takao a look of confusion before lowering her head to look at the ground. She released a heavy sigh before repeating his words in her mind. He wanted her to remember? Why? Wasn't he embarrassed for her?

"_I want you to remember! I want you back! I don't want you to forget!" _

"_I love you…"_

Her heart stopped. That was right. He had confessed the very same thing to her after the accident. He had told her that he returned her emotions. Her love was not one-sided it after all. And still? Why did she feel the urge to hide under a rock? Why couldn't _he_ forget what she said? Why did _she_ have to be the one to forget? It would have been so easy if it were Takao instead of her. Only if she hadn't acted so rash and confessed to him…

"I can't…" She began to shake her head from side to side. "I never wanted to love you," She explained as tears, once again, began to form in her eyes. "I wish I could have hated you. Things would have been so much easier then."

He refused to take his eyes off her. The words she was saying, he had to agree with them. It _would_ have been easier if the two hated one another. The past two years would have gone so much smoother if the two disliked each other. Why couldn't he deny it like she had?

"But you don't hate me."

She forced her vision to return to Takao. She allowed her lips to part and her mouth to hang open. The buds of tears collected in the corner of her eyes slid down her face. Her eyes and cheeks matched in a bright shade of red.

"I can't," Cat whispered between sobs. "I can't be with you, I won't let myself."

She could see it in his face, his heart was sinking and for a moment, she, herself, couldn't believe what she was saying. She refused to love him after everything? It was so stupid and yet her mind wouldn't allow it. After her confession, after his confession she still would hold herself back? It didn't make sense.

"I told you all ready," She strained. "Once I got my memory back, I no longer wanted anything to do with you."

"_After I get my memory back, you'll promise me that you'll leave me alone?"_

"I meant it." She stared directly into his eyes. "I don't want anything more to do with you."

He froze over. They had made a promise that day. And she was still willing to abide by it. Still… why did she have to stick with that promise and never see him again? It wouldn't be right on any level. She wanted to hate him so much only because she loved him that much.

"Fine."

Cat gulped. She shut her eyes slowly and took in a deep breath of air. She allowed the last few tears to run past her cheeks and drip off her chin. She sniffled once or twice before allowing her eyes to flutter open. She watched as Takao stood before her, his head tipped downward. The hair on his face created a shadow that concealed his emotions. Was he crying? No, he was too proud for that. Cat tipped her head down once again; she couldn't look at him any longer.

Before she could draw a second breath, she felt his arms wrap around her body. Her eyes snapped open as he drew her in closer. She could feel the heat of his body combine with her own. Soon after embracing her, his scent filled her nostrils. There it was, that familiar scent and this time, she knew who it belonged to. She whimpered as he inhaled through her lips.

Oh how she longed for this. His touch, his scent all over her but it was a bittersweet ending to their lives together. She never wanted his touch to end, if she could stay in this moment forever, it would be heaven. She couldn't allow that to happen. She was far too ashamed of herself to be with him.

She felt his arms grow loose on her body, a movement she was dreading. She felt as he began to push himself away from her. She resisted the urge to cry any further. She had to be strong now, she couldn't let on that she needed him more than anything in the world. Her gaze locked with his and she watched as his right arm stretched out to her face. His soft fingertips locked to her chin.

This is the way she wanted it to end. Looking at him the same way she looked at him the day he came into his life. That wide-eyed stare with those loveable chubby cheeks and with a hat twice his size. That day the met, they were both scared and nervous too. It should end the same way it began with the same emotions. She wouldn't have it any other way.

"Good bye," He whispered.

Cat shut her eyes tight and waited as the warmth of Takao's body left her. His hands fell from her face in slow motion. There would be no tomorrow, no next week, it would end here. No sparkling romantic ending or fairytale, this was it. No kiss to wake her from her slumber, just a sad good bye. She refused to repeat his words. She couldn't say it; she couldn't end it with a good bye that would be to final. In her mind she repeated the words in her head, _to be continued_. If it were like that, she would subside the pain.

She opened her eyes just in time to see him turn his back to her. After his back was turned, he began his walk home. He leaned in forward, placing his hands in his pockets. He began to step onward, leaving the scene for good. Just before the tears began to welt in her eyes once more, she watched as Takao removed his right hand from his pocket. He extended his arm and lifted his index and middle fingers to the air. His simple way of saying good bye. It would be a memory that was burned into her mind forever.

XoXoX

There was no one there to 'doll' her up for this date. In fact the emotion in the air was completely different than the one the day Cat went on her date with Max. Things had changed for the worse. But she had to make the best of it while she could. Things were going to be different now, for sure, but she would adapt. She was strong and she knew Takao was strong. Things could start over maybe for the better?

Hiromi stood in front of her mirror and eyed herself. She was in her best dress and wearing her finest smelling perfume. She turned around to look at her backside in her full-length mirror. She had to admit; she looked very pretty in this dress. She would be sure to impress! This would be the start of a new day; she would make it all worth her while.

It had taken guts, a lot of guts to do what she did. She had gone beyond her comfort zone and only two weeks after Cat had regained her memories, asked Takao out on a date. He was free game, right? It was obvious to her now. Takao _did _love her and after what he told everyone the night Cat remembered, it left Hiromi feeling hopeful. Perhaps Cat's misfortune could turn out to be her gain.

Hiromi loved Takao after all. She wasn't ashamed to admit it now, or to be more accurate, after she told Takao on this night. She had it all planned out in her mind. A romantic evening together and she would tell him, just after dinner and underneath the stars. There was nothing holding her back now.

Their date would start in a few hours. Hiromi and the rest of the BBA Revolution had plans to meet the rest of the teams for their farewell at the airport. It was a small delay that would only take a few hours, at the most. She could do that; it was also nice to see all her friends off. _And _it was also a perfect opportunity to hold Takao's hand at the airport.

She had to admit to herself, it would be sad, not having Cat around anymore. In fact, having Cat around seemed like the only time Hiromi could feel like a true female. They weren't especially close but they could relate with one another. It would be different, but life goes on.

Was she doing the right thing? She had to wonder to herself. Takao hadn't let on that the incident had affected him _too_ much. In fact in the past two weeks he had seemed happier and louder than ever. He wasn't trying to hide anything, was he? She would have to find out for herself.

Act End.


	35. Second Arc: Act Twenty Five

Bittersweet Melody

Second Arc: Act Twenty Five

"It's going to be strange, saying good bye."

Takao flinched at the words 'good bye'. It was the last two words he ever wanted to hear. After what had happened. He sat in Taro's car, facing the window. The rest of his team sat in the seats in front and behind him, chatting it up. Beside him sat Hiromi, dressed to the T. He knew they were going to go out after seeing off their friends, but did she really need to dress up for the occasion? Takao could care less at the moment. He sighed and fixated his eyes on the scenery passing him. It had only been two weeks but it felt as if it had been two years. He missed her more than ever, mostly because he knew he'd never see her again.

Telling the rest of the team about that night was the hardest part of it all. Telling them how Cat never wanted to see him again, it was the deepest jab to his heart. She no longer wanted to see, hear, or talk to him again; how much more shameful could it get? But he couldn't linger on the subject, he had to move on. And of course, he couldn't let anyone else know that he was still hung up over it.

But he had to wonder, what was she doing now?

"But it's not really a farewell; we're going to see them all again next year!"

Takao was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of Rei's voice. He moved his head to the left to see Rei and Max in the midst of a conversation. The two were laughing and reliving old memories. If only he could forget what happened.

"Are you all right?"

He flinched. Hiromi had placed her hand on his knee. He jerked in her direction and was quick to look her in the eye. He saw a look of concern on her face that made him stiffen. What was she worried about? It was time to act cool.

"I'm fine." He lied.

"We should be there soon." Kyoujyu said as he bent forward and glanced at him.

"Good."

"You sure you're feeling okay, Takao?" Max was second to bend forward and back. "You're a bit pale."

"Me?" He was quick to jab his thumb into his chest. "Nah, I'm fine!"

"Hm," The American lifted his hand to his head and began to scratch. "Okay then."

Kai opened his left eye and stared at Takao and the champ could feel it. There was no doubt that Kai already sensed his distress. The lone wolf always knew these things, didn't he? So why couldn't he help? Ugh, he was on his own this time around.

XoXoX

Cat's back was against her white bedroom wall. Her knees tucked up to her chest. A pillow rested on top of her knees, holding her chin up in comfort. She released a low; sigh as she looked out the window. She had been in this mood for the past two weeks. Hardly eating or doing much of anything besides sleeping. She wept most of the time and kept to herself. There was no doubt about it, she was depressed. Had she made the right decision? Choosing her pride over her heart's desire? She couldn't be sure.

Just as she began to shut her eyes, she jumped to the sound of her bedroom door slamming open. She was quick to jerk her body to face the door, her sister stood in the doorway with a scowl on her face she had never seen before. She felt her mouth drop open with shock, what could Jam want now?

Before she could open her mouth to ask, Jam leapt across the room. She landed on top of her sister, causing her to shriek in shock. Jam tossed her pillow to one side and pushed her down on the bed. With her eyes opened wide, the older sister pinned her arms down. She looked straight into her eyes, her scowl never leaving.

"It's been TWO WEEKS now!" She was quick to exclaim. "What are you still doing here?! You've been locked up in this room for too long!"

She hesitated to answer for a moment. "I don't know, I just don't feel good."

"Don't give me that!" Jam applied pressure to her arms, causing her to flinch in pain. "I KNOW what happened between you and Takao. I have connections you know." She replied with a single brow lifted in question. "Did you think I wouldn't find out?"

Cat felt the heat of anger ignite in her body. Her eyebrows dipped on her forehead, creating a glare. She then puffed up both cheeks and snorted.

"Why are you pushing me so hard?! Ever since I lost my memory, you've been riding me! Nagging me, pushing me to do things I don't wanna do!" She barked back in her sister's face.

Jam wanted a moment. She inhaled a deep breath through her lips before releasing the pressure on her sister's arms. She then pulled her body up from Cat's and took a seat on the end of the bed. She looked back at her younger sister with a look of concern. Cat pushed her own body up from her laying position and watched in surprise at her sister's face change from anger to sorrow.

"Cat," She began speaking in a soft voice. "You wanna know why I've been trying so hard to get you to be social? Setting up dates and sleepovers?"

She waited for a moment. Her silence was an obvious 'yes'.

Jam cocked her head to one side and continued. "I wanted you to be happy." She then inhaled through her nose and turned her attention away from her. "I wanted you to remember them so much because I knew you were at your happiest when you were with them." Her voice lowered to a whisper. "I thought that maybe if I was able to make you that happy again, you'd remember."

"Why?" Cat interrupted her sister with a question. "Why did you want me to remember?" She asked. "Now that I remembered everything, all I want to do is forget again."

"Because you loved him so much."

She felt her face burst in heat. She tucked her head into her shoulders and chewed on her lower lip.

"You were so happy with him." Jam hummed. "All you know right now, all those memories you want to forget? Those are the bad memories. Cat," The older sister returned her gaze to her younger sister. "You aren't remembering the good memories. The memories of the love you had for Takao. The reason you fell in love with him."

Her mouth hung open wide. She lifted her right hand to her face and felt her burning cheek. She was blushing? A moment or two after touching her cheek, Cat felt a small droplet of water on her fingers. She was crying?

"You gave it all up because of your pride." Jam continued to speak. "You continue to think with your head but Cat," Her eyes began to welt up with moisture. "You haven't listened to your heart." A stray tear began to trickle down Jam's face. "Your mind may be shamed and embarrassed of your emotions but your heart, your heart aches for him."

She let her head hang. She looked down to her bed sheets and tears fell from her eyes. The tears left small stains on her bed sheets. The singer shut her eyes and forced more tears out of her eyes. She lifted the back of her hands to her eyes and tried to prevent more tears from leaving her eyes. She wasn't listening to her heart? Cat removed her right hand from her face and placed it over her chest. She could feel her heart thumping away in her chest. Her beating heart, was it beating for Takao?

"Cat you're invincible bond, it was with Takao."

Her song. The song she had worked so hard on writing. She recited the lyrics in her mind. She wrote it not about Jam's connection with Team Euro but for her bond with the BBA, for her bond with Takao. The unique and precious bond she shared with each and every one of them. It was something she couldn't have dreamed in, even in her sweetest dream. It was a brotherhood that they all created when they were together. It inspired her, drove her to accomplish her goals. It gave her soul warmth.

"That missing part of your soul, the part you've been searching for," Jam's voice entered her ears like a sweet lullaby. "It was Takao."

"Takao…"

The older girl leaned in toward her sister. "This time don't listen to your mind," She patted Cat on her back. "Do what feels right."

The former celebrity felt her back arch. She looked to the ceiling and her breathing picked up. She could feel it, the warmth in her chest. Her mind was ashamed and embarrassed and yet, her heart was warm. Cat tightened her grip on her chest; her heart was beating faster than ever before. She finally understood what her heart was trying to tell her.

"Well," Jam retracted her arm from her sister and folded both arms over her chest. "What are you doing sitting here?!"

She flinched. She looked back to her older sister as a light blush ran over her cheeks, "Where are they?"

Jam unfolded her arms and slapped her right palm on her cheek. "Rei told me that they were all going to the airport to say good bye to the other teams." She sighed.

"Thanks, Jam." Cat said in a soft voice. "For everything."

"Whatever!" Jam shot her nose up into the air. "Just go!"

Cat pushed her body off her bed, both feet landing on the carpet. She stood up straight, hand to her chest before turning to look at her sister. With her free hand, she lifted it into the air and balled it into a fist. She smiled at Jam before shaking her fist.

"I'll be right back."

XoXoX

It was déjà vu. Takao looked at the surroundings and sighed to himself. It was just one year ago that he was standing in this exact spot, saying his final good byes to Cat. When she left to go on tour, they met here. Things seemed so simple then. Now he stood here while his teammates said good bye to the leaving teams. Team Bai Hu Zu, PBB All-starz, Barthez Soldiers, and F Sangre stood in a large group in front of the BBA Revolutions, exchanging good byes.

Hiromi stood beside Takao while Max, Rei, Kyoujyu and Daichi spoke to the other teams. Kai stood in the background, leaning against a wall by himself. For once, Takao wished he could be Kai and be by himself. He released a lengthy sigh as he watched the other teams carry on. The urge to be social was also a new emotion for him.

A warm arm linked through his arm. He jumped at first before looking down to see Hiromi. She had her head tilted downward, her hair hiding her face. She then proceeded to lean against him, the side of her face hitting his upper arm. He cocked a brow at her actions. Her scent wafted into his nose. Sweet notes of flowers, so this was what she smelled like? It wasn't half bad. She refused to say a word but kept her body leaned against him. He was in no mood to argue, so he went with it.

"We're going to miss you, Takao."

Takao lifted his chin to the sound of Rai's voice. He watched as Team Bai Hu Zu approached him. With his free hand, Takao extended his arm out to Rai. The older boy to hold of Takao's hand and gave it a firm shake.

"I look forward to seeing you next year." Rai smiled.

"Take care of Rei for us!" Mao squeaked while smiling.

"Sure." He released his grip on Rai's hand.

"Try not to kill each other while we're gone." Michael said with a wink in Max's direction.

Max's attention bounced up to Rick. "Hopefully he's only staying a few months." He teased with a shake of his head.

"Hey!" Rick hissed and gave the blond a playful swat to the back of the head.

"Where's Neo Borg?" Mathilda asked as she looked back and forth.

"Kai told us they left a while ago." Rei explained. "They never want to overstay their welcome."

"Typical." Julia laughed.

"Has anyone seen The Saint Shields?" Miharu looked toward Max with a single brow raised.

"They won't be coming." Max's tone changed from cheery to low. "But I'm sure they wish you guys the best."

Takao flinched. He didn't know if he'd ever see them again. If they were really a part of a team with Cat, there was a good chance he'd never see them again. Why did that idea bother him so much? He could feel his stomach begin to twist and turn into an unsettling knot. Why did everything have to end this way? Why couldn't things go back to normal? Takao let his eyes fall to the ground as her words ran through his head again.

_"I don't want anything more to do with you."_

If only he could go back and redo things. He would change…everything.

Takao felt a tug on his arm. He looked down to see that Hiromi was pulling at his arm. He released a low sigh as he watched her. She finally looked back up to him, with wide eyes. It was just like that time before, when she had kissed him. He could see the many shades of brown in her eyes. Her long eyelashes fluttered every second or so. She sent him a sweet smile that caused him to smile in return. At least someone was happy.

"This is where we depart!"

Miharu's voice captured his attention. He turned to see that the teams were set, ready to leave. Bags over their shoulders, smile on their faces they began to walk toward the long hallway where they would board their plane.

He hated the idea of saying it again. He didn't want to say good bye for a second time. At least with this farewell he knew that he'd see them again. It wouldn't be the same, not with her. He'd never have a second chance to see her and make things right. He wouldn't hear her voice again, smell her perfume, or see her smiling face…ever again. The only thing he had to give him comfort would be photos from their younger days. Life just didn't seem right without her in it. It just wasn't home without her.

"Wait!"

Takao turned on his heel and force Hiromi to face his back. The rest of the teams stopped and turned as well. That voice, it was familiar. But it couldn't be… he squinted his eyes and leaned forward, he could see a figure approaching.

"Wait please!"

"Cat?!" Kyoujyu's mouth dropped open.

"It is Cat!" Max replied with delight.

"Cat?" He was nearly breathless.

Cat sprinted, toward him, her image became clearer. Hiromi clung to his arm and placed a single hand on his back. She clenched the back of his jacket. Finally just a few feet away from them, Cat bent downward, out of breath. She panted and panted, trying to get enough air to finally speak.

He watched as she struggled for air. What was she doing here? He had gotten her message clear; she wanted nothing to do with him. And yet, here she was. He watched as she lifted her torso up from her bending position. She lifted her head high and stared directly at him.

She took in one, deep, final breath before clenching both fists and shouting.

"Takao, I love you!"

Her voice echoed through the halls of the airport. After her shout, her chest lifted and dropped. She was breathing harder than she ever thought she could. She didn't care who was listening or who would object, she finally preformed the one task her heart asked of her. The group around Takao and Cat stared with wide eyes and open mouths. And still she remained strong. A deep blush ran over her cheeks but she refused to acknowledge it.

He awed. He was speechless. There was nothing he could say or even think of at the moment. Did she just do what he thought she just did? Perhaps this was a clever prank or a dream. All he was sure of was the beating of his heart. He felt his stomach, aching almost to the point to cringe. There it was, that all-to familiar feeling that Cat gave him. With just one mention of her name or the sound of her singing voice it appeared.

_"That sick feeling you've been having? It's because you have feelings for her. You're nervous around her. That's called 'butterflies'."_

Hitoshi was right. Heh, how could have doubted him for one moment? So the sick feeling all along, it was just his nerves? It was strange to think she could that much of an effect on him. He had loved her all along. He had come to terms with it now and it was apparent that she had as well.

Takao paused for a single moment. He peered over his shoulder to see Hiromi holding desperately to his arm. Hiromi…did she love him? He turned his stare back to Cat. There was no way Hiromi could love him as well! It was just too strange, it was just too…

_"I came by to see you that day when I saw you two…kissing."_

Takao felt Hiromi's clenched hand on his back go flat. She then slowly released her grip on his arm and allowed her arm to hit her side. With one jerking movement, Hiromi pushed forward on the hand against his back. She shoved him forward, causing him to take two or three steps forward.

Takao swiftly turned around to face her. He saw that her face was hidden by the shadows created by her hair hanging over her eyes. She let her head droop and retracted her arm to her side. He waited for anything, a word, gesture; any kind of movement. He then watched as Hiromi slowly began to bring her head up.

In the silence of the airport, she lifted her head up to face Takao. She had a sweet smile on her face and a set of glossy eyes that told him that she was on the brink of tears. She managed to clear her throat before she began to speak in her sweetest voice.

"Go."

Takao paused for a moment. He whirled his head around to face Cat. She stood in front of him, face as red as a beet. She was still breathing heavily and she looked as if she would collapse at any moment. She gulped aloud before biting down on her lower lip. Tears had begun to form in her eyes but she couldn't cry, not just yet.

He smiled. It was just the sight he wanted to see. Without a second more, he lifted his arms from his sides and spread them open. He managed to crack his same 'ol cocky grin before opening himself completely for a hug.

She couldn't keep the tears at bay any longer. Tears exploded from her eyes. She dashed forward, arms open and waiting to be linked with his. She jumped into his arms, tears running down her cheeks. She nuzzled her face into his yellow t-shirt, her tears staining it. Once safely in his arms, Takao wrapped his open arms around her body. He held her close and pressed his face against her brunette hair. That vanilla scent…it was all he needed.

Beyond her shoulders he spotted The Saint Shields, Adof, Rumi and Yumi standing a few feet away, watching the events as they unfolded. After everything, it finally happened and they were there to watch it take place. It couldn't be a sweeter ending.

XoXoX

"My memories are still hazy, but they're coming around."

Takao smiled. Sitting at just outside the dojo was the most relaxing thing that could happen, now after everything. He sat on the edge of the dojo walkway with Cat. His arms stretched out behind him to support his weight. He looked to his partner and listened with wide ears. This was the closest thing to perfect that could happen.

"I knew I couldn't forget you," Cat said as heat rose to her cheeks. "For long."

He opened his mouth to speak only to have the sound of ringing break him from his sentence. He watched as Cat reached down into her jacket pocket and pull out her black cellular phone. She flipped the small device open and allowed her eyes to scan over the words that appeared.

"That was Jam," She replied before flipping closed her phone. "She wanted to know if I was staying the night." She shot him a wink. "I'll tell her I am."

"Fine with me." He said before looking back out at the setting sun.

"Takao," She mewed in a soft voice. "Did you ever get my text message?"

"Hm?" Takao returned his gaze to her and cocked a thick eyebrow. "What text message, I didn't even know you had my number!"

"Haha," Cat lifted her hand to her forehead and giggled. "I sent it to you before the tournament started. I got it from Ralf."

"Before the tournament?"

_'Hope to see you at the tournament.'_

"That was you?!" His mouth dropped open.

Cat lifted her hand to her mouth and continued to laugh. "Yes."

Silence fell between the two. The sound of the breeze through the trees entered their ears. It was the first comforting moment either of them had in a while. They needed it, after everything, it was time for some relaxation…together.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Cat muttered as she looked at the shades of orange and pink in the sky.

Takao turned to face her. It was like looking a picture of the past. She was the same, the same as she was the day he first saw her. Time had aged her face but had touched her spirit. It was just the way he wanted it. Having her be the same as he left her. He would never have to worry about it again. She was there to stay.

"W-what is it?"

She managed to catch him staring. Her face lit up and she began to stutter. This was the part where she became shy, he could tell. Takao reached forward and took her by the chin. He pulled her face closer to hers just until their noses were touching. He gazed into her beautiful eyes for a moment. His heart rate skyrocketed by the sight of her. He couldn't have asked for anything more. He watched as she shut her eyes and pushed her lips outward. A welcome sign. He then shut his own eyes and pushed forward. He pressed his lips against hers. They locked in an action that they had both longed for. A moment later, he pulled his face back just enough to look back into her eyes.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too."

The End_._

_"Long live all the mountains we moved, I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you."-_ Long Live, Taylor Swift.


End file.
